Dark,s melodys
by Tot12
Summary: El viaje del Héroe es la eterna añoranza y fantasía de la humanidad, pero dime simple mortal ¿El héroe no puede viajar a los abismos del que sólo los demonios han de retornar?
1. Tierra de nadie

E Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐρԑϐοϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Tierra de Nadie**

 _Yo creo que la imaginación humana no ha inventado nada que no sea verdadero,_

 _En este mundo o en otros.._

Gerardo de Nerval, la aurelia...

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐο_ _ϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

La bestia que montaba profirió un fuerte bufido, al tiempo que incrementaba la velocidad y la fuerza con la que sus cascos apuñalaban las arenas del suelo, que en feroz carrera surcaba. Sus ojos rojos como rubíes resaltaban en la oscuridad de su pelaje, el cual brillaba como acero bajo el sol abrazador que se cernía sobre ellos. Aunque, el furioso calor no parecía ser capas menguar velocidad de sus pisadas.

Relincho con más furia, una advertencia que sin duda hizo que se aferrara con mayor determinación a las rojas bridas que lo mantenían en el lomo del incansable e impetuoso corcel que lo trasportaba por aquellas indómitas y estériles tierras. Las blancas y largas prendas que portaban lo protegían del ardiente sol, con aquel blanco pañuelo árabe cubriéndole gran parte del rostro, sólo dejando visibles sus verdeazulados ojos, los cuales permanecían fijos en el lejano punto al cual lo guiaba su montura.

Habían pasado días y horas de recorrer el interminable océano arena que se extendía frente a él, buscando aquello que respondería las dudas que tanto le carcomían el alma, las preguntas que le habían arrastrado nuevamente hacia aquel infierno y buscar algo que el mismo tiempo había olvidado... Aquel que resguardaba lo que estaba buscando.

– ¿Conoces el cuento del libro de Arena?

La pregunta de su compañero logro que Shun alejara su vista de los mapas y le prestara atención, ambos se encontraban en la inmensa biblioteca de la mansión buscando los mapas más antiguos de Centroamérica que pudieran tener, con el objetivo de tener información sobre las ruinas de un templo devorado por el olvido... Obviamente no tenían muchas esperanzas de terminar rápido su labor, y tarde o temprano, más bien temprano, aquel trabajo sobrepasaría el tiempo máximo de atención que poseía su actual compañero.

– ¿Lo conoces Shun?

El hombre pelirrojo; de unos veintiún años, volvió a insistir en su pregunta, logrando un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte de Shun, quien nuevamente lo se volvió a concentrar en su labor. El pelirrojo hizo un puchero con el rostro, ya era su millonésimo intento frustrado de iniciar una conversación con aquel joven de cabellos verdes, ambos tenían que luchar juntos ya habían estado codo a codo bajo una lluvia de balas y sus vidas habían dependido una de la otra en cada misión que llevaron a cavo...Bueno, también dependían de Iris, no debía olvidar a su otra compañera. Negó para sí mismo, tenía que concentrarse en el tema que le concernía, el hecho de nunca poderle sacarle más de unas palabras al joven de cabellos verdes que tenia al frente, el mismo que ahora sólo se concentraba en buscar los dichosos mapas.

Suspiro y alzo su vista hacia el techo, viendo las repisas y muebles que colgaban de él, realmente la biblioteca de la mansión era lo más loco que uno se pudiera imaginar. Incluso fantaseaba que quizás, entre estos muros se contuviera toda la historia escrita de la humanidad. Todo lo que escribieron, escribimos y escribiremos, escondido en algún lado de aquel inmenso laberinto de libreros y estanterías, la cuales no sólo se hallaban en el suelo y se extendía por las paredes como en una biblioteca normal, sino que también se replicaban sobre techo con una inquietante simetría... Parecía un espejo, que no era espejo. Después de todo, tranquilamente podía tomar alguna de las extensas escaleras y sobrepasar el espejismo hasta las estanterías del techo y tomar entre sus manos uno de los libros puestos de cabeza, cuya temática se escribía en sus repisas con brillantes letras invertidas... Era una locura, una locura tan grande como la que poseía el dueño de ese lugar... Su jefe.

– Este lugar me recuerda a ese cuento, sé que tiene un límite de tamaño, pero realmente parece infinito.

–Si tiene un límite no es infinito. –Le respondió Shun.

–No sé, este lugar es de Azrael y con él nunca se puede dar nada por sentado.

No obtuvo más respuestas, pues Shun ya se había deslizado hacia otra de las repisas, aunque por su postura, el pelirrojo dedujo que quizás había logrado que pensara un poco sobre aquella idea. Se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, mientras contemplaba a su compañero ir y venir entre los libreros, Shun no era para nada hablador.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando te entrevistaron antes del torneo galáctico parecieras alguien más alegre y hablador. –Menciono.

En menos de un parpadeo su compañero se hallaba frente a él, con sus ojos clavados en él.

– ¿Cómo sabes de ello? –Le pregunto sin rodeos.

El pelirrojo se quedo en una pieza, acciones así le recordaban la clase de "criatura" que era su compañero y lo peligroso que realmente podía ser... Aunque, tras todas las misiones y los peligros corridos había llegado a confiar en que Shun no lo lastimaría, bueno, por lo menos eso quería pensar. Aun en los momentos, que como hoy, el joven de cabellos esmeraldas se le paraba con aquella firmeza y concentración que tanto exhibía durante las batallas, la misma que le aseguraba que su enemigo no volvería a ver la luz del día.

–Das miedo cuando te pones así–Menciono sonriente. –, es un alivio estar de tú lado.

Shun arqueo su ceja, pero no le dejo salirse del tema.

–No me has respondido, Augusto.

Sonrió nerviosamente, que Shun o Iris le hablara por su nombre y en ese tono no significaba nada bueno...

–El torneo galáctico que salió por televisión nacional y la entrevista a Shun de Andrómeda–Rápidamente aclaro. – ¿Acaso no viste las noticias? ¿No viste cuando entrevistaron al valiente caballero que protegió su barco ante el asalto de unos piratas? Ja, después de semejante acción no me sorprendió la inmensa cantidad de fanáticas que te daban porras en el coliseo, después de todo saliste en las noticias nacionales. Admítelo, por más que ahora parezcas de diecinueve años, no has cambiado mucho como para que nadie pueda relacionarte con aquel chico de trece años.

Shun desvió la vista de su compañero volteando hacia los anaqueles, últimamente los recuerdos de su vida pasada se les hacían tan lejanos, que ya ni los sentía suyos... Pero, era preferible seguir concentrado en el día a día, que rememorar un pasado que no quería volver a ver.

–No soy nada parecido, al chico que viste en el Torneo Galáctico... Murió cuando me hicieron lo que ahora soy. –Le contesto parco, luego se dio vuelta y volvió a concentrarse en su labor. Necesitaban esos mapas si querían hallar el templo de la reliquia.

–No lo sé, aunque él era más feliz, su sonrisa me recordaba a la de los jilgueros.

– ¿Jilgueros?

–El pájaro del norte de mi tierra, vive cantando y lo hace muy lindo, por eso todos lo relacionan con la felicidad.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Shun, más su compañero no pudo verla, pues seguía de espaldas a él.

– ¿Cómo terminaste con nosotros? –Continúo el pelirrojo. – Digo, eres el primero de tu tipo que conozco.

Aquello logro que Shun dejara los mapas y volteara a verlo.

– ¿El primero de mi tipo? –Le pregunto.

–Sep, está bien que conozco a lamia y está el mismo Azrael, pero ellos no son como tú, ellos nunca fueron humanos.

Shun se quedo unos momentos en silencio, pensando en aquellas palabras, era casi un tema tabú intentar hablarle de su pasado o de lo que ahora era y como término al lado de aquel pelirrojo y de Iris... Era mejor dejar las cosas así.

–Esa es una historia muy larga para contar.

Se escondió tras la excusa de siempre y nuevamente volvió a su tarea, si querían recorrer las ruinas americanas en paz necesitarían esos malditos mapas. Una negativa tan directa que hizo liberar un bufido de fastidió al pelirrojo, pero no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente... No después de que lo que había averiguado sobre su compañero.

–Realmente quería saber más de ti, sobre todo después de lo que oí sobre tú _hermano..._

A lo largo de la biblioteca resonó el golpe de todos aquellos antiguos pergaminos que rebotaron contra suelo.

– ¿Qué? –Shun inmediatamente volteo hacia él –¿Que quieres decir?

Sonido seco de maderas y lienzos contra el suelo, tan semejante y tan distinto a las firmes pisadas que daba el corcel contra la arena. De frente el desierto eterno y por detrás el olvido, había estado tanto tiempo dejando de lado su pasado, que ahora era irónico que hubiera entrado en aquel ardiente infierno tan sólo para recuperar un trozo olvidado de él...

El feroz relincho de su montura le hizo dejar sus divagaciones, el negro corcel se encontraba intranquilo y eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Pronto empezó a sentirse observado... Algo andaba mal. Se aferro con determinación a las rojizas bridas que le mantenían unido al imponente caballo, y con sólo un silbido como orden logro que la bestia corriera a mayor velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Shun centro sus ojos hacia el horizonte, en su mente rememoraba semejantes arenas por las cuales surcaban extraños caballos de exageradamente largas y finas patas. Cuatro extravagantes corceles negros, de desquiciadas proporciones, tiraban un extraña carroza dorada, la cual en ciertas partes se asemejaba a formas humanas o animales... Nunca había sido experto en arte, de hecho poco y nada entendía de él, pero el cuadro extravagante de extrañas geometrías y desquiciada anatomía le daba gran curiosidad... Era bonito.

–Salvador Dali siempre tuvo un toque particular, aunque dudo que sólo hallas venido a observar mis pinturas, Shun.

–Quiero saber sobre mi hermano. –Le respondió, dejando la pintura de lado y volteando a ver al hombre que sentado en su escritorio.

El despacho en el cual se encontraba tenía un curioso estilo de decoración, el tono oscuro de las paredes hacia resaltar el intenso carmesí de la alfombra y las cortinas, que bordadas con dorados hilos cubrían gran ventanal que se hallaba tras el hombre y su escritorio. Algo siniestro, siempre pensaba cuando veía la silueta del jefe resaltada en el brillante carmesí de la tela, pero, admitía que quedaba acorde con el dueño de esa habitación, así como todas aquellas pinturas surrealistas, que en dorados marcos eran los únicos y escasos adornos del despacho.

–El conocimiento es uno de los bienes más preciados de este mundo, Shun. Sé lo que quieres saber y podría decírtelo.

El hombre de finas y crueles facciones le sonrió un poco, al tiempo que acomodaba su largo cabello negro en una coleta.

– ¿Podrías?

Le pregunto Shun, enfrentando la carmesí mirada de su acompañante, el cual tranquilamente se levanto de su escritorio y con un andar soberbio se acerco a su lado. Siendo más joven y bajo que él, Shun se vio obligado a alzar la mirada para poder seguir enfrentando aquellos ojos rojos.

–Podría... O podrías saberlo tú por ti mismo.

–Por mismo y... ¿Qué tendría que hacer... ¿Qué tendría que hacer para ti, Azrael?

El Ángel de a muerte le sonrió suavemente a Shun, realmente su nuevo sicario no era para nada tonto.

–Sabes que puedes usar las computadoras cuando quieres, Shun. Augusto tranquilamente te podría dar acceso a cualquier archivo que quisieras... Incluso a los anteriores tratos que tuvimos con el Santuario, todo lo que sabemos de ellos y de un tal Ikki de Fénix, ya venía siendo hora de que ese nombre tan conocido en nuestro mundo llegara a tus oídos.

–Has de saber, que no eres el primer kido que se conoce en nuestro adorable sub mundo y que trabaja en él. Los caballeros siempre tuvieron que lidiar con criaturas que son sólo mitos para el resto del mundo, no sería la primera vez que alguno comete la osadía de meterse con mis presas o con mis trabajos... Aun, cuando se veo obligado a hacerlo a espaldas de los suyos.

– ¿Ikki? –Shun no puedo seguirlo mirando, pues no podía creerlo. –Mi hermano no podría haberte conocido... ¡No!, ¡Nosotros somos asesinos!, ¡Somos...

–Monstruos, ¡Exacto! –Le respondió con una firmeza que lo dejo helado. – Nosotros somos la solución que se escurre a través de las grietas de una moralidad que falla, que retiene tras sus paredes a todos los que han de ser héroes y lideres. Mientras ellos se atavían con ropajes de gloria y brillantes ideales, nosotros de la sangre y oscuridad que para cumplirse la paz requieren ¿Acaso crees que tu hermano no podría? Para mantener la paz un mundo necesita héroes, pero también necesita a las bestias que somos nosotros... Aquellas que mantienen a sus semejantes a raya.

Acorto la distancia entre ellos, con aquellos ojos rojos fijos en los verdeazulados de Shun, dejándolo sentir el poder de su siniestra e inquietantemente calmada aura.

–Mi hermano...–Le intento replicar.

–Desaparecía por mucho tiempo–le contesto, con sagacidad él ángel. –, tiempo en que ni tú ni nadie sabían nada... Creo que no sólo hacia sus actividades a espaldas de su hermano, sino, también a espaldas de una diosa que seguramente solía hacer la vista gorda.

Quedo súbitamente inerte ante sus palabras, totalmente desarmado y sin voz como para enfrentar las acusaciones de Azrael... Ikki no... Su hermano no sabría nada de alguien, de alguien como Azrael, no, él no perteneciera a este mundo, no haría tratos con criaturas así, no trabajaría en este mundo, él no haría estas... Ikki no lo mentiría, Ikki no dejaría por esto, no lo abandonaría por seguir esta vida...Él era su hermano, él... _Siempre se iba sin decir nada_. Sus propios pensamientos se sintieron como una puñalada al corazón, los recuerdos de las veces que intento hablar con su hermano, de todas las veces que se auto convenció pensando que sólo necesitaba tiempo a solas y que sólo tenía su naturaleza la que le hacía errar vagando libre por él mundo, era sólo eso lo que hacía, él viaja por el mundo, era eso lo que hacía, era sólo eso...

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Hasta en el mismo Torneo no les dijo que venía por parte del Santuario? –Continuo Azrael. –Un santuario corrupto y envenenado por la presencia de un tirano ¿Tú sabes cómo era el gobierno de Ares? Shun, tu orden siempre fue un secreto a voces entre personas ilustres del bajo o del alto mundo e incluso hubo un tiempo en sus servicios no eran tan difíciles de conseguir, Arles no era tan difícil de convencer como lo es Atenea... De hecho era fácil negociar con él y muchos lo lograron–Largo un suspiro cansado. –. Aun recuerdo las guerras, la sangre y los trabajos que se ofrecían en ese tiempo.

Shun no respondió, su mente sólo recordaba los momentos con su hermano, la calidez y la amabilidad que sólo a él le mostraba... Su hermano, Ikki no tendría esta vida, él se lo hubiera dicho si fuera así, su hermano confiaba en él... ¿Ikki confiaba en él? Si, el se lo hubiera dicho... ¿No? Era su hermano, lo único que tenía en el mundo. Ikki no le mentiría, no a él... ¿Le mentía?

Una sublime sonrisa se instalo en el rostro del hombre, el cual sin ningún miedo poso su mano en el hombro del joven de cabellos verdes y sin que este reaccionara lo atrajo a su lado. Shun no se movió, ni siquiera cuando sintió aquel abrazo rodeándole el cuello ni la voz de Azrael a su lado diciéndole.

–Yo lo sé todo, soy la muerte... La muerte no necesita mentir, pero si le gusta hacer pensar.

Los ojos de Shun permanecieron fijos en la nada, ignorando completamente el inquietante cosmos que empezaba a reinar en la habitación. Se mantuvo completamente tranquilo, incluso cuando, pese al oscuro tono de las paredes, podía ver unas fantasmales siluetas emerger desde siniestros cosmos de su acompañante, dibujándose en el aire y extendiéndose como unas negras alas que así como el aquellos brazos lentas e inevitablemente le rodeaba... Realmente era en ángel de la muerte y siempre se lo recordaba.

– ¿Qué tendría que hacer para saberlo? ¿ Donde podría aprender lo que busco?

Su voz sonó completamente serena y calmada, más calmada de lo que incluso él mismo estaba, era una verdadera dicha que para estas alturas ya estuviera tan acostumbrado a controlar las garras del miedo sobre su pecho. Recordaba el peso de sus emociones en el pasado, como estas le dominaban tiempo atrás, pero ahora... Ahora, aun cuando se encontraba envuelto en las alas de la muerte no sentía estremecimiento alguno, no, sólo tenía que saber la verdad sobre su hermano.

–Azrael.

Su voz resonó con firmeza en las paredes de la habitación, logrando una siniestra sonrisa adornara el rostro del ángel de la muerte. Azrael lo soltó gratamente sorprendido, él joven realmente no se dejaba intimidar, ni siquiera por él; uno de los siete señores de la creación... Un serafín* de Dios. Este chico era la joya que durante siglos había estado esperando, un guerrero joven y maleable, un diamante en bruto que en sus manos se convertiría en la más hermosa y nociva de las gemas, pero primero había que empezar a moldearlo.

–Prometeo te puede dar acceso a todos los archivos, pero el código de acceso completo nadie lo sabe y debes ganártelo.

– ¿Cómo? –Le pregunto Shun.

– ¿Conoces el cuento del libro de arena?

El brusco corcoveo del caballo lo hizo volver, inmediatamente sintió un feroz escalofrió recorrer de pies a cabeza su cuerpo y sin dudarlo volteo a mirar atrás, viendo como enormes dunas de arenas surgían tras sus pasos. Como si las arenas del desierto cobrasen vida de repente, todo el paisaje a su espalda se deformaba en unos senderos de zigzagueantes dunas que parecían perseguirlo.

–Te encontré. –Pronuncio suavemente.

Sin dudarlo tomo con fuerza las riendas del corcel, obligándole ha girar en el acto, frente a ellos una inmensa cabeza emergió desde las arenas y se elevo por los aires quedando a varios metros de altura. Los guijarros que escurrían por el cuerpo de la criatura que surgía cayeron por sobre el jinete y su caballo, como una lluvia de arena que cegaba. Todo tembló mientras que el resto de la colosal y serpenteante bestia emergía de la arena, así como las miles de patas, semejantes a la de los insectos, que le sostenían su monstruoso cuerpo labrado en piedra.

–¡Rápido!

El caballo comprendió la orden de su jinete y sin dudarlo acelero, corriendo a toda velocidad por debajo de aquel menstruó que se alzaba sobre ellos, corriendo desaforadamente hasta divisar la enorme grita que frente a ellos emergía, una cicatriz que nacía en el centro mismo de la criatura. Sin dudarlo Shun se desprendió del turbante que dificultaba su visión, al tiempo que se preparaba para el impacto.

El corcel salto, llevando a su jinete a las entrañas mismas de la bestia y entrando de lleno a una cámara de amarillenta piedra, tal era su velocidad que no pudo parar su carrera y termino tropezando, yéndose de bruces sobre él piso de roca y arrojando a Shun contra una de las paredes. El joven de cabellos verdes apenas pudo cubrirse con los brazos para absorber el golpe, no obstante logro incorporarse rápidamente.

–Creo que entramos...

En respuesta todo el lugar se estremeció y cientos de voces llenaron el aire.

– _¡Intruso!– –¡Intruder!– –¡Intrus!– –¡Intrusus!– –¡Intrús!– –¡ sissetungija!– –¡Betolakodó!–_

Voces musicales, asemejaban al sonido que producen los instrumentos de viento le gritaban en distintas lenguas la misma palabra. Retrocedió, al tiempo que el oscuro corcel se levantaba del suelo y sin dudarlo corría a su lado. Frente a su jinete, el caballo había adquirido una postura defensiva, que no dudo en demostrar con su feroz corcoveo.

– _Agonia– –Haláltusa– –Qual– –Solutis doloribus– –Agony– –Agonie– –Piin–_

Shun tomo las bridas del corcel para calmarlo, mientras que con su vista intentaba encontrar el origen de las voces, pero era imposible. Sonaban como miles de voces y todas parecían venir de todos los lugares a la vez, traídas por el viento como si este mismo las creara.

–Mi nombre es Shun, Shun Kido y he venido en busco de un libro.

El lugar se volvió a estremecer, en un corto terremoto que hizo que las viejas paredes crujieran, mientras el polvo y la arena caían por algunas gritas del techo.

– _Shun– –Shun– –Shun– –Shun–_

– _Shun– –Shun–_

Las melodiosas voces de viento repitieron su nombre, casi como un mantra que parecía venir de todos los lados de la habitación a la vez, pero bruscamente cayeron al silencio...

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, que se le antojaron eternos. Como nada pasaba, con reticencia Shun avanzo unos pasos por el lugar, no sabía dónde estaban sus interlocutores, y por más que observaba las duras paredes de roca buscando un agujero o alguna grieta que pudiera esconder a alguien o algo, no encontraba nada... Decidió volver a hablar.

–Estoy aquí por Azrael.

– _Shun–_

...

Todas las voces sonaron al mismo tiempo como si fueran una sóla.

– _Shun, no es humano–_

– _Shun, no es animal–_

– _Shun, no vivo. –_

– _Shun, no muerto–_

– _Eres, una de bestias de noche–_

– _Un campeón de muerte–_

– _¡UN CAMPEÓN DE MUERTE! –_

Todo el lugar se sacudió como si sufriera un terremoto, justo en frente de él la inmensa pared se abrió un surco perfectamente recto que la cortaba desde el techo al piso, el corte se agrando más hasta prácticamente separar la pared en dos, como si fuera una gigantesca puerta de roca se abría para permitirle pasar tanto a él como al corcel hacia otra habitación.

Después, el terremoto seso.

– ¿El campeón de la muerte?

Se repitió Shun para sí mismo, aquello no sonaba bien, empezaba a pensar que tendría que averiguar bien cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones que Azrael tenía para él. Aunque, por ahora debía concentrarse en obtener el dichoso libro.

Miro la puerta que tenía su frente y fue hasta ella, la cruzo accediendo a una nueva sala. A diferencia del lugar por donde habían entrado, este parecía menos una caverna y más un lugar civilizado. De las amarillentas paredes emergían cientos de estanterías hechas en maciza roca, en las cuales se exhibían pergaminos, libros, tablas de roca y varios objetos extraños... Algunos de los cuales tenían una simbología que no parecía pertenecer este mundo.

–Inmortal–Llamo Shun a la inmensa habitación, sabiendo que su interlocutor le escucharía. –, busco el libro de la muerte.

Sabía que sería difícil entender o razonar con esta criatura, más, cuando ya le costaba concebir como aquella mole de roca era capaz de poseer vida propia...

Los inmortales, una especie cuya existencia pocos conocían, seres que no poseían vida propia si no que eran la vida misma encerrada en roca. Estas criaturas, cuya inmortalidad les habían permitido ver una y otra vez los sucesos de miles de mundos, hoy casi habían caído por completo en el olvido. Dicen que el olvido y la soledad matan, Shun llego a creerlo verdadero después de conocer la historia de estos seres.

Los inmortales vivieron tanto tiempo, que terminaron creyendo que ni la existencia misma tenía sentido. Sin poder formular una razón que les dictara un camino, cientos de ellos dejaron de explorar los mundos y vinieron a esta vasta tierra, donde se echaron a observar el falso cielo hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron polvo. Resumieron que toda su existencia era un ciclo infinito de sucesos que se repetía una y otra vez, por lo que no tenía sentido el hacer algo, pues todo lo que tendría que pasar pasaría por más que quisieran evitarlo, la vida misma era un siclo infinito que se volvería repetir uno y otra vez para siempre. Cansados, olvidaron su curiosidad y su deseo de aprender, dejaron de buscar, de moverse, de sentir... Y de vivir. Sus cuerpos se volvieron las rocas que durante milenios se destruyeron para dar origen al inmenso desierto de arena, en el que los últimos sobrevivientes de su especie corren sin rumbo, como monstruosas memorias vivientes que resguardaban en su interior los objetos y recuerdos que ángeles como Azrael les traían de otros mundos... No se volvieron arena, porque sólo ese propósito les mantenía en pie.

– _Libro de muerte–_

Un feroz temblor recorrió toda la habitación y frente a sus ojos todas las estanterías de roca empezaron a moverse, dejando un estrecho pasillo que lo guiaba hacia el oscuro interior de la criatura... Shun le observo en silencio, realmente toda la recamara era parte del ser en el que ahora se encontraba, aunque por lo visto no parecía ser agresivo. Dejo al corcel esperando en la puerta y se adentro hacia el interior de la bestia... Más no puedo evitar formularle una pregunta a la criatura.

–Inmortal ¿Por qué me llamaste campeón de la muerte?

– _Sólo, un campeón de muerte monta agonía–_

– _Sólo, campeón de muerte viene a mí–_

Se quedo parado al escuchar aquellas palabras, volteo y observo en negro corcel que durante todo el tiempo había montado, era cierto que agonía solo obedecía a Azrael, incluso había tenido que vencerlo en combate para poder montarlo y que le llevará hasta allí. Pero el inmortal se equivocaba, él solo tenía un trato con la muerte... Nada más. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro de aquella inmensa sala, un gran pentagrama de metal dorado decoraba el piso y en su centro una inquietante estatua se encontraba sobre una gran y antiguo libro dorado.

 _¿Conoces el cuento del libro de arena?..._

Mientras avanzaba, recordó las palabras que tanto Azrael, como su compañero le habían dicho.

 _Relata la historia de un bibliotecario jubilado, él cual le compra un vendedor de biblias un libro cuyas hojas son infinitas. Lo llaman el_ _libro de arena_ _, porque ni el libro ni las arenas del vasto desierto tienen ni principio ni fin._

Llego hasta quedar parado frente a la inquietante estatua, aquella que parecía ser tan sólo una réplica pequeña de la inmensa criatura en la cual se encontraban. Shun alzo la vista para ver ese extraño cuerpo largo y fino como una serpiente, pero acorazado en grandes placas de piedra que como una armadura le protegían. Las incontables patatas salían desde los costados de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo a él y al largo cuello terminado en una cabeza, que le recordaba a la de los cien pies, con enormes mandíbulas acorazadas. Era una estatua de gran tamaño, considerando que se alzaba por casi unos cuatro metros de alto y su precisión era exquisita, podía incluso apreciar la grita por la cual había entrado, pero era a sus pies donde encontró lo que buscaba.

Sin dudarlo el joven de cabellos verdes se dispuso a tomar el dorado libro. De cierta manera, estaba sorprendido de que esta vez no hubiera tenido que luchar contra nada, siempre que estaba en una misión terminaba en plena guerra, luchando con un monstruo mitológico o algo semejante. Pero, en este caso, todo estaba tranquilo... Peligrosamente tranquilo.

Alzo el libro del suelo y en ese preciso instante escucho crujir la estatua sobre él, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...

Enseguida rodó por el suelo esquivando las afiladas patas de roca que se clavaron a centímetros de donde antes estaba. A una buena distancia se detuvo, coloco sus manos en el suelo para poder incorporarse con una agilidad felina y fijar sus ojos verdeazulados en la estatua.

Toda la mole crujía y se desgastaba en el característico sonido de una roca rozando con otra, a medida que aquel cuerpo se movía cobrando vida. La cabeza roto más de ciento ochenta grados y se fijo en él, inmediatamente las fauces de piedra se abrieron y en todo el salón las melodiosas voces cantaron.

– _¡Lucha!–_

– _¡Lucha, campeón de muerte!–_

Suspiro ¿Era demasiado pedir una misión tranquila? Sí, todos estos malditos objetos siempre tenían trampas mortales, monstruosos guardianes y todo al mejor estilo de Indiana Jones ¿Por qué no podía buscar uno de esos raros objetos de arqueología normales? Esos en los que sólo tienes que buscar escarbando bajo la tierra, o en tumbas olvidadas donde todo está muerto y permanece muerto mientras estas allí.

Dejo sus críticas de lado y esquivo la segunda arremetida de la bestia, cuyas mandíbulas destrozaron el lugar donde segundos antes estaba. Inmediatamente le lanzo su puño, el golpe resonó en toda la habitación y debió apretar los dientes para soportal el dolor que sentía. El impacto fue tan fuerte que genero un inmenso agujero en la roca que conformaba el cuerpo de la estatua, no obstante también lo daño, quebrándole algunos huesos de la mano y ocasionándole sangrado.

La estatua giro su cabeza hacia él y doblando su largo cuerpo se dispuso a atacar, Shun salto hacia atrás zafando del golpe. La mole de roca, pese a tener medio destruido un costado de su cuerpo, no le daba tregua al joven en su ataque, Shun esquivaba con maestría sus golpes y envestidas, más podía sentir el dolor de su brazo recordándole constantemente que esta criatura estaba hecha de maciza roca, no convenía golpearla directamente.

– _¡Lucha bestia de noche eterna! –_

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Las musicales voces lograron distraer a Shun y recibió completamente el cabezazo de la mole sobre su cuerpo. Salió disparado contra las estanterías de roca y quedo tirado a varios metros de distancia. Entres los trozos de roca, papiros y objetos destruidos que lo rodeaban, alzo la cabeza para ver la borrosa imagen del golem que lentamente se le acercaba. Las mandíbulas de roca se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza de manera acechante y los miles de ojos de insecto que poseía se fijaban en el cuerpo que frete a ella yacía.

– _Lucha o muere campeón–_

Sin dudarlo se lanzo directamente hacia Shun, en un golpe tan devastador que destruyo todo a su paso y lleno con una nube de polvo el lugar.

–Supongo, que sólo peleando me lo darás.

La voz extremadamente calmada hizo que la estatua de roca alzara la cabeza, el polvo del golpe se disipo movido por un fantasmal viento, dejando ver al mimo joven de cabellos esmeraldas que creyó aplastar...

–Entonces vamos a pelear.

Shun abrió sus ojos, su mirada ahora se asemejaba más a la de las bestias que a la humana. Sus iris se habían vuelto rojos como la misma sangre, al tiempo que sus pupilas alargadas y finas eran más felinas que humanas.

– ¡Ataca inmortal!

Su voz firme soltó una orden que la estatua no dudo en acatar, con sus fauces abiertas se lanzo directamente hacia el joven, ignorando completamente el inquietante cosmos carmesís que en él despertaba. Con sus manos Shun atrapo las mandíbulas de la mole de roca, manteniéndose firme ante la violenta envestida que con fuerza le empujo hacia atrás. Más, el otrora caballero de Andrómeda permaneció de pie mientras el Golem le arrastraba, haciéndose firmemente con sus manos a las mandíbulas de roca elevo su cosmos y con fuerza tiro de ellas. Arranco las fauces de la criatura al tiempo que se corría de su camino, dejando que esta estrellarla su cabeza contra el suelo.

Un extraño alarido de dolor estremeció la habitación, las voces que antes resonaban melodiosas gritaron como una flauta desafinada y todo el lugar tembló. Más, la mole de roca se volvió a levantar, sin mandíbulas y con toda la parte inferior de su cabeza destrozada clavó esos extraños ojos compuestos sobre Shun. Dentro de su cabeza, cientos de cristales octogonales reflejaban el rostro masculino con los finos rasgos heredados de Andrómeda y aquellos inquietantes ojos, que le miraban con la crueldad con la que los depredadores analizan a sus presas.

– _Libro de muerte–_

Las melodiosas voces respondieron con suavidad e inmediatamente la bestia se arrojo hacia él, Shun sin dudarlo tomo un largo y rectangular pedazo de roca del suelo, lo que antes había sido parte de una de las estanterías de roca ahora sería su arma contra el bibliotecario. Corrió hacia la bestia, esquivando su arremetida y manipulando aquel gran trozo de piedra, como si fuera una espada, la dirigió directamente hacia las patas de la criatura, de un funesto golpe destrozo gran parte de las patas izquierdas que la sostenían, haciéndole caer bruscamente al piso.

El alarido de miles de flautas rotas lleno toda la habitación, que en un violento temblor se inclino completamente hacia uno de los lados. Como Shun temía, la bestia de roca no sólo era un mero y miniaturizado reflejo de la criatura sobre la cual se encontraban, sino que era la misma. Corrió y tomo el libro dorado entre sus manos, al tiempo que desesperadamente intentaba llegar hacia una de las estanterías que estaban adheridas al suelo, apenas alcanzo aferrarse a ella antes de que toda la habitación se inclinara completamente hacia un de sus lados, llevándose todos los escombros y a la desgraciada estatua hacia la parte hundida de las misma.

Shun apretó sus dientes por el dolor, la mano con la que se aferraba de la estantería era la misma que se había dañado durante el combate, ahora sus huesos quebrados y su propia sangre le hacían resbalar de su agarre... Incapaz de soltar el libro, observo la elevada altura desde la que seguramente caería... No había ningún lugar del pudiera aferrarse. Alzo su vista y vio como sus dedos lentamente resfalaban, cerró los ojos y simplemente soltó la roca.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐο_ _ϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

Despertó sintiendo el calor del gran cuerpo que le acompañaba, el fino y corto pelaje lleno su tacto, así como el acompasado respirar del estomago sobre el cual se encontraba recostado.

– ¿Agonía?

Pregunto en el silencio, logrando que el corcel volteara y fijara sus enormes ojos rojos sobre él. El caballo se había echado a su lado, sirviendo su vientre como una almohada para él. Aun en la completa oscuridad, Shun podía verle como si fuera de día, eso era uno de los beneficios que aquellos nuevos ojos le traían, llevo su mano hasta la cabeza del equino y con suavidad le acaricio.

–Parece que termino...–Le dijo.

El joven de cabellos verdes se levanto del suelo, estaba adolorido, más su cuerpo siempre había sido rápido para reponerse de los golpes y los malos días. Camino entre los escombros revisando el suelo hasta encontrar los restos de la estatua atrapados debajo de escombros de roca. Sin dirigirle palabra alguna alzo su cosmos de intensó carmesí, que cual feroces llamas rápidamente se extendió por sobre todo su cuerpo. El inmortal lo miro, deduciendo su pronto final, no obstante el joven de cabellos verdes no lo ataco, sino que empezó a retirar todos los escombros que lo apresaban.

Finalmente, Shun se arrodillo a su lado, viendo que algunas de las patas de la criatura estaban cerca se dispuso a seguir con su siguiente acción y tomo una de ellas con su mano.

–Eres de roca, pero estas vivo–Le dijo. –. Si eres algo semejante a los ángeles o los demonios, eso significa que usas esta roca para trasmitir tu cosmos, "tu vida".

Acerco la extremidad separada al cuerpo de la criatura, colocándola justo donde debería estar y alzo su inquietante cosmos carmesís. La roca que conformaba la pata de la criatura se torno blanda, como una pasta se estiro y se amalgamo nuevamente al cuerpo al cual pertenecía.

–Como esperaba. –Le contesto.

Shun repitió nuevamente la acción, hasta unir varias de sus patas a su cuerpo, las que más o menos calculaba suficientes para que pudiera volver a ponerse de pie. Todo el tiempo la mole de roca le observo completamente quieta sus acciones, sin atreverse a moverse o decirle algo. Cuando hubo terminado su labor, el joven se levanto y se dirigió hacia el corcel, que impasible le esperaba a una corta distancia.

 _¿Por qué?_

La pregunta apenas se escucho como un susurro en el viento, Shun volteo hacia la criatura que yacía sobre el suelo.

–Vine por el libro, no a matarte... No soy como ellos, no deseo matar un ser vivo si no es necesario. Además, no creo que seas malo ni eres remotamente parecido a mí.

– _¿Ser vivo? –_

– _¿Por qué ser vivo? –_

Shun escucho aquella extraña pregunta, apenas logrando interpretar el significado de la misma.

–¿Por qué eres un ser vivo? –Pregunto, la estatua pareció mover su cabeza en asentimiento. –Estas vivo porque sientes dolor, porque tienes un objetivo y el deseo de proteger estas cosas. –Por unos momentos se quedo en silencio, pensando un poco en la existencia inmortal de aquella criatura, aquella condena que de cierta manera ambos compartían. –Mientras sientas algo estas vivo, mientras quieras seguir luchando y creyendo en algo estarás vivo...

Dijo, aunque sus palabras fuera más para sí mismo que para el golem que yacía a sus pies, sin más se monto sobre el negro corcel, el cual alzo la vista hacia la pared que ahora era su techo.

–No dañes más de lo necesario.

Le dijo a su montura, la cual movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento y sin dudarlo salto hacia la pared, las pesuñas del caballo se clavaron en la misma y de manera sorprendente comenzó a cabalgar sobre el muro de roca. A noventa grados del suelo, el animal se movía como si estuviera cabalgando sobre la tierra con normalidad, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la roca, que ahora era su techo, la atravesó como si fuera mero papel.

Shun y el corcel emergieron hacia el desierto de arena, sin parar cabalgaron hacia el horizonte sabiendo que sólo les quedaba el volver a encontrarse con Azrael. Detrás, el colosal inmortal volteo a ver aquel jinete que se perdía en la distancia.

– _Shun–_

Un suave viento recorrió las galerías que formaban su cuerpo, entre los huecos y recovecos el aire formaba los melódicos sonidos que eran su voz.

– _¿Un campeón de muerte vivo? –_

Como un instrumento de viento gigante, con la conciencia y la voluntad de hacer sus propios sonidos...

– _¿Bestia de noche viva? –_

De tener su propia voz...

– _No bestia, distinto–_

– _Distinto e igual–_

Con las patas que tenía se alzo del suelo, con el tiempo su prehistórico e ineficiente cosmos reconstruiría las patas pérdidas y todas las heridas recibidas... Aunque, nunca repararían el pequeño agujero en su costado que aquel jinete al escapar le había dejado, así como la inmensa grieta que adornaba su pecho, sería un buen recordatorio de aquel con quien había luchado. Un extraño sentimiento recorría su milenario cuerpo, deseo que hace tiempo yacía olvidado, la curiosidad y los pensamientos nuevamente afloraban...

– _Muerte lucha por libertad–_

 _¿Por qué lucha Shun?_

Las mismas preguntas resonarían en sus galerías por días, años o los milenios que esperase para obtener su respuesta. De manera consciente o inconsciente, siempre buscaría esa respuesta...

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐο_ _ϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

– ¡Ho, por favor son las cuatro de la madrugada!

Le grito con rabia a la puerta ¿Quién carajos lo jodía a las cuatro de la mañana? Entendía que muchos de los habitantes de esa casa no necesitaran dormir, pero él era humano y necesitaba dormir por lo menos seis u ocho horas al día. El pelirrojo escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada ¿Quién era tan pendejo para joderlo a estas horas? ¡Daba igual! No pensaba levantarse. El incesante golpeteo a su puerta no se detuvo y dándose por vencido se levantó a atender a quien le llamaba, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su compañero de cabellos verdes.

Shun se mantenía de pie, pero no parecía haber pasado una buena noche. El joven estaba completamente despeinado, exhibiendo alguno que otro raspón en su rostro y seguramente varios moretones en su cuerpo. Shun llevaba puesto holgadas prendas blancas, rasgadas en algunos lugares y cubiertas de arena o sangre en otros...

–Hola Shun...

Le saludo con un hilo de voz.

–Necesito tú ayuda.

Fue la cansada respuesta que recibió, el joven de cábellos verdes se dio vuelta y empezar a caminar por el pasillo. Augusto parpadeo unos momentos, e incluso se restregó los ojos para ver si no estaba soñando ¿Shun había venido a pedirle ayuda? ¿A las cuatro de la madrugada?

– ¿Qué te paso? –Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que corría tras de él.

–Fui al Tártaro a buscar esto–El joven de cabellos verdes alzo el dorado libro que sostenía con una mano.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–El libro de Arena

– ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

El pelirrojo inmediatamente tomo el libro de su mano y lo abrió, quedando sorprendió cuando vio que las paginas le mostraban una extraña colección de símbolos y el nueve a la cuarta potencia en el pie de página... Era como el cuento...

–Es imposible.

Volvió a repetir, e inmediatamente se puso a buscar la primera hoja del libro, pero no podía llegar a ella, sin importar cuantas páginas corría nuevas seguían apareciendo. Cerró nuevamente el libro, tomando hoja de la portada la abrió completamente viendo como infinidad de paginas caían desde la portada, página tras página tras página que no dejaban de caer de la misma.

– ¡Me estas jodiendo!

Exclamo al tiempo que soltaba el libro, que milagrosamente Shun logro atrapar antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

– ¡Augusto no lo tires, no es un libro es un ser vivo!

– ¡QUEEEEE!

El grito del pelirrojo definitivamente había despertado toda la mansión, más Shun rápidamente le tapo la boca. En pocas palabras el joven de cabellos verdes le expresó que se callara y que se lo explicaría todo si lo llevaba hacia la computadora conectada a la base principal más cercana. El pelirrojo asintió y de un momento para otro se encontraban en el despacho de Azrael, revisando la computadora de su escritorio. El pelirrojo ya se hallaba sentado y tecleando, accediendo a los datos que Shun necesitaba... Hasta chocar con una clave de acceso.

–Bien, ya valimos madres. –Le dijo el pelirrojo. – Es imposible descifrar esta clave, ya he intentado hakear esta máquina y es imposible hacerlo sin que Azrael se entere, él es el único que sabe la contraseña y nunca la ha dicho.

En ese momento Shun coloco el dorado libro sobre el escritorio, logrando que su compañero concentrara completamente su atención en el extraño objeto.

–Esto nos ayudara–Le dijo. –. No es un libro es un ser vivo y no tiene infinitas paginas, sino que las crea a partir de la portada al tiempo que vuelve a asimilar las ultimas nuevamente en su tomo. Es como una armadura o uno de los objetos angelicales está hecho a partir del polvo de estrellas.

– ¿El Astrom? –Le pregunto Augusto.

–Llámalo como quieras, pero gracias a esto ha desarrollado vida propia, como las armaduras de los dioses griegos y sus guerreros, o como los ángeles y los demonios. Las armaduras se reparan y reconstruyen de la misma manera en que este libro se repara creando nueva hojas, las armaduras asimilan la sangre u otras materias, como este libro asimila la paginas que el mismo ha creado para construir las nuevas.

Shun observo aquel dorado ejemplar, en pocas palabras era un libro hecho del polvo de estrellas, no se explicaba cómo. Durante mucho tiempo, él creyó que el polvo de estrellas sólo podía ser usado en aleaciones de metales, más frente a sus ojos tenía un libro... Aunque, este no tenía papel, no, sus extremadamente finos ojos le permitían apreciar que cada página estaba formada en realidad por cientos de minúsculas fibras... Hechas de un material que no era capaz de precisar pero que seguramente contenía polvo de estrellas.

–No sólo está vivo, sino que es un ser milenario... Que de alguna manera, es capaz de escribir en sus páginas todo lo que se ha escrito, se escribe y se escribirá en este mundo.

Volteo y vio la cara de Prometeo trasformada en un poema... Suspiro.

–Mira. –Le dijo, al tiempo que volvía cerrar el libro. –La santa biblia. –Pronuncio suavemente, acercando su boca a las hojas del tomo.

Sin decir más abrió nuevamente el libro, y ante los ojos explayados como platos del pelirrojo, ambos pudieron leer claramente:

LA SANTA BIBLIA.

ANTIGUO Y NUEVO TESTAMENTO.

–No es posible...

Shun no le respondió nada al pelirrojo, simplemente se dedico a pasar las páginas mostrándole que en cada una de ellas se encontraba todos los salmos y los libros que la componían, en el mismo orden que en cualquier biblia comprada aparecerían.

– ¿En español?

Shun asintió, para luego aclarar. –Está en español, pero en realidad lo hace en el idioma que se lo pidas. –Volvió a cerrar el libro y esta vez le hablo en japonés. Lo abrió y efectivamente, era la biblia traducida de una manera perfecta a su idioma natal.

Augusto abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sin aire, sorprendido con el libro y la tranquilidad con la que su compañero manejaba tan magnifico descubrimiento.

–¡Dámelo!

Exclamo, al mismo instante que le arrebataba a Shun el libro de sus manos. De la misma manera que su compañero había hecho, acerco el libro cerrado a su boca y rápidamente dijo.

–Pizarnik*, la condesa sangrienta.

Abrió el dorado libro, frente a él se encontraba el nombre de Alejandra Pizarnik sobre una exquisita ilustración de Elisabeth Bartoli*... La misma que poseía el libro que él tenia en su biblioteca, siguió pasando las páginas encontrándose con cada uno de los poemas y las ilustraciones que su ejemplar contenía... Era una copia idéntica...

–Cómo es posible...

Pronuncio.

–Me parece que se convierte exactamente en el libro que pienses, el que tú hallas querido o en el que hallas visto.

El pelirrojo miro a Shun a los ojos con completa incredulidad, para inmediatamente abrazar el libro y con toda alegría del mundo exclamar.

– ¡No tendré que gastar plata en libros por el resto de toda mi vida! –Más, una nueva idea se apodero de su mente y mirado pícaramente a Shun, le dijo–Todo lo que está escrito en este mundo...–Acerco nuevamente el libro a su boca y con aire risueño dijo. –Los números de lotería del viernes.

– ¿Qué le pediste?

Antes de que Shun pudiera continuar abrió el libro, viendo como en sus amarillentas hojas se hallaba dibujado un el cartón correspondiente a la quiniela que el siempre veía y los números que este poseía

–Ho dios mío ¡Ho, dios mío!

Exclamo con euforia, más el libro fue cerrado bruscamente frente a sus narices y quitado con toda determinación de sus manos.

–¡Shun!

Exclamo herido al tiempo que intentaba llegar nuevamente al preciado objeto, pero el joven de cabellos verdes los mantenía bien alejado, sosteniendo el libro dorado con una de sus manos y empujándolo a él con la otra.

–No es un juguete.

Le dijo con severidad, antes de volver a depositar el libro en la mesa... Dejándolo frente a los ojos vidriosos del pelirrojo, que veía como su compañero nuevamente despachaba una excelente forma de hacer dinero fácil.

–Shuny...

Pronuncio en un susurro entre lastimero y cariñoso, más la mirada verdeazulada se clavo en él como una daga, una cruel y severa daga que con total firmeza dicto su sentencia.

–No.

–Hou.

El pelirrojo dejo caer su cabeza completamente derrotado, viendo como nuevamente se iba por la alcantarilla el dinero fácil y la posibilidad de tener cualquier libro que él quisiera... Shun era malo, ERA VIL Y MALVADO. El joven de cabellos verdes ignoro completamente a su acompañante y mirando el monitor de la computadora, le dijo al libro.

–Clave de acceso.

Augusto levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que Shun abría nuevamente el libro, en las hojas amarillentas de estas rezaba tres palabras:

 _Tierra de nadie._

Medio incrédulo, el pelirrojo inmediatamente tecleo la clave en la computadora, la contraseña era correcta. Shun se acerco más a la pantalla y tanto él como su compañero vieron desfilar un montón de archivos y documentos, hasta que le dijo a Augusto que se detuviera en uno.

Era sobre el orfanato de Tokio, el mismo que Mitsumasa Kido y su fundición sustentaba...

–El viejo. –La suave voz de Shun salió cargada de una incontrolable Ira, podía ver la firma del hombre que había en cada uno de los certificados de sus hermanos. –El viejo usaba el orfanato para enviarle caballeros a Arles.

De repente todo tubo sentido ¿Cómo kido pudo mandarlos a entrenar por sus armaduras? ¿Cómo sus incorruptible maestro lo hubiera aceptado entrenar a alguien ajeno al Santuario?... No, ellos no eran ajenos al Santuario, el hijo de puta de kido usaba los orfanatos que su fundación tenia a lo largo del mundo para recolectar niños para Ares, para el santuario, para la guerra... El los había seleccionado para enviarlos a morir en los campos de entrenamiento, a obtener sus armaduras o morir...

–Shun...

El pelirrojo no podía ver los ojos de su compañero, pero si podía sentir como había ocurrido un brusco aumento en la presión del lugar, así como podía ver levemente fluctuar la energía eléctrica de la computadora y la lámpara.

–Shun.

El joven de cabellos verdes se trago la rabia, sin decir nada se volvió a ver la pantalla, su compañero inmediatamente siguió husmeando, era mejor que distraer a Shun con otra cosa. Tecleo un nuevo documento y de repente aparecieron casi cien actas de nacimiento. Una nueva punzada de dolor instalándose en su ya destrozado corazón, sus ojos verdeazulados veían una y otra vez el mismo nombre escrito en el lugar del padre... Augusto agradeció no entender lo que Shun había dicho en japonés, estaba seguro de que no era nada lindo, pero aun sabiendo el estado volátil de su compañero bajo más las fichas... Su curiosidad podía más y busco entre ellas la de Shun Kido.

–Shun... ¿Ikki no era tú hermano?

La rabia asesina que empezaba a carcomerle se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Se acerco al monitor y vio que en su ficha no aparecía el nombre de Mitsumasa Kido figurando como padre. El pelirrojo abrió una nueva ventana en la cual aparecía el acta de nacimiento de Ikki, para compararla con la suya... Exactamente iguales, en las dos fichas existía el mismo nombre figurando como madre, pero distinto era el nombre del padre...

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ _:_ :::::::::::::✯

–Buscar la verdad te deja en tierra de nadie, si tu pasado no es lo que pensabas, si las personas en quien más confiabas te han mentido... Si te han ocultado la verdad ¿Cómo reaccionar? No es humano, pero si piensa como tal... Es peligroso.

El hombre rio estridentemente ante las palabras de su joven compañera. La mujer que se escondía en las sombras de aquel suntuoso comedor lo miro sin emitir juicio alguno, sólo espero a que él le revelara las razones de su extrema confianza.

–Peligroso, sí, pero no mortal. –Le respondió, una vez calmada su risa. – Además, la verdad es la verdad ¿Saber que es sólo es su medio hermano, como todos los demás? ¿Saber que su Diosa lo sabía y nunca se lo contó? ¿Comprender que ella supo lo que su abuelo había hecho? ¿Saber que tanto Ikki como Hyoga iban a matarlos a todos por órdenes del santuario?

–Muchas molestias nos tomamos para obtener todo ello. –le respondió ella.

–Molestias necesarias; él es semejante a Santillan, no fue mío desde un principio y para poder transformarlo como es debido requiero conocer todos los detalles de su pasados. Un arma fina debe ser finamente calibrada, preparada para el combate como es debido. Lamentablemente, a sus anteriores mentores les falto fuerza, crueldad y sinceridad, pero a mi lado... A mi lado este mundo por fin gozara del guerrero que siempre ha temido.

El hombre de largos cabellos negros e impecable traje blanco dejo su copa de vino sobre la enorme mesa de vidrio. Mirando bien las cosas, no había sido una buena idea tener en su comedor aquella enorme y frágil mesa de vidrio, sobre todo sabiendo la "Clase" de compañía que mantenía en su mansión.

–Sera mejor que te retires mi princesa, en cualquier momento vendrá por sus respuestas.

–Como desee mi señor, Azrael.

La presencia de la mujer se retiro con la misma sutileza con la que había venido acompañarlo, sutileza contrastante con el estridente sonido de la puesta de su despacho estrellándose contra la pared... Una cruel sonrisa surco el rostro del hombre, podría sentir la ferocidad con la que el Shun venía a "hablar" con él.

¿Fin?

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐο_ _ϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

Shun, arruinando desde tiempos inmemorial las oportunidad de hacer dinero fácil o conquistar el mundo :v. Aclaramos que esta serie no es yaoi como criaturas, ni tocara a fondo el tema de relaciones, eso es exclusivo de criaturas

El tema de hoy es: Avalanch: Tierra de nadie

¿Si tuvieras el libro de arena que harías? Yo, lectura y obviamente lotería (¬u¬)

Agradecemos los mensajes de Darkacuario, Shuny Y Tepuccihualtl-shun

A todos los lectores y espero que les haya gustado, quizás más adelante demos bocetos de quien es el padre de Shun y hay esta Muuuy jodida la cosa, porque de esa manera se explican algunas cosas de la serie, aunque no de linda manera.

*Alejandra Pizarnik,gran poeta argentina, en este caso asemos a alusión a su obra la poeta sangrienta en una edición ilustrada por Santiago Caruso, les dejo fragmento, que ala vez explica un poco Ezsebet Bathory: Una mujer de la aristocracia húngara que paso a la historia como una de las mayores asesinas seriales de la humanidad y que inspiro muchas obras de vampiros :v

En 1575, a los quince años de edad, Erzébet se casó con Ferencz Nadasdy, guerrero de extraordinario valor, Este **Coeur simple** nunca se entero de que la dama que despertaba en él un cierto amor mezclado de temor era un monstruo. Se le allegaba durante las treguas bélicas impregnado del olor de los caballos y de la sangre derramada–aún no habían arraigado las normas de higiene–, lo cual emocionaría activamente a la delicada Erzébet, siempre vestida con ricas telas y perfumada de lujosas esencias.

Un dia en que paseaban por los jardines del castillo, Nadasdy vio a una niña desnuda amarrada a un árbol, untada con miel, moscas y hormigas la recorrían y ella sollozaba. La condesa le explicó que la niña estaba expiando el robo de un fruto, él rió como si le hubieran contado un chiste..


	2. Me llaman calle

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

La Rocola del Infierno

Me llaman Calle

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

El calor y humedad eran sofocantes, a su alrededor se veía el ir y venir de todas las personas que se movían entre los cientos de negocios que cubrían las veredas de la calle. Las carpas de venta con artículos de artesianas, ropas dela zona, comida o artículos de dudosa marca y procedencia se entremezclaban con los vendedores ambulantes, que a cualquier peatón exhibían brillosos relojes y joyas de amarillento oro colombiano.

Un mundo de personas en constante movimiento, compra, venta, sonrisas, familias de turistas, hurtos, drogas, todos los matices de una vida en una sola feria gigante llena de vida, que danzaba al son de las calle de la ciudad del Este Paraguay. Tanto movimiento le era aturdidor… Más era un mal necesario, debía aprender a volver a moverse entre la gente, a soportar el atronador ruido de los motores entremezclado con las cientos de sonrisas y voces de una ciudad, necesitaba volver a poder caminar entre la sociedad.

Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y dejar que su vista vagara entre todos los artículos que ofrecían, durante unos segundos, una pulsera plateada llamo le llamo la atención, la vendedora de piel morena y rasgos aindiados con una sonrisa le extendió la pulsera tejida de plateadas fibras.

–No es cara señor…

–Llámame Shun–Le dijo, mientras examinaba la artesanía, poniendo especial atención el dibujo de lobo que poseía– ¿Tienes otra en negro y rojo?

–Claro…

Pasaron las horas como el agua se escurre entre las manos, al tiempo que una oscuridad se cernía sobre la inquieta ciudad y las luces de la noche se encendían. El bullicio se traslado a la vida más oscura de la ciudad. Perdida entra una de las miles de esquinas y calles de la ciudad, una de las tantos callejones oscuros en el que un soberbio ejemplar femenino, de piel morena y castaña cabellera hoy salía a ofrecer sus servicios. Era hermosa, lo sabía y por ello su cuota era costosa… Más había encontrado quien esa noche estaba dispuesto a pagar su servicio, para su satisfacción era un cliente ya conocido, buen mozo y que últimamente aparecía mucho a buscarle… Tanto que empezaba a sospechar de sus intenciones.

No obstante el camino que tomo le hizo empezar a temer, no estaban yendo para ningún motel, ni ninguno de los lugares que ella conocía, y si algo la vida le había enseñado era a estar atenta a su camino y con un ojo en sus clientes.

–Tranquila princesa… Solo quiero darte una sorpresa.

Le respondió con su suave voz varonil, aquella que la estremecía por completo, dejandole sin saber como aquel hombre era capaz de atraer tanto como le inquietaba. Sus rasgos eran masculinos, pero indudablemente pulidos y delicados de una manera que se entremezclaban demasiado bien con su cuerpo trabajado y la palidez que ostentaba su piel.

El auto aparco en uno de los callejones poco iluminado y oscurecido, bufo, su acompañante parecía tener el fetichismo de querer hacerlo en el auto hoy. Su sonrisa mordaz y sus ojos clavados en ella así se lo rebelaron. Después de todo, podía ver el deseo refulgir con fuerza dentro de aquellas esmeraldas… Sintió un estremecimiento de sólo contemplarlo.

–Debería cobrarte más por no llevarme a un lugar decente. –Le dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos.

–No creo que lo hagas, después de todo te gusta. –Le respondió él.

Sin decir más se acerco peligrosamente hacia su cuello, al tiempo que ella sólo le sonrió divertida.

–Princesa… Te quiero tanto, te deseo tanto que te sacaría de aquí.

Sintió los besos descender por sobre su piel, al tiempo que imperiosamente se colocaba sobre ella…

No se resistió ante él, dejándole el completo dominio sobre su ser y sus deseos. No obstante, no podía evitar sonreír ante las palabras e ideas que constantemente le susurraba su amante, ya borracho de deseo. Perdida en sensaciones, sus palabras le recordaban aquella vana esperanza que sus compañeras tenían y que incluso ella alguna vez soñó, esperando que un día les venga la suerte y que una de las tantas noches a la salida un hombre bueno las venga a buscar, uno que de la vida y sin pagar...

Guion de novelas e ilusiones baratas.

Cuantas veces había visto una y otra vez la misma historia, el repetido y gastado cliche que se les vendían a tantas mujeres como ella… Chicas que se iban al lado de quien les prometía una buena vida… Para luego termina volviendo con la esperanza perdida.

– ¿No me crees?

La voz de su amante le trajo a la realidad, logrando como respuesta su gastada sonrisa. Para él, era una fantasía y ella como las fantasías sólo le decía lo que quería escuchar. Concentrada en esos ojos verdes, dejándose llevar más por las cálidas caricias y el ardiente deseo que su amante poseía, sólo cerro los ojos y se olvido de la vida. Liberando un suave gemido al sentir como aquellas manos se colaban entre su falda, más bruscamente se detuvo y alzo su mirada, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella.

–Yo sí, te voy a liberar de esta vida.

Sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras, tras esa voz cargada de deseo se podía escuchar una oscura intención que quería volverse realidad. Sus ojos se clavaron la sonrisa que él le regalaba, viendo como sus colmillos se hacían extremadamente grandes al tiempo que el resto de su dientes se hacían enormes y afilados…

Grito desesperada e intento alejarse de él, más la sostuvo con uno sólo de sus brazos, ejerciendo una fuerza descomunal que le impedía hasta el más mínimo movimiento. Con la otra mano le tapo la boca, ahogando el gemido de dolor que broto de ella al sentir la brutalidad con la que aquellas finas manos aferraban sus brazos. Él hombre le regalo una sonrisa dantesca, enmarcada en sus cabellos carmesís y sin dudar acerco sus dientes directamente hacia su cuello, llenándola de terror justó antes de escuchar el vidrio del volante estallar y de que entre el brillo cientos de cristales quedara inconsciente.

El calor del sol fue lo primero que sintió, una melodía llego a sus oídos, los acordes de una guitarra que intentaba sonar igual de animada que la bulliciosa ciudad a sus pies.

–Fernando…– Pronuncio en un susurro, no podía pensar o decir más. Totalmente cansada, se encontraba tan mareada y veía todo tan borroso…

– ¿Así se llamaba? –Le pregunto voz lejana.

– ¿Fernando?

Volvió a preguntar, mientras que las tiniebla de su mirada le mostraban una silueta masculina frente a ella, apenas vislumbro el destello de dos inquietantes ojos carmesís antes de volver a sumirse en la oscuridad. La vida se fue en un parpadeo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos nuevamente la noche se cernía sobre el horizonte, dejándose ver a través de la ventana, envestida con todas las luces y el bullicio de una ciudad que se encontraba a los pies de aquel departamento.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

–Un Hotel, exactamente a cuatro cuadras de la avenida principal. –Le respondió con tranquilidad una joven voz masculina.

– ¿Qué?

Alcanzo a preguntar al tiempo que alzaba sus ojos para saber con quien se encontraba, pese a la oscuridad del cuarto, desde la ventana la luz de la ciudad le dejaba dilucidar el perfil del joven que se hallaba sentado a escasos metros de ella. Recostado cómodamente sobre la pared contigua, se hallaba un chico de no más de dieciocho o diecinueve años, sus largos cabellos verdes se combinaban perfectamente con unos rasgos más finos que los de su amante y una mirada aun más desafiante.

– ¿Qué… ¿Qué paso con Fernando? –Alcanzo a articular su pregunta– ¿Quién eres tú?

– ¿No recuerdas nada? –Le respondió con una pregunta él. – ¿No recuerdas lo que quería Fernando?

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al recordar los últimos momentos de esa noche, los ojos de su amante clavados sobre ellas, los colmillos, los dientes… Él… Él había intentado atacarla, él… ¿Qué era el hombre con el que tantas noches había reposado? Su miedo y sus nervios rápidamente fueron percibidos por su acompañante.

– ¿Te encuentras…

– ¡¿Qué paso anoche?! ¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde me has traído?!

La mujer lo interrumpió bruscamente, parecía que la morena empezaba a tener un ataque de nervios, para terror de su acompañante que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo manejar tal situación.

–Yo…

Se levanto e intento acercarse, pero ella inmediatamente hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y salir corriendo, pero con lo debilitada que estaba sólo logro perder el equilibrio y si no fuera por el joven que la sostuvo se hubiera dado de cara contra el piso.

– ¿Cómo? –Pronto se sintió atrapada por aquellos fuertes brazos, que pese a sus esfuerzos por liberarse la sostuvieron firmemente.

– ¡Basta!

La potente y firme voz de aquel joven la estremeció hasta lo más profundo de sus ser. Los ojos verdeazulados que poseía se clavaron en los marrones de la mujer, dejándola completamente quieta al instante… Realmente poseía una mirada aun más feroz y severa que la de su antiguo amante, pero sin un atisbo de soberbia o altanería, de hecho en la profundidad de aquellas gemas verdeazuladas parecía haber… Tristeza. Se quedo inmóvil, inerme y totalmente atrapada en los orbes de aquel hombre que con sumo cuidado la volvió a dejarla en su lecho.

–Quiero saber, si alguna vez viste acompañado al hombre con el que salías… Luego me iré. No te preocupes pues la habitación ya ha sido pagado por adelantado y no tienes nada, sólo necesitas hacer un poco más de reposo por un día, te traerán la comida a la habitación.

– ¿Qué?

El joven repitió mecánicamente todas y cada una de las palabras antes dichas, más agrego.

–No debes temer, yo me iré y te dejare luego de que me hallas dicho lo que te pido.

–No… ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Quién eres para traerme aquí? ¡No, puedes tenerme encerrada aquí! ¡Es secuestro!

–Grita todo lo que quieras, pero nadie va a oírte. Nadie va hacerte daño, si fuera así hubiera dejado que él te matara.

–Fernando…

–Tu…–Por unos momentos el joven hurgo en sus labios buscando la palabra adecuada. – "cliente", no era precisamente la personas que creías y no eras la primera que logra ver su verdadero rostro. Fernando buscaba mujeres en tus mismas condiciones de vida, aquellas cuya desaparición no le importaría mucho a las fuerzas judiciales o… Creo que como tu caso, no tienen a nadie que se interese en buscarlas. Así podría seguir matando y disfrutando, sabiendo que la voz de una prostituta, nunca tendrá el mismo peso que la de su poderosa familia.

La mujer apretó los dientes, odiaba la tranquilidad con la que el joven le expresaba… Suaves lagrimas salieron, era cierto que estaba sólo, era a verdad es que a nadie le importaría lo que le pasaría, las emociones, las dudas y todo lo de la pasada noche se entremezclaron en el fuerte grito que salió repentinamente de su garganta.

–Si no valgo nada entonces ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? ¿Tu quien eres para tratarme así?

–Fernando era el que merecía morir… No tú –Le respondió con toda la tranquilidad que podía reunir, aquella mujer empezaba le comenzaba a estresar. –. Aun, cuando no tengamos a quien nos llore de la tierra, todos tenemos a quien nos llore desde el cielo y por ello no me gusta dejar a la gente morir.

Sus palabras nacieron sinceras y la dejaron en completo silencio, por unos momentos se fijo en los ojos verdeazulados de aquel que la contemplaba… Sin pensarlo y casi por mera inercia le respondió:

–Fernando siempre estaba solo… Él sólo venia por mi ¿Tú lo mataste no es así?

El joven de cabellos verdes asintió en silencio, ocasionando que las primeras lágrimas empezaran a caer desde el femenino rostro, odiaba el hecho de llorar por él, odiaba esas solas palabras le dejaran una inmensa punzada de dolor en su corazón… Odiaba estar con ese extraño que ni conocía, odiaba estar sóla en el mundo, odiaba la forma tan despectiva con la que la califico, odiaba que nadie la escuchara, odiaba no tener la fuerza para salir de allí… Al final todas las emociones derivaron en el llanto.

Él sólo la vio llorar en silencio, dejándola llorar todo lo que deseaba por el tiempo que necesitara, mientras que sin decir nada se acerco lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de ella. Su vista se fijo en la joven que no paraba de llorar, en los espasmos del llanto aun hacían temblar su delicado cuerpo y en las incoherentes palabras que su llanto dejaba escapar... En momentos así deseaba tener la misma facilidad que antes tenía para hablar a las personas, la habilidad para poder consolarla… Más, sabía que no debía relacionarse mucho, en la nueva vida que ahora llevaba esa ya no era una posibilidad.

–Muchas gracias, y lo lamento… Por todo. –Fue lo único que puedo decir.

Una sonrisa triste se formo en la morena al sentirlo a su lado, no era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de un hombre que no conocía, tampoco sería la última… Más, era la primera vez que se sentía tan tranquila con uno, aun, cuando no supiera si le decía la verdad o si sólo era un loco más, pero una parte de ella quería creerle.

–Lamento no tener un nombre para darte, me lo cambio por cada calle y lugar. –Continuo. – Aunque, me suelen apodar el perro.

– ¿El perro? –Le pregunto, apenas si volteándolo a ver.

–Supongo, que es porque nunca dejo de andar–Formulo como respuesta –. Sabes, si vas con la policía no creo que te creerán… Lo mejor es quedarse callado a que pasar por una loca.

–Los policías y yo no nos llevamos bien, así que por que le diga lo que hiciste no te debes preocupar.

–Entiendo.

Sintió como ella se recostó en su hombro, en esos momentos se veía realmente cansada… Más lo había tomado bastante bien para lo que cabria espera, aunque, conociendo un poco de aquella vida, sabía que de seguramente ya estaba acostumbrada a que uno que otro cliente resultara peligroso, gajes del oficio nada más.

–Yo también tengo muchos nombres. –Le dijo, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su hombro. –Me llaman guapa, puta y también princesa… O como me deseen llamar.

–Me gusta princesa. –Le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Los ojos de ella se quedaron por unos momentos viendo su rostro, aquellos rasgos podría ser muy finos y casi femeninos, más aquel cuerpo trabajado no dejaba ninguna duda de su masculinidad, así como la suave y firme voz con la que hablaba… Era muy bien parecido, quizás hasta deliraba por tener semejantes pensamientos ante tal situación, debería seguir asustada, debería alejarse de ese loco, debería intentar entender que había pasado… Muchos debería, pero lo único que quería era quedarse a su lado, se sentía inexplicablemente tranquila a su lado.

–Eres un buen hombre… Aunque, más que un perro eres un cachorro al ser tan joven. –Le dijo sin apartar los ojos de su rostro.

–Tengo más edad de lo que aparento, aunque para mi trabajo nunca hay un límite de edad.

–Algo me dice que no quiero saberlo…

Cerro sus ojos sintiendo como la inconsciencia se apoderaba de ella, solo pudo escuchar a la lejanía la voz del joven diciéndole.

–Princesa, es mejor que no vallas más por calles sin salida... Como lo es la mía.

El sol de la mañana siguiente despertó en la soledad de aquella habitación y sin el cuerpo del joven que entre sueños la había acunado, no supo si fue la realidad o una fantasía lo que ocurrió, sólo supo que desde ese día Fernando nunca más volvió.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

En el aeropuerto una figura harto conocida se sentó a su lado. El bien parecido hombre le sonrió cálidamente, al tiempo que acomodaba sus largos cabellos negros detrás de los hombros.

– Es curioso, el que siempre les des un trato preferencial a las mujeres –Le dijo sin mirarlo, más concentrado en extraer un par de cigarrillos y el encendedor de su traje negro –Creí que la dejarías varada en cualquier hospital, nos es bueno para el negocio pasar tiempo con un testigo, Shun. –Coloco el pucho* en su boca y lo encendió, extendiéndole el otro a su compañero.

–Matarlos sería lo mejor ¿No? –Le pregunto secamente el joven de cabellos verdes, mientras fijaba su verdeazulada mirada en los ojos carmesís de aquel hombre y negaba su ofrecimiento.

– ¿Para qué te voy a mentir? Bien sabes que la respuesta es un sí–Guardo otro cigarrillo dentro de un bolsillo de su traje–. Aunque, también sabemos que nunca lo harás… Por lo menos no, si el testigo no pertenece al mismo circulo de tus enemigos.

En la soledad que era el aeropuerto a esas horas de la noche, ambos esperaban la salida de un avión especial.

–Sabes…–Le llamo la atención su singular compañero.–Un dictador dijo una vez: Una sólo muerte es una tragedia, un millón es una estadística. Fue la misma frase que un estadístico volteo a mil muertes son una cifra y una es tragedia, todo, para demostrar la hipocresía de los medios cada vez que moría alguien famoso asesinado en contraste con las miles que en el mismo país sufrían aquel destino…

–Tú amiga seria una cifra, pero Fernando será la tragedia que pondrá a todos los ojos sobre ti.

Shun le regalo una sonrisa torcida, que en tiempos anteriores hubieran sido exclusivas de su hermano.

–Es eso lo que deseo.

El hombre le sonrió a su joven compañero, con una sonrisa que no era ni de Hiena ni de lobo, era una sonrisa que demostraba la crueldad que sólo los dientes de hombre pueden mostrar… Aunque, bien sabia Shun que no existía nada de humano en él.

Dejo de pensar en su compañero y la nueva vida que este le había ofrecido, sólo dejo que su mirada se perdiera en los ventanales del aeropuerto, aquellos que dejaban ver la luminosa ciudad en contraste con el negro cielo de la noche. Ella no era su amiga… Era una princesa, princesa con precio y que reinaba sobre las oscuras calles del bajo mundo… Era una linda princesa, pensó para sus adentros.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

A la mañana siguiente, en las noticias aparecieron las imágenes del auto incendiado y del cadáver del brillante Fernando Ortega. Hijo de una respetable familia española, había sido brutalmente asesinado durante sus vacaciones en Ciudad del este, lo más siniestro del hecho es que había dejado escrito en la carrocería del auto a través de profundos cortes en el metal la frase:

 ** _Dark_**

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Pucho=un sinónimo de cigarrillo

Quien entendió, entendió xD

Esta serie no es yaoi son sólo cortos musicales inspirados en ciertos temas. La canción de este capítulo es: Me llaman calle de Manu Chao


	3. Welcome to the hotel California

E Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

NOTICIAS!

Tenemos pagina de facebook donde publicamos las actualizaciones de los fics, además de imágenes, fan arts, memes y frases relacionadas con las felicidades y sufrimientos que tiene el mundo de fanfiction.

Busquen nos en facebook bajo el nombre del _"Café literario de fanfiction"_

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 _El hombre satisfecho es un hombre bueno. Un niño con juguetes es alegre y feliz. Quitémosle a cada uno lo suyo, y la satisfacción, la alegría y la felicidad desaparecerán para dar paso al ser cuya vida significara luchar a brazo partido, por un pedazo de alimento, pecho a pecho, sangre a sangre..._

 _Esta es la dura verdad, la que nadie quiere creer y que sin embargo todo comprenden..._

El derecho de matar de Baron Biza...

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Aquel sonido era inolvidable, se despertaba en los profundo de la mente como un miedo primigenio, un terror instintivo que yacía en lo más hondo del recuerdo humano...

Era un eco de aquella época en la que estábamos tan sujetos a los designios de la naturaleza como cualquier otro animal, en la oscuridad de la ignorancia, temiendo a los depredadores que nos acechaban desde las sombras con sus fauces hambrientas de nuestra sangre.

Un tiempo muy distinto al hoy, al siglo veinte de luces estrepitosas e inmensas urbes en las cuales ya ni vestigios del verde salvaje quedaban. Un reino en el que selva de cemento ha conquistado gran parte del globo y en el que los mitos "los cuentos de terror" fueron desterrados al escepticismo... Pero ¿Tan lejos estábamos de la época oscura? ¿Tan lejos de los depredadores que nos observan tras la oscuridad de nuestro pasado?

El sonido se intensifico... Dejándolo percibir con claridad como los huesos eran triturados, permitiéndole imaginar con facilidad como aquellos dientes desgarraban y arrancaban la carne del cuerpo, el inquietante gorgoteo de los pulmones llenándose de sangre y los endebles movimientos de la persona que se desangraba de sufrimiento en vida... Toda una orquesta que acompasaba la dantesca escena ante sus ojos.

Aquel rostro masculino de finos rasgos tan familiar, el mismo que antes hacia sonreír con bondad, estaba coronado de los trozos de carne de las victimas que agonizaban en el suelo. El carmesí de la vida robada se deslizaba por los verdes mechones de su cabello, eclipsando con siniestras manchas la palidez de su bello rostro... Llenado de sangre sus ojos...

— Shun...

Despertó al instante del sueño y como un desalmado corrió hacia el baño, se apoyo tan bruscamente sobre el espejo que quebró parte de este, más, entre los cristales aun podía ver su rostro, el brillo que poseían aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre y de inquietantes pupilas felinas. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo estrujo con furia sus cabellos.

¡MALDITAS PESADILLAS! Mascullo entre dientes ¡Dios! Para colmo, cada día se hacían más frecuentes y vividas. Abrió la canilla, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar que el agua lavara su frustración y la sangre imaginaria de su mente... ¿Por qué las pesadillas no se marchaban? Completamente mojado, posos su frente sobre el quebrado espejo de su baño...

—¿Por qué nunca se marchan las pesadillas?

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los separados cristales que le devolvían distintos trozos de su reflejo... En esos días los juzgaba la más fiel imagen de su realidad, realmente se sentía roto por dentro.

En el silencio del cuarto, sólo su ojo rojo y de felina pupila le hablaba, siempre con aquella inhumana mirada que nunca dejaba de decirle lo que era... Y lo que en este preciso momento necesitaba, simplemente cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

Los abrió en su pasado, en el momento en que sobre la mesa de vidrio le colocaban una redondeada copa de cristal cortado.

—¿Sabes? Beber en copas de cristal fue una costumbre que surgió durante la época victoriana, era una forma de lograr que nuestras especies se vean más... Civilizadas.

Le dijo la joven que le había colocado la copa, sus cabellos negros se encontraban atados en una cola que dejaba completamente visible su juvenil rostro y la profunda cicatriz que lo surcaba como una media luna por todo el costado. Estando sólo ellos dos en aquel suntuoso y amplio comedor, había momentos en que inconscientemente lo comparaba con el comedor de la mansión Kido que antes había habitado. Una inmensa mesa que no hacía más que resaltar la soledad de su existencia... Bueno, a diferencia de la mansión de Saor, ahora siempre contaba con compañía a la hora de la comida. Aunque, más que acompañándolo Iris estuviera asegurándose que comiera por lo menos una comida al día.

—Pronto necesitaras comer algo, mas por ahora esto te mantendrá tranquilo... Y disminuirá tus pesadillas.

Una botella llena de un líquido carmesí se presento ante sus ojos, espeso elixir que se pegaba en una ligera capa a la superficie de la misma o en cúmulos oscuros en su base. Inconfundible era el color y olor que poseía, tanto que la mujer no había tenido ni que abrirla para que ya supiera exactamente lo que era.

La sonrisa de su compañera se le hizo mordaz, mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza ante su actitud reacia con la comida. Shun decidió ignorar aquel gesto, después de todo ella no entendía lo que él sentía, sólo le veía temblar inconscientemente durante todos los días que llevaban a cabo el ritual de la comida. Todos los días dudando de tomar la copa roja que se le ofrecía, cada día cediendo más rápido a la sed y hambre que sentía.

—Siempre se empieza de a poco, Shun.

Eso es una gran verdad, el asesino serial empieza matando pequeños animales y mascotas. El ladrón empieza con ideas, estafas, carteras y bolsos antes de los grandes bancos... Él empezaba ahora con esto.

—Ey, Shun ¿No tienes Sed?

Su compañero le trajo al presente y al plato que tenia frente a él. El pelirrojo le señalo la redondeada copa que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo abandonada, tanto que su líquido carmesí se encontraba ya endurecido en gruesas costras negras que se levantaban como islotes en un mar rojo. Sin poder evitarlo, una mueca de despreció se instalo en su rostro.

—Delicado. — Critico una divertida la joven al tiempo que retiraba su copa y la remplazaba con otra más fresca.— Deja de estar pensando y mejor bébelo.

Los ojos del joven de cabellos verdes siguieron a la chica en cada uno de sus movimientos posteriores, ligeramente sorprendido de verla beber la copa de sangre vieja y coagulada. Volteo al frente, su pelirrojo compañero comía con total tranquilidad un trozo de carne con verduras, ignorando completamente el "tipo de alimento" que los otros dos comensales consumían ¿Acaso todo parecía normal en este lugar? ¿Incluso el hecho de estar con otras dos personas que están bebiendo sangre humana a tu lado?...

Pero sí, todo era normal, incluso los escasos empleados no hacían ni la menor alusión al aberrante tipo de comida que se preparaba todos los días, ni al origen de esta... De hecho, estaba seguro que podrían tranquilamente dejar una persona viva y amordazada en el centro de la mesa como almuerzo y que nadie le diría absolutamente nada por ello ¿Era el único que se daba cuenta de estas cosas? ¿El único que se preguntaba si era normal?

Con cada día que pasaba más se hacía a la idea de que esa mansión era una especie un micro mundo, un país propio y lejano a las leyes de Dios o del hombre... Un lugar donde todos aquellos que no cabía en la realidad podían vivir tranquilamente, un sitio donde _él_ podía existir y estar.

Dejo de pensar para concentrarse en sus sentidos, sintiendo como el olor de la sangre inundaba su nariz y lo alejaba de sus pensamientos para sumir toda su atención en el liquido carmesí que tenia servido. Siendo sincero, no entendía como podía tan fácilmente doblegarlo, su color le evocaba la imagen de la más hermosa de las gemas, una infernal gema cuyo brillo le resultaba hipnótico y cuyo olor era sublime... Delicioso.

Guiado completamente por aquel impuso se llevo la copa hasta su boca y dejo que aquel maldito fluido descendiera libremente por su garganta, llenándolo de una paz y placer que debían ser inmorales. Copa, tras copa se sucedieron con la velocidad y negligencia que su sed le imponía, no pensaba, sólo dejaba que el líquido cayera a sus fauces sin tomar en cuenta cuando este escapaba por las comisura de sus labios y se deslizaba suavemente por su cuello...

Dejo la última copa sobre la mesa y alzo la vista hacia su compañero, el cual dejo descuidada su comida al verse observado por los inquietantes ojos de su querido amigo. Unos ojos rojos y de afiladas pupilas felinas que le se le antojaban iguales a los de un tigre enfocando su presa... Sintió un escalofrió, uno que se acentuaba al contemplar los restos de sangre que lentamente se secaban en el cuello y la boca abierta de su "querido amigo".

—Das miedo cuando miras así...

Shun asintió a sus palabras para luego, con suave y temiblemente cristalina voz, acotar.

—Saldré a completar mi comida.

Sin decir más abandono el lugar, dejando a sus dos compañeros para terminar su comida en paz. Necesitaba aprovechar el momento, la sangre había nublado todos sus pensamientos y afilado hasta el más mínimo de sus sentidos para cumplir una única prioridad, buscar algo para matar.

El pelirrojo lo vio partir y luego volteo a su plato, de repente se había esfumado toda el hambre que tenia... Shun últimamente era muy bueno logrando ello.

—¿Hay algo mal con tu comida, Augusto?

Las palabras de su compañera hicieron que volteara hacia ella mientras dejaba que una sonrisa divertida se instalara en su rostro.

—No, Iris. —Le respondió. —Solamente pensaba, que me gustaría verlo cazar, claro, siempre que yo no fuera su presa.

—Eso no sería tal vez una buena idea...

Ajeno a todo ello, un inmenso ciervo buscaba entre las ramas de un árbol la suculenta hojas verdes. El magnífico animal poseía una increíble cornamenta en cuya cantidad de puntas se reflejaban los mejores nueve años de su existencia, traído desde otras tierras, aquel ejemplar de ciervo colorado aun conservaba su costumbre de poseer sus cuernos pese a que en el norte aun estaban en pleno invierno.

Un leve crujido le hizo voltear, con la edad y el tamaño que poseía ya los zorros ni ningún otro de los pequeños depredadores que allí habitaba le era una amenaza, por lo que el confiado animal se acerco sin temor hacia los arbustos... Pero, la verdad era que ningún otro depredador de gran tamaño se atrevía a pasar por aquellos bosques.

Los ojos completamente negros del ciervo se posaron en la espesura, más otro sonido le hizo voltear. Asustado el animal se levanto sobre sus dos patas traseras y enfilo sus pezuñas hacia el joven de cabellos verdes que lo había sorprendido...

— ¿Por qué no sería una buena idea? —Le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Sólo una sonrisa siniestra fue la respuesta de su compañera, una sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien como para seguir el escabroso camino por el cual los llevaría aquella conversación...

En el bosque el sonido se intensifico... Dejándolo percibir con claridad como los huesos eran triturados, dejándole imaginar con facilidad como los dientes perforaba la carne hasta llegar a la frágil yugular...

El suave gorgoteo de los pulmones llenándose de sangre era sublime, tan bien acompasado con los espasmódicos y endebles movimientos del animal que entre sus dientes se desangraba...

¡NO!

Aquel sentimiento hizo que cerrara los ojos, no, no tenia que generar tanto sufrimiento. Movió ligeramente su cabeza terminado de desgarrar por completo la carne, dejando que el líquido carmesí brotara abundantemente de la garganta cercenada para deslizarse por la suya mientras que inconscientemente posaba su mano en el pecho del animal y con un certero golpe terminaba con su sufrimiento.

—Carne, es carne y todos somos carne. Siendo sincero, no creo que no me molestaría tanto... —Dijo, mientras pinchaba con el tenedor el trozo de carne cocido. —Después de todo, el sólo come cruda la hamburguesa que yo como cocida—Le sonrió divertidamente a su compañera. —Además, esta noche salimos todos ¿No?

La mujer asintió a sus palabras y la felicidad del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

La música suave de la guitarra se entonaba perfectamente con el bosque nocturno que contemplaban a través del vidrio. Aunque no entendía mucho de ingles, no podía negar que le gustaba como el tono tranquilo del cantante que se acompasaba perfectamente con el instrumental y la magnifica mano del guitarrista, de manera innconscientemente ya empezar a replicar con sus dedos el compás del tema.

—Welcome to the hotel California... —Susurro suavemente el pelirrojo al ritmo de la canción. —Such a lovely place, such a lovely place...

— Por suerte esta noche no tendremos que viajar mucho.

Les dijo a ambos su compañera. Ella conducía, adentrando más y más el vehículo en el bosque cercano a la mansión.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto Augusto, ya viendo la dirección que estaban tomando ¿Acaso se dirigían hacia el pueblo?

— Ha estado desapareciendo gente del pueblo y lo ha hecho de manera muy sospechosa... Es posible que algunos intrusos se hayan atrevido a entrar en nuestro territorio y eso es algo que no podemos permitir.

Su conversación logro captar la atención de Shun.

— ¿Territorio? — Pregunto.

— Claro, este pueblo ha contado con la protección de nuestro señor desde que habita en él. Puedes verlo como un asociación si quieres, el pueblo nos suministra las cosas que necesitamos, a cambio no dejamos que nada muy peligroso o anormal pasa en él... No podemos permitir que llame a atención del resto del mundo.

Shun contemplo nuevamente la ventana, sabía que la mansión de Azrael se encontraba bien escondida del mundo, perdida en la inmensidad de los bosques de Rusia, sólo el pequeño pueblo de Ruriko era la fuente de civilización más cercana y estaba a más de una hora de viaje. De cierta manera, se le parecía mucho a lo que ocurría en el Santuario con Rodorio, pero a diferencia de Rodorio, en el que todo el pueblo conocía a los caballeros, en Ruriko sólo ciertas personas sabían la verdadera naturaleza del excéntrico millonario que habitaba en sus bosques y los "trabajadores" que poseía.

— Entonces debemos buscar a quien sea que este molestando y correrlo. –Confirmo sus palabras el Augusto. — Por lo menos será una noche entretenida, pero ¿Por qué nos envían a nosotros? Esto no es algo serio, cualquiera de los grupos menores se puede encargar de un par de intrusos.

— Azrael nos lo pidió especialmente a nosotros. — Le respondió la mujer volteando hacia Shun. — Quiere que empieces a reconocer mejor la zona, después de todos eres parte de nuestro grupo ahora.

Shun miro a su compañera, quien también era su principal maestra a la hora de enseñarle a manejar y saber más sobre su condición actual. Era impresionante que una joven que aparentaba solo diecisiete años tuviera en verdad más de mil y de paso un carácter del demonio... Sorprendentemente, no le caía mal. Su prepotencia, distancia y severidad le recordaba a los días de entrenamiento con June en la Isla Andrómeda y a veces le llevaba preguntarse ¿Quién se habrán hecho cargo de la Isla después de su muerte? Después de todo, para el santuario el ya llevaba casi unos cuatro años muerto y June también se sacrifico durante la guerra, por lo cual no podía saber si el proyecto de la reconstrucción de la Isla había seguido o muerto con ellos... ¿Qué habrán hecho sus hermanos en todo este tiempo?

— Yo ya tenía un grupo y un hogar antes...

Dijo Shun, más para sí mismo que para sus dos compañeros.

— Sí, pero eso fue antes de que murieras. — Le respondió secamente Iris con sus ojos seguían su camino. — Muchos otros también tuvieron familias antes, e incluso las buscaron... Todos ellos volvieron. Si quieres puedes volver con ellos y decirles lo que eres ahora, sabiendo a todo lo que te expondrías y los expondrías.

— Iris... — Le regaño el pelirrojo.

— No, Augusto. — Le corto en seco las palabras a su compañero. — Sabes que un demonio es una criatura consagrada para la destrucción, es el premio gordo de nuestro mundo. No sólo están los cazadores de la cruz de Santiago, cualquier caza recompensas que quiera ganar dinero sabe que un ángel o demonio vale su peso en oro... Desde tu sangre hasta tus cabellos, todo tú cuerpo puede venderse ya sea enteros o en partes, Shun. Más uno de tu especie.

— Quien quiera un pedazo de mi tranquilamente pude venir a buscarlo.

Le respondió su demoníaco compañero con un tono suave y extremadamente agresivo. No era tonto, ya había sufrido el trato y el miedo de todos aquellos que se habían dado cuenta de lo que era, también había visto los trofeos que se colgaban en las bases de la cruz de Santiago y sentido en carne propia el filo de sus lanzas de plata... Sabía que no podría volver, no sin poner en peligro a sus hermanos, a su diosa con ello.

—Bueno. —Intervino el pelirrojo para limar asperezas. — , no eres el único, Lamia, Jade, Santillan y los demás también sufren de lo mismo.

Shun asintió, aunque la verdad era que a veces se sentía el único al que los médicos miraban con verdaderas ganas de diseccionar vivo... Quizás se debía en parte al que él no era tan agresivo como los otros miembros de la mansión, y no les corría a base de amenazas por más molestos que fueran. Simplemente bufo, ya decidido a no seguir hablando del tema y abrió la ventanilla para sentir la fragancia de la noche, más fue otro tipo de aroma el que llego a él...

— ¡Para! — Le grito a su compañera, quien instantemente detuvo el auto y junto con su compañero voltearon a ver al joven de cabellos verdes. — Algo viene hacia acá... Algo que no es humano ni animal...

Una seria de aullidos se escucharon en la oscuridad de la noche...

— Mirad nuestra suerte — Dijo el pelirrojo, reconociendo fácilmente aquel sonido en un bosque donde ya casi no quedaban lobos. — , descubrimos a los intrusos y sin siquiera tener que llegar hasta el pueblo.

Desde debajo de su asiento retiro una escopeta de cañón estriado, y abriendo el gabinete busco entre todas las cajas de munición la de los perdigones de plata. Iris, por su parte, solamente desenfundo un Revólver Smith Wesson de calibre 45 y se dispuso a esperar su llegada...

— Ey Shun ¿No vas a usar arma?

El joven de cabellos verdes negó lentamente con los ojos cerrados, sabía que era mejor que empezara a usar más su nueva armadura, debía acostumbrarse a ella pese al dolor que generaba al convocarla.

— Voy a salir...

Dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de cuero y quedaba nada más que con sus vaqueros y su musculosa azul. El pelirrojo lo vio salir, después salió su compañera... Seguramente Iris no quería que la pelea dañara el auto.

Sonrió emocionado por lo que venia, pero sabía que debía crear un buen ambiente para la noche. Volvió a poner el tema en ingles y le subió a todo volumen antes de salir del auto...

Mientras la guitarra daba sus primeros acordes, el viento helado recorría la zona y jugaba con las hebras verdes de su cabello. Shun cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la rabia y furia que desprendían las criaturas que a gran velocidad se le acercaban. Sabía que hablar no serviría de nada, últimamente ya no servía absolutamente de nada y hasta se le olvidaba.

Unas grandes fauces se abrieron en la oscuridad, con amarillentos y afilados dientes dispuestos a triturar. Las bestias sabían que aquel joven de cabellos verdes no era humano, su olor era semejante al de aquel monstruo que días atrás habían enfrentado, él era de la misma clase de bestia que días atrás los había expulsado de sus anteriores territorios y devorado a sus camaradas ¡ESO NO VOLVERÍA A PASAR!...

Los ojos del demonio permanecieron cerrados, sintiendo como varias criaturas le rodeaban a él y a sus compañeros.

— Son veinte. — Dijo Iris, acertando a la cantidad de enemigos que le rodeaban. — Es una manada media, muy jóvenes y que seguramente no tienen ni la menor idea de a lo que se enfrentan. Bajen a los más fuertes y quizás el resto se rinda.

Shun asintió en silencio, realmente ya no le era difícil matar.

 _Se empieza de apoco..._

Las palabras resonaron en sus recuerdos, ya iba dándose cuenta de que a todo uno se podía acostumbrar... _Incluso a matar._

La voz del cantante comenzó sonar al mismo tiempo que sus enemigos lentamente les rodeaban. Shun simplemente dejo de pensar, tantas muertes había visto, tantas había provocado... Que la misma sangre derramada ya se hallaba grabada para toda la eternidad en los rojos iris de sus ojos y sus afiladas pupilas felinas, las mismas que sin dudar apunto a la espesura que le rodeaba...

Sentía que ya era capaz de dormir su moral, de silenciar su corazón y dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la forma más rápida o eficiente de destrozar a su enemigo.

La tranquila y hasta melancólica voz del cantante se le antojo igual de fría y tranquila que su alma. Sabia que el viejo Shun había muerto, había muerto hace tiempo y ahora sólo quedaba él... The best.

Un feroz e inquietante cosmos carmesí empezó a rodear su cuerpo mientras las notas seguían lentas y las guitarras se entremezclaban con la batería para avasallar el silencio del bosque. En el preciso momento en que el estribillo empezaba, oscuras sombras emergieron de la espesura y se arrojaron con sus fauces abiertas hacia ellos...

 _Welcome to the hotel California_

 _Such a lovely place_ _"Such a lovely place"_ _Such a lovely face_

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Llegaron a la mansión cuando ya empezaba a caer la mañana... Al final, fieles a su espíritu de lucha, ninguna de las bestias se rindió hasta que su sangre o sesos no fueron derramados sobre el suelo.

— ¿Me pregunto por qué los lycans son así? — Menciono el pelirrojo mientras entraban en el lujoso recibidor — A los quince minutos ya debían saber que la batalla estaba perdida para ellos.

— Los hombres lobos jóvenes o inexpertos suelen caer en una especie de frenesí durante la pelea, súmale el impacto de ver a sus líderes muertos y aderézalo con la cultura de lucha que tienen las manadas rusas, obtienes todo un grupo de guerreros suicidas.

Le respondió su compañera, la cual se sacaba su blanca campera recubierta de inmensas manchas rojas, dejando ver su blanca camisa y una ajustada calza térmica que no salio limpia del encuentro.

— Ho... Kamikases ¿No Shun?... Shun... — Pero, Augusto no obtuvo respuesta de su compañero.

El joven de cabellos verdes permanecía sereno, pero a la vez totalmente abstraído del mundo. Ataviado con una imponente armadura negra de exquisitas runas y bordes plateados. Las dos hombreras que emulaban demoníacas cabezas de perros se hallaban escurriendo aun la sangre fresca de las desgraciadas bestias que le habían atacado, mismas que habían sido destrozadas por las tres plateadas garras que guardaban sus guanteletes. Por más intimidante que pareciera su armadura en esos momentos, más con toda aquella sangre y, fragmentos de piel... Al pelirrojo no le daba más que un sensación de desazón la imagen de su compañero. Aunque que siempre le dijeran que los demonios son maquinas de matar, su realidad le mostraba un delicado rostro sereno y rodeado por un eterno halo de tristeza, más luego de que el brillo carmesí se la lucha se apagara en un vació de ojos verdeazulados.

Su compañera ya sabía los pensamientos de Augusto, era imposible no darse cuenta de lo particular que era él joven demonio que Azrael había encontrado. Augusto era humano, y aun así no demostraba ni una pizca de la sentimentalidad que parecía poseer aquel joven de cabellos verdes. Algo más que curioso, pues los demonios no solían gastar tiempo ni recursos en tener emociones... O eso era lo que decían todos los libros de demonología escritos que había y habría por haber.

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos a tomar un baño y mejoremos nuestro aspecto. — Les dijo Iris para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Los tres lo necesitaban, desentonaban fuertemente con el amplio recibidos con una sola escalera central. Con las heridas de la pelea, la sangre y los moretones, resaltaban entre las paredes blancas decoradas y el escaso amueblado de ébano como una mancha de lodo sobre una blanca perla.

El salón de la mansión siempre había sido espacioso, su amueblado solo consistía en un amplio sillón semi circular de tela blanca, con su mesa ratona redonda a juego y una que otra mesa de madera pequeña pegadas a la paredes. Una decoración simple y con elementos simples, pero cada uno de los muebles era tan delicado en su diseño y elección que lo hacían ver como un lugar de alta alcurnia. Siempre le hacia sentir a uno que era un lugar de demasiados estándares y mucha elegancia para sus salvajes inquilinos, por suerte, la alfombra de intenso rojo que cubría todo el suelo siempre sabría de disimular las manchas de fluido vital propio y/o ajeno.

Una suave melodía empezó sonar llamándoles la atención, en la mesa ratona del sillón se encontraba un parlante mediano y un MP3 que empezaban a reproducir su música. La guitarra comenzó a tocar y Shun reconoció la misma canción que Augusto había puesto esa noche, sólo entonces se percato de la presencia de las tres mujeres en el sillón.

Los vestidos de corte sirena con dorada seda combinaban a la perfección con su brillante piel clara, igual que su cabello rubio con sus profundos ojos azules y voluptuosos labios sabiamente pintados. Eran una visión curiosa y atrayente a la vez, tres trillizas de soberbia belleza e idénticamente vestidas, en cuyas blancas sonrisas se percibía una gran capacidad de crueldad...O, de placer.

–hola Venus.

Las saludo el pelirrojo, a los que las tres jóvenes le respondieron con un asentimiento de sus cabezas.

–Saludos Agusto, Tartaro* y condesa — Les respondió la mujer del centro y que apenas era más alta que sus dos hermanas. — , traen el hermoso olor de la muerte con ustedes.

Shun no hizo comentario alguno por el nombre que le había dado, un leve asentimiento de cortesía y paso por su lado para dirigirse a las escaleras. Seguido Augusto, los dos dejaron a Iris con las tres mujeres que degustaban de sus flamantes copas un denso líquido carmesí.

La melodía que aun podían escuchar dio paso a la voz del cantante y una extraña sensación le domino completamente... Era como si algo externo le quisiera enviar un mensaje, un mensaje que no era capaz de descifrar.

Ignorando aquel sentimiento, Shun siguió su camino, topándose en las escaleras con una joven de rasgos claramente chinos y ataviada con un vestido de manga holgada de una única pieza, sujetado en su cintura por un hermoso paño de seda blanca y una cuerda rosa... Aunque, Shun más adelante sabría que era un vestido Chino de la dinastía Wen, de allá por los 220 o 589 antes de Cristo.

La joven asiática los saludo con un asentimiento, abriendo sus ojos para dejarles ver unos inquietantes orbes amarillos de lagarto. Luego, siguió bajando las escaleras apresurada, seguida por un hombre igual de noble, poseedor de un perfil duro, cuyos rasgos y ropa le daban la misma nacionalidad e inquietante naturaleza no humana.

 _There she stood in the doorway_  
 _I heard the mission bell_ _  
_ _And I was thinking to myself_ _  
_ _This could be heaven or this_ _could be hell_

La música siguió, y Shun la escuchaba con la misma intensidad que como si estuviera al sentado al lado de las tres hermanas rubias. Pero, el andaba por el pasillo, pasando por al lado de una puerta cuyo blanco color la distinguía de todas las de simple madera... Desde su interior el sonido de garras arrastrándose empezaba resonar, mientras que lo gruñidos de su interior se ocultaban bajo la melodiosa voz del cantante, las guitarras y la batería del tema que no dejaba de tocar.

Siguió avanzando por blanco el corredor, pasando al lado de un alto hombre que con tranquilidad paseaba. Un sombrero de cazador le tapaba más de la mitad de su rostro quemado al sol y recubierto de innumerables cicatrices. Apenas les hizo un gesto de saludo con su sombrero al que tanto Shun como Augusto correspondieron, antes de que sus holgadas y desgastadas prendas desapreciaran por una de las puertas.

Ambos llegaron a una encrucijada de pasillos, Augusto siguió hacia su habitación, pero Shun se desvió. El estribillo de la canción se escuchaba más fuerte en la otra dirección, guiado por la voz que no entendía y la extraña sensación que sentía, se dirigió por un camino que ya conocía demasiado bien... La idea de esta mansión como un mundo propio, cerrado y ajeno al resto de humanidad volvió sin aviso a su mente.

Welcome to the hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
"Such a lovely place"  
Such a lovely face

La música se torno completamente lenta cuando abrió la puerta y vio que alguien más escuchaba la canción. En el despecho de paredes negras y suntuosas cortinas carmesís atrapaban la vista, el aparato de música resonaba al mismo tiempo que el dueño del lugar cantaba a coro con el cantante: _  
_

 _You can check-out_ _any time you like,_

 _But you can never leave..._

La guitarra eléctrica marco él sólo, y Azrael volteo a verle.

— ¿Quieres algo Shun?

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Traducción de algunas partes

Welcome to the hotel California ( _Bienvenido al hotel California,)_  
Such a lovely place ( _qué lugar tan encantador,)_  
"Such a lovely place"( _qué lugar tan encantador)_  
Such a lovely face _(hermosa fachada.)_

 _You can check-out_ _any time you like,_ _(_ Puedes hacer el _papeleo_ en el momento que quieras, _)_  
 _But you can never leave..._ (pero nunca te podrás ir.)

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Mis vecinos han de odiarme por vivir reproduciendo este tema alas todas las horas que escribí xD, ¿Qué carajo significa este capítulo? No lo sé, les querida dejar un vistazo del otro mundo que existen lejos del hombre y al lado de las bestias. Como dicen todos los caminos conducen a roma, pero en esta mansión todos los pasillos al despacho de Azrael… :v

Un saludo a todos los lectores, espero que le haya gustado y un agradecimiento por los reviers.

Gracias darkacuario, guest y Shuny


	4. La razón que te demora

E Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

La Razón que te demora

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

 _Enséñame un héroe,_

 _Y te escribiré una tragedia..._

Francis Scott Fitzgeral.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

Estaba aburrido, después de su último proyecto se hallaba castigado con dos semanas ¡DOS SEMANAS! Sin internet. Era un castigo por demás excesivo, pues a su parecer no había hecho realmente daño, sólo había entrado a las computadoras de la NASA y observado un poco el último satélite que habían lanzado al espacio. No era su culpa que el trasto se hubiera vuelto loco, y lanzado su rayo contra un satélite espía Ruso haciendo que las dos naciones más potentes del mundo estuvieran cabreadas entre sí. Además, no había dejado rastro de su presencia, y no había forma de que llegaran a ellos. No obstante, Iris se había dado cuenta de sus andanzas por lo que nuevamente había recibido el sermón de no meterse con los servicio de inteligencia internacionales, de que no debía jugar con armas de destrucción masiva y bla, bla bla...

El pelirrojo cruzo los brazos tras su cabeza, no había sido para tanto, pero ahora que no tenia nada que hacer... Bueno, quizás podría visitar a su demonio favorito...

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, más el joven de cabellos verdes no parecía inmutarse ante ello ni desconcentrarse de su entrenamiento.

Perdidos en el bosque, ocultos tras los arboles y la escasa visibilidad que permitía el mal tiempo se hallaban los veinte blancos a los que debería darle. Shun cargo su plateada pistola colt Combat Commander, la cantidad de balas del arma más las de sus cargadores daban para el numero justo de objetivos que tenia, por lo cual debía emplearse a fondo desde el primer segundo y no errar ni un solo disparo. Cerró sus ojos verdeazulados, y los volvió a abrir para mostrar una mirada carmesí de pupilas felinas que sin dudar se clavaron en la maleza, ya tenía ubicados todos los blancos.

Sin dudarlo se lanzo al combate, seguido por los lentes de las blancas cámaras que grababan cada segundo de sus movimientos.

—Es impresionante.

Dijo tras ver el impacto en la cabeza maniquí de madera, aun cuando este se encontraba a más de diez metros de distancia y oculto entre los arbustos, su cráneo de madera había sido completamente perforado por una única y certera bala. Las cámaras apenas alcanzaron a grabar los minutos subsiguientes, solo podía ver como un haz verde que se movía atreves del bosque con inaudita velocidad al mismo tiempo que los veinte maniquíes escondidos eran destrozados por el impacto de sus certeras balas.

—Sí, y aprende muy rápido.—Le contesto la mujer que le acompañaba.

La joven condesa concentraba toda su atención en la cámara que enfocaba al joven de cabellos verdes, quien seguía indiferente a la helada lluvia que lo empapaba hasta los huesos, pero que no afectaba para nada su rendimiento en combate. Ya se había desecho de cada uno de los blancos, y no encontrando más objetivos se volteo y fijo aquella inquietante mirada carmesí sobre las cámaras que desde lo alto le observaban, como si supiera quien estaba tras ella.

—Míralo, quiere que pongamos las armas pesadas.

Dijo divertida la condesa, dirigiendo al hombre que manejaba las computadoras y las cámaras de seguridad que se hallaban por toda la habitación.

—¿Estás segura, señorita Iris? –Le pregunto èl.

La vampiresa asintió y en el medio del bosque Shun pudo escuchar el sonido que hacía rato venia esperando. Salto hacia atrás, evitando así la lluvia de balas que paso por su lado, se dio vuelta y con agilidad esquivo las subsiguientes ráfaga mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la torreta mecánica que lo tenía en la mira.

El hombre abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida al ver como el joven corría a un enfrentamiento de frente contra la maquina. Esquivando con maestría las balas salto en el aire, con una sola voltereta paso por arriba de la torreta al mismo tiempo que tomaba el ardiente cañón entre sus manos y lo arrancaba de tajo. Shun no se detuvo, apenas puso los pies en la tierra uso todas sus fuerzas para atrojar el arrancado cañón a varios metros de distancia hacia adelante, mandándolo a impactar directamente contra la otra torreta que ni siquiera lo había detectado aun.

—Que fuerza... — pronuncio el controlador con un hilo de voz.—Entrenar a un demonio sí que resulta caro, pero es impresionante la velocidad con la que mejora el control de su fuerza y la precisión de sus disparos en combate.

Los ojos del español siguieron contemplado la acción frente a las cámaras ¿Realmente era cierto que hace sólo unas semanas le habían enseñado a disparar? Y¿Cuánta fuerza tenia este chico? Había dejado de ver la destrucción de las torretas para concentrarse en la cámara que aun grababa un caído maniquíes. El impacto de bala había destrozado completamente la simple cabeza de madera, agradecía en él alma no tener que enfrentarse nunca a un tipo así de feroz.

—¿No es temible la rapidez con la que ha mejorado?—Le pregunto en un suave, y algo temible, tono, Iris .— Mejora rápido porque el no ve maniquíes, mi querido Richard... El ve personas.

Los ojos carmesí se enfocaron en su objetivo, esquivando todas las ráfagas de balas y colocándose al lado de la torreta que le disparaba. Sin dudarlo, concentro toda su fuerza y con solo un golpe de su puño destrozo el cañon del arma, dañando su brazo, pero haciendo trizas el metal de la maquina. Chispas de acero y balas volaron por los aires... Volaron como las gotas de sangre...

El disparar de las balas ceso, y tras él dejo un panorama totalmente asolador. Los troncos destruidos, las ramas caídas, el metal y los maniquíes de madera dispersos por el suelo se humedecían con la helada agua que caía del cielo, sólo una cosa seguía de pie entre tanta destrucción...

Shun sólo miraba el inerte objeto que emulaba a un ser humano, tirado sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque como un mero desperdicio, la imagen de ese estúpido maniquie hacia que su mente corriera en contra de las manecillas del reloj...

La madera se volvió carne, la lluvia sangre y sus ojos ya no contemplaron un muñeco de madera, sino los restos de un ser humano. Una pobre y desvalida muchacha que por la dura roca se arrastraba, desangrándose por sus heridas y con el rostro atribulado de dolor.

—Ayu..denme.. .—Le suplico.

Shun se quedo parado, ni un movimiento ni un pensamiento... Sólo la simple contemplación de alguien que ya no cuestiona el dolor de sus recuerdos.

—Por favor...

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la muchacha, entremezclándose con la sangre y el frió sudor que cubría su cuerpo.

—Por...

Sus palabras se detuvieron en seco al sentir como aquella masculina mano se posaba sobre su cabeza, la silueta completamente oscura de un hombre tan semejante físicamente al otrora caballero de andromeda se alzo desde las sombras, aquella sombra idéntica a él que con sus ojos rojos como la sangre y pupilas de gato miraba fijamente al joven de cabellos verdes.

—¿Crees que alguien te va ayudar? ¿Crees que él te va ayudar cuando ni siquiera es capaz de pelear por sí mismo?

Shun cerró los ojos, escuchando en su mente el sonido del cráneo destrozado contra el suelo y los gritos de su propia voz suplicando perdón... La voz de un niño agonizando de debilidad, un niño que suplicaba el perdón de cientos de cadáveres por los que ya nada podía hacer... Por no poder hacer nunca hacer nada.

Era una voz que se perdía en el desierto de muertos, afónica de rogar piedad a una criatura que no la conocían, a unas bestias inhumanas que sólo le dejaban ver como mataba, una y otra y otra vez... Un asqueroso títere, un mero espectador del dantesco espectáculo que aquel monstruo con su mismo cuerpo realizaba, pues eran sus manos las que se manchaban con sangre...Sus propias manos manchadas completamente por la sangre de los inocentes que la bestia devoraba.

—Perdón es una palabra vacía cuando el daño es demasiado grande...

Murmuro para sí mismo con los ojos fijos sobre el caído maniquí, los recuerdos eran visiones del pasado que día tras día comenzaban a desaparecer...

—Es sólo una escusa vacía... Para quien no puede hacer nada.

No obstante, el mensaje de tales visiones se quedaba.

Shun se concentro en la actualidad, no había fallado en ninguno de sus tiros y no fallaría... No, nunca más fallaría. Sin más, se dio vuelta y se enfilo para la mansión, pasando por aquellos cuerpos de madera que no le parecían diferentes de los cadáveres humanos y de las demás criaturas que a lo largo de su camino había dejado y habría por dejar.

Sabia que tenia que mejorar, mantener su precisión y su fuerza para enfrentarlos. Nunca más, nunca más dejaría que volviera a pasar... Aun, cuando ello implicara matar a todo aquel que se interpusieran en su camino.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

—Es inquietante y al mismo tiempo interesante.

Menciono la Condesa que con un amplia sonrisa veía los destrozos que la práctica de su compañero había generado, a la luz azulada de las cámaras de vigilancia, su acompañante simplemente asintió. Richard debía admitir que era todo un lujo haber podido contemplar semejante acción, normalmente todas aquellas pantallas eran vigiladas por dos o tres hombres del personal de vigilancia. Pero, para el entrenamiento de hoy solo él había obtenido el "honor" de observar la práctica de un miembro de grado alfa.

El español confirmaba que no eran mentiras los rumores que circulaban en torno al poder destructivo de la élite guerrera de Azrael, normalmente, las practicas de Shun y los otros sicarios de grado alfa estaban restringidas al coliseo del subsuelo, pues al ser los inquilinos más poderosos y/o peligrosos de la mansión, lo más seguro era que usaran sus habilidades a varios metros bajo el suelo. Eran muy poco el personal que interactuaba con ellos, y hoy, había tenido el raro privilegio de poder contemplar a la más reciente adquisición de Azrael en todo su esplendor. Un joven que no aparentaba más de unos diecinueve años, pero que en menos de quince minutos había dejado fuera de combate a todo el sistema de práctica... El demonio esmeralda, un chico que sin lugar a dudas le hacia honor a su letal reputación.

—Sus disparos van directo hacia las zonas vitales, es básicamente una muerte instantánea e "indolora". —La firme voz de Iris lo trajo a la realidad e hizo que se concentrara en cada una de sus palabras.— Es muy curioso, pues los demonios como los ángeles son seres que se alimentan de la vida y que gozan a través de sentir las emociones que tienen las criaturas que les rodean, o que serán su comida. Mientras que a los ángeles les gustan las emociones positivas, los demonios gozan de consumir las negativas, la mayoría de ellos gusta de experimentar el dolor y sufrimiento de sus víctimas, exprimirles hasta el último grito de agonía antes de devorarles... Pero, nuestro _ángel de la desolación_ parece no gusta de ellas, tanto en combate como en entrenamiento, Shun despacha muy rápido a sus enemigos como par poder disfrutar de su sufrimiento... Quizás tendría que analizar las teorías de Salomón.

—Esa explicación no sirve para Shun, mi princesa.

Iris y Richard voltearon inmediatamente hacia el origen de la voz, encontrándose con un soberbio ejemplar de hombre vestido de pies a cabeza con un elegante traje negro que se complementaba con su inigualable sonrisa.

—Señor Azrael...

Pronuncio el español. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de verlo hay, casi nunca el señor de la mansión se paseaba por la habitación de vigilancia.

—Gusto de vernos por primera vez, Richard.

— ¿Conoce mi nombre?

—Conozco los nombres de todos.

—Mi señor.— Le dijo Iris mientras que le observaba interrogante.

—Te estaba buscando, mi condesa.—Le contesto Azrael.

—Podría haberme llamado.

—Es más divertido hacerlo de esta manera.

Azrael le extendió su mano a la condesa que la tomo sin dudar, y cerrando los ojos sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se esfumaba, cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no se encontraba en la sala de vigilancia,sino en uno de los tantos salones de la mansión que habitaban. Una de las confortables salas de descanso, blancas paredes con mullidos sillones, estantes llenos de libros y amplios ventanales que dejaban vislumbrar la belleza del mortal bosque ruso.

—Podríamos haber caminado. —Le dijo la vampiresa tras contemplar su cambio de ubicación.

—Si no obedecí las leyes de los cielos ni las de lo infiernos ¿Porqué he de obedecer a las físicas? Teniendo la habilidad de trasgredir el tiempo y el espacio, es un pecado el no usarla para mera comodidad.

Le respondió su señor divertido, para enseguida se dejarse caer sobre uno de los blancos sillones.

—Veo que estas entretenida analizando otra vez a tu compañero, pero cariño, con tus libros de demonología jamás lograras entender la extrañeza de un corazón humano.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué tener en consideración un corazón humano? Si es un demonio tan puro como Ángel es usted.

—Mi princesa, ese mismo error cometió su creadora, Shun no es una cría que puede moldearse desde cero, ya posee un pasado e historia como humano. Más que no gustarle, Shun aborrece el sufrimiento ¿Qué haces cuando no puedes evitar el dolor? ¿Cuándo la muerte es un mal necesario? Es Igual a la Guillotina Francesa o la inyección letal, el eterno deseo de humanizar el fin más inhumano, una muerte rápida e indolora es la mejor forma de ofrecer compasión a quien has de matar y de convencerte a ti mismo de que es justicia y no maldad... La muerte es la única compasión que a las bestias consagradas a la destrucción les puede quedar, la mejor piedad que a su victima puede otorgar.

—Entonces... Por eso entrena tanto

—Claro que sí, está dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de detener a su enemigo—Una sonrisa cruel se instalo en el rostro de Azrael—. Que debilidad tan grande es la compasión del corazón, una flaqueza que se puede convertir en la más aberrante de las virtudes. Que curiosa motivaciones existen para un asesino ¿Y cual es más curiosa que la de no soportar matar? La piedad de Shun Kido se vuelve un incentivo que le lleva a ser cada vez más eficiente y rápido a nuestro cachorro de demonio... Todo para darle la compasión de una muerte rápida a su víctima y darse a sí mismo la paz de no ver su dolor...

La mujer se quedo en silencio, analizando las palabras de su señor mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Realmente tiene potencial.—Le dijo.

Azrael asintió en silencio.

—Más, también le da una extrema fragilidad y alta volatilidad, por más que como demonio sea una máquina de matar algunos de los nuestros no son capaces de olvidar su pasado, los ángeles y demonios aun son capaces de guardar sus sentimientos... Y quizás deberías intentar convencerlo de hacer algo más humano. —Sin decir más Azrael se paro del sillón y se dispuso a salir, pero al borde de la puerta se detuvo y sin voltear le dijo.— Además, si logras mantener controlado a nuestra amenaza pelirroja, no creo que te cueste mantener la correa de este "lindo" cachorrito de demonio.

Con una amplia sonrisa, cerró la puesta tras de él para dejar meditar tranquila a la condesa...

—Genial...

Dijo con evidente sarcasmo, era una excelente idea juntar en un solo equipo a alguien con el destructivo poder, las habilidades de lucha, la inseguridad y la volatilidad de Shun con la inteligencia, el conocimiento de armamento militar, la creatividad y lapsus inestabilidad emocional de Augusto. Ambos, ya por separado era individuos peligrosos, pero juntos tranquilamente ser una amenaza para la humanidad.

Negó lentamente, y dejo que sus ojos marrones se concentraran en la lluvia que caía... Una verdadera tormenta.

—El guerrero que la humanidad siempre deseo y temió.

Pronuncio para sí misma.

Se recostó mejor sobre el sillón, Shun realmente tenía el potencial y no había duda de que Azrael deseaba que se convirtiera en todo lo que anhelaba y temía ser. El demonio esmeralda no era la primera criatura peligrosa que habían contenido las viejas paredes de esta mansión, ni seria la ultima. Después de todo, aquí, en este pequeño mundo que era la casa de la muerte se acogía a todos aquellos que entraban fácilmente en rango de máquina de matar, amenaza para la humanidad, o que simplemente no tenían lugar en este mundo... Aquí se mantenía a los monstruos que el mundo odiaba tanto como necesitaba...

Siempre tocaban a la puerta los conflictos que alimentaban la mansión y a sus inquilinos. ya que en este mundo existía una sombra para cada luz corras a donde corras, siempre existía una razón para que ellos existan y tengan que luchar.

Sí, el _"cachorro"_ de Azrael tendría un buen lugar aquí.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

Shun se dirigía a la mansión, desde la sala de control le había dicho que ya podía retirarse... Pues no tenían más equipo para que él destruyera. Suspiro, últimamente estaba lloviendo mucho como para salir pasear, sin mencionar que no habían salido a alguna misión, eso debería tenerlo tranquilo... Debería, pero la realidad era otra.

En el pasado agradecía los tiempos de paz tanto como le entristecían ¿Acaso sólo la guerra une a los hombres? ¿Sólo la pelea lo unía con sus hermanos? Había días en los que en la soledad de la mansión kido se lo preguntaba. Más, ahora ya no había amigos con los cuales encontrarse en el campo de batalla, ya no había posibilidad de ver a su hermano... Y aun así la pelea le llamaba.

No, no era que le llamaba, pero mientras luchaba dejaba que los recuerdos de su pasado fluyeran hacia el vació y cayeran devorados por el olvido. Como algo extraño e incomprensible, todo el mundo desaparecía tras el objetivo de de turno, ya no había muertos que lamentar, ni un pasado que llorar, todo se reducía aquí y al ahora... Pero luego, luego venían todos los cadáveres, el fuego del infiero y aun así, él podía caminar sobre todos los destrozos del presente o de su pasado tranquilo. Se sentía como ahora, siendo capas de rememorar su pasado con una exactitud temible, y aun así, era capaz de caminar por sobre los cadáveres de sus recuerdos tan sereno y frió como la lluvia que ahora caía sobre él...

Era una tranquilidad inquietante la que se cernía sobre su alma.

Cada día pensaba que debía preocuparse por ello, preocuparse por el hecho de que ya no reaccionaba como antes frente a la muerte. No sé sentía el mismo, y sabia que no era él mismo. La piedad, la empatía y la tristeza que antes sentía durante las peleas se habían esfumado, el darle a su enemigo la oportunidad de retirarse le era sólo un teatro ensayado, un mero acto repetitivo que hacía más por compromiso a sus ideales que por deseo propio. Lentamente, la muerte había dejado de ser una mal para convertirse en lo cotidiano, los combates; por más feroces, sangrientos o brutales que fueran... No le importaban. Cuando luchaba se sentía desconectado de la realidad, era capaz de mirar cualquier atrocidad con total indiferencia y el frió raciocinio que jamás creyó poseer, sólo el aquí y ahora imperaba en su persona, era capaz de sentir una inquietante paz...

—Y no sé si debería preocuparme por ello.

Se susurro a si mismo mientras guardaba el arma en su porta pistolas.

Estaba cambiando, Iris había tenido razón con que el comer desaparecería sus pesadillas, devorar la vida y la sangre de otro ser no sólo las desaparecía, las desarmaba y las fundía con su alma inmortal... Con cada día que pasaba, empezaba a sentir como se acostumbraba más a este estilo de vida, ya prácticamente se volvía una necesidad el entrenar hasta que se le rompan los huesos, el salir a luchar contra el enemigo, el estar al borde de la muerte y sentir su buena dosis de adrenalina correr por sus venas. Prácticamente, cualquier cosa que le devolvieran a aquel estado de inquietante tranquilidad, la lucha y el peligro eran drogas que le hacia olvidar de pensar en cómo estaba cambiando, y no ver el ser en el que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo...

Detuvo su caminata en seco, no estaba sólo.

— ¡Muéstrate!

Exclamo con severidad, al segundo que desenfundo su arma y al punto hacia un árbol cercano.

— ¡Sal o lo lamentaras!

Amenazo con un tono extremadamente suave y temible... Que casi parecía volver cristalina su voz.

— ¡Paz y amor, Shun!

La voz jovial dejo salir a un empapado pelirrojo que sonreía ampliamente frente al cañón que le apuntaba directo a la cabeza, Kido sólo suspiro y bajo el arma, realmente su compañero era insistente. No entendía porque el pelirrojo insistía tanto en buscarlo, ni como siempre lo encontraba. Dios, era más difícil deshacerse de él, que de la terrible plaga conocida como Seiya Kido...

Sí, siempre había querido a Seiya, era uno de lo que más tiempo permanecía con él y que lo visitaba cada vez que podía a la mansión. No obstante, tenía un carácter muy infantil y cada idea que se le ocurría era digna del guion de una película hollywoudence, el castaño terminaba arrastrándolo a las más locas desventuras por todo Japón. Además, de todas formas Seiya haría con o sin él sus locas ideas, y lo mejor era que alguien controlara al Pegaso...

— Estoy aburrido y pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme.

¡Malditos ciclos viciosos!

Maldijo en su interior, más por fuera sólo miro con escepticismo al pelirrojo que le sonreía con la típica cara de "no rompo ni un plato". Claro, Augusto no rompía un plato, cuando te dabas cuenta ya había desparecido la bajilla completa.

— ¿Qué planeas?

No obstante, al igual que con Seiya pensaba que por más estúpido, peligroso, demente y falto de sentido común fuera el plan del pelirrojo... Era mejor que alguien estuviera con él. Shun tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano alguna de sus locuras terminarían matándolo. Además, si buscaba distraerse estaba seguro que sea lo que sea que planeara su compañero siempre sería muy peligroso; y aunque lo negara, eso era algo que indudablemente lo atraía.

— ¿Quieres eliminar a un asesino serial en Colombia? — Le pregunto Augusto. —Es una de las llamadas "misión de caridad" pues por la plata que dan apenas si cubrimos los pasajes que toma llegar hasta allá. No obstante, esta misión sería más una escusa para poder ir a visitar el hermoso Titicaca, el lago más alto del mundo.

— ¿Por qué alguien como tu quería visitar ese lago? –Le pregunto Shun.

— Por el dorado.

Shun parpadeo.

— No existe el dorado — Le contesto el joven demonio. –, fue un mito que crearon algunos nativos de américa para enviar a los españoles a morir a la selva.

— Bueno, veo que has leído el libro que te regale, pero eso no es lo que dicen las crónicas de Quetzalcóal.

— ¿Queza qué?

— Quetzal- Cóal.— Corrigió el pelirrojo, pronuncian peor el nombre de la antigua divinidad.

— Quetzalcóal era un dios que obtuvo un lugar único en la historia y mitología mexicana, recorrió todas las épocas y brillo con su figura múltiple... Y lo más importante de todo, fuel quien les dio a los humanos el cacao del que nace el chocolate — Dijo con una amplia sonrisa para más serio continuar. —. Era uno de los cuatro dioses creadores y básicamente uno de los dioses máximos de los Aztecas, dios del viento, de la vida, de la mañana, del planeta Venus, de los gemelos, de los monstruos y curiosamente parecido Kukulkán un poderoso dios Maya.

Shun asintió a sus palabras.

— Bien, parece que este dios viajo por varios lugares de Sudamérica y de hecho encontramos varias monstruosas serpientes míticas de otros pueblos... Personalmente, creo que los Incas lo llamaron Amaru "la serpiente celestial", lo cual arrastra a Quetzalcóalt hasta el Perú y la zona que vamos a visitar.

— Pero ¿Qué hace Azrael con los escritos de un dios americano?

— Muchos de los Dioses Americanos fueron muertos durante la conquista junto con sus seguidores, los cazadores de inmortales también hicieron su trabajo derrocando deidades que no se asemejaban a la suya. Se dice que fue el mismo Gabriel quien bajo con su arco al dios Quetzalcoal antes de la conquista, cuando este predijo que pasaría y se dirigió hacia el mar para evitar que los barcos llegara.

— Ho...

Menciono Shun, para luego preguntase si la Atenea de aquel tiempo lo habría sabido. Pero, no le sorprendió, el tiempo le había enseñado que los olímpicos no eran los únicos Dioses que luchaban entre ellos. Al igual que los extintos dioses Nórdicos, muchos otras deidades ya habían encontrado su final en distintos tiempos y campos de batallas. Al parecer, igual que las culturas humanas que los adoraban, los dioses de distintos panteones también luchaban y se mataban entre ellos hasta a extinción.

— Bueno, luego de la conquista y por un trato entre Gabriel y Azrael, nuestro jefe obtuvo varios manuscritos de las culturas sudamericanas incluyendo una especie de diario que tenia Quetzalcóalt, el cual ha sido traducido en gran parte por Lamia en su aburrimiento.

— ¿No se lo habrás quitado a Lamia no?

— ¡Jamás! ¡Ella me comería! — Exclamo con una cara de semi-pánico, más pronto volvió a aire risueño normal. — Pero, sabes que por su contrato demoniaco Lamia debe obedecer ciegamente a su dueña y fue justamente Teresa quien me lo dio ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ver si existe la mítica ciudad de Oro?

Shun estaba por responder cuando el tono de una guitarra lo interrumpió, el pelirrojo bajo su vista y tomo el celular de su vaquero. Para esas alturas los dos estaban empapados hasta la medula y la campera verde de cuadritos que tenia Augusto había adquirido un tono bien oscuro, era un milagro que su celular siguiera seco.

— Hable con lamia, sé lo que tramas así que si van me llevan... Atentamente Iris. — Leyó en voz alta el pelirrojo. — Bueno, parece que también se suma la condesa ¿Vienes? Shun asintió y el pelirrojo sonrió.

Augusto Hernández estaba realmente feliz, le había costado casi la vida (literalmente) acercarse a su nuevo compañero de grupo, pero parecía que su constante persistencia estaba dando sus frutos y el joven demonio estaba más abierto a él y la condesa. No obstante, debía agradecerle en gran parte a Azrael, pues tras su "charla" con Shun; (la misma que había ocasionado la remodelación del comedor y la aparición de una nueva mesa de vidrio) el joven demonio se hallaba mucho más tranquilo en la mansión.

Shun resultó ser una compañía amigable con el tiempo, a diferencia de lamia o Santillan era un demonio extremadamente tranquilo con una gran paciencia para él. Obviamente, el pelirrojo no sabía que Shun teniendo a Seiya e Ikki se había vuelto a prueba de balas en ese sentido, quizás el mismo carácter que hacia molesto al pelirrojo era lo que llevaba al joven Kido a compararlo con su castaño amigo y simpatizara fácilmente con su persona. Tras el tiempo que había pasado y con cada misión en la que arriesgaban la vida, el demonio esmeralda se daba cuenta que su carácter no era lo único que cambiaba... También empezaba a disfrutar de pasar más tiempo con Iris y el pelirrojo...

De hecho, si le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus dos compañeros.

Pensaba eso, mientras los rayos caían y se encontraba dentro del helicóptero que Augusto piloteaba, todos viajando rumbo a Sudamérica para encontrar el dorado. Sí, tan surrealista como sonaba era la verdad y por alguna razón ya no le molestaba, ya simplemente se había acostumbrado a que lo anormal fuera cotidiano.

Cargo con balas la Colt plateada que llevaba e inconscientemente recordó que los caballeros no podían llevar armas, eso fue lo que lo hizo dudar de aceptar el regalo de Azrael, pero él ya no era un caballero ni el Shun Kido que sus hermanos habían conocido...No, ya no.

— Recuerda que tenemos que ver la misión de "Caridad"antes.

Le recordó al pelirrojo, él cual divertido y bajo el tema de rock que todos escuchaban mientras piloteaba la maquina. Shun había aprendido rápido a hablar español, gracias a los libros de lenguaje que tenía y que sus dos compañeros también lo hablaban, junto con el griego y el japonés que ya manejaba, estaba dando los pasos para convertirse en todo un políglota, cosa que le venía bien con todos los viajes que a diferentes lugares del mundo hacia.

— ¿Deseas cumplir tu cuota de misiones Shun?

Le pregunto la vampiresa con una sonrisa, iluminada por la luz de los truenos, sus ojos marrones de pupila casi felina y los blancos colmillos que poseía dejaban a toda vista su naturaleza inhumana.

— Azrael hizo un trato para que yo trabajara para él, pienso cumplir con mi parte. —Le contesto.

— Aunque, el ir al dorado con nosotros no forma parte del trato ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

— Son mis compañeros... En el pasado, siguiendo a mis compañeros de batalla fue como encontré a mis amigos, creo que quiero volver a intentarlo. Además, desde hace días he tenido una duda, ustedes saben cuál es mi trato con Azrael y aun así aceptaron formar equipo conmigo ¿Por qué?

— Así que Azrael te dijo que él no fue quien nos asigno a tu lado. — Le contesto Iris.

— Podríamos decir que sí — Le dijo Shun. — , seguir a un demonio es seguir a un tren que va directo hacia el infierno... Más cuando saben lo que haré después de que termine mi parte del trato y contra quien me enfrentare.

—Me caíste bien cuando te vi — Respondió con toda sinceridad el Pelirrojo. — , y cuando Iris dijo que sí me metí de cabeza. Es genial tener la oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo amigo, por lo demás nunca he tenido miedo a la muerte ni al infierno.

— Aceptaste sólo por querer ser mi amigo.

— Sip — Le respondió dejando completamente los controles de lado y mirando a Shun. — No tengo muchos amigos y cuando te vi, me pareciste tan raro que supe que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

— Bien...

Respondió Shun, sin saber a ciencia cierta si aquello era bueno o malo.

— Por mi parte — Continuo Iris.— , pocas veces vi a Azrael tan entusiasmado como cuando te trajo a ti. El ve un gran potencial en tu persona y está realmente feliz de haberte encontrado, por tal razón voy a cuidarte y seguirte hasta más allá del infierno de ser necesario.

Shun se quedo en silencio ante tales palabras, sabía que Iris era la mano izquierda de Azrael uno de los miembros más antiguos y respetados de la organización.

— Además, como te acaba de decir, ni bien te vio Augusto quiso ser tu amigo y tenía que asegurarme de que no le mataras.

— ¡Ey! ¡Miren si manos!

Exclamo el aludido al tiempo que soltaba todos los controles del helicóptero para voltear verlos, en ese preciso momento la trompa del aparato bajo y se empezó caer a pique.

— ¡Mierda!

Exclamo al tiempo que rápidamente volvía a tomar los controles y estabilizar el vehículo. Para esos momentos, un joven de cabellos esmeraldas ya estaba aferrado como una napa a su asiento, con tal fuerza que literalmente había deformado el acero de este con sus manos,mientras Iris miraba con deseos homicidas al pelirrojo.

— Creo que él tiene más chances de matarme a mí que yo a él...

Pronuncio con un hilo de voz Shun.

— También tenía que evitar ello. — Le contesto su compañera.

Shun suspiro y cerró los ojos para calmarse, más no estaba molesto con el pelirrojo y al parecer la vampiresa tampoco. Aunque, Kido no sabía que Iris se mantenía tranquila porque después de que bajaran del helicóptero agarraría al pelirrojo, por ahora tenía que asegurarse de que tendrían un viaje tranquilo... Pero luego de que aterrizaran y cuando tuviera a Augusto en sus manos...

— Supongo — La voz de Shun saco a Iris de sus pensamientos y deliciosos castigos — , que eso es algo bueno... Aunque, él sólo ve en mi un arma que podría tener.

—No te das cuenta.—Le dijo la condesa con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. —Según tengo entendido tu deseabas volverte más fuerte, aprender lo que eres y dominarlo para así enfrentarte con quien te creo ¿No es así?

Shun no lo negó.

— Azrael nos ve a todos como sus raras joyas, sus hermosas y valiosas armas... Las cuales tantos otros desprecian, pero que él en cambio toma, cuida y con paciencia lleva a su máximo potencial. Él es único que tiende una mano sin importarle tú pasado, lo que eres o lo que has hecho. Si quieres volverte fuerte y llegar hasta tu máximo potencial, él te guiara, pero no por deseo que le sirvas, sino por el deseo de ver su obra terminada y libre en este mundo.

—¿Su obra terminada?

Shun miro el arma que tenía en su mano, la misma pistola que el Ángel de la muerte le había regalado cuando acepto el trato con él y cuando lo saco del Tártaro...

Siendo sinceros, si Azrael hubiera deseado le hubiera pedido su lealtad a cambio de sacarlo del Tártaro, pero le ofreció que trabaja para él dos años sin ningún otro compromiso mientras se aseguraba de que le enseñaran lo que significaba ser un demonio, todas las consecuencias que su transformación acarreaba y cómo manejarlas. Cuando lo halló más muerto que vivo en el Tártaro, el ángel tranquilamente pudo haber hecho lo que quisiera con él, pero en su lugar lo cuido, lo curo y estuvo su lado. Aun, cuando apenas recuperar su conciencia le ataco con todas sus fuerzas... En esos momentos pensó que era su enemigo, pero Azrael no le devolvió ninguno de sus ataque, simplemente jugó con él, y después nuevamente tuvo que volver a curarlo...

No lo entendía, no entendía y parecía que nunca jamás podría entender a aquel singular ser con él cual había cerrado este trato. Ese oscuro, temible y a la vez protector ángel para el cual trabaja.

Suspiro, quizás Azrael había hecho todo eso sólo para que él se sintiera en deuda, o quizás tras esa temible apariencia realmente existiera algo angelical ¿Quien lo sabía? Pero lo que si sabía es que él podía enseñarle a dominar lo que era, entrenarlo y volverlo más fuerte. De esa forma, podría asegurarse de que nunca más volviera ocurrir... No, nunca más... Nunca más volvería a ser débil, no dejaría que tales acciones quedaran sin castigo, ni permitiría que semejantes atrocidades volvieran a ocurrir frente a sus ojos... No. Aunque, para ello tuviera que venderle su alma al mismo ángel de la muerte y volverse una mera máquina de matar.

—Su obra terminada... —Volvió a repetir.

—Ese es el arte de un maestro–Le contesto Iris.—, contemplar con orgullo el final de su trabajo.

—Quizás sólo quiere ver como devuelvo a todas aquellas almas al infierno del que salieron.

Le contesto fríamente Shun, la mujer sólo le sonrió.

— Pues, aunque sea así todos ganamos— Le dijo.— , tu cumples tu objetivo, él obtiene el placer de verlo y nosotros él de participar.

— ¿Te gusta matar?

—No, sólo me gusta complacer a mi señor y cuidar a mis chicos.

Iris le guiño el ojo, afuera la tormenta seguía en pleno apogeo y con sus rayos surcando el cielo... Un clima caótico que se repetía en el interior del helicóptero, donde resonaba, las guitarras y la batería del rock pesado que acompañaban la agrietada voz del cantante.

 _Como un relámpago en la fría noche cruzaras los abismos..._

 _Esos que guardan a la sombra que te oculta de vos mismo._

Shun se identifico un poco con la canción.

 _Hay algo extraño en el otro lado,_

 _Algo que te tema y que te da la mano para llegar hasta voz.._

Kido sonrió suavemente, el camino que había tomado se veía muy aciago, pero empezaban ha agradarle los compañeros con los cuales lo recorrería...

Tras aquellos días en Colombia se encontró el cadáver de un hombre de edad e identidad desconocida, no obstante por las heridas precisas y el arma homicida, el tipo de ataque coincidía con las de un asesino internacional cuyo nombre ya empezaba a generar eco alrededor del mundo.

Entre otras noticias interesantes. Un grupo de científicos Bolivianos y Belgas de la universidad de Bruselas hallaron en el fondo del lago Titicaca más de veinte mil fragmentos de piezas arqueológicas, entres las cuales hay iconografías en laminas de oro, varias piedras preciosas, figuras de de cerámica y adornos de oro o plata...

Fin... Por ahora.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

xD

Inspirado en la razón que te demora de la renga

Me pregunto si alguien se dara cuenta de los mensajes subliminales o si como en hotel California queda en el aire. Aunque bueno, todo este capítulo es para explicar el "nuevo" comportamiento que va adquiriendo Shun y las raíces de este.

Un saludo para todos y espero que les haya gustado y aviso que hasta finales de diciembre quizás no escriba :v

Unos agradecimientos a los que leen y dejan mensas

A Darkacuario, más adelante empezaremos a mostrar a los otros personajes lo que pasa es que los miembros del grupo alfa suelen estar separados y es raro que estén dos o tres grupos en la mansión el mismo tiempo, normalmente solo hay uno. Tepucothualtl-Shun estoy también querida con el diario y por cierto el próximo cap volvemos a habar del "padre" de Shun ya que por ahora el peliverde solo quiere ignorar el tema :P, a Shuny (espero que te guste ver más sobre el mundo de los sicarios de Azrael, pero no te encariñes con nadie porque aquí todos tienen sus colas pisadas) Guest (claro que lo veras, aunque aún no se ha visto la nueva técnica final de shun y Mary Martyn estoy realmente feliz de que te haya gustado, me encantan tus fics n.n


	5. The Revenant Choir

esE Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

The Revenant Choir

–Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos. Esta muerte que nos acompaña desde el alba a la noche, insomne, sorda, como un viejo remordimiento o un absurdo defecto. Tus ojos serán palabra inútil, un grito callado, un silencio….

Cerro el libro no deseando seguir con su lectura, últimamente le había dado por buscar poemas para leer y a ciencia cierta no entendía porque este gusto tan particular había surgido en él. Siempre fue un amante de la literatura fantástica, acérrimo seguidor de Tolkien, Murakami y otros… Los poemas siempre le había resultado difíciles, por no decir imposibles de entender. Más, este último tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas estaban parte de sus gustos y sus deseos…

–¿Cesare Pavese? Realmente no te conocía esos gustos, Shun.

–Es sólo algo que encontré por ahí…

Le contesto sin voltear a observarla, Iris le sonrió y con un aire distraído se acomodo en el respaldo del sillón ignorando por completo la reticencia que su acompañante demostraba al tenerla tan cerca, ya era hora de que Shun empezara a acostumbrarse a la cercanía de otra persona.

–Los anaqueles de la salas de descanso tienen una gran variedad. –Le comento. –Es curioso el poema que elegiste, si no mal recuerdo su escritor de corazón roto decidió tiempo después echarse a dormir y no despertar jamás… Una buena dosis de somníferos pueden abrirnos fácilmente las puertas al mundo sin dolor.

Shun desvió la vista de los ojos marrones de la mujer y volvió a releer los párrafos del poema, sintiendo como un tono más helado se había calado en lo profundo de su prosa.

–Es impresionante como el saber la verdad cambia el significado de absolutamente todo ¿No?–Le susurro la condensa cerca del oído, acto que hizo que Shun inmediatamente se volteara y enfrentara su mirada… Más no se alejo, sino que la dejo mantenerse a esa corta distancia de él.

–Iris…

Pronuncio, reconociendo a una mujer que no tenía apellido y cuyo verdadero nombre le era desconocido. Pese a que poseía un bello cuerpo diecinueve años, sólo con el tiempo Shun había sido capaz de encontrar en su mirada los cientos de años que poseía su verdadera existencia.

– ¿Para qué me quieres Shun?

Por unos momentos dudo, si bien era cierto que había estrechado más la relación que tenia con sus compañeros no sabía como ella lo tomaría su decisión. Pero, necesitaba respuestas y sabia que ella era una de las únicas personas que podría ayudarle a encontrarlas. Se deshizo del libro colocándolo en la mesa ratona que le acompañaba, dejando lucir su blanca portada entre todas las rosas que en la madera yacían pintadas.

–Quería hablar a solas… Sobre la información que me dio Azrael.

– ¿La que obtuviste metiéndote a su base de datos y la que costó la renovación de todo el comedor?

Shun suspiro, ya se había disculpado por ello ¿Acaso nunca lo iban a olvidar?

–Si…–Shun intento pasar lo más rápido posible al tema que le interesaba. – Conozco la firma de Kido y los sellos de la fundación, no en vano pase tanto tiempo en la mansión, es por eso se que no son falsos los documentos de Azrael.

– ¿Pero? –Le pregunto ella.

–Pero, quiero saber cómo los obtuviste. –Le contesto.

Una sonrisa siniestra cruzo el rostro de la mujer, dejando relucir los afilados colmillos que poseía.

–Azrael siempre busca averiguar todo sobre sus empleados y tú no eres la excepción, no es la primera vez que invado una mansión ni la ultima que robo información.

– ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

La pregunta de Shun la descoloco totalmente, no esperaba que el joven le pidiera tal cosa, más real hubiera sido que le cuestionara tal acto o que quisiera averiguar si había escondido información para ella.

–Si ¿Por?

–Quiero que me ayudes a conseguir información sobre mi padre y mi madre… O sobre los padres de mis hermanos.

Iris se quedo en silencio, sin saberlo Shun que le estaba pidiendo que abriera las puertas del infierno para él, las puertas hacia un pasado que el mismo destino había condenado, más los ojos verdeazulados del joven se clavaron en los suyos con total seguridad y firmeza. El joven, no, el hombre que tenia al frente ya había visto el infierno y no le importaba volver a él por los trozos que restaban para armar el rompecabezas de su pasado…

Shun por suficiente tiempo lo había meditado, hoy en día tenia el valor para buscar a aquel nombre escrito en su acta de nacimiento… El nombre de su padre.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

En lo profundo del Hades, en el interior de aquel antiguo templo de roca tres mujeres envestidas en blancas túnicas griegas se hallaban entretenida en sus respectivas labores. Mientras la anciana de plateados cabellos separa y formaba los dorados hilos de la vida a partir una extraña en ínfima maneja de lana que era infinita y cuya etérea forma la asemejaban a una dorada nebulosa. De tan extraño objeto armaba cientos de dorados hilos que con su uso daba forma y que luego se extendían directamente hacia el enorme telar de ennegrecida madera en la que una mujer trabajaba. Aquella mujer de plateados cabellos, compartía la misma pálida piel y milenarios ojos negros que la anciana, mismos rasgos que también poseía la pequeña niña que observaba su creación y que con sumo cuidado recortaba los hilos que sobresalían del tejido, así como cortaba y separaba cada una de las imágenes que la mayor tejía.

Más, las tres mujeres repentinamente interrumpieron su labor, la anciana alzo su vista para contemplar un lejano punto entre las sombras, al tiempo que la muer madura se desprendía de su telar y sin miedo caminaba hacia la dirección en que la mayor miraba.

– ¿Qué buscas en un dominio que no te pertenece?

Le pregunto a la oscuridad mientras se detenía en el centro del salón.

– ¿Pertenecer? Para mí no existen fronteras, muros, barricadas o puertas… Saben lo que soy.

Le respondió una voz masculina desde las sombras.

–Libertad es lo que dices pero muerte, olvida y locura es lo que eres.

En respuesta una risa divertida, pero estremecedora golpeo las paredes.

–He matado seres más poderosos en otros tiempos por semejante atrevimiento.

Más en respuesta la mujer de plateados cabellos le sonrió con altanería, ni lo dioses tenían el soberbio carácter que aquellas nefastas criaturas poseían. Pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de tales bestias? Estando totalmente libres de su poder, de la muerte y del tiempo, era lógico esperar semejante desplantes de parte de ellos y sobre todo de su "querido Invitado", había que estar constantemente recordándoles su posición.

–Aun así, no nos atacaras por más que te insultemos.

–Tienes suerte de que me gusta este mundo–Le respondió. –, me gustan las criaturas que habitan en él y por ello no destruyo a las guardianas de sus destinos… No obstante dudo que mis hermanos tengan tales consideraciones.

La sonrisa de la mujer se borro en ese instante.

– ¿Hermanos?... Hablas de…

–Caos y destrucción… Mi más amado hermano ¿No has sentido las vibraciones en vuestros hilos? ¿El estremecimiento de la vida misma recorrer toda la extensión de su mundo?... El juego pronto dará inicio, espero que tengan sus piezas puestas en el tablero cuando eso pase.

La mujer rápidamente recupero su compostura, adquiriendo un porte por demás seguro y severo. Era cierto lo que él le decía, desde hacía un tiempo que la misma vida se estremecía ante un oscuro cosmos… Un cosmos que sólo podía pertenecer a un verdadero monstruo y que entre las sombras lentamente adquiría un temible poder, más, no le daría la satisfacción a su invitado de verle demostrar miedo o preocupación. No, en su milenaria existencia jamás había mostrado debilidad, los hilos de la vida y el destino no guardaban misterios para ella… Sabía que aunque _él_ viniera a este mundo ya estaban presentes quienes le harían frente.

– ¿Tanto le apuestan a su Diosa? ¿A la amada bastarda de Zeus? –Le pregunto.

–Ella ha demostrado ser digna, los mandatos del destino son inviolables… Los dioses derrocaron a los Titanes que los crearon y los humanos derrotaran a los Dioses. La hija de Metis se volvió humana, nacida del mismo temor e imaginación de Zeus liberó la sabiduría del Olimpo, llevo la tranquilidad a los mares y sumió en silencio al Hades… Zeus sabía que los hijos de Metis lo sobrepasarían, debió aceptar nuestra palabra y no tratar de reescribir el destino.

–La destrucción es un buen destino para todo aquel que no sigue su palabra ¿No? –Le respondió en un tono divertido. –Láquensis, ambos sabemos que forzaste las cosas. Las batallas de Atenea deberían ser cuando ella tuviera ya más de diecinueve años, pero en tus constantes disputas con Zeus y los deseos que tenias de escapar del yugo de Hades aceleraste las cosas. Que la diosa haya sido criada fuera del santuario sin la educación ni el entrenamiento necesario hicieron que los Dioses griegos se confiaran, usar santos de bronce en vez de los poderosos Santos de Oros, todas buenas forma de bajarles la guardia y dejar que su soberbia les guiara a la derrota.

–Admito–Continuo. –, que es impresionante que ella la niña haya podido llevar el mismo conocimiento que le permitió manejar una empresa mundial al campo de batalla, sin mencionar el sorprendente poder que han adquirido sus jóvenes santos. Pero, en tu estrategia dejaste que llegaran hasta el Olimpo, que lucharan frente a las mismas puertas del Tártaro… Me parece demasiada coincidencia que él cuerpo mortal de Hades muriera en esa batalla.

–Lamentablemente los hijos pagan los pecados de su padre, el destino no debe reescribirse… Desde el momento en que su padre piso nuestro suelo condeno a la muerte y al sufrimiento a toda su descendencia.

–Dirás, desde el momento en que quiso contradecir su palabra. –Le contesto rápidamente. –Fatal destino tuvo su hija, quien murió en la Isla de la muerte frente al amor de su vida y su hijo muerto a manos de su propio hermano ¿No? Un hermano condenado a servir de cuerpo al Dios del inframundo, a ser asesinado por la diosa a la que juro proteger y los guerreros junto a los que había luchado… Sus amados hermanos. Es un guion sublimemente cruel, vidas entrecruzadas por la fatalidad y el dolor, todo culpa de aquel que hozo intentar escribir un destino mejor para ellos. Supongo que en el Hades no paso lo que esperaban, por eso tuvieron que buscar otra forma de matarlo. –Unos ojos rojos como la sangre se abrieron en la oscuridad, al tiempo que una energía monstruosa y de una paz aterradora se hicieron sentir. – ¿Es enserio? ¿Tal es su necesidad de venganza que debieron arrojarle al Tártaro?

– ¡Ese caballero debió morir en la batalla! Esto va más allá que la osadía de su padre, mientras el cuerpo mortal de Hades siguiera vivo, el dios del inframundo no estaría derrotado del todo… ¡Hades debía ser destruido por completo! ¡No solo su cuerpo divino, el cuerpo mortal también debía desaparecer para asegurarnos de que su alma no pudiera escapar¡

En respuesta aquel inquietante cosmos creció de forma brutal, haciendo estremecer las paredes de toda la sala.

–Para que su alma no pudiera escapar…–Siguió aquella voz de tranquilidad ominosa. –Para que no pudiera escapar y poder vengarte de él como más adelante lo harías con Zeus, ellos fueron sus principales carceleros y por ellos no escaparon de su ira como lo hizo Poseidón…

–Queridas Morias, la destrucción de la triada del Olimpo dejo un terrible vacío de poder. Las constantes luchas que los dioses tuvieron entre sí los han debilitado, como el tiempo ha diezmado la fe que los humanos les tenían… La misma falta de fe y escepticismos que hoy alimenta el poder de mi siniestro hermano. Este mundo tan globalizado es un delicado globo de cristal, con su economía fácil de crizar y como en su pobre energía. Los más poderosos dioses que le protegían se han matado en estúpidas disputas entre ellos, los héroes y los monstruos hoy sólo son cuentos del pasado… Realmente, para mi hermano no hay escenario más perfecto para crear la más gloriosa carnicería.

Las tres mujeres miraron a la silueta masculina que se escondía entre las sombras, sintiendo como aquel cosmos les llenaba con la paz y la quietud de la muerte… Sólo la voz de aquel ser era capaz de sonar en aquella temible calma y silencio, mismo que hacía parecer que las mismas Morias habían dejado de respirar.

–Su deseo de escapar del dominio de Zeus y ese afán de venganza sólo provoco que dejaran el campo listo para su aparición. –Les dijo.

El cosmos se esfumo de repente, volviendo todo el lugar a la normalidad, dejando que Láquensis pudiera volver a enfrentar aquella sangrienta mirada que desde las sombras la contemplaba.

– ¡¿Qué quieres Sariel?! –Le exigió, avanzando unos pasos hacia el ángel que se escondía entre las sombras. –Si ya sabes lo que hemos hecho y que sentimos la presencia de tu hermano ¿Para qué has aparecido? ¿Qué buscas?

–Mi nombre es Azrael, tejedora del destino.

–Puedes tener miles de nombres ángel, pero ambos sabemos que sólo eres locura y muerte.

–Sí, y como tal me presento ante ustedes, yo no estoy atados a los hilos del destino y ahora ustedes ayudaron a crear a otro que tampoco lo está.

– ¿Qué?

Las tres deidades primordiales lo contemplaron con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué dices muerte eterna?

De entre las sombras una blanca y soberbia sonrisa brillo.

–Destruyeron el cuerpo humano de Hades, pero no así el alma y la mente del caballero de Atenea… Andrómeda ardió, entre las llamas del dolor broto la desolación hecha carne… Él es una criatura de la creación como lo soy yo.

–Imposible…–La rescrebrajada voz de la anciana lleno el lugar. –El mortal muere antes de transformarse en una de las bestias de la creación, un humano no puede volverse un ángel o un demonio, es casi imposible que sobreviva… Sólo una vez se dio y fue hace milenios.

–Sí, Cloto. Ya antes se pudieron crear dos y ahora ustedes dieron la materia prima para la creación del tercero. –Le respondió. –Un ánfora, un cuerpo destinado a un dios es mucho más resistente que un cuerpo de humano mortal y tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir a la trasformación, posibilidades que aumentan si también le añadimos que ya era un guerrero entrenado y que supo controlar la oscuridad del Hades en su corazón…

Láquensis y la niña voltearon a mirar con sorpresa a la anciana, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba verdadera preocupación.

–El hijo logro lo que su padre no pudo. –Continúo el ángel. –Escapo del destino que ustedes le habían escrito.

Las tres deidades voltearon verle, con aquellos ojos negros que desvanecían las pupilas de sus miradas y que reflejaban vívidamente el miedo de sus almas. Miedo, que fue correspondido por la altanera sonrisa del ángel de la muerte.

– No me miren con esas miradas, que no son más que palabra inútil, un grito acallado por el miedo para mí. –Les dijo. – Les vengo a advertir que la cría vendrá a buscar a su padre y convendría que le digan la verdad de donde se encuentra, después de todo, son sólo tejedoras y no guerreras.

– ¿Vendrá a matarnos? ¿Acaso permitirías que nos matara?

–No, tiene suerte de que heredara el corazón humano de su madre… A su padre heredo el soporte de los malos días y la suerte de su vida. Podrían ser que hayamos tenido también la suerte de que su existencia me ata a su Diosa, y al deseo de proteger la humanidad. –Les sonrió con suavidad. –Pasare a darle un saludo de mi parte…

Una estremecedora risa golpeo las paredes de la caverna mientras una correntada de viento generada por el batir de seis imponentes alas sacudió con ferocidad los plateados cabellos y las vestimentas de las diosas… En unos segundos todo término, la calma sobrevino de repente y suaves plumas negras quedaron flotando en la caverna, pequeñas plumas que lentamente se desvanecían como polvo en el aire.

–Esto podría cambiar todo el futuro que habíamos escrito.

Pronuncio en un susurro Láquensis.

–No, cambiara todo el futuro que hasta ahora está escrito–Le respondió Cloto. –Lo cambiara completamente…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Augusto había caído muerto en el sofá, era necesario para todo ser humano dormir, incluso para él que nunca había entrado ni entraría en la categoría de una persona con sueño o vida normal. Shun dejo de mirarlo y volteo a ver los cientos de papeles que tenia sobre la mesa de su habitación. El pelirrojo le había ayudado a encontrar todos los archivos relacionados con los años en los que tanto él como sus hermanos había entrado al orfanato de la fundación Kido. Pronto noto varias incongruencias, a diferencia de los otros niños habían guardado casi todos los documentos que poseían él y sus hermanos cuando llegaron al orfanato, todos y cada unos de ellos figuraban como hijos de madres solteras, cien niños cuyas progenitoras habían muerto repentinamente en un lapso de uno a tres años…

–Tantas muertes no pueden ser una coincidencia.

Su compañera sólo afirmo lo que él ya pensaba… Accidentes, suicidios, asesinatos sin resolver y misteriosas desapariciones fueron una constante en cada una de las noticias que contenían los nombres de aquellas mujeres… Una inquietante constante.

–Agrupa las muertes que sean semejantes y de paso busca otras similitudes entre las victimas… Haber que encuentras de sus empleos y vocaciones, necesitamos encontrar más relaciones entre ellas si queremos saber que fue lo que en realidad les paso…

Shun bufo frustrado, si bien no se sentía sueño si era agotador estar horas y horas tras la pantalla de monitor o tener que revisar las enormes pilas de viejos diarios y noticias que había reunido-

–Es necesario para estar seguros–Continuo Iris, ignorando por completo el hastío que sentía su compañero. Como el Tártaro que era, Shun debía aprender a lidiar con cualquier situación que se le planteara, incluidas las de investigación y rastreo. –Los asesinos no creemos en las coincidencias, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que hay un trabajo muy pulcro tras esto. –Tomando el control de la computadora y reviso la noticia que veía Shun –Observa con detenimiento la imagen que tienes, el auto ha descarrilado como sí la persona rápidamente se hubiera asustado y fuera incapaz de disminuir la velocidad –Amplio la imagen para demostrar lo que comentaba. –, es igual a un accidente provocado por un corte del cable de frenos… Y no es el único de estos accidentes que parece "anormal"

–No puedes estarme diciendo esto que…

Fue lo único que atino a decir Shun, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Aun cuando existieran tantas señales de alarma no podría creerlo. Si la fundación, no, si la gente de Mitsumasa estaba detrás de todo esto entonces Saori…

–No, ella no lo debe saber… No nos mentiría…

– ¿Ella? –Le pregunto su compañera.

Shun no respondió, simplemente se alejo de Iris e intento meditar la situación. No, no podía ser… Era incapaz de pensar o atreverse a realizar tal conclusión, necesitaba más información, más respuestas… Saori no…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 _Oh amada esperanza, aquel día sabremos también, que eres la vida y la nada…_

Era raro decirlo, pero agradecía en el alma que la mansión se encontrara tan vacía como recordaba. Ninguno de sus hermanos se hallaba en Japón y sólo se hallaban los pocos empleados de confianza que mantenían el edificio en una buena condición. Aunque, por lo escuchaba entre los murmullos de los empleados, al parecer tanto Saori como sus hermanos se habían mudado permanentemente al Santuario desde hacía unos años.

Dejo de lado sus escuchas y desapareció entre uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión, después de siete años sin pisar aquel lugar la nostalgia le resultaba aplastante, por cada lugar que pasaba sentía los recuerdos de su infancia volver a su mente… Más, no debía desconcentrarse de su objetivo. Como una sombra se habían deslizado dentro de la mansión y como tal se movía en busca de su objetivo.

–Augusto ya llego a la computadora del despacho.

Shun asintió a las palabras de Iris, el comunicador que Prometeo había creado exclusivamente para ellos tres era muy útil, del tamaño de un audífono le permitía tanto escuchar cómo hablar con sus dos compañeros a la vez. Aunque, en esos momentos toda su atención se centraba en el pasillo iluminado por la azulada luz de la luna que entraba desde los ventanales, sólo el golpe de sus pasos acompañaba su caminata que paso tras paso le retrocedía al pasado, hacia aquel tiempo en los que sólo él y Saori habitaban en la mansión…

El pasillo se le antojo eterno y creyó estar soñando cuando sus ojos contemplaron nuevamente la silueta de Saori iluminada por la luz de luna.

La joven diosa se hallaba contemplando el jardín a través de la ventana del pasillo, completamente sumida en cavilaciones que le hacían llorar en silencio y al amparo de la soledad, si percatarse de la presencia del joven de cabellos verdes.

–Saori…

La joven diosa volteo sorprendiéndose por la aparición del caballero.

–Saori ¿Estás bien?

–Shun… Yo, sí, estoy bien. –Le respondió, mientras con su mano limpiaba e intentaba disimular sus lágrimas. –Solo… No podía dormir.

El caballero de Andrómeda se quedo en silencio y aunque sabía que era mentira lo que le decía, en lugar de preguntarle prefiero simplemente abrazarle…La diosa no supo cómo responder y sin poder explicarlo simplemente rompió a llorar en los brazos del caballero de Andrómeda. En ese momento no se necesitaban palabras, Shun pensaba que ni él ni sus hermanos eran buenos para lidiar con aquellas situaciones, siendo caballeros toda su vida habían tenido que luchar en vez de hablar. Pero, aun así entendía que su diosa, no, su hermana le necesitaba y él le aseguraría que nunca le dejaría pasara lo que pasara.

–Yo… Lo siento, lo siento tanto por todo…

La diosa no podía dejar de llorar, Shun no entendía por qué, pero desde un tiempo Saori se encontraba dístate y ahora mismo se desasía en lagrimas entre sus brazos.

–Está bien, todo está bien Saori… No necesitas disculparte.

Le dijo con la voz más suave que tenia, en un intento por reconfortar a la joven diosa

–No, tú… Shun, yo y mi abuelo les hemos hecho tanto daño, cuando todo el tiempo me han estado protegiendo yo… Yo.

Shun sonreía cálidamente, pensando que Atenea solamente se sentía culpable por el trato que les había dado cuando eran jóvenes. Estas semanas habían sido muy duras para todos, en especial para Saori, enterarse que era una Diosa y tener un enfrentamiento contra el Santuario no era algo fácil de manejar…

–Todo está perdonado. No importa el pasado, nosotros somos tus caballeros y daríamos la vida para protegerte– Saori se abrazo con mayor fuerza al joven caballero. –Lucharemos por ti y por este mundo… Estaremos a tú lado hasta el final sin importar que suceda…

Shun cayó de rodillas al suelo, en el mismo lugar en que había calmado el llanto de Atenea en el pasado… No era un recuerdo azaroso, no era la nostalgia la cual le había traído aquel vistazo de su pasado, no… Aquel recuerdo venia desde o profundo de sus ser, volviendo al presente cubiertos del mismo matiz helado y oscuro del que se había teñido el poema que esa mañana había leído…

 _Es impresionante como el saber la verdad cambia el significado de todo ¿No?..._

Saori... Unas gotas carmesís empezaron a salir de sus ojos, lagrimas de sangre que rápidamente se deslizaban por su pálido rostro…

Los demonios no debían llorar, eran criaturas malditas que no debían poder llorar… Más él lloraba. En esos momentos sentía rabia, sentía dolor e incluso ganas de destruir toda la mansión. Desde lo profundo de su ser sentía que su conclusión era la correcta, demasiadas desgracias no podían ser una mera casualidad, no habían sido una casualidad.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, al punto de casi hacerlos sangrar, más sintió unos brazos delicados rodearle. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y antes de que aquella persona pudiera hacer algo ya la sostenía firmemente su garganta, clavando sus ojos rojos como la sangre sobre los marrones que sin pisca de miedo lo contemplaban. Shun soltó a su compañera e inmediatamente se paro alejándose de ella ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¡Casi le rompe el cuello a Iris!

La vampiresa le sonrió suavemente ignorando por completo su dolor y la expresión de culpa de su compañero, era un demonio joven y era normal esperar un ataque de él. Más, no era normal ver aquella culpa en su rostro.

–Está bien…

Le dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a él, la expresión de Shun era mucho más humana de lo que esperaba e incluso le hacía dudar de la verdadera naturaleza demoniaca de su compañero… Era demasiado humano para ser el ángel de la desolación.

–Shun… No me has hecho daño.

Shun desvió la mirada, con la fuerza que la había agarrado fácilmente le hubiera roto el cuello a un ser humano normal.

–Lo siento…

Iris disimulo magistralmente su sorpresa, mientras más tiempo pasaba con el joven de cabellos verdes más le maravillaba aquella dualidad que parecía poseer. Aquel que joven de cristalina mirada que se mantenía arrodillado a su lado, era el mismo temible demonio de garras plateadas que destrozaba sin dudar a sus enemigos… Como alguien podía verse tan frágil en un momento y tan temible en otro…

–Realmente ahora entiendo porque te espero tanto…

Susurro, logrando que los ojos carmesís de su compañera se fijaran en ella.

–Todos guardamos secretos por miedo… Tu diosa de segura no era diferente, hasta Azrael tiene cosas que jamás nos ha contado, como el hecho de que tanto él como yo sabemos las respuestas que has venido a buscar aquí.

– ¿Qué?

Iris sólo contemplo los ojos sorprendidos de su compañero y prosiguió.

–Sabes que Kido tenía relaciones con el santuario… Una relación que serviría para "limpiar" los deslices que tuvo con aquellas mujeres. Los caballeros negros siempre fueron los elegidos para hacer esta clase de trabajos, sin poseer las restricciones morales que tenían las armaduras, ni tener que poseer el honor, la lealtad o la bondad de una anterior reencarnación eran completamente libres de matar.

– ¿Cómo es que tu sabes todo esto? –Le pregunto Shun.

–Un caballero negro me lo conto, uno que quiso dejar al Santuario y que por ello busco amparo bajo las alas de la muerte… Uno que cometió demasiados errores en su vida y que una vez quiso remediarlos. Arles tenía muchos asesinos bajo su mando, incluso caballeros dorados que no dudaban en su seguir su ideal de justicia, pero de entre todos ellos uno lo traiciono… Y nos busco a nosotros. Deseaba una forma de escapar de aquel mundo, quería librarse tanto del Santuario como de su eterno y obligado servicio a Atenea.

Shun se incorporo totalmente sorprendido ante las palabras de Iris, sin dejar de ver sus marrones ojos mientras su cerebro asimilaba toda la información dada. No sabía si creer o no en la palabas de su compañera, no podía dilucidar si eran verdad o mentira…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Augusto silbo al ver la cantidad de dinero que se había depositado en aquella cuenta. También estaba la copia de una carta que fue enviada a la misma dirección, contenía fotos de varias de las mujeres que había visto figurar en las actas de nacimiento del santuario, no sólo fotos, sino detalles precisos de sus lugares y horarios de trabajo.

El pelirrojo ya conocía este tipo de cartas y el panorama estaba pasando de un gris oscuro a un negro carbón, era indudable que el dueño de esta mansión estaba demasiado metido en el pasado oscuro del Santuario, Kido tenía los medios y el motivo para hacer desaparecer a estas mujeres… Ahora, ellos tenían los cuerpos y los muertos.

Un estridente sonido casi le ocasiona un paro cardiaco y con terror se apresura a parar el fuerte tono de mensaje de su celular ¡MIERDA! Se había vuelto a olvidar de ponerlo en modo silencioso. Apenas cayó el celular, en completo silencio y con algo de miedo se dispuso a escuchar y observar a su alrededor… Suspiro, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su desliz.

Se disponía al volver al ordenador más una rápida mano le sostuvo la boca, inmediatamente se dispuso a defenderse más la otra mano de su captor le detuvo con una fuerza descomunal. Ojos marrones y severos se posaron sobre él, aun con la boca tapada sólo le pudo dar una sonrisa de disculpa a la mujer que ahora le retenía.

–Tú y tu estúpido celular algún día nos ocasionaran la muerte.

Le susurro Iris mientras le soltaba, más el pelirrojo sólo se arqueo de hombros y volteo hacia el teléfono, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al remitente del mensaje.

–Iris…

Llamo a su compañera que en ese momento veía como Shun se acercaba al monitor.

–Iris… Tengo un mensaje de Azrael.

La vampiresa volteo hacia el pelirrojo y sin dudar toma el celular entre sus manos, leyendo el mensaje que este contenía.

 _Esta noche no es noche, ha de ser un sol horrendo eclipsando el día_

 _, o lo otro, cualquier cosa o sólo mera agonía…_

 _Tiene algo que desgarra la piel,_

 _Una ciega furia_

 _Que correrá por las venas_

 _¡Quiere salir!_

 _El es el cerbero del alma…_

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Iris, aquel poema… ¿Acaso se refería a…

Por su parte Shun miraba la blanca pantalla del monitor, reconociendo con la misma rapidez aquel tipo de encargo y quedando con sus ojos clavados en las palabras escritas al final de este.

–Evans se encargara de todo…

Susurro para sí mismo, ese nombre le era inconfundible e imborrable… Era el mismo nombre que leyó en su acta de nacimiento, el nombre de su padre.

–Iris–Dijo sin voltear a verle. – ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese caballero negro?

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

–Evans… El diablo de la Reina Muerte, un cruel y digno regente de aquel infierno…

Pronuncio suavemente el ángel de la muerte, el eco de su voz resonó entre las eternas paredes de granito que recubrían aquella profunda fosa olvidada por Dios.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

Sonrió con suavidad, logrando que al instante todas las antorchas del lugar se encendieran e iluminaran al hombre que yacía encadenado a las paredes.

–Azrael…

Le reconoció, su cuerpo se incorporo haciendo sonar las negras y pesadas cadenas que le retenían. Una sonrisa cruel adorno su rostro, que pese a las heridas aun mantenía los finos y crueles rasgos de antaño. La edad de aquel hombre seria indefinible, pues pese a los años que cargaba su cuerpo mantenía la dureza que en su juventud el entrenamiento le había dado, su cabello largo poseía una tonalidad verde oscura que ante la dorada luz de las antorchas adquiría matices azulados…

– ¿A qué has venido la parca aquí?–Le dijo, mientras sus ojos celestes se clavaban en los rojos de su visitantes. –Si sabes bien que ellas no me dejaran morir.

–La sangre no será detenida por siempre, mi querido amigo. El mundo ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo que has yacido en tu calabozo, tanto que ya ni lo reconocerías…

–Ya los han matado a todos ¿No? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa que rallaba con la de un animal herido.

–Lamentablemente, los hijos pagan los pecados de sus padres. –Le respondió Azrael. –Si quieres saberlo puedo decírtelo, aunque creo que las Morias te han tenido bien al tanto de los hechos.

–Sé que mi hermano fue muerto por su alumno, luego de que matara a Esmeralda y sé que mi otro hijo murió a manos de su hermano… Shun.

Le respondió con una voz fría y apagada, la misma de un hombre al que ya no le queda nada.

–Medio hermano–Le corrigió Azrael. –, son el tipo de problemas que surgen cuando tienes dos familias… O cuando abandonas a tu familia para tener otra…

El estridente sonido de las cadenas golpeándose contra las rocas callo al ángel, el hombre se alzo rápidamente del suelo y sin dudarlo sus feroces ojos zafiro se enfrentaron a los de Azrael.

–No me vengas a sermonear ¡Tú menos que nadie tienes derecho a sermonearme!

Le respondió en un tono por demás amenazante, cualquiera diría que si no fuera por las cadenas que le retenían le hubiera saltado en sima. Más, Azrael simplemente le sonrió.

–Veo que aun conservas tu temple. Te será muy útil, sobre tras oír la noticia que te he traído.

– ¿Qué?

–Por lo menos tus más profundos deseos se han cumplido, Kido, Arles y hasta el mismo Zeus han muerto. Bueno, Zeus es prisionero de las morías lo cual es pero que estar muerto pero tú me entiendes. Tus hijos, Esmeralda y Aron* murieron hace tiempo… Pero Shun, Shun sufrió otro destino.

Azrael no dijo más, simplemente soltó una foto que aquel hombre atrapo en el aire. Los ojos de zafiro se abrieron completamente al contemplar aquella imagen, que ya hacia a su mano temblar.

–Tiene sus ojos…

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante el estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el sólo ver aquel joven de ojos verdeazulados y cabellos verdes le había paralizado el alma. Se veía tan joven, pálido y protegido por aquella inquietante armadura demoniaca, no, no era posible que su hijo sea, que la viva imagen de _ella_ se haya convertido en…

–Un demonio–Dijo suavemente Azrael.

 _Para todos tiene la muerte una mirada._

 _Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos…_

Las heladas letras de aquel poema resonaron en la mente de Azrael, con una suave sonrisa el ángel de la muerte contemplo al hombre que ahora caía de rodillas frente a él. El estruendo de las cadenas resonó en toda la caverna, la sangre broto de las viejas heridas, más ni el dolor ni el ruido pudieron apartar la mirada celeste de aquella foto que aun sostenía en su mano…

–Tiene sus ojos–Le comento Azrael. –, y vendrá a buscarte.

Continuara…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

xD bien, lo prometido es deuda y acá esta parte del pasado de Shun y os demás broncis. Espero que les haya gustado y un agradecimiento a todos los que nos leen y dejan mensaje.

Nota por si acaso

Aron es Andrómeda Negro, nunca se menciono su nombre, ni en el manga ni en el outside Story de Ikki y Shun (Qué raro ¿No? )Lo nombre así, pues en este universo él y esmeralda son unos de los pocos habitantes de la reina muerte que no tiene nombre japonés… ¿Por qué será? En fin, en esta historia para explicar el parecido decimos que tanto Shun, como Esmeralda y Andrómeda negro son hijos del mismo padre, pero de distintas madres, con lo que sí, Ikki es también medio hermano de Shun por parte de Madre. Pero Ikki es hijo de Kido y Shun de Evans.

Naa es un lio pero más adelante se explica bien xP

Agradecemos los mensajes Darkacuario, Hanehera, Tepucihuatl-Shun,Andromedaperseo y Shuny.

Shuny, eso se explicara con más detalles en criaturas, pero fíjate en como Belfegor murió, si bien un demonio tiene un nivel de recuperación y regeneración dado por su poder, cuando este se sobrepasa(cuando el daño en su cuerpo es realmente cebero)… Bueno, se dice que quedan más muertos que vivos pues requerirán una gran cantidad de energía para curarse y al no poseerla, tardaran mucho tiempo en poder regenerarse o su cuerpo queda inservible (destruido) Esto suele ser usado entre ellos para torturas o castigos, algunos como quimera dejan destrozados a su rivales más no al punto de destruir por completo su cuerpo, y cada vez que se regenera, vuelve a generarle más heridas para que nunca puedan recuperarse por completo y siempre sientan el dolor de sus sangrantes heridas.

Aunque lo de muerto es un decir, porque un demonio no está muerto ni vivo :P


	6. El viaje del miedo

8esE Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Lo que es seguro, y lo sabemos por la Sagrada Escritura y por los exorcismos, es que cada demonio tiene un nombre. Un nombre dado por Dios que expresa la naturaleza de su pecado…

Summa Daemoniaca*…

El viaje del Miedo

Los ángeles y demonios no son criaturas de fácil comprensión para el ser humano, son seres que trasgreden las leyes de la vida y la muerte… Pagando por ello con su misma inmortalidad. No son planta o animal, su vida no se rige en días o años, su tiempo trascurre a una escala que sobrepasa la vida cotidiana de la historia humana, recorriendo la existencia a la misma velocidad con que se mueven los continentes y nacen las montañas, contemplando con sus etéreas miradas los mundos y galaxias que reinan en este y otros universos…

Son sólo bestias agobiadas por su propia inmortalidad y el sentido de su existencia, supuestos intelectuales que siguen atados a su naturaleza bestial. No nacen, viven, se reproducen y mueren, sin selección natural ni variación genética propia tuvieron que aprender a robar las adaptaciones de los seres que estaban vivos... Son criaturas diseñadas para matar, pues solo a través de lucha y muerte de otros pueden evolucionar.

Matar y devorar, matar y devorar, matar, matar y seguir matando para poder mejorar… Ese, es el círculo infinito que se cierne sobre su existencia. Sólo son otro animal, un animal muy especializado y capaz de devorar la carne de cualquier ser vivo o criatura artificial.

Viven escondiéndose tras los mitos, apareciendo ante el humano como Dioses o monstruos, siendo aliens, un designo divino, o simplemente como demonios y Ángeles. Todo un teatro montado en post de cumplir con su verdadera naturaleza, aquella que su nombre le ha dado y de la cual le es imposible escapar…

Su nombre, aquel que en todos los idiomas existe y será pronunciado, aquel que les aferra a pensar que tuvieron un creador y alguien que con amor u odio sé los dio. Aunque, la realidad sea que no recuerdan su origen, tras la eternidad se han resignado a llamarle como su gusto particular les dictara, siendo los más comunes el de padre, madre o simplemente creación…

Antes de poder terminar, la punta de la pluma se quebró dejando que el líquido carmesí de su interior se deslizara por ella para entremezclarse con la negra tinta del trazado…

Azrael bufo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. No entendía por qué no podía escribir absolutamente nada sobre su especie sin que los nervios le fallaran y terminara destrozando su pluma, ni siquiera las duras plumas de sus alas angelicales eran capaces de soportar la presión que sus dedos ejercían al escribir ¿Cómo era posible? Él, quien había luchado contra ángeles y demonios sin que jamás le temblara la mano, que mato a sus hermanos sin que fallara un segundo la precisión de su ataque… No era capaz de tratar este tema sin que su mano le traicionara.

Se cruzo de brazos, dejando que una negra ala se materializada desde detrás de su espalda, el apéndice de negras y brillantes plumas poseía una especie de espolón metálico en su punta. Sin dudarlo, dejo que su ala se abalanzara sobre el libro, atravesándolo de lado a lado con su espolón para luego arrojarlo sin el menor cuidado hacia un rincón de la habitación. El estridente sonido del impacto interrumpió el silencio, y cientos de otros objetos se precipitaron al piso tras el golpe, más a Azrael poco y nada le importo.

Refugiado en la parte más recóndita de su museo personal, se recargo de manera más cómoda sobre la silla de escritorio mientras dejaba que su negra ala volvía a desaparecer en la nada. Volteo hacia el espejo redondo, espejo de bronce que desde uno de los anaqueles reflejaba una imagen aparentemente mortal. El cuerpo de un hombre de soberbia belleza, con un rostro de rasgos finos y crueles, que pese a su juvenil rostro poseía una mirada que sólo los siglos de existencia daban…

Sonrió.

Sonrió y volteo su silla para contemplar todos los objetos que su colección poseía, su museo personal, una basta habitación de más de treinta metros cuadrados, adornada con cientos de viejos y gastados anaqueles de oscura madera, y plagada hasta los suelos de objetos milenarios y de incalculable valor.

El casco de la armadura de Lancelot yacía tirado junto una inmensa esmeralda y otras gemas de particular corte, monedas de oro griegas, romanas, bizantinas y sumerias se encontraban desperdigadas por aquí y por allá. El espejo de Pitágoras, los manuscritos de Alejandría, otros escritos aztecas y mayas rescatados de las llamas españolas, algunos bocetos y cuadros de Miguel Angel, Leonardo, Tizano y demás artistas se agrupaban con otros cientos artículos históricos que se perdían en el desorden de aquella habitacion.

–La soledad de quien todo posee. –Pronuncio con una suave sonrisa.

Para los inmortales, las posesiones terrenales eran tan efímeras como la vida, pocos elementos podían durar tanto como sus cuerpos y menos podrían sobrevivir al fin de la especie que les dio origen. Al final, se puede compartir el camino durante un buen tiempo, pero tarde o temprano todos cumplen con su destino… Y el inmortal, de todo y todos se tiene que separar…

–No podemos escapar de la condena que es nuestra naturaleza… El castigo por nuestro pecado…

Cerró sus ojos para meditarlo un momento, se pregunto cómo Shun aprendería lidiar con él y venir de las eras, de sus amigos y de sus seres queridos… Más, pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el cosmos terriblemente alterado del centro de sus meditaciones dirigiéndose directamente hacia él, y destilando furia en cada uno de sus pasos.

– ¡Lo sabías! ¡Todo este tiempo lo supiste y no dijiste nada!

El furibundo grito estremeció todos los objetos del salón, no necesito abrir los ojos para saber quien estaba frente a él.

–Sí, sí lo sabía, Shun.

Abrió los ojos y enfrento los furibunda mirada de un joven de cabellos verdes, el mismo que a gran velocidad había entrado en la habitación y que ahora se apoyaba con agresividad sobre su escritorio. Shun no escondía nada de la turbación que en ese momento le dominaba, su padre... Su padre ¡Estaba vivo y Azrael siempre lo había sabido! Evans no sólo había sido un caballero negro, sino que había traicionado al santuario ¡Traiciono a Arles para servirle al ángel de la muerte! ¡Para servirle a él!

– ¿Por qué? –Susurro en un tono bajo y feroz. – ¿Por qué mi padre trabajo para ti? – Sin meditarlo, de un solo movimiento arrojo a un lado el escritorio que lo separaba de Azrael y confronto al ángel de frente. – ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¡¿Qué ganas tú con esto?! –Le exigió.

–Nada, sólo cumplía la promesa que le hice a tu padre.

–Que…

Aquella respuesta pareció calmar momentáneamente a Shun, dándole a Azrael una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar, sin más tomo la mano del demonio y lo atrajo hacia él. El joven de cabellos verdes no alcanzo a reaccionar pero, nunca llego a chocar con el cuerpo del arcángel en su lugar se sintió caer contra un helado muro de agua, la habitación entera se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, dejándolo frente al blanquecino color arena que enturbiaba el agua que le rodeaba. Inmediatamente alzo su cabeza y su cuerpo, logrando salir a la superficie y ver entre sus cabellos mojados la borrosa imagen de la costa sobre la que yacía.

–Tú existencia es una maraña de hilos entrecruzados, Shun. Un tejido que a propósito fue hecho de esa manera tan complicada y nefasta, eso, fue culpa de tu padre.

Le dijo una voz en extremo conocida desde la costa.

–Azrael…

Pronuncio con rabia. El tercero de los serafines, "el omnipresente", un ser de poder atroz que era capaz de trasportarse a él y a lo que quisiese a través del tiempo y espacio, siendo capaz de tirarte hacia un agujero negro, dejarte atrapado tres mil años en el pasado o abandonarte en el vacio del especio… El Arcángel había convertido su omnipresencia en una habilidad temible de enfrentar, y que Shun se había olvidado que poseía, terrible error, pues quien sabe a dónde lo había arrojado Azrael ahora.

–Eres un maldito…

Shun siguió mascullando algunas maldiciones en español, griego y japonés mientras salía del agua pero, Azrael no se inmuto, un buen baño le enfriaría los ánimos al joven demonio.

–Deberías concentrarte en tu nueva realidad. –Le contesto.

Shun se levanto, pisando sobre la arena de ceniza volcánica y saliendo hacia la costa de roca que bordeaba aquella laguna, pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el interior de una gruta volcánica, muy oscura y que al parecer se hallaba muy profunda en la Tierra.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

–En un lugar que ya antes has pisado… Estamos en el inframundo de Hades, Shun.

Tras sus palabras un terrible escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del ex-caballero, sentimientos y recuerdos que yacían abandonados en su mente regresaron con un ímpetu renovado, recordándole claramente la última batalla que en esos suelos había librado.

–Hades…

–Sí –Le respondió Azrael. – . Aunque, el ya no es el regentes de estas tierras, si el inframundo no ha colapsado es porque alguien ha ocupado su lugar… Un nuevo cambio de poder se está dando en el infierno.

– ¿Cambio de poder? ¿Quieres decir que alguien nuevo reina ahora?

El arcángel asintió y con un simple gesto le animo a que le siguiera, cosa que Shun hizo. Mientras ambos recorrían aquel cavernoso laberinto, el joven pudo reparar que nunca había recorrido por aquellos lugares del inframundo. Azrael, en cambio se movía con simpleza y convicción, como si tuviera absoluta certeza de hacia dónde se dirigía y pronto llevo a ambos a la salida de aquella caverna.

Shun tuvo que reprimir su exclamación de sorpresa, frente a ellos se extendía el inmenso Aqueronte, emblemático cuerpo de agua que atraviesa el borde del infierno y por sobre el cual miles de almas humanas se revolcaban en terrible agonía. Los gritos y llantos de los pobres desgraciados llegaron a sus oídos mientras sus ojos contemplaban como aquellas personas luchaban, se golpeaba y arrancaban la piel intentando escapar de su eterno suplicio…

El infierno seguía tal y como lo recordaba.

Cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como aquellos gritos ya no le proporcionaban el mismo estremecimiento que cuando piso por primera vez el inframundo… Se quedo en silencio, ligeramente sorprendido de que no le provocaran emoción alguna…

 _¿Tanto he cambiando?_

Se pregunto al abrir sus ojos y obligarse a contemplar aquella brutal imagen… No le generaba absolutamente nada…

Azrael le contemplaba, gratamente sorprendido por la falta de reacción de su acompañante. Como lo suponía, Shun había sido bien inmunizado a las escenas brutales ¿Pero qué otra cosa se podía esperar tras años de luchar en guerras divinas contra una diosa y tras sufrir en carne propia el infierno del Tártaro? Viviendo entre la sangre, gritos y dolor, tarde o temprano te acostumbras a ellos…

–Es un horrible espectáculo pero, es lo que estos humanos aceptaron.

Le comento, justo en ese momento noto que algo se acercaba, inmediatamente tomo a Shun del hombro y lo atrajo tras una de las paredes de roca.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto Shun.

Azrael no le respondió, hizo un gesto para que se callara, y con otro más le indico que observara con cuidado. Shun apenas asomo su cabeza de la pared de roca para con sorpresa contemplar la fantasmal silueta que surcaba el Aqueronte.

Blanco como el hueso, aquel inmenso barco vikingo se deslizaba por las putrefactas aguas del Aqueronte, destrozando con saña a las almas que tenían la desgracia de entrar en el camino de uno de los cientos de remos que portaba. Su blanca y desgastada vela no poseía símbolo o marca alguna de su procedencia, más se acompasaba a la perfección con la inquietante imagen que su visión generaba, y a la intimidante cabeza de dragón que sobre su proa reinaba. Los ojos de Shun se posaron sobre el casco, con sorpresa noto que este no era de madera… No, cientos o miles de pequeñas escamas blancas conformaban su casco, no, no podía ser... Shun agudizo más su vista, dejando que sus ojos se tornaran rojos como la sangre al tiempo que su pupila se agrandaba…No, no eran escamas… ¡Eran uñas humanas!

–El Naglfar –Le dijo Azrael. –, La temible nave insignia de Hela, hecha completamente a partir de las uñas de los muertos... Durante el Ragnarök, Naglfar fue liberado de la tierra por una enorme inundación y navegó hacia el Vagrid, el campo de la batalla final, cargando dentro de su asco a Hymir y su ejército de Jotuns; feroces gigantes de fuerza sobre humana que son los guerreros privados de Hela. El barco llevó a las hordas del caos contra los dioses en la última guerra en el fin de los tiempos nórdicos…

– ¿El barco de Hela? – Pregunto Shun. –Pero, estos son los dominios de Hades.

–Te dije que ha habido un cambio importante de poder… Si un dios cae, otro se dispone a ocupar su lugar. Hela, fue una de las pocas Diosas que sobrevivió al terrible Ragnarök y se mantuvo en la sombras, siendo considerara por muchos como Hécate y haciéndose pasar como aliada de Hades…Pero, ahora que Hades a caído ella puede volver a retomar su trono en el inframundo y ostentar el nombre que hace siglos no poseía.

–Pero ¿Entonces Hades esta muerto? –Volvió a preguntar Shun. ¿Murió tras nuestra batalla?... Pero Zeus dijo que no había muerto.

–Les dijo la verdad –Le contesto Azrael. –, no es fácil matar a un dios, las morías lo tienen encerrado y dudo mucho que pueda escapar por un buen tiempo.

Termino con una enigmática sonrisa de felicidad, al parecer el ángel de la muerte disfrutaba de saber que el anterior Dios del inframundo se encontraba prisionero y a manos de quienes lo odiaban.

Un violento temblor interrumpió su charla, las aguas del Aqueronte se estremecieron al tiempo que las cientos de almas que se hallaban atrapadas en sus aguas gritaron de terror… Todo el inframundo se retorcía, como si fuera preso de un inmenso dolor, aquello borro la sonrisa de Azrael, el inframundo no debería estar cambiando con tanta rapidez su apariencia… Algo debía estar mal.

– ¡¿Qué ocurre?¡

Azrael calló a Shun tapándole la boca, y nuevamente le señalo el barco que seguía navegando las feroces aguas de manera inmutable. El demonio se quito la mano de Azrael, más noto que había alguien parada sobre la proa del barco. Una bellísima mujer de plateados cabellos, piel de porcelana y gótico vestido contemplaba son severidad sus dominios…

–Hécate…

Pronuncio, el nombre de la mujer resonó desde el fondo de la mente de Shun, como si de alguna forma ese rostro y su identidad se encontraran guardadas en un recuerdo que nunca tuvo, una sabiduría que él no sabía que poseía. En silencio la contemplo, mientras intentaba mantenerse estable en el temblor. Tras unos eternos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad, y el barco siguió su camino desapareciendo entre la niebla del Aqueronte.

–Efectivamente– Le dijo Azrael. –, la diosa de la hechicería ha vuelto a ser la reina del inframundo. Debes alejarte de ella, en su pasado se alió con el perro del infierno, tu antecesor y juntos reinaron el infierno con una mano de hierro. Tras la caída de los dioses nórdicos durante el Ragnarök, ella sobrevivió más, estaba tan debilitada que tuvo que ceder su gobierno a Hades y a los dioses griegos que vencieron a los titanes con los cuales vivio… Con Hades derrotado, volvió a recuperar su trono.

–Espera, el anterior perro ¿Ósea que Kludde y ella se conocían?

–Sí, tu antecesor tenía aliados, Shun. Pero, como tú lo has destruido y ocupado su lugar, dudo que ellos quieran ser tus amigos… Sera mejor mantenernos alejados de ella.

Shun asintió, más volviendo a recordar su situación pregunto.

– ¿Por qué me has traído al Hades?

–Querías saber la verdad sobre tu padre, en este lugar se encuentra la única persona que puede responder a todas tus preguntas. Pero, tenemos que ser cuidadosos para que Hela no se dé cuenta de tu presencia en sus dominios. Vámonos…

Sin más, Azrael se desvió hacia una de las grutas cercanas, siendo seguido de cerca por Shun.

– ¿Quién está aquí? –Continúo con sus preguntas, un más sereno Shun. – Además, aun no me has respondido porque mi padre trabajaba para ti y porque no me lo dijiste en un primer momento.

–Porque le prometí que tú nunca sabrías de él por mi boca, pro esa misma razón yo no puedo decirte nada… Aunque, puedo guiarte a quien te responderá tus respuestas.

– ¿Por qué te pediría que le prometas eso?

–Porque, a diferencia de tus Dioses, yo no le impongo a mis sicarios servirme desde su nacimiento. No me sorprende que Atenea, Arles, Zeus y demás tengan todo un historial de traiciones, después de todo, desde que nacen sus guerreros están condenados a servirles… "Son los designo de las estrellas el que mueran por sus dioses"

–No es tan así…

Menciono Shun en un susurro. Él jamás había visto las cosas de esa manera, si bien era cierto que nunca nadie le pregunto lo que quería ser, él tomo como decisión personal el seguir y proteger a Saori por Seiya y sus amigos, al final la joven también se volvió su familia y era por ello que la protegía. Su entrenamiento si les había inculcado el proteger la deidad Atenea pero, Shun no veía a Saori con los ojos que religión les quiso imponer su entrenamiento.

– ¿No es tan así? – Continuó Azrael. –Cuando se te vio internacionalmente en el Torneo Galáctico no se te veía muy seguro de querer luchar por tu diosa, de hecho, por tu cara parecías estar participando de obligado.

Shun se quedo en silencio, lo que decía Azrael era cierto, en un primer momento a pesar de ser caballero él no quería servir a Atenea, sólo quería encontrar a su hermano. La diosa Atenea que se le había enseñado era una deidad hermosa y por encima de todo lo humano, ella tenía el mismo incondicional amor para todos su caballeros y el resto de la humanidad, tanto era su amor que se había sacrificado y bajado del Olimpo por ellos… Pero, era demasiado poderosa, hermosa y temible. La Atenea mítica era una estatua de mármol y oro que se alzaba por encima de todos los pecados humanos, incorruptible ante la vejes, la enfermedad y demás debilidades que el mortal debía de soportar… Era una perfección temible a la que jamás se podría aspirar.

Shun no quería ver a su amiga de esa manera, no quería ver en Saori a la temible Atenea que condeno a Aracnea por ser mejor tejedora que ella, a la diosa ominosa que manipulo a Áyax y le hizo quitarse la vida… Aquella mujer nacida armada de pies y cabeza para la guerra no le parecía tan digna diosa como lo era Saori. La Atenea que conocía era herida por una flecha y sangraba, era una deidad que lloraba, que reía y que cometía errores. Una mujer que se arrodillaba a su lado, que era algo cercano, tangible y humano… Una diosa que renuncio a su inalcanzable divinidad para poder abrazar a uno de sus caballeros, para sufrir las heladas aguas del océano en su cuerpo, y para cruzar el Hades caminando.

Una suave sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Shun.

–Saori no es como las demás deidades del Olimpo, ni es la Atenea mitológica que creías conocer, Azrael– Le contesto con una seguridad renovada. –Nosotros decidimos servirle tras el Torneo Galáctico, yo y mis amigos decidimos seguirla y protegerla cuando todo el santuario que adoraba a la divina Atenea se oponía a ella… Pero, no lo hice por creerla una diosa, sino, por ver tal humanidad en una Diosa… Ella, ante todo es mi amiga y mi hermana.

Los ojos carmesís de Azrael se clavaron en los suyos, viendo la seguridad y confianza en sus palabras. Para Shun, Saori era distinta a los demás dioses que se paseaban como reliquias eternas por el mundo… Ella caminaba a su lado, sufría a su lado y reía a su lado. Incluso, tras asumir sus deberes de Diosa jamás dejo a ellos cinco, sus amigos, de lado por el hecho de ser caballeros de menor rango. todo lo contrario, siempre los dejo libres de seguir su camino, de volver a sus lugares de entrenamiento o de quedarse a su lado, ni siquiera les obligo a tomar las armaduras doradas cuando estas ya los reconocían como sus portadores.

Azrael volteo su vista hacia el camino, más siguió con la charla.

–Debe de quererla mucho–Le dijo. –, si has estado dispuesto a pactar tu vida con migo y enfrentarte a Lucifer con tal de protegerla.

–No sólo a ella, a mis hermanos… A todos. Hicimos un trato Azrael, yo sé que no puedo volver a servirle… Ni siquiera puedo pisar el Santuario tras lo que soy, o atreverme a mirarles a la cara. Pero, tampoco puedo olvidar todo lo que he sido, ni los ideales por los que en el pasado luche… Nunca los abandonare.

–Eso es lindo–Le contesto con tranquilidad Azrael. – Pero, sólo el tiempo dirá si podrás cumplirlo, y el tiempo para un inmortal es una bestia atroz que devora todo lo que amamos y todo lo que alguna vez quisimos.

Shun apretó sus dientes, cuando hablaban de aquel tema con el arcángel era imposible no tomar conciencia de su milenaria existencia. Había días en la que la voz del ángel te estremecía, haciéndote pensar que debías de estar hablando con una montaña, una criatura que pertenecía a un pasado y futuro lejano… Un ser que ya no tenía nada de humano… Una parte de él temía olvidarse de quien era, temía olvidar a su amigos y hermanos… Temía dejar toda su humanidad en el pasado y parecerse al ángel que caminaba a su lado…

–Eso nunca pasara.

Se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza, logrando captar toda la atención de Azrael y hacer que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa tras escucharle

–Es difícil el camino que has decidido tomar cachorro… Pero, indudablemente será interesante de verlo.

– ¿Qué?

En respuesta Azrael sólo rio un poco, Shun ni se había dado cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta. Por su parte, el joven demonio ignoro la risa de su compañero, él arcángel podía tener un humor muy extraño y que era mejor no conocer… Pero, la risa de Azrael se paró bruscamente, así como todo su cuerpo se quedo estático y contemplando la cueva a la que acababan de entrar.

–Azrael…– Le llamo Shun.

Pero, Azrael no le contesto, simplemente se interno más en la oscura fosa de granito a la que habían llegado. Shun lo siguió, sin entender el mutismo del Arcángel pero, tampoco perdió detalle de todas las cadenas destrozadas que yacían por el suelo ¿Qué había pasado en este lugar? ¿A quién tenían encadenado aquí? Azrael recorrió en silencio la caverna, contemplando las cadenas con suma sorpresa, así como las grietas y cortes que una feroz lucha había dejado en las paredes…

–Evans…

Susurro el ángel de la muerta, sabía que el antiguo caballero poseía un poder formidable, más él nunca pudo haberse librado de las terribles cadenas que lo apresaban. Las negras cadenas del Tártaro eran incluso más fuertes que las doradas cadenas con las que Zeus había colgado a Hera del firmamento, Evans no podría romperlas a menos que…

–Debemos movernos.

Pronunció con firmeza y marcada preocupación.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Shun no pudo evitar preguntar, raras veces el arcángel se notaba así de preocupado por algo, un violento temblor fue la única respuesta que recibió. Tanto él, como Azrael debieron acercarse a las paredes y evitar los escombros que caían del techo.

– ¡Ven!

Le ordeno Azrael, al tiempo que sus negras alas emergían de su espalda y se colocaban sobre él como una infranqueable bóveda de acero, en la que los escombros rebotaban como viles piedritas. Shun acato su orden y esquivando las rocas que caían logro llegar hasta Azrael. Con una edad física mayor, el arcángel tenía un cuerpo bien formado de un hombre a la plenitud de sus veinte años y le sobrepasaba fácilmente en atura, eso sumado a la envergadura que poseía sus alas, hacían que fácilmente pudieran caber unas seis personas en el improvisado escudo que había creado.

– ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios está pasando o por qué me has traído hasta aquí? –Le pregunto ya cansado de tanto misterio. –Quiero que me digas porque mi padre trabajo para ti y que tienes tú que ver con él pero, en vez de ello me has traído al inframundo.

El tono claramente fastidiado del demonio hizo sonreír a Azrael, para un Serafín de su nivel, la agresividad y el fastidio de Shun no se diferenciaban a los de un cachorrito ofuscado porque su dueño le apretaba con fuerza una de sus patitas… Quizás debería molestar a Shun más seguido.

–He, he ¿Tan poca paciencia tienes niño? – Le contesto. –Estamos aquí, porque en el inframundo se encuentra alguien que te puede responder mejor que yo tus dudas. –Alzo la vista hacia el techo, dejando que en su rostro se apreciara un atisbo del mal presentimiento que tenia y que no logro escapar de Shun. –Pero, algo más serio está ocurriendo en estos momentos en el inframundo.

– ¿Algo más serio?

Pregunto Shun, en su voz ya se contagiaba la preocupación de Azrael. Por más que sea frustrante su situación, no podía negar que nunca antes había visto aquella expresión en el rostro del soberbio serafín.

–Tras la derrota de Hades era de suponer que el inframundo se adapte a su nuevo amo y tome la forma que este desee. –Le respondió Azrael. –. Es por eso que hay distintas formas de ver el infierno, nuevo amo, nuevo infierno. No obstante, esto está ocurriendo de una manera demasiado acelerada, es como si algo más serio estuviera pasando, algo que Hela a permitido.

– ¿Es peligroso?

–Todo cambio de poder conlleva a una inestabilidad inicial, Shun. Pero, este cambio está siendo demasiado brusco, podría desestabilizar el infierno y con ello el equilibrio que rige a todo nuestro mundo… Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando.

–Te acompaño.

Le respondió sin dudar el joven de cabellos verdes, cosa que no sorprendió a Azrael, Kido no se amedrentaba ante una batalla, y sus ideales jamás le permitirían pasar por alto algo que amenazara la seguridad de su mundo. Tras eternos minutos, el temblor por fin había cesado y una amenazante quietud se cernió sobre ellos…

–Parece la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Menciono en un susurro Azrael, suavemente replegó y guardo sus alas. No le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se habían visto involucrado, menos que Evans haya desaparecido… Era demasiada casualidad que él se haya esfumado mientras el inframundo se descontrolaba ¿Acaso había aprovechado la oportunidad para escapar?... o ¿El tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando?

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

La pregunta de Shun le hizo recordar que lo que importaba ahora era el inframundo, más tarde vería la forma de localizar a su "viejo amigo". Después de todo, un psicópata como el Evans no moría fácilmente, ni siquiera las inhóspitas tierras del infierno suponían un peligro para él, había que agradecerle a la divina providencia que Shun sacara el carácter y corazón de su madre.

–Creo que sé donde podemos hallar respuestas –Le respondió. –. Pero, es mejor que te quedes a mi lado y me dejes a mí hablar.

Tras esperar el leve asentimiento de su compañero, Azrael rápidamente lo tomo de un brazo y con un suave movimiento de sus negras alas ya se encontraban en una nueva caverna…

Ambos quedaron cayados cuando contemplaron el desastre que frente a ellos se hallaba. El arcángel rápidamente se adelanto a un confundido demonio y camino por él lugar, dejando que su mirada revisara con minuciosa parsimonia los plateados hilos que por el suelo caían y el destrozado telar del cual colgaban. Shun pudo percibir como el humor de Azrael cambiaba, así como las imponentes alas del serafín parecían tensarse y erizar sus plumas pese a la inmutable seriedad de su rostro… Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

–¿Qué este lugar? – Le pregunto el joven demonio, al tiempo que también se adentraba y contemplaba lo cientos de plateados hilos esparcidos por el suelo.

–Este es el lugar donde se teje el destino de la humanidad, la cueva de la Morías…

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que todos estos hilos son…

Shun no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta, pues el ángel ya había asentido en respuesta, volvió y con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro volvió a ver los plateados hilos que yacían en el suelo… Eran los hilos de la vida, cientos de vidas humanas que se encontraban dispersadas por el suelo como vil basura… ¿Quién había hecho esto?

–No están cortados –Dijo Azrael, llamando su atención. –, tampoco el tejido del telar está dañado, quien lo hizo no quería romper los hilos… Sólo quería algo que entre ellos se escondía.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

–Porque veo los rastros de la pelea. Shun, observa con detenimiento pero, esta vez hazlo con tus verdaderos ojos.

Kido se quedo en silencio pero, acepto la proposición de Azrael y dejo que sus verdeazulados ojos se tiñan de sangre para que con sus felinas pupilas poder escudriñar la caverna, pronto noto las marcas que antes no había visto. Algo había dejado ligeros rasguños en el suelo, un patrón serpenteante difícil de dilucidar ¿Qué lo había hecho?

–Alguien viene.

Las palabras de Azrael lo distrajeron de su observación, antes de que pudiera decir algo las negras alas del ángel habían aparecido frente a él y de un solo movimiento lo empujaron hasta colocarlo detrás del ángel de la muerte.

–Azr…

–Evans…

Shun no alcanzo a terminar, pues las palabras de Azrael se sobrepusieron sobre las suyas callándolo.

–Volvemos a vernos "viejo amigo" –Respondió con seca sorna una masculina voz, una que dejo totalmente paralizado a Shun… ¿Por qué había sonado tan familiar? ¿Acaso era... El hombre sin inmutarse continúo. – Dime, ¿A quién esconde tras tus alas, muerte?

– ¿Entonces eres tú quien ha ocasionado este desastre? –Le pregunto divertido el arcángel, mostrando aquella soberbia sonrisa por la que todos le reconocían.

Shun se quedo en silencio, no sabía realmente que era lo que podía hacer ante tal situación, ya intuía quien era el hombre que con ellos se hallaba y siendo sinceros no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él… Si esperar su respuesta o salir a exigirle las suyas. Las alas de Azrael le impedían la visión, más sus demoniacos sentidos le permitían escuchar perfección la respiración y el corazón del hombre que tan cerca de él se encontraba ¿Era reamente su padre?

La siniestra risa que escucho le hizo estremecer, aquella risa había sonado muy parecida a la de él… A la de él cuando había sido poseído por Hades, era idéntica a su risa distorsionada por la soberbia y crueldad…

–No te voy a mentir, Muerte –Le respondió de manera altiva. –. Pero, me sorprende que hayas sido tú y no Hela quien se asomara por aquí.

– El Naglfar –Menciono pensativo Azrael. – . Entonces Hela estaba patrullando el Aqueronte, seguramente en búsqueda del origen de los terremotos.

– ¿Es eso lo que está haciendo? No me sorprende, aunque dudo que la diosa nórdica me encuentre antes de que logre mi cometido.

El bello hombre avanzo directamente hacia Azrael, dejando que el lívido tono de la macilenta luz iluminara los finos y crueles rasgos que poseía. Portando tan sólo unos degastados pantalones, por el resto de su cuerpo se vislumbraban las cientos de cicatrices que innumerables batallas habían generado.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Evans?

–Nada que te importe a ti, muerte –Le respondió con marcado resentimiento. –. No tienes que temer por tus amados sicarios, ambos terminamos en "paz" tras nuestro acuerdo por lo que no busco dañarte… Aun, no creas que te irás sin darme algunas cuentas.

La estridente risa del arcángel estremeció las paredes de la caverna. Shun sintió el inquietante cosmos de Azrael alzarse al tiempo que sus enormes alas comenzaban a crujir, ante sus ojos vio como los huesos de aquellas extremidades se quebraban y deformaban… Inconscientemente retrocedió, y en silencio contemplo como seis nuevos huesos emergieron desde la zona radial de las alas del arcángel, creciendo y cruzando toda su envergadura para emerger por la parte baja como afilados espolones de metal que se clavaban en la dura roca, trasformando sus negras alas de ave en una especie de hibrido entre murciélago y pájaro ferozmente armadas.

– ¿Rendirme cuentas a mí? – Pregunto con un tono por demás inquietante, dejando que una sonrisa lobuna surcara su rostro y sus ojos rojos adquiriera un brillo estremecedor. – ¿Acaso olvidas con quien estás hablando, Evans?

Azrael obtuvo una satírica sonrisa como única respuesta.

– ¿Y tú crees que te temo, muerte? – El sonido de metal arrastrándose lleno la caverna, Shun puedo escuchar el repiqueteo de cientos de cuencas de metal rasgar la roca, un sonido que sólo una cadena, no, cientos de cadenas podrían producir. –Azrael, sabes que nuca te he temido y menos ahora ¿A quién escondes tras tus alas? ¿Acaso es tu amada princesa, o aquel que es tu sombra? Sé que a ellos nunca les agrade, seguro ya sabían que poco y nada me importaba la idea de ser uno de los tuyos.

–Si hubieras aceptado mis palabras y la mano que te tendía, jamás hubieras acabado como ahora…

– ¿La mano tendida? – Una risa sarcástica resonó por sobre el repiqueteo de las cadenas. –Tú no eres diferente a los demás dioses que odias, muerte ¿En qué me ayudarías? Si te esconde tras la neutralidad para no entrar en combate, si siempre fuiste un hipócrita que jamás se atrevió a enfrentar a todos aquellos que le desprecian ¡Te haces llamar justicia y castigo, cuando sólo eres un cobarde! ¡Un cobarde que nunca se atrevió a elegir entre el cielo o el infierno! ¡Siempre preferiste conformarte con tu opulencia y tus mascotas asesinas antes de ponerte a contemplar el sufrimiento tus amados hermanos generaban!

– ¡Cállate imbécil! –La roca misma cimbro ante el furibundo rugido de la muerte. – ¡Lo que tu deseabas no era justicia, deseabas una venganza que terminaría arrasando tu propia existencia!... Destrozando tu vida y la de tus hijos. –Termino con un tono ya más nivelado.

–Hijos… ¿Qué sabes tú de los hijos, muerte? ¿Qué sabes del cariño? ¿Qué sabes tú de las emociones que tu especie es incapaz de sentir? –Le contesto secamente, sin inmutarse ante el monstruoso cosmos de Azrael. – ¿Para qué quieres a mi hijo?... El no será una de tus mascotas, tendrás que matarme antes de ello.

El cosmos de Azrael cedió tras escuchar aquellas palabras, los ojos carmesís se concentraron en los celestes de Evans…No, no podía juzgarlo.

–Si deseas a tu hijo, yo no te alejare de él… viejo amigo. Pero, si realmente quisieras a Shun, te olvidarías de esta desquiciada cruzada tuya. Zeus, Hades y Poseidón yacen derrotados, dos de ellos sufriendo un castigo peor que el olvido…Tú hijo sirvió a Atenea, sus amigos y hermanos aun sirven a la diosa griega… No puedes combatirla.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el joven demonio nombrado ¿Por qué Azrael decía eso? ¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer? Estaba dispuesto a salir de detrás de las alas de la muerte pero, la severa voz de su padre le detuvo.

–Sí, y por esa perra divina termino convirtiéndose en una bestia como tu… Por defender a esa maldita inútil tuvo que luchar, matar y desangrarse ante enemigos que no eran suyos, por ella tuvo que volverse caballero y seguir un destino en el cual jamás le dieron la opción de elegir. Por esa misma perra…Él y yo tuvimos que sufrir los martirios que conlleva ser un caballero, por el capricho de los dioses se nos arrebato de nuestros seres queridos y se nos obligo a luchar en guerras que vienen desde la era del mito y de cuyos orígenes poco y nada sabemos–Le contesto con un marcado resentimiento en la voz. –. No ¡No Azrael, esto acabara de una vez por todas! ¡No sólo Zeus, Hades y Poseidón deben ser derrotados, todos los malditos dioses griegos deben desaparecer! ¡Todo este maldito ciclo de batallas divinas, que me ha condenado a mí y a todos mis hermanos guerreros a reencarnar una y otra vez para sufrir, luchar y morir por esos despóticos dioses debe terminar!…

– Si fuera por mí, todos los dioses deberían morir. Su adoración sólo ha provocado guerras, conflictos y dolor en la humanidad… Y tú, mi viejo amigo, no me detendrás ¡GRAN EJECUSION!

Cientos de cadenas negras emergieron desde detrás de Evans, de afiladas puntas rectangulares y con cada uno de sus eslabones recubiertos de agudas púas , sin dudarlo se lanzaron directamente hacia Azrael. Él arcángel se disponía a emplear sus alas para desviar el ataque, más un grito le detuvo…

– ¡GARRAS DE SOMBRAS!

Shun había emergida detrás de las alas de Azrael, con su demoniaca armadura y sus plateadas garras brillando bajo el intenso carmesí de su cosmos, sin dudarlo había lanzado tres filosos haces rojos directo hacia las oscuras cadenas de Evans, haciendo que estas retrocedieran. Azrael lo observo ¿Acaso Shun le había defendido?

–Pero qué…

El antiguo asesino quedo inerme frente al joven demonio que con sus felinos ojos rojos le contemplaba.

–Shun… –Alcanzo a pronunciar en un susurro, en su rostro la sorpresa inmediatamente se trasformo una abismal ira. ¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡GRAN EJECUSION; TERREA!

Evans se agacho, tocando con las palmas de sus manos el suelo y dejando que su cosmos se distribuyera libremente por este. Shun abrió los ojos, sintiendo como una poderosa descarga de energía se movía por debajo de sus pies, e iba directamente hacia él arcángel.

– ¡Cuidado Azrael!

No alcanzo a voltear, que el ángel de la muerte ya había usado sus imponentes alas para impulsarse por sobre el suelo, esquivando a las cientos de cadenas negras que emergían de sus pies y se dirían directamente hacia él. Azrael supo que Evans había alcanzado un poder superior al que antes poseía, su cosmos oscurecido por los años de soledad y sufrimiento era capaz de crear y controlar con exactitud a las mismas cadenas negras del Tártaro que durante tanto tiempo lo encadenaron. Sus alas volvieron a aletear y sigo retrocediendo frente a las cadenas que sin descanso le perseguían, intento esquivarlas girando a la izquierda y giro hacia la izquierda, más estas giraron con él sin perderle pisada, choco de espaldas contra la pared y frente a él vio todas las afiladas puntas rodearle.

– ¡Azrael!

Shun alcanzo a gritar, al mismo instante que las cientos de cadenas se arrojaban contra el ángel provocando un intenso golpe que destruyo la pared y turbio el aire con polvo de roca. No pudo hacer nada más, pues inmediatamente debió voltear al frente y poner sus abrazos como defensa ante el hombre que frente a él se encontraba… Más, no recibió ningún golpe…

–Tú…– Escucho pronunciar por la severa voz de Evans, inmediatamente retrocedió, alejándose del hombre que con sus profundos ojos celestes le miraba. – ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –El hombre estiro su mano de costado, dejando que una oscura cadena cósmica emergiera de detrás de él y se enredara en su brazo para terminar con su punta colgando a centímetros del suelo.

–No voy a dejar que lastimes a Atenea. –Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de Shun.

Una sonrisa sórdida se formo en el rostro de Evans…

–Eres un idiota, tan pero tan idiota que si no fuera por tu rostro dudaría que fueras mi hijo… Parece que tu maestro si consiguió lavarte el cerebro.

–No–Le respondió rápidamente Shun. –, no creas que lo hago sólo porque es mi diosa. Saori antes de todo es mi amiga, mi hermana y no dejare que le hagas daño.

Sin dudarlo el demonio predispuso para el combate, sorprendiendo levemente a Evans.

– ¿Saori? ¿Realmente la llamas por su nombre mortal? –La cadena que se enredaba en su brazo comenzó a mecerse de manera amenazante al tiempo que se acercaba hacia su hijo–. Admito que el santuario se vuelto más blando, antes por esa falta de respeto te hubieran arrancado la lengua ¿Crees que a ella realmente le importas porque recuerdas su nombre mortal? ¿Crees que realmente ella te considera su hermano? Eres sólo su guerrero, un mero instrumento en sus divinas manos.

–Tú no conoces a Saori, el santuario cambio mucho cuando ella tomo el mando, no es igual a los demás dioses… Es buena y se ha sacrificado tanto como nosotros para proteger a la Tierra.

– ¿Proteger a la Tierra? Eres tan ingenuo como tu madre, Atenea no busca proteger la Tierra, busca proteger su dominio sobre ella y para ello los nos usa. Sus gestos de "madre protectora", una madre que deja a sus caballeros huérfanos de sus verdaderos padres. Fue el santuario quien ordeno la muerte de todas esas mujeres, fueron ellos los que nos ordenaron matar a la madres de los futuros caballeros para dejarlos indefensos y en las manos de kido, quien los prepararía para su futuro entrenamiento… Ninguno podría tener su familia, un hogar y una vida normal, pues estaba escrito que su destino era servir a Atenea…

Shun se quedo estático, procesando en su mente tan infame revelación… Era cierto, fue Kido quien mediante el santuario había mandado a asesinar a sus madres y sus verdaderas familias, eso explicaba porque ninguno tenía otro familiar vivo. No existía para ellos algo como un tío, un primo o un hermano que haya escapado de las garras del santuario…

–Tu las mataste… ¿Mataste a las madre de Seiya, Shyriu y Hyoga?...¿Ma…¿Mataste también a mama?

Pronuncio en un susurro. Evans se quedo unos eternos minutos en silencios, viendo como la mirada de su hijo empezaba a opacarse por el dolor y la ira… Realmente se parecía a él, pese a ser un demonio, todos los gestos de su hijo parecían realmente humanos. De hecho, aun podía ver en sus movimientos y expresiones gran parte de ella, Shun era la viva imagen de los ideales e ingenuidad de su madre…

–Por órdenes del Santuario yo mate a varias de las mujeres cuyos hijos podían ser futuros caballeros pero, cuando vi a tu madre no puede matarla… La amaba–Le respondió con total sinceridad. –. Traicione al santuario y escape con ella, fue por ella que decidí resguardarme bajo la alas muerte y trabajar para Azrael. Pero, ambos sabíamos que jamás seriamos libres mientras los asesinos del santuario nos buscaran, mientras Atenea viviera jamás quedaría libre de mi supuesta traición… No, mientras ella y todos esos despóticos dioses existieran.

Con lentos pasos Evans comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

–Fue por eso que lentamente empecé a idear la forma de acabar con todo, de poder ser por primera vez libre de mi destino y de las cadenas que me unían a Atenea –Él ya se encontraba frente al joven demonio, a tan corta distancia Shun podía ver como su padre le sacaba casi una cabeza de alto. – Hijo, yo se la forma de liberarte y liberarme de nuestro pasado y sufrimiento…

De un solo movimiento hizo chocar su cadena contra el suelo, y tras Evans se encendieron varias antorchas, fue entonces cuando Shun pudo ver que tras la oscuridad se escondía un estrecho corredor, el mismo del que seguramente su padre había salido para encontrarlos.

–Tras este camino –Continuo Evans. –, se encuentran las puertas que reguardan el lienzo eterno, un tapiz diferente al que las morías tejen normalmente, uno que esta tejido con los hilos dorados de los dioses inmortales. Ni los dioses pueden escapar del destino y el capricho de las Morías, por ello Zeus y Hades intentaron dominarlas y confinarlas a esta mazmorras. En el pasado, desperté el octavo sentido y descendí hacia el inframundo en busca de aquello que podría destruir el lienzo eterno, las cadenas del tártaro pero, cuando logre obtenerlas y me dispuse a enfrentarme a las tejedoras del destino hades se dio cuenta de mis acciones, fui derrotado y desterrado a esta prisión por más de veintiún años…

–Mientras sufría tras estas paredes, supe que Kido había por fin lograr dar con tu madre… O más bien contigo. Las Morías, furibundas por mi osadía se encargaron de escribir sublimes sufrimientos en tu destino, el de tu madre y tus hermanos… Fueron ellas quienes te condenaron a ser el alma de Hades y te arrojaron al Tártaro.

Shun quedo totalmente estático, mientras que sin poder evitarlo su naturaleza demoniaca se eclipsaba tras el brillo vidrioso de sus ojos, con un gesto brusco se aparto de su padre e inmediatamente le replico.

– ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Fui yo quien decidió arrojarse contra las puertas del Tártaro para intentar cerrarlas! ¡Fui yo quien las destruyo y caí al infierno tras ello…¡Fue únicamente mi decisión! ¡No soy el títere de nadie, yo controlo mi propio destino!

Evans negó suavemente.

–Tus decisiones fueron guiadas hijo, fueron ellas las que influenciaron a Ares a abrir las puertas del Tártaro, tras las batallas tú fuiste el único que quedo con energía suficiente para poder cerraralas ¿Una coincidencia? No lo creo.

Shun miro a aquel hombre con desesperación, todo su sufrimiento, toda la tortura y la agonía que sufrió en el Tártaro, su trasformación en demonio… Todo había sido escrito por los dioses.

–Querían ser libres de Hades y Zeus, tú fuiste el cuerpo de Hades y por lo tanto eras una amenaza para ellas, el podía volver a tomarte y hacerse con el control del inframundo…Tenían que eliminarte, por eso te arrojaron al Tártaro.

Sus palabras finales desarmaron completamente al demonio que simplemente volvió a retroceder, alejándose más de su padre y de la realidad que este le planteaba.

–No…– Le dijo. – ¿Cómo tú puedes saberlo?...Me estas mintiendo.

Evans negó suavemente y con tranquilidad acoto.

–Ellas me mantenían al tanto de todo, disfrutaban restregarme en la cara mis fracasos y la muerte de mi familia en sus manos… Atenea no es distinta, ella y los demás dioses son todos iguales… Hades supo que destinaron tu cuerpo para ser el suyo en esta guerra, seguramente le fascinó la idea de poder usar el cuerpo de uno de sus "leales" caballeros para matarla.

Shun no puedo negar las palabras de Evans… Porque eran ciertas, durante un breve memento el estuvo conectado al dios del inframundo, sintió su furia y su frustración con la humanidad, sintió su rabia contra Atenea y contra sus "amados" caballeros y el amor que profesaban. Amor que él nunca había comprendido, ni sentido…

–Durante mi prisión me concentre en dominar mi cosmos –Siguió con su relato Evans. –, y las cadenas que había logrado arrebatarle al dios del inframundo, hace dieciséis años logre dominarlas completamente y durante todo este tiempo estuve esperando la oportunidad de escapar y destrozar a estos malditos dioses que me condenaron… Incluyendo a Atenea y a su santuario.

–Saori no tuvo la culpa… Ella no es igual a los demás dioses.

–Ella es una olímpica– Le contesto con furia Evans. –, la misma sangre maldita y soberbia de Zeus corre por sus venas, fue por ella que te condenaron a ser caballero, por ella que has luchado en batallas cuyo origen nunca entendiste… ¡Fue por ella que Kido mando a matar a tu madre!

El joven demonio apretó sus dientes con furia, era cierto que el viejo kido le había provocado un sufrimiento y dolor impagables, más el no podía culpar a Saori por la acciones de su abuelo, no podía culpara a la amiga con la cual había luchado y llorado por el sufrimiento que las morías le habían impuesto, aun, cuando todo esté fuera provocado para que él se convirtiera justamente la conociera y la quisiera… Atenea no era culpable, Saori era su amiga, Saori no era culpable.

–Por eso, esta noche vengare a tu madre –Evans estiro su mano, tomando el mentón de Shun para obligarle a mirar la siniestra determinación que nublaba los ojos celestes de su progenitor. –. La sangre divina es la llave que abre las puertas que me separan del lienzo eterno, cuando esas tres perras del destino se terminen de desangrar en el corredor, su sangre me darán acceso a la cámara y podre borrar a todos los dioses de la faz de la creación… Atenea no es diferente a los demás dioses, ella creció en la opulencia y en la riqueza mientras ustedes languidecían en sus entrenamientos, por esa niña caprichosa tú y nuestros otros hermanos caballeros se desangraron en combate, para servirla a ella el destino les arrebato sus hogares y sus familias y cualquier otra opción no sea el ser caballeros de ella… Kido nos arrebato a tu madre, y nosotros borraremos del mundo a lo que el más amo.

–No…

Fue la respuesta que Evans escucho de los labios de su hijo. El joven demonio enfrento los celestes orbes de su padre con unas gemas carmesís marcadas por la determinación.

–No dejare que mates a Atenea…

Siseo con severidad Shun. Evans sintió hervir su sangre, su hijo ¡Su propio hijo, le hacía frente por proteger a la maldita niña mimada! ¡La misma maldita sobrina del hombre que había matado a su madre!

– ¡Eres un estúpido niño!

Sus cosmos exploto de manera agresiva, dejándole al demonio sentir como cientos de aquellas negras cadenas se materializaban a su alrededor, ya listas y dispuestas para atacarle… Pero, esto nunca sucedió. Evans inmediatamente tuvo que alejarse de su hijo para esquivar el feroz golpe que el arcángel de la muerte había lanzado hacia donde él estaba, el puño de Azrael se clavo en la roca y Shun tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no caer frente a la onda de choque que aquel simple golpe había provocado.

–Bien– Dijo con una divertida sonrisa el ángel de la muerte. –, veo que la charla familiar terminara en violencia familiar, así que vengo como el servicio de la protección contra la niñez y la adolescencia demoniaca.

–Azrael. –Mascullo con rabia Evans, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la muerte.

–Viejo amigo– Continuo Azrael. –, te dije que esta empresa es un suicidio… Hace años no acepte apoyarte con esta idea, y por ello preferiste dejarme y llevarte tu familia contigo. Siendo sinceros, comparto tu deseo de ver al arder al Olimpo, más no sí para ellos debemos cargarnos al destino y al precario equilibrio del mundo… Básicamente, no puedo dejar que mates a las morías, Evans.

Evans le sonrió con altanería a la muerte, logrando que Azrael se pusiera en guardia, aquel hombre siempre había sido un hueso duro de roer, uno capaz de poner en jake a los mimos Dioses e inclusive a él.

–No me sonrías así, pese a que has aumentado tu poder aun no puedes vencerme. –Amenazo Azrael.

–No necesito derrotarte, sólo debo entretenerte por el tiempo suficiente, muerte– Le contesto con soberbia su antiguo asesino–. Las morías están heridas de muerte y su sangre pronto abrirá las puertas que me separan de mi premio. No podrás pelear contra mí y evitar que mueran, sé que eres omnipresente, pero ni siquiera tú puedes estar en dos lados a la vez sin elevar tu cosmos a un nivel que alerte a Hela de nuestra posición… ¿Acaso quieres que la nueva regente del infierno se entere de esto? ¿Quiere que ella se encuentre con un ángel y un demonio en sus dominios?

Azrael sonrió sarcásticamente, Evans seguía siendo tan hijo de puta como siempre. El maldito mortal lo había dejado entre la espada y la pared una vez más. Una cosa era combatir a su ex-sicario, otra muy diferente era pelear contra él, contra la diosa del inframundo y todo su sequito de guerreros nórdicos ¡Ha!, y hacer todo eso sin que se jodiera el equilibrio del inframundo o fueran dañados los preciado hilos de la vida… _Vale verga la vida_ , pensó para sus adentros.

Los decididos pasos de Shun interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

–Yo me enfrentare a él, y tú vas a salvar a las morías.

Las sonrisas de Azrael y Evans se borraron al instante de escuchar las palabras del joven demonio.

– ¿Qué? – Pronuncio su padre, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

–Tú no tienes el nivel para enfrentarlo, Shun. –Fue la rápida respuesta del arcángel quien; a diferencia de Evans, sabía que el demonio hablaba en serio… Muy enserio.

–Es mi padre, esta batalla es mía y no tuya, Azrael –Le contesto secamente Shun. – . Ni tú, ni mi hermano, ni nadie volvera a luchar una de mis batallas. No me importa qué relación hayas tenido en un pasado con él, ahora sólo debemos impedir que las morías mueran y que él dañe a Atenea… Ya no me interesa lo que este hombre me tenga que decir de mi pasado, mi presente es lo único que me importa.

–Acaso… ¿Eres capaz de volver a arriesgar tu vida por la perra de Atenea? ¿Quieres salvar a las mismas diosas que te condenaron a ti y a tus hermanos? –Le pregunto con marcado resentimiento su padre. –¿Te enfrentaras a mi por ella?

–No dejare que lastimes a mi diosa… Evans. –Le contesto con toda seguridad Shun.

Su padre esbozo una sonrisa enferma, no lo podía creer ¡Realmente no lo podía creer!

–Si así lo deseas… –Le contesto con un tono por demás estremecedor aquel que fue su progenitor. –Hijo, no dejare que te interpongas en mi camino.

Su cosmos se elevo con fuerza, haciendo tronar los eslabones de sus cadenas contra el suelo. El negro metal se alzo por los aires brillando con maleficencia, rodeando a su amo como cientos de venosas serpientes dispuestas a devorar a todo aquel que se acercase… Shun no se inmuto.

El demonio de cabellos esmeraldas encendió su brillante cosmos carmesí y clavo su felina mirada en los celestes ojos de aquel que era su padre, sus plateadas garras brillaron como la plata, listas y dispuestas para el combate.

Padre mortal e hijo inmortal se contemplaron por última vez ante los ojos del ángel de la muerte, ambos dispuestos a llegar a hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de lograr su objetivó, ambos dispuestos a dejar su vida en la batalla…

Continuara…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Sep, me odiaran, capitulo largo, plagado de charla y sin final, pero bueno ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía hacer que todo esto escalara así como así, pero el próximo será corto y con lucha brutal para un final emotivo, o que intentare hacer emotivo xD. Aquí vemos otras de las razones por la cual no entiende Azrael tal devoción que hace que Shun aun después de la muerte y la traición, siga sirviendo a Atenea, pese a que por ella sud destino fue escrito con tanta sangre y pasión (bueno, intente ponerle mucha pasión a que si lo logre no se xD) Personalmente, no me sorprenden las constantes traiciones del santuario, no, si nos ponemos a analizar cómo es que este funciona, nacer para servir es prácticamente una dictadura :v

Como siempre, un saludo para todos los que nos leen un agradecimiento para todos los que nos dejan revier y favoritos, nos apoya a seguir escribiendo xD, co respeto a la canción, la verdad es que nunca entendí lo que realmente quiere decir, pero creo que se puede relacionar con la frustración de Evans y el amor que sintió por la madre de Shun, mismo que le permitió sobrevivir todos estos años en el infierno y que alimento su sed de venganza…

Summa Daemoniaca, es el tratado de demonología y manual de exorcismos que fue empleado durante un tiempo, no se si en la actualidad sigue vigente, ya que ahora los exorcista de saber sobre psicología, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir :v


	7. Megalovania

8esE Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo contiene momentos fuertes… (Es sólo un reglón) pero se recomienda discreción.**

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Megalovania

 _Recuerdo los siglos de oscuridad, aquella época de la historia humana que contemple en el anonimato y la sombra._

 _Los buenos ideales de un hombre se convirtieron en aquella imagen de Dios terrible, ser de poderes inimaginables y designios incognoscibles*, amo del diablo y del mal, pero dispuesto a desencadenar toda su omnipotencia para castigar a los pecadores… A los que ellos juzgaban como pecadores._

 _Recuerdo a los mortales vestidos con el oro de los vencidos, con la cruz en una mano y la espada en la otra, ellos era los hijos de dios, los salvadores y elegidos para juzgar a todas las demás almas con la balanza de fe y sangre que portaban…_

 _Y juzgaron, y persiguieron, torturaron y devoraron…_

 _ **Devoraron en nombre de su dios, como nosotros devoramos en nombre de nuestra despiadada naturaleza…**_

Diario de Azrael.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

El sonido del metal retumbo en toda la caverna, las plateadas garras de Shun habían desviado con éxito las cadenas que su padre había lanzado hacia el ángel de la muerte. El joven de cabellos esmeraldas inmediatamente se lanzo a un enfrentamiento de frente contra su padre, dándole tiempo a Azrael para batir sus alas y marcharse, Evans intento detenerle pero su hijo no le permitió actuar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el demonio ya se hallaba a escasos metros de él.

–Predecible…

Murmuro Evans, elevo su mano y en un solo movimientos cientos de cadenas emergieron por debajo de los pies del demonio, Shun apenas alcanzo a esquivarlas y retomar la distancia de su oponente.

–Y lento.

Shun sintió su presencia, más no pudo hacer nada para evitar las cientos de cadenas que le llegaron por su costado, el golpe destrozo parte de la armadura del tártaro y sin contemplación lo estrello contra el grueso muro de roca. Shun se incorporo lo mas rápidamente que pudo, sintiendo un punzante dolor en su brazo, bajo su vista, dándose cuenta de su hombrera había sido destrozada y que parte de su metal se encontraba encarnado en su piel.

–Los demonios jóvenes tienen armaduras mucho más frágiles que la de un adulto, no obstante la tuya es considerablemente fuerte, hijo… ¿Quizás, Azrael tenga algo que ver con ello?

Evans retrajo las cadenas con las que había atacado a su hijo, las mismas se hallaban destrozadas tras su ataque confirmando sus sospechas.

–No es fácil romper las cadenas del Tártaro, su dureza es mayor a la de las doradas cadenas que colgaron a Hera del firmamento.

– ¿Cómo es que puedes controlarlas entonces? –Le pregunto Shun.

Una sonrisa siniestra adorno el rostro de su padre.

–Las cadenas del Tártaro pueden ser doblegadas, si pasas el suficiente tiempo con ellas.

Con un paso firme se acerco hacia el demonio, debía acabar rápido con esto e ir tras el Arcángel. Por primera vez el otrora caballero demostró su verdadero cosmos, una energía magenta corrompida por el deseo de venganza, y la oscuridad que ahora dominaba su alma para Shun fue evidente que no estaba frente a un guerrero cualquiera. Evans había pasado más de dieciséis años soportando el tormento del infierno, fue uno de los más feroces sicarios de Azrael y un caballero temible en su época.

–Nada me alejara de la victoria, ni la muerte, ni tu… Hijo…

 **¡Gran Ejecución!**

El cosmos de Evans se alzo con la misma furia que su grito de guerra, las cadenas infernales obedecieron al instante y se lanzaron directamente sobre su hijo

–Garras de sombras.

Shun inmediatamente reacciono, lanzo su cosmos en forma de filosos haces de luz carmesís que impactaron de lleno contra las cadenas, el demonio había logrado una brecha. Sabiendo que no podía perder la oportunidad, enfoco sus ojos rojos como la sangre sobre su padre y sin dudarlo corrió directo hacia él. Pese a sus heridas, las garras de su armadura seguían intactas y listas para el combate, con ellas se abrió paso como una fiera, desviando y esquivando los ataques que su padre le mandaba.

– ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis hermanos!

Le grito con furia, sin dudarlo enfilo las tres agudas hojas de su arma a la yugular de su progenitor…

Una sonrisa cruel cruzo el rostro de Evans.

– ¿De frente?

El hombre de oscurecidos cabellos esquivo con gran facilidad el ataque del demonio, e inmediatamente le respondió con un puño que Shun paro con el antebrazo. Evans retrajo sus cadenas para quedar él y sus hijos solos, frente a frente en un cerrado combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para su desgracia, el joven demonio se dio cuenta de que su oponente tenía mucha más experiencia en combate que él. Evans bloqueaba y evitaba con facilidad cada uno de los golpes que Shun le lanzaba.

–Debo admitir que por lo menos tu maestro te ha ensañado algo, más no aprendiste a ver cuando un enemigo supera tú talla.

El demonio no alcanzo a reaccionar, la fuerte patada que le propino su padre en el abdomen le hizo retroceder y antes de que pudiera recuperarse un fuerte puño lo mando por los aires, más negándose a perder, Shun giro en pleno vuelo y logro caer de pie.

–No me subestimes.

Le respondió secamente a su progenitor mientras elevaba su cosmos carmesís con furia, en el pasado había luchado contra los mismos olímpicos y otros guerreros que le superaban ampliamente en poder, y aun así había vencido ¡Esta vez no sería diferente!

– ¡Garras de sombras!

Una nueva hilera de filosos haces carmesís se dirigió hacia Evans, más con un solo movimiento este logro cubrirse con sus cadenas y absorber el impacto, retiro su defensa, pero inmediatamente sintió un poderoso cosmos a sus espaldas. A una increíble velocidad Shun se había situado justo detrás de él, con su puño listo para impactarle de frente. Evans apenas alcanzo a cubrirse con sus brazos, más el golpe del demonio fue tan fuerte que sus afiladas garras atravesaron de lado a lado la carne de sus brazos y arrastro a ambos contenientes varios metros de distancia.

–Te lo diré por última vez…

Le dijo con seca voz Shun.

–No te voy a dejar hacerlo.

Una sonrisa enferma fue la contestación de Evans.

– ¿Y crees que con este poder podrás impedírmelo? –Le dijo.

De una poderosa patada el hombre alejo al demonio, Shun no alcanzo a incorporarse que sintió el demoledor golpe en su vientre que lo lanzaba contra el muro de roca. El demonio impacto de espalda contra el granito, destruyendo la pared y levantando una gran nube de polvo. Tras el golpe, Shun intento incorporarse pero antes de lograrlos tuvo que arrojarse nuevamente al suelo para evitar las cadenas que le atacaban.

Volteo hacia su padre, dándose cuenta de que su cosmos se había incrementado aun más, no solo eso, su aspecto estaba cambiando. Extraños e infernales grabados de negra tinta empezaban a cubrir los brazos y el resto del cuerpo visible de su progenitor.

–Todo tiene un precio–Susurro secamente Evans–, pero nadie dijo que este era siempre monetario. Algunos cuestan más de lo que el simple dinero puede comprar, pero no importa lo que tenga que dar para conseguir mi venganza…

–Incluso si a cambio de ello debo quitarle la vida a mi propio hijo.

Exclamo con furia, sus ojos celestes se oscurecieron por el deseo de venganza…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Azrael alzo la vista y contemplo la salida, el cosmos de Evans ya no era como lo recordaba, la furia y la ira habían calado profundo en quien fue su antiguo sicario… ¿Acaso sería capaz de…

No, Shun era su hijo, más importante aún, el joven de cabellos era la viva imagen de su madre, una imagen que estaba profundamente guardada en el corazón de Evans… No lo mataría…No lo haría.

Bajo la vista y vio sus manos manchadas con la dorada sangre de las deidades que yacían por el suelo, estaban a las entradas del templo de cronos, el ultimo gran y glorioso vestigio del reinado de los titanes. Pulido en la misma roca de la caverna, la estructura emergía imponente desde las profundidades de la Tierra para ser el resguardo de los hilos inmortales. Hecho por manos que no eran humanas, había permanecido inmutable ante los estragos del tiempo y la guerra.

Azrael volteo hacia la puerta medio abierta del templo, hecha de una sola pieza de obsidiana, la negra piedra se hallaba recubierta por la sangre dorada que la había abierto. El arcángel apretó los dientes, Evans había estado a sólo segundos de lograr su cometido antes de que él y Shun intervinieran, de hecho, las tres morías habían muerto si tardaba unos segundos más en llegar a su lado…

Aun estaban demasiado heridas como para que pudiera dejarlas, llevo sus manos hacia el pecho de la joven niña de cabellos plateados, la pequeña Artropos era la más herida de las tres hermanas del destino, extendió sus alas más, cubriendo a las deidades por completo mientras aumentaba más la fuerza de su cosmos, tenía que curarlas rápido y esperar que Shun aguantara…

Las plumas de sus alas se erizaron inconscientemente, al nivel que estaba elevando sus cosmos padre e hijo pronto llamarían la Atención de Hela, que ella interviniera era lo que más preocupaba al Ángel de la muerte.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

A gran distancia de allí, los gritos de terror y dolor eran la orquesta que reinaba mientras los enormes remos apaleaban las almas del río Aqueronte, la pesada nave de guerra vikinga viraba hacia un costado. El barco de las uñas había cambiado su rumbo, dispuesto a seguir el rastro de los desconocidos cosmos que la reina del inframundo había detectado.

Los negros ojos de Hela se clavaban en el horizonte, el cosmos de de un humano y otro que le resultaba extrañamente familiar se habían elevado a niveles considerables ¿Acaso una lucha? ¿Quiénes eran los dueños de tan poderosos cosmos? Y ¿Qué estaban haciendo en sus sagrados dominios?

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

– ¡Ejecución Terrea!

Shun se impulso con fuerza hacia adelante, esquivando las cadenas que había emergido del suelo. Los ataques eran más fuertes, más rápidos y mucho más certeros, pero no le importaba lo duro que se volviera el combate esta era una batalla que el demonio no estaba dispuesto a perder. Sin dudarlo volvió a encarar de frente, a toda velocidad esquivo las cadenas infernales que se lanzaron sobre él, inmediatamente vio como una de ellas se clavaba justo frente de él ¡Era su oportunidad!

Con un equilibrio inhumano se paro justó sobre la cadena y continuo su carrera por sobre los eslabones de la misma, para su sorpresa, su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente a sus rápidos movimientos para no perder el equilibrio sobre la delgada serie de eslabones, pronto se encontró a escasos metros de su sorprendido padre y sin dudarlo se lanzo sobre él.

Evans esquivo por sólo centímetros la patada que destrozo el suelo donde antes estaba, el cosmos de Shun se había elevado a un nivel considerable, recubriendo todo su cuero de una feroz llamarada carmesí que parecía arder con la misma furia que demostraba en combate. Evans noto el cambio, aquella humanidad se perdía y algo más siniestro surgía desde lo profundo de su hijo, los ojos carmesís se opacaban tras una mirada severa y marcada por una oscura determinación. Shun sentía como la ferocidad del combate se fundía con su carne, arrastrándolo hacia un abismo de sangre y muerte.

La batalla se torno cercana y encarnizada, el demonio se había dado cuenta que estando a poca distancia de su objetivo las cadenas no eran muy buenas defendiendo. Shun volvió a enfilar las garras de su armadura hacia su padre, más Evans previo su movimiento y alzando una de sus negras cadenas intercepto su ataque en el aire, las chispas volaron cuando el negro metal del Tártaro y las plateadas garras del infierno chocaron. El demonio de cabellos esmeraldas retrocedió.

– ¡No vas a detenerme! –Le grito Evans.

– ¡Voy a destruirte!

Le contesto con su voz deformada por la furia Shun, sin dudarlo se lanzo corriendo hacia su progenitor.

– ¡Ataquen Cadenas!

Exclamo Evans, en ese mismo instante cientos de candes del Tártaro se materializaron en el aire y se dirigieron directamente hacia Shun, mas con una agilidad impresionante el demonio se deslizo a través del escaso espacio que quedaba entre las cadenas, sin parar la carrera llego y lanzo su puño directamente hacia la cara de su padre. Evans se tiro hacia atrás, esquivando las plateadas garras que rozaron su cuello.

 _Impulsivo…_

Pensó Evans en el segundo que esquivaba las afiladas garras de su hijo, los ojos de Shun se abrieron de par en par dándose cuenta de su terrible error.

–Defensa Rodante.

Las negras cadenas emergieron del oscuro suelo que las ocultaba, en una feroz espiral que golpeo a Shun de lleno y lo lanzo a una considerable altura. Evans no perdió oportunidad y mientras su hijo seguía cayendo coloco la mano en el suelo al mismo tiempo que decía:

–Ejecución Terrea.

Shun se volteo en aire, sólo para alcanzar a ver las cientos de cadenas que surgían del suelo para abrazarlo en su caída, en los rojos Iris de demonio se reflejaron las afiladas puntas del siniestro metal…

–Evans…

El temible susurro del ángel de la muerte retumbo a lo largo de toda la caverna de roca, logrando que el hombre volteara hacia el pasillo donde Azrael le esperaba.

– ¿Acaso te importa Azrael? –Pregunto con sorna Evans. – Esto es algo que sólo nos atiende a mí y a lo que queda de **mi** hijo.

Sus fríos ojos celestes volvieron hacia su contrincante…

Shun mantenía sus ojos fijos en el techo de la caverna… la sangre brotaba lentamente de su boca y del resto de las heridas de su cuerpo, deslizándose lentamente por los oscuros eslabones de la cadenas que le sostenían dolorosamente en el aire. Su pecho ya casi no se podía mover para respirar, una de las cadenas lo atravesaba de lado a lado la zona del hombro, habiendo hecho pedazo su clavícula y sobresaliendo a escasos centímetros del cuello, otra traspasaba su vientre y las demás perforaron sus piernas y brazos como afiladas estacas.

Con tranquilidad el hombre se acerco al destrozado demonio.

–Te dije que era un rival fuera de tu talla.

Con un solo movimiento de su brazo Evans hizo que las cadenas retrocedieran con rapidez hacia el centro de la tierra, desapareciendo en el suelo y dejando solo el cuerpo de un derrotado Shun. El hombre se acerco a quien fue su hijo al mismo tiempo que con su cosmos volvía a hacer aparecer una negra y cadena del tártaro, con fuerza la tomo entre sus manos ya alistándose para dar el golpe de gracia.

–Ella… Ella es mi he… Mi hermanan.

Apenas pudo pronunciar Shun, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logro voltear su cuerpo, quedando acostado boca abajo sobre el suelo. Evans se quedo parado en su sitio, simplemente contemplando en silencio.

–No… No…Voy a perrt… A permitirte que la dañes.

Arrastro sus palabras Shun, al tiempo que con su herido brazo lograba alzarse un poco del suelo y fijar sus ojos en los de su padre. Evans inmediatamente retrocedió, sus ojos…

Sus ojos eran los de ella…

 _Para todos tiene la muerte una mirada…_

 _Pronuncio aquella delicada voz femenina._

 _Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos_ _._

 _Será como dejar un vicio,_

 _como ver en el espejo_ _asomar un rostro muerto,_ _  
_ _como escuchar un labio ya cerrado…_

 _Sólo podían concentrarse en memorizar cada movimiento de sus delicados labios, deslizar su mirada por los delicados rasgos del amado rostro que se avocaba completamente a su lectura._

 _Mudos, descenderemos al abismo_ _._

 _La mujer cerro el libro y contemplo al bello hombre que embobado la miraba, en sus ojos verdeazulados se reflejo el rostro de su amado y un el brillo esperanzado de la vida. Él simplemente extendió su mano hacia ella, acariciando su suave rostro de porcelana y rosando aquellos suaves cabellos verdes._

 _Si la muerte tuviera tus ojos moriría feliz…_

 _Le susurro, ella simplemente negó con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro._

 _No, mi amor ahora tenemos más razones por la cuales vivir._

 _Le dijo al tiempo cruzaba las escaza distancia que le separaba y le besaba suavemente, su otra mano fue directamente hacia su plano vientre para acariciarlo el futuro fruto de su amor_.

 _Si…_

 _La sonrisa del hombre se fue borrando lentamente mientras ella se acomodaba mejor a su lado, estando los dos solos en aquella cama, sus ojos celestes abandonaron el rostro para fijarse en la ventana. El vidrio oscurecido por la noche le devolvió el reflejo de ellos dos en la cama, una imagen que contemplo con sumo cuidado, él los protegería aun a costa de su propia vida…_

 _Aunque tuviera que arrebatarle la vida a los mismos dioses…_

 _A su familia_ _ **nadie**_ _la tocaría_

–Evans… ¿Qué hiciste?

Volvió a retroceder, la imagen de aquel pasado, la imagen de aquel vidrio se desvanecía en la oscuridad del presente. Su hijo yacía en el suelo, con su cabello verde ensangrentado y dirigiéndole una mirada marcada por el dolor… Unos verdeazulados ojos llenos de furia y dolor.

–Yo te detendré…

La voz de Shun sonó fría y cristalina, igual que un vidrio desgarrando la carne. Pese a todas sus heridas el demonio se incorporaba. Su cosmos carmesí se elevaba de una manera abrumadora, la atmosfera se tornaba pesada a medida que la cosmoenergía de su hijo se iba tornando más siniestra e inquietante.

–Evans…

Escucho la voz de Azrael, más no reacciono…

Simplemente contemplo a su hijo, contemplo a aquel que era la viva imagen y el regalo que su amada le dejo…

 _Contemplo como se había corrompido el fruto de su amor…_

–Yo…– La voz de Shun hizo estremecer la dura roca de la caverna, – _Yo_ –Su voz se deformaba, se bifurcaba como si fueran dos personas las que hablaran.

– _ **Te destruiré. –**_

A sus oídos llego el sonido de los huesos quebrándose, la destrozada armadura regeneraba sus piezas y se arrancaba por si sola de la carne para volver a ocupar su lugar. Sus cabellos se tiñeron con el ébano de la noche y los ojos verdeazulados se cubrieron de sangre al tiempo que todas las heridas de su cuerpo se cerraban, los dientes de Shun crecían, haciendo tronar los huesos su mandíbula mientras se convertían en agudas y filosas navajas para trozar carne. La tiara de su armadura aparecía, asemejándose a la parte delantera de un casco espartano, pero carente de cualquier decoración central, sólo dos enormes rubíes la decoraban, los mismos eran los ojos del can infernal mientras que en la parte de atrás el negro metal se enfilaba para emular las orejas de tan temible animal.

–Evans.

La voz de Azrael retumbo con preocupación, había sentido el cambio en el cosmos de Shun… El panorama se había volteado completamente y la situación se torno completamente fuera de su control. Contemplo a las morías, pese a que sus heridas no estaban del todo sanadas, por lo menos no morirían si les dejaba. Tras un poderoso batir de alas se encontró nuevamente frente al padre y al hijo, apretó sus dientes e inmediatamente supo que primero debía ir a por Shun…

– ¡NO!

El grito de Evans detuvo al arcángel en el instante, con sus cabellos ensombreciendo su mirada, seguía parado frente a su hijo… A aquel que hace sólo segundos tenía los mismos ojos que su amada… Aquellas esmeradas verdeazuladas que ahora se encontraban recubiertas de sangre, brillando en la oscuridad como las gemas del mismo infierno.

–Es mi hijo–Pronuncio con un hilo de voz. –, es mi culpa…

Las plateadas garras del demonio emergieron de sus antebrazos, desde la parte interna de su tiara una placa de oscuro metal callo, tapándole completamente la visión y solo dejando sus temibles fauces visibles… Lentamente volteo su cabeza hacia aquel que era su padre, su olor, su sóla presencia hacia despertar en él un oscuro y siniestro deseo.

Evans le contemplo, observando como la oscura armadura de Tártaro se justaba perfectamente a su atlético cuerpo, el metal negro y plateado brillando tras el carmesís de su inquietante cosmos… Aquellos ojos sellados en la más completa oscuridad.

–Yo… Lo siento.

Sólo una lagrima se deslizo por su cara, pasando por los oscuros grabados que ahora recubrían todo su cuerpo para suicidarse en el suelo. Azrael replegó sus alas y dejo que su semblante callera en la absoluta seriedad, transformándolo en un mudo espectador de lo que pronto ocurriría.

–Yo… Realmente lo siento, Shun…

El demonio inclino su cabeza un poco y con su temible voz le dijo:

–Hay cosas que no se pueden reparar ni perdonar… Padre.

Inmediatamente se lanzo sobre él, más Evans no hizo nada por defenderse. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el golpe contra el frio suelo y el ardor de las navajas que atravesaban la carne sus brazos, las aberrantes fauces cayeron sobre su cuello y de un solo movimiento Shun arranco la tráquea de su progenitor, la trago e inmediatamente volvió arrancar más carne y hueso de su cuerpo…

 _Y mudos, descenderemos al abismo_ _._

Susurro Azrael mientras contemplaba aquella dantesca escena, simplemente dejo que Shun se saciara de sangre durante unos minutos que se volvieron eternos…

Lentamente la ferocidad con la que atacaba el desgarrado cuerpo disminuía, la vida y la sangre de su padre revitalizaba su cosmos y aceleraban la regeneración de sus heridas… Más dejo de atacar y empezó a sentir el metálico sabor de un denso líquido escurriendo por su boca, los dientes le pesaban como si no fueran suyos y no era capaz de ver nada, la armadura de su cuerpo empezó a moverse, relajándose y volviendo a tener su apariencia normal.

–Shun…

La voz de Azrael le hizo voltear, se sentía mareado… Confundió y por alguna extraña razón ¿Asustado?

–Azrael… Yo…

Llevo sus manos hacia su boca, dándose cuenta de lo que había en su lugar, impulsado como por un resorte retrocedió ¡Sus dientes! ¡Su rostro!...Que ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

 **¡OTRA VEZ NO!**

La placa que ocultaba su vista empezó a desaparecer junto con la tiara de su armadura, más solo alcanzo a ver un borroso manojo carmesí antes de que las negras alas del ángel de la muerte le taparan. Pero eso no servía para nada, lo recordaba ¡TODO LO RECORDABA!

Era como el Tártaro, era como cuando era _él_ , cuando veía una y otra vez como los mataba, como era él quien mataba y quien devoraba. Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza, dejando que sus uñas se clavaran en su carne hasta hacerle sangrar. No, no, no, no esta vez no era él, no era él, lo recordaba, lo había sentido, era él quien vio y odio a su padre, era él mismo quien lo supo y respondió, fue él quien deseaba destruirlo, deseaba matarlo, deseaba destrozarlo… Por su culpa las morías lo desterraron al Tártaro, no quería perdonarlo, no pudo detenerse, no había querido detenerse, no había querido, no había querido… No había…

– ¡Cálmate!

El grito severo de Azrael lo detuvo en seco, se dio cuenta de cómo estaba forcejeando con el arcángel quien duramente conseguía retenerlo entre sus brazos y hasta había tenido que usar los feroces espolones de sus alas para poder sostener sus piernas.

–Cálmate.

Volvió a repetir Azrael, Shun por su parte ya no supo qué hacer. Cayó completamente inerme* en los brazos de la muerte, quedándose quieto, dejo que su mirada se perdiera en la lejana oscuridad de la caverna.

–Lo mate… Lo mate y lo devore…

Susurro.

–Esa es nuestra naturaleza, este es un final que Evans escribió…

Le contesto Azrael.

–Devore a mi propio padre…

Continúo Shun, Azrael sólo le sostuvo mientras que con tranquilidad y paciencia volvía a repetir.

–Es nuestra naturaleza, es lo que somos, lo que hacemos… Ya no es su sangre la que corre por tus venas, tú eres un animal diferente a él… Diferente ha todos los que alguna vez amaste o amaras…

–Yo no quiero…

La voz de Shun se quebró, rojas lágrimas empezaban a caer por su pálido rostro y deslizarse a través de sus mandíbulas cuyos dientes lentamente volvían a asemejarse a los humanos.

–Yo no quería ser lo que soy… yo… yo no quiero ser como él, no soy desolación… ¡NO QUIERO SER UN **MOUNSTRO** COMO ÉL! –Grito con furia, al tiempo que infructuosamente intento deshacerse del agarre de Azrael.

–No tienes que ser como él, tu naturaleza es la misma, pero eres tú quien decide como cumplirla.

–Pero yo…

Azrael le sostuvo con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que con su inmutable voz le decía:

–A veces tenemos situaciones que no se pueden remediar, más siendo seres inmortales y teniendo una naturaleza que nos obliga a cumplir con nuestro destino. Yo soy la muerte y tú la desolación, ese es nuestro destino… Siempre necesitaras comer, siempre necesitaras luchar y un campo de batalla al cual desolar.

–Pero yo… Yo no quería este destino… No quería, no quería…No…

–La vida pocas veces da a elegir y no nos la dio a nosotros, ahora sólo somos una especie más en este mundo. El humano a veces puede escoger si comer o no comer a otros animales, pero él león no puede escoger, ni el tigre, ni el lobo… La naturaleza los hizo depredadores, así como la creación sello ese mismo destino para nosotros, somos simplemente un depredador más, uno cuya naturaleza le hace devorar a cualquier otro ser que este a su lado incluyendo al ser humano… Es algo que con el tiempo aprenderás a controlar y sobrellevar…

–Pero… ¿Por qué?...

Susurro en un hilo de voz el demonio.

–Porque simplemente tenía que pasar…

Contesto secamente Azrael, Shun ya no le respondió, el joven dejo caer su rostro y simplemente se quedo en silencio. Podía sentir como el mundo a su alrededor se hacía más lejano, sintiendo un pequeño dolor, un ligero mareo que tornaba sus parpados pesados… Muy pesados.

El arcángel lo vio caer en la inconsciencia y simplemente suspiro, volteo la vista ya percibiendo la presencia de Hela acercándose y la de las morías despertando. Sabía que debían retirarse pronto, más antes debía recoger algo…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Sintió la calidez del sol acariciando su rostro, percibió el olor familiar de la ropa limpia y él café recién hecho inundando su nariz. Con cierta pesadez logro abrir sus ojos, encontrándose de con una amplia ventana y el cielo teñido por el carmesí de un lento amanecer. Se incorporo e inmediatamente busco ubicarse, se encontraba en el cuarto que ocupaba dentro de la mansión de Azrael.

–Veo que por fin despiertas.

La voz de su compañera le hizo voltear, Iris coloco la taza de café sobre la redonda mesa de luz que poseía.

–Haz dormido durante casi dos días, Azrael vendrá a verte pronto…

Shun no le respondió ni se sorprendió, simplemente desvió su vista hacia la cama, tenia aun colocada su armadura más ya no había manchas de sangre sobre su cuerpo… Pero no había sido un sueño, aun tenía el sabor de la sangre patente en su paladar, así como el escozor de las heridas que aun no sanaban.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Continuo Iris, viendo que el joven de cabellos esmeralda no le daría ninguna respuesta hoy decidió que era mejor retirarse y darle su espacio… Era muy reciente la herida.

–Te dejare, Azrael vendrá a verte… Seguramente ya ha de saber que despertaste.

Shun escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, sabiendo que su compañera se había retirado sólo atino a llevar sus manos hacia su rostro, delineando el perfil de este para darse cuenta de que había vuelto a ser "normal" Sus manos siguieron subiendo y se aferraron con furia a sus cabellos al tiempo que con fuerza apretaba sus dientes…

–Puedes arrancarte si quieres la carne y el cabello, estos siempre se regenerara.

La voz divertida de Azrael le hizo voltear, la muerte había vuelto a ostentar su soberbia sonrisa. Shun simplemente apretó sus dientes con más fuerza y desvió la vista de aquel arcángel sintiendo como el dolor y furia se hacían patente en su ser.

–Soy un monstruo…

Susurro con una voz cristalina y aterradora.

– ¿Y qué hay de malo con ello?

La pregunta hizo que volviera a fijar sus ojos rojos sobre los de Azrael, la muerte le sonrió con algo que se semejaba a la calidez.

– ¿Tu te sientes todo el tiempo así? –Le pregunto con cierto temor. –Cuando pase el tiempo… ¿Sera así para siempre? ¿Me convertiré en eso para siempre?

Azrael negó.

–Eres una cría entre los nuestros, tu lado consiente está demasiado separado de tu lado instintivo y de tu verdadera naturaleza… Por eso cuando tu nombre se presenta, tu naturaleza no tiene control sobre si misma ni tu sobre ella.

– ¿Mi nombre?

–Tu verdadero nombre, el Shun humano murió en el tártaro y cuando renaciste un nombre inmortal se te fue dado. Todo ángel y demonio lo tienen, es ese nombre el que refleja su verdadera naturaleza… Es nuestro nombre lo que nos da una identidad y define lo que somos.

–Pero…

Shun se quedo en silencio, sin saber si realmente quería continuar.

– ¿Escuchaste como te llamo? –Le pregunto Azrael. –La voz que en el infierno te despertó.

Shun se quedo sentado en la cama, con la mirada escondida tras sus verdes mechones y una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo… Lo recordaba, cuando todo paso, cuando volvió a cambiar recordó la voz…

–Me llamo desolación…

Susurro más para sí mismo que para él ángel de la muerte.

 _ **Él me llamo ángel de la desolación…**_

– ¿Quién?… Azrael ¿Qué fue el que me hablo? –le pregunto.

Pero, con un suspiro el arcángel desvió su vista hacia la ventana y al sol que perezosamente se levantaba.

–Yo también desearía saberlo, sólo sé que todo inmortal será nombrado una sola vez y que por toda la eternidad recordara la voz que le nombro. He viajado… He buscado durante eones su origen, pero al final me resigne a que hay preguntas que ni en la eternidad se tiene tiempo para responder.

Shun se quedo en silencio, tras esa declaración el rostro soberbio del ángel de la muerte se mostraba de una manera que nunca antes vio, Azrael se veía serio y… Y ¿Triste?

–Hace mucho tiempo quería saber porque mi nombre es muerte y locura, porque no nos dio esta naturaleza inmortal y de la que no podemos escapar…. Son como las tres leyes de la robótica de Isaac Asimov*, prácticamente fue grabada en nuestro ser y es algo que no podemos cuestionar, por más que lo intentemos nuestra naturaleza siempre pasara sobre nosotros y hará que nuestros propios deseos se complementen con ella. Es por eso que la lucha te da tranquilidad… La inquietante paz que se sientes cuando todos tus enemigos se hayan derrotados y aniquilados… Cuando todo tras tus pasos queda desolado.

Shun no podía negar la verdad que había tras aquellas palabras, aquel cambio en su ser que desde hace días venia notando y que cada vez se hacía más presente. Pero, sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo que realmente significaban…

–Yo… podría matar a mis compañeros… A mis hermanos.

Azrael asintió a sus palabras, más pronto añadió:

–Eso es algo que ya tanto Iris como Augusto sabían, aunque no lo parezcan saben manejar a los de nuestra especie cuando andan sin control, no tengas dudas de que si es necesario te dejaran totalmente… Digamos "incapacitado para el combate". –Una sonrisa cruel adorno su rostro. –Con nuestra especie estos requerimientos siempre son necesarios, somos un animal salvaje, inteligentes sí, pero un animal salvaje y peligroso al fin.

Extrañamente a Shun eso no le asusto, de hecho, si el demonio tenía que ser sincero hasta le alivio un poco el saber aquello.

–Si fuera necesario…–Le pregunto al ángel de la muerte.- ¿Tú me matarías?

–Por supuesto, te doy mi palabra… Shun.

El tono de su voz resulto estremecedor, pero lejos de asustarse, él joven demonio simplemente respondió:

–Gracias.

Azrael suavizo su sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes? Quizás seamos monstruos, pero ¿Quién dice que ser un monstro no puede ser beneficioso? –Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Sobre todo a la hora de destruir a aquellos que te hicieron así.

Sin más que decir Azrael se marcho. Después de todo, lo mejor era que el demonio tuviera tiempo a solas para digerir todo que lo que había pasado. Shun le escucho cerrar la puerta y contemplo la ventana, el cielo claro se ensombrecía tras un repentina tormenta y el reflejo del cristal le devolvió la imagen de su rostro. Su piel más pálida resaltaba el surco de una roja lágrima que descendía desde su mejilla, con frustración y rudeza se la limpio.

Ya estaba arto, estaba arto de llorar, arto de gritar y lamentar ¡Arto de perdonar y pedir perdón!

La tormenta se asentó, la lluvia helada e inclemente cayó por sobre el bosque y la mansión a medida que las nubes grises oscurecían el cielo más y más…

En su habitación, el cristal reflejaba el inquietante brillo de un orbe carmesí, una mirada inhumana que se teñía con una férrea y temible determinación.

Shun le sonrió tristemente a su amenazador reflejo, estaba cansado de lamentar…

Ya no podía pedir perdón, ya no había para él un perdón…

Ahora, sólo quería curar sus heridas y salir a luchar, salir a luchar, a destrozar y devorar a quienes le habían convertido en lo que era.

No, no sólo a ellos…

Nunca más, nunca más lo permitiría, nunca más volvería a ocurrir lo mismo. Él destruiría a todo aquel que intentara hacer lo mismo, a todos los que fueran una amenaza para su mundo y sus seres queridos sin importar su sexo, raza, especie, motivo o religión…

La desolación es algo que no hace distinción.

La tormenta estallo, en pleno día todo el cielo se oscureció.

Fin…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Notas…**

Incognoscibles: Imposible de entender.

Yo, robot de Issac Asimov Son realmente curiosas las tres reglas de la robótica y no, no tiene que ver absolutamente nada con la película, siendo más enriquesedor que esta, aunque bueno sigue siendo una buena película. Aun así el libro es más enriquecedor por los "mini cuentos" en los cuales se debate una y otra vez la humanidad y los limites de esta, asi como que tan humanas o libres son nuestras creaciones.

Recordamos las morias.

Cloto, (la anciana)- hilaba la hebra de vida desde su rueca hasta su huso.

Láquesis (la mujer) medía el hilo de la vida de cada persona con su vara de medir, también ( y esto no va con el mito), yo la hago tejer la trama del tiempo con los hilos de la vida de las personas

Átropos (La niña) era quien cortaba el hilo de la vida.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Esta es la razón por la cual este Shun no siente ningún remordimiento a la hora de borrar a todo lo que sea considerado por él como una amenaza o muy malo… En fin desolación Juzgo a su padre y supongo que por ello gano su nombre.

Es la pequeña línea entre la justicia y la destrucción sistemática, veremos como Shun navega por este océano insondable e indescifrable que es el bien y el mal.

Muchas gracias a todos los que nos leen y nos dejan un revier n.n/ les dedico este capitulo.


	8. Kirie Toroimen no Shiraibe

8esE Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo contiene momentos fuertes… (Es sólo un reglón) pero se recomienda discreción.**

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Kirie Toroimen no Shirabe

Sus ojos se fijaban en la partitura pero la realidad era que su mirada se perdía en el vacío, su mente navegaba en el tiempo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por cada una de las teclas del piano y la melodía surgía por si sóla de sus manos. Le gustaba aquel instrumento, la música era algo tan hermoso ante sus ojos, la vida de cada composición era tan eterna como lo era su capacidad para quedar grabada en la conciencia y el deseo de quien la escuchara…

Todas las notas de la melodía morían tras ser tocadas para volver nacer nuevamente de los dedos de quien las mataba… Como un fénix inmortal que volaba de artista a artista, de mano a mano a través de los siglos de y de los años. Hoy, él revivía una sonata que había nacido hace más de doscientos años. Moonlight, la sonata que como un ser inmortal se paseaba por nuestro mundo, tan joven como la primera vez que Beethoven la dejo salir del papel, una etérea musa que dejaba sentir su presencia con cada nota que sus manos asesinaban y su memoria inmortalizaba...

La música, la más sublime creación de la existencia, era sonido creado para desaparecer en el aire o habitar por siempre en un corazón… Quizás, en su inmortal corazón

Se detuvo bruscamente y cerró sus ojos, con tranquilidad se aparto del piano de cola blanco para arreglar su traje negro. Odiaba las visitas no deseadas, sobre todo a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

–Mi amado hermano, Sariel… O ¿Quizás debería llamarte Azrael?

La voz profunda e imponente se escucho fácilmente en la habitación, a escasa distancia de él la silueta de un hombre se apoyaba cómodamente sobre las blancas paredes de su salón de música. Soberbio ejemplar de ser humano, un adonis de marcada musculatura y severos ojos azules que acomodo con su mano los castaños y claros risos que poseía, para luego regalarle una coqueta sonrisa.

–Tienes tantos nombres, Anubis, Sariel, Azrael, parca, santa muerte… ¿Con cuál quieres que te llame esta vez?

– ¿Yo soy el de tantos nombres? –Le contesto el arcángel con una sonrisa mordaz. – ¿Y tú, hermano? Metatrón, tú que eres el adversario, la bestia, el dragón, la estrella caída, Satanás… El diablo.

El hombre le sonrió cálidamente a Azrael. Sin más se incorporo de la pared y camino hasta quedar a una corta distancia de su hermano, dejando ver el hermoso traje blanco que portaba.

–Sabes perfectamente, que de todos los nombres que me han dado en este mundo el que más me gusta es Lucifer.

– "El portador de luz", supongo que es único que se nivela con tu orgullo Metatrón. –Le contesto secamente. – ¿Qué haces en mis territorios?

–Sabes que no puedo atacarte mi amado hermano… Por lo menos no aun, mientras las puertas no estén completamente abiertas no puedo invocar a mi dulce Ruina para arrasar con este mundo, debo atenerme a las reglas igual que tú.

– ¿A qué has venido? –Le volvió No tengo ganas de preguntarte toda la noche.

–Me encanta verte cuando tocas.

–Y a mí me encantaría ver tu cabeza empalada en la entrada ¿A qué has venido Lucifer?

–Que agresividad –Le contesto de manera serena el más infame de los demonios. –. Antes no me tratabas así, antes tú y yo nos entendíamos bien… –Le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba. –Extraño tenerte a mi lado, mundos, galaxias, universos ¿Acaso no recuerdas el hambre de aquellos tiempos? Todas aquellas vidas con las que a diario te alimentabas… Las vidas con la que ambos nos alimentábamos.

–Tú mismo has elegido que yo te desprecie, hermano.

En el rostro de Lucifer se formo una mueca de fastidio.

–Sigues chillando por eso.

La temperatura de toda a habitación cayó bruscamente, los vidrios de las ventas se escarcharon bajo las heladas garras del frio que empezaba a extenderse por las paredes y devoraba toda la habitación con una fina capa de hielo blanco. Los ojos azules de Lucifer se enfocaron en los carmesí de su hermano, inmediatamente todas señales de alarma se activaron y retrocedió, esquivando por sólo centímetros el puño que su hermano incrusto en la pared.

Azrael estiro su otra mano y materializo a Agonía, criatura que desde su creación serbia fielmente a su amo, ya sea como su emblemática montura o su arma de guerra. La guadaña poseía un enorme filo, en cuyo centro se encontraba el enorme ojo rojo que poseía y el cual no dudo en fijar sobre la estrella caída para mirar al demonio con el mismo odio que poseía su amo. Lucifer sonrió y Azrael clavo la cuchilla del arma a su lado, dejando el cuello del más poderoso de los serafines atrapado entre el filo de su guadaña y la pared… El diablo no se movió, ni dejo de sonreírle a la muerte.

–Reglas…–Le dijo con total tranquilidad. –Malditas que reglas que no atan cuales perras al servicio de nuestro amo, esta despreciable naturaleza que hemos tenido y alimentado. –Contemplo a su adorado hermano, viendo como los dientes de Azrael se presionaban con tal fuerza que podrían romperse, todos los musculas de su hermano se tensaban bajo la misma furia con la que apretaba el mango de su guadaña... Sabia que la muerte anhelaba con todo su ser el poder destrozarlo. –Como una pobre maquina que no puede ir en contra de su programación, una desgraciada criatura dominada por su celo… Patética, patéticos y atados a nuestros instintos, ni siquiera podemos atacarnos en este momento, ya deberías saberlo hermano… Por mucho que te esfuerces, no puedes golpearme.

Tras una fatídica sonrisa decido desviar su atención a otra cosa, levanto su mano y con total tranquilidad acaricio la cuchilla del arma.

–Agonía…–Le dijo, reconociendo fácilmente a la eterna compañía de su hermano. – Es tan parte de ti como Ruina lo es de mí. Recuerdo que tú fuiste el primero en poder hacerlo, en darle vida a Agonía así como más tarde yo le di vida propia a Ruina, ambas nacieron de nosotros pero nunca dejaron de ser parte de nuestro ser…

Sus ojos celestes siguieron el suave movimiento que su mano trazaba por la hoja del arma, no contento con aquel gesto se acerco y con total descaro paso su lengua por el filo de la muerte. Azrael retiro inmediatamente a Agonía de la pared y retomo distancia de su hermano, por dios, Lucifer era el único que sabía cómo enfurecerlo.

– Imbécil, tú me quitaste todo lo que amaba… Lárgate de este mundo, Diablo.

Le contesto secamente Azrael, para esas alturas el frió de la habitación ya empezaba a corroer las entrañas de los muebles y hubiera dejado inerte a todo ser vivo que pusiera un pie en ella.

– ¿Amar? –Le pregunto con sorna su hermano. –La muerte no puede amar, las criaturas mortales son menos que un parpadeo en nuestra existencia inmortal, todo lo que existe y existirá tarde o temprano te dejara… Tu eres el imbécil que sigue empecinado en luchar una guerra sin final, que negó su raza inmortal para vivir rodeado de criaturas que veras morir ante tus ojos–Su voz subía de tono, al tiempo que su tranquilidad se reemplazaba por la ferocidad de sus palabras. – ¡Negaste los cielos para vagar por los infiernos y dejaste los infiernos por unas alas que nunca volaran en el cielo!

En menos de un segundo, Lucifer estaba justo frente a él, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos para obligarle a enfrentar su miraba y la furia de su alma.

– ¡Nos abandonaste a todos por tu mero capricho!

– ¡Buscar la verdad no es un mero capricho!

Le grito Azrael, al mismo tiempo que con una feroz patada alejo a su hermano.

–Yo, existiré donde quiera, seré libre de buscar mi camino donde, cuando y como yo quiera ¿Lo comprendes? Tu y el resto de nuestros hermanos deben entender que ni el cielo ni el infierno me interesan, sólo los mundos donde existo me importan y este mundo es uno de ellos. Ángel del caos y la destrucción, yo no te dejare consumirlo…

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te gusta vivir en él y seguir al lado de tus mascotas?¿Por qué deseas devorarlo tu sólo?

Le pregunto Lucifer, quien se incorporaba para sonreírse de él.

–Pobre, pobre hermano… Como si el cariño de estos mortales pudiera saciar el vació que realmente sientes, sólo la muerte llena tu vació, Sariel… Eres igual de ingenuo que nuestro hermano Miguel ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de la verdad? ¿Por qué no aceptas la realidad y prefieres seguir con esas vendas en sus ojos? Nos dejaste para buscar a un padre que no existe y tras fracasar preferiste esconderte entre patéticas criaturas mortales que volver a nosotros.

–Tú creador no está en este mundo, no está en ninguno de los mundos que has pisado y que con furia has defendido de tus propios hermanos… Ángel de la muerte y la locura, deja de luchar con tus hermanos y contra ti mismo, tú quitas la vida de los mundos no eres quien la protege.

–Yo hago lo que quiero. –Le respondió Azrael.

–Entonces volvamos a matarnos, hermano. –Le contesto con sadismo Lucifer. –Volvamos a desangrarnos en combate, vuelve a ver como destrozo a todos los que amas, vuelve sufrir por esa emoción inútil y superflua que tanto admiras.

Lucifer camino directamente hacia él, dejando que sus pasos crizaran la escarcha que había devorado el suelo… Llegando a quedar justo en frente de Azrael, el diablo y la muerte se miraron fijamente sin que ninguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto a ceder.

–El amor no es algo que la muerte pueda tener, ni la muerte ni la destrucción pueden amar otra cosa que no sean sus propias naturalezas, mi querido Sariel.

La encantadora sonrisa del rey de los infiernos contrastaba con la ferocidad de sus palabras, más Azrael sólo le regalo una mirada retadora…

–Yo decido como cumplir mi naturaleza, Hermano.

Y la soberbia sonrisa que se formo tras sus palabras.

Lucifer gruño, ya cansado de tener esa eterna disputa con su ingenuo hermano menor. Maldecía el momento en que dejo que aquella idea se instalara en la mente de Azrael, por toda la eternidad odiaría al mundo que propicio la destrucción del lazo que el ángel de la muerte tenia con la Eternidad y con ellos. El amor por lo mortal era algo despreciable, un sentimiento efímero que arrastro a ángeles y demonios hacia su destrucción y que ahora les arrebataba a su más cercano y amado hermano…

–Destruiré este mundo, igual que a todos los anteriores.

–No–Le contesto Azrael. –. Mi querido hermano, ya aprendido a luchar mejor mis batallas y se sacar al monstruo que tiempo atrás lucho a tu lado.

–Entonces, volveré a dejar otra cicatriz sobre tu cuerpo… Mi amado enemigo.

Sin decir más Lucifer se dio vuelta, Azrael lo vio caminar y desaparecer en el aire. Suspiro, su hermano no estaba completo sin Ruina y su cosmos evitaba que alguien pudiera usar una técnica de teletrasportación sin su consentimiento. As ique, alguien más había ayudado a Lucifer a venir esta noche, la misma persona que ahora lo había retirado… Solo existía otra criatura además de él capaz de teletrasportar a un ser tan poderoso como lo era su hermano de un lado a otro mientras enmascaraba y escondía el temible cosmos que este poseía, y que podía hacerlo gracias a que él le había cedido una de sus alas.

– ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Miguel?

Pregunto al aire más suspiro ya sabiendo la respuesta, él no iba a volver a su mundo, ya suficiente con que visitara de vez en cuando al inmortal o a la serie de mortales laberintos que escondía bajo las enormes arenas del desierto del olvido. Se alejo y se sentó sobre uno de los sillones congelados mientras que su cuerpo inmóvil empezaba a cubrirse con el frio hielo de su cosmos, estático en el centro de la sala cual rey en su trono de hielo. El ángel de la muerte cerró sus ojos.

–Ama a tus enemigos y ora por los que te persiguen… Quizás mi dios si me ha abandonado, pero yo sigo aquí. hermanos...

Sus cosmos extendían y daba forma al frio de su alma, el hielo se alzaba por el aire, se elevaba como delgados y hermosos hilos labrados por la más fina cincelada, los trazos de un pintor desesperado por liberar las pasiones que le atormentaban y que se extendían desquiciados por toda la sala. Azrael sonrió tristemente, al tiempo que desde estos mismos hilos brotaban flores de hielo, hojas, rosas y extrañas plantas que este mundo no conocía… Ni conocería jamás…

–Es hermoso…

La voz llamo su atención y abrió uno de sus ojos con pereza, viendo al joven de cabellos verdes había entrado con cuidado en la sala y que con sorpresa se encontraba contemplando aquella singular escultura que tomaba vida frente a sus ojos.

–A veces me aburro y me pongo a dibujar…

Le contesto Azrael. El ángel estaba ligeramente curioso por la forma en la que Shun contemplaba embelesado su creación, los ojos verdezulados del demonio poseía un brillo extraño… Uno verdaderamente nostálgico.

–Tenía una amiga que realmente adoraba las rosas, las amaba tanto como yo las odiaba. –Le dijo mientras observaba de cerca una rosa de traslucido hielo.

– ¿Las odiabas? –Pregunto ya un curioso Azrael.

–Tuve malas experiencias con ellas. –Menciono Shun, sin aclarar que había visto como estas flores se podían convertir en la más hermosa y peligrosa de las armas. –Adoraría que…–Se detuvo en seco tras notar en lo que pensaba.

– ¿Qué adorarías? –Le pregunto curioso.

–No es nada… Es un imposible. –Contesto Shun, desechando la idea de que alguna vez sus hermanos pudieran ver el hermoso espectáculo frente a sus ojos, que ellos conocieran estas enredaderas de hielo que nacían del cosmos de la muerte para extenderse y generar flores heladas. –Sabes–Rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema para mitigar la curiosidad nata de Azrael. –, esto es realmente bello, no sabía que los ángeles podían hacer esto.

–Los demonios que dominen el hielo también pueden hacerlo.

Shun se alejo de la delicada rosa. El joven no creía las palabras de la muerte, la flor que sus ojos veían era tan fina y tan real que hasta podría jurar que podría oler el perfume de sus pétalos…. Un monstruo como él no podría crear algo tan bello como esto.

–Los demonios no tenemos corazón para crear algo tan hermoso.

– ¿Y quien dice que yo lo tengo? –Le pregunto Azrael. –En este mundo soy llamado ángel, pero en muchos otros fui llamado demonio, dios de la destrucción y fin de la vida.

Shun lo miro con cierta curiosidad, nunca antes había escuchado a Azrael hablar así. Hasta parecía raro no contemplar aquella soberbia sonrisa en su rostro, no, el ángel de la muerte estaba tranquilo… Y hasta podría decir con una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro.

–Pero sólo algo que puede apreciar la belleza es capaz de recrearla… –Le dijo. –Quien no valora la vida no podría hacer unas flores tan hermosamente vividas a partir del frio hielo, como podría crear la ilusión de la vida a partir de un material muerto, como el agua, sino amaras.

Azrael siguió con sus ojos fijos en el joven de cabellos esmeraldas, podía notar como este seguía cautivado con su creacion, embelesado por aquellas simples flores de hielo, acariciándolas e incluso queriendo oler una imaginario aroma. Sonrió, con el tiempo el joven demonio le había ganado más confianza, la suficiente como para mostrarle aquel lado humano que tenia y empezar a buscarlo cuando quera algún consejo o tenia dudas relacionada con su naturaleza inhumana.

– ¿Si no la amara?... –Rio levemente por la ocurrencia de la cría. –Sí tú crees eso, entonces yo creo que un demonio si podría crearlas, él mismo demonio que sabría apreciar lo bellas y vivas que parecen estar.

Se paro, deteniendo en seco el crecimientos de las emblemáticas enredaderas y camino hasta el joven demonio.

–Los ángeles y demonios somos lo mismo.–Dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano y le arrebataba a las enredaderas de hielo una rosa de cristal–, de distintos colores, de distintas y vibrantes naturalezas no humanas. – Las negras alas de la muerte empezaban a aparecer de la nada, con sus negras plumas de obsidiana recubiertas de una blanca y cristalizada escarcha. –Naturaleza que nos dio la inmortalidad, la inteligencia y el poder del cosmos... El cosmos que es la energía del universo en nuestras manos, la capacidad de moldear la realidad, de destruir la existencia átomo por átomo… O de protegerla y recrearla.

Le extendió la delicada flor de hielo al demonio, Shun la tomo con sus manos y Azrael tranquilamente le sonrió. Las negras alas de la muerte se batieron en un feroz aleteo que hizo que Shun cerrara los ojos y sintiera el frio corte del viento helado en su rostro...

Cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba exactamente igual a como recordaba, sino fuera por la helada rosa que sostenía en sus manos, hubiera podido decir que nunca había visto aquella hermosa escultura de hielo en una pieza de instrumentos congelados. Azrael pasó por su lado, ya dibujándose en su rostro la soberbia sonrisa que siempre poseía y con sus alas desvaneciéndose nuevamente en la nada.

–Tú violín puede sonar mal por el frio, creo que deberías cambiarles las cuerdas, o puedes decirles a Iris que lo arregle antes de usarlo para tu practica…

Sin decir más dejo a Shun solo en la habitación, el joven demonio de cabellos esmeraldas bufo, el ángel tenía un carácter muy raro a veces.

Sus ojos verdeazulados volvieron a contemplar la rosa que sostenía en sus manos…

 _¿Quién lo diría? La muerte podía hacer cosas realmente hermosas_.

Fin…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Este cap es solo un delirio de nocturno gracias al tema, ahora si creo que no actualizare por n tiempo mientras preparo los finales, solo que este cap me atormentaba y no me dejaría hasta que lo escribiera, espero que les haya gustado n.n/**

Jen 32 no sé si te guste Azrael, pero la muerte tiene una larga historia que no he contado y que no contare, pero siendo criaturas no humana me ha costado el mantenerlas a rallas no obstante el es uno de los ángeles con caracteres más humanos por vivir tanto tiempo entre mortales y humanos… Con Lucifer, Lucifer es simplemente una quimera de emociones cambiante y muy difícil de manejar, corresponde a su naturaleza caotica, pero me da buenos dolores de cabeza hacerlo aparecer.


	9. We re all to Blame

La verdad era que no conocía por completo la mansión, normalmente sólo pasaba de la entrada a su cuarto, de su cuarto a la sala de entrenamiento o al comedor y de ahí hacia una nueva misión. Solo en raras ocasiones se lo podía ver leyendo algo en la sala de descanso y si entraba alguien del personal u otro sicario seguramente se marchaba del lugar.

Pero incluso para él– que prefería mantener una cordial distancia con casi todos los demás habitantes de la mansión – le era imposible no sentir curiosidad por aquel hombres de duros rasgos que cual estatua de bronce se erguía sobre el corredor. Lo observo desde la distancia con marcado recelo, el aura que poseía era antinatural y antediluviana mas, lo que hizo saltar sus señales de alarma fue ver como los abismales orbes almendrados de aquel sujeto se situaban directamente sobre un risueño pelirrojo que había aparecido por el pasillo contrario, y que cual niño que guía sus dedos hacia un ventilador, se acercaba sin miedo al inquietante desconocido. En menos de un instante el demonio de cabellos esmeraldas ya se hallaba al lado del pelirrojo, con sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su cosmos carmesí elevado en una clara advertencia.

– ¿Quién eres?

Le pregunto con una voz cristalina y amenazante. El demonio estaba inquieto, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba a la sola presencia de aquel hombre, era como si sintiera el eco de un recuerdo olvidado que resonaba en el interior de su ser, una profunda y clara advertencia del verdadero peligro que se hallaba frente a él.

–Shuny– Augusto inmediatamente se situó entre el demonio y el hombre. –, te presento a uno otro de los sicarios de la muerte. Te presento a Hermes Trismegisto– el tres veces grande –, uno de los primeros sicarios de Azrael y que pocas veces podemos ver... Ya que solo aparece cuando el jefaso lo llama. –Le dijo rápidamente a su demoníaco compañero para luego voltear hacia el hombre. – ¿Azrael te ha llamado?

–No. Augusto, ha sido la curiosidad quien ha dirigido mis pasos hacia aquí. –Su voz los callo al instante, de hecho, aquel tono tranquilo pero envestido de milenaria autoridad pareció sumir en completo silencio todo el lugar. –Una sosegada sombra se extiende por sobre toda la existencia, yo sólo he venido a saber el veredicto de la muerte sobre el aciago futuro que nos espera.

Aquellos abismales ojos se situaron justo sobre los de Shun, ocasionando que este inconscientemente retrocediera unos pasos. Aquel hombre era inquietante, sus varoniles rasgos le hacían acordar los adustos rostros de patriarcas bíblicos retratados en todas las viejas pinturas de la mansión. Un hombre maduro con una barba negra y enrulada, misma que acentuaba sus rasgos duros y la inhumana tranquilidad de su semblante.

–Más veo que mis suposiciones han sido ciertas, y la mansión ostenta un nuevo inquilino. –Les dijo sin desviar la vista del demonio. –Curioso, son contados los inmortales que se atreven a guardarle cariño a otros que no sean de su especie... Como por ejemplo un humano.

– ¿Qué eres? –Le pregunto directamente el demonio.

Hermes aqueo levemente la ceja, como si la pregunta y el comportamiento de aquel ejemplar de inmortal hubieran despertado cierta curiosidad en su persona.

–No soy ya humano mas, no ostento la inmortalidad corrupta de tu raza pues mi poder reside en artes oscuras y olvidadas. No debes temer ni por ti ni por tu compañero –perro infernal – ,soy un siervo de la muerte al igual que ustedes y jamás dañaría a uno de mis camaradas... Saben que Azrael no es muy tolerante con ello.

Su respuesta no pareció complacer a Shun, quien no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia, menos tras tomar en cuenta del pequeño detalle que aquel hombre había mencionado.

– ¿Cómo sabes que soy el perro infernal?

–Has heredado la dantesca mirada de tu antecesor... Y créeme que tus ojos no se olvidan fácilmente. Aunque tenga nuevo cuerpo y nueva alma, la naturaleza del ángel de la desolación es única y se refleja en su inquietante mirada. –Tanto los ojos del demonio como los de su compañero se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que Hermes había adivinado el pasado humano de Shun. –No se sorprendan, ambos son crías entre nosotros, cualquiera con más de ochocientos siglos de experiencia sabría diferenciar un demonio original del vástago de meros mortales.

Nuevamente aquellos ojos perdidos y sin vida se enfocaron sobre el demonio, como si pudiera ver todo y a la vez no contemplar nada.

–Un demonio que piso estos suelos con un cuerpo humano, un bestia inmortal creado con los retazos de un ser mortal... Delirio de la creación. Culpables seres tan divinos como bestiales, aferrados a los deseos y emociones humanas que ya no pueden poseer.

–Pero... ¿Cómo pudiste saber...

Augusto no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta antes que la voz de Hermes le hiciera callar.

–Los demonios no suelen esconder sus verdaderos ojos a no ser que estén usando un disfraz... Incluso los que tienen vínculos con mortales siguen manteniendo esta característica, sólo las bestias que se repudian a sí mismas buscan esconder su verdadera naturaleza, lo hacen para no tener que contemplarla... Supongo que no te agrada mucho ser lo que ahora eres.

Un leve gruñido fue la respuesta de Shun, había sido demasiado preciso con sus palabras y ya empezaba a inquietarle el conocimiento que este hombre parecía poseer de su persona. Augusto sonrió nerviosamente, Hermes siempre había sido uno de los personajes más misteriosos y extravagantes e la mansión. No obstante, le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Shun, el demonio no solía turbarse con facilidad ni siquiera ante la presencia de un fuerte enemigo.

–Veo que ni mi naturaleza ni mi poder te son extraños–Le respondió con tranquilidad Hermes, era de esperar que el ángel caído reaccionara así ante su presencia, su forma humana podía engañar los ojos mortales de Augusto pero no al feroz instinto que su demoníaco compañero poseía. –Tranquila criatura perdida del Edén, que no es mi deseo dañarte ti o a tu amigo... Ambos sirven a mi señor.

Apenas dio un paso hacia adelante, el demonio arrastro hacia atrás a su compañero y lo enfrento con sus ojos rojos como la sangre y sus afilados dientes esbozando una mueca de desagrado. Hermes se detuvo, nada de lo que hiciera o digiera haría que aquella desconfiada criatura bajara la guardia ante su presencia pero, no podía negar la sorpresa que aquel carácter protector le generaba. Ahora entendía porque Azrael dejaba a ese demonio vagar libre y sin cadenas... Al parecer no las necesitaba, la cría todavía poseía muchos rasgos humanos, mismos que le impedía deshacerse de las restricciones morales de las que su especie carecía.

–Veo que no me creerás.

Dijo al tiempo que volvía a apoyarse contra la pared, Shun así mismo también retrocedió, algo en su instinto le dictaba que era suicida enfrentarse a aquel hombre y por esas mismas razones lo quería lejos de sus compañeros.

– Entonces perteneces a uno de los seis grupos, supongo. –Le dijo, aunque su presencia le inquietaba, no podía negar que también había despertado su curiosidad.

–Yo soy el sexto miembro, el grupo vació...

– ¿Qué...

–El sexto grupo–Le dijo Augusto a su compañero. –. El grupo de un solo sicario, "el comodín" del ángel de la muerte.

–Creí que todos los sicarios tenían la obligación de tener compañeros. –Le respondió Shun.

–Existe la transgresión a toda regla, joven demonio–Le contesto Hermes. –. En este caso, yo ostento el desgraciado privilegio. Hay criaturas que no tienen la capacidad de formar vínculos con otros, seres que debemos vagar por el océano de tiempo en eterna soledad como justo pago por las virtudes que a la vida hurtamos.

– ¿Qué?

Le pregunto Shun, sin haber entendido bien a qué se refería con sus misteriosas palabras mas Hermes no parecía estar depuesto a responder. Viendo el incomodo silencio que se estaba formando, Augusto decidió desviar el tema de la conversación.

–Bueno, seguramente eso estará dentro del pasado de Hermes.

Con esas simples palabras el joven demonio se vio forzado a exterminar toda duda o curiosidad respecto al tema, ya que no existía el pasado en la organización de Azrael y nadie hablaba de la historia anterior de ninguno de sus miembros.

–Hermes Trimegisto, supongo que si piensas quedarte un tiempo en la mansión nos veremos tarde o temprano otra vez.

–Seguramente, será más temprano que tarde.

Augusto sólo pudo sonreír nerviosamente mientras aquellos abismales y eternos ojos se fijaban sobre él. Hermes era un ser anacrónico que se había sentado a ver nacer y morir civilizaciones antes sus ojos, cada que fijaba su mirada sobre él le estremecía y le recordaba la terrible insignificancia de su vida frente a la inmensidad del tiempo...

La sonrisa de Augusto se borro de su cara y Hermes se dio vuelta para marcharse.

–Mortal e inmortal en un mismo equipo–Les dijo a los dos compañeros. –, sin lugar a dudas interesante ver que tal es su capacidad en combate...

Sin más Hermes se alejo de ellos, con el mismo andar silencioso y elegante de los gatos se desvaneció entre los intrincado pasillos de la mansión. Alejado el peligro, Shun miro a Augusto.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Claro–Le respondió Augusto, borrando por completo la seriedad de su rostro. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Shun no supo que contestarle, los cambios de humor de su compañero era algo a lo que no conseguía acostumbrarse. Augusto era un hombre que podía estar completamente feliz y sonriente mientras se hundía en una batalla que lo arrastraría a lo más profundo del infierno mas, podía ser una sola palabra, un simple gesto, aquello que borra su sonrisa y lo sumiera en una especie de depresión que duraban uno o dos días en los cuales se sumía en su mundo y no salía a menos que él o Iris lo sacaran.

–Solo que a veces, algunos de nuestro compañero me inquieta.

Las palabras de Augusto lo hicieron volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que esta vez no sería uno de esos días en que el pelirrojo se hermetizaba del mundo.

– ¿A quién no inquieta ese hombre? –Le pregunto Shun mientras volteaba a ver al pasillo. –...Su presencia es tan inhumana como la de las bestias del infierno.

–Bueno–Le respondió Augusto. –, podemos agradecer de que este de nuestro lado.

Shun asintió sin estar realmente convencido.

–¿Tiene alguna historia?

Augusto negó.

–La mayoría de los que estamos acá adentro no tenemos pasado... O ningún pasado que deseemos recordar. Hermes es uno de los sicarios más antiguos de la organización, un mago, el alquimista creador de la doctrina del hermetismo...

–Cuenta le leyenda que su padre es el sol y su madre la luna, el viento lo llevo en su vientre y su nodriza fue la Tierra. Separa la tierra del fuego, lo sutil de lo espeso, lo dulce y blasfemo...Eso es lo que Iris me ha contado de él, por más que es otro sicario casi nunca se lo ve por la mansión, suele viajar mucho aunque no sé si sea necesariamente por trabajo. Se dice que es más viejo que Enki e Iris, ósea que deviene desde antes del tres mil antes de Cristo... Con lo que haciendo cuentas, tendría más de cinco mil años pero, el difícil saberlo pues rara vez le dirige la palabra a alguien que no sea Azrael.

Shun se había quedado en la edad de Hermes... Está bien que pensaba que había seres más antiguos que Iris en la mansión pero ¡Cinco mil años! ¡Dios! Eso ya era demasiado tiempo, este hombre estaba desde los principios de la cavilación humana ¿Acaso la mansión tenía otras criaturas aun más viejas?

–Qué curioso.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió acotar ante la información recibida, Augusto asintió a sus palabras.

–Eso es cierto ¿Pero acaso hay alguien que no sea curioso aquí? Mírate en un espejo Shun, si eres un demonio de origen humano, prácticamente menos del uno por ciento de la probabilidad hecho realidad.

Shun sonrió tristemente, por lo menos la vida era lo suficientemente piadosa como para no condenar a otros al mismo suplicio que lo condeno a él, Augusto noto su cambio de ánimo e inmediatamente decidió volver cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

–Bueno, cambiando el tema ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Shun inmediatamente se puso alerta, su cerebro ya le empezaba a advertir sobre la peligrosa y posiblemente mortífera idea tenía su compañero en mente, pero tras un suspiro le respondió que no...

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

–Necesitare ayuda.

Le dijo con firmeza, más sin atisbo de orden o autoridad en su vos... Aquello llamo su curiosidad, sólo había una persona que conocía la ubicación de aquel escondite y que tendría el valor de ir a molestarlo.

–Me pregunto, qué clase de dilema podría hacer que tú vengas a solicitarme ayuda...

La bifurcada y bestial voz resonó con un cierto aire humano y familiar, más toda la cueva se estremeció cuando la inmensa bestia que reposaba en su interior se removió suavemente para voltear hacia su visitante. De entre la penumbra se vislumbro fugazmente la silueta de unas monstruosas alas de hielo y obsidiana, apenas iluminadas por azulado brillo de los hexagonales cristales fosforescente que la gruta producía. El inmenso cuerpo recubierto de afiladas escamas de metal brillo levemente al moverse mientras que dos pares de abismales ojos rojos se abrieron en la oscuridad.

–Creí que hace siglos habías abandonado tu verdadera forma.

Le dijo con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse ante la imponente bestia cuya verdadera silueta y envergadura se difuminaban entre las sombras, solo el brillante reflejo de sus seis enormes alas de muerte y hielo daban un indicio del colosal tamaño que poseía. Los ojos de sangre se enfocaron sobre el hombre que sin miedo le miraba, sin atisbo de iris o pupila, esos ojos solo eran un abismo carmesí que brillaba en la profunda oscuridad que les rodeaba, más el hombre los había visto los suficientemente cerca como para saber que cada uno de aquellos sólidos orbes estaba fraccionado en cientos de microscópicos lentes hexagonales que se fundían en un enrejado nunca antes visto en este mundo... Eran los ojos de algo que no era de este mundo.

–Ninguno de mi raza puede darse el lujo de olvidar sus adaptaciones, nuestros cuerpos debe estar siempre calibrados para poder dominar todos los sentidos que poseemos a la hora luchar...

–No obstante–le contesto el hombre. –No he vista a otros de tu raza hacerlo.

La estridente e inquietante riza crizo los cristales y genero un leve temblor en la caverna.

–Lamia es un demonio de la categoría de un inferno, ella es lo bastante pequeña como para poder hacerlo tranquilamente en la mansión y Shun aun es una cría como para tener que hacerlo... No obstante, estoy seguro que preferirá mantener una forma humanoide como la que desolación posee ahora antes de adoptar una apariencia bestial como la mía. Con su carácter y consagrándose a la agilidad, no creo que el tamaño o la forma adulta que desarrolle nos baya a generar problemas en un futuro lejano. –Aquellos cuatro ojos se ladearon a un costado junto con la inmensa y larga cabeza que los sostenía. – ¿Por qué me has buscado Hermes?

El hombre de duros rasgos mantuvo su mirada frente a la verdadera apariencia del ángel de locura y muerte, bestia de sombras que hacían de Azrael la fidedigna representación de su nombre... Contemplaba una vez más al ser que había reducido a polvo y mito a las ciudades de Gomorra y Sodoma, aquel que tiempo atrás había devorado mundos y civilizaciones con una inolvidable crueldad.

–Podrías ser más una maquina o una roca que humano, Hermes. –Le dijo con sorna el monstruoso Serafín. –Pero hasta tú guardas suficiente humanidad como para que mi rostro te traiga recuerdos ingratos.

–La inmortalidad no es grata con sus recuerdos, Azrael. Mi pasado es el que tiene la capacidad de ensombrecer mis ojos, no tu apariencia... Ya lo sabes bien, Ángel de locura y muerte –Las mandíbulas se curvaron en una dantesca sonrisa escondida tras las sombras, más Hermes ya sabía que la muerte le estaba sonriendo. –La curiosidad y una propuesta me han hecho venir a molestarte.

– ¿Una propuesta?

Hermes asintió levemente, logrando que toda la caverna cimbrara al tiempo que aquel enorme cuerpo se movía. El hombre permaneció firme ante el leve temblor, mirando de frente la siniestra silueta que la suave luz azulada dibujaba ante sus ojos. Monstruosa cabeza draconiana que se recortaba de la inmensa oscuridad para dejar ver los afilados dientes que sus mandíbulas no podían contener, y los inmensos ojos rojos que poseía...

–Las serpientes de fuego que sobrevuelan el trono de dios–Susurro Hermes ante aquella visión, totalmente tranquilo ante una bestia que fácilmente podría hacer retroceder a los más valientes con su sola presencia. –Un Serafín, un dragón sagrado de Dios...

–Un destructor de Dios... Hermes.

Le contesto con franqueza Azrael.

–Necesito un grupo que me ayude, luego de milenios por fin logre ubicar su posición y no puedo, no podemos perder esta oportunidad.

–La bestia que durante milenios has cazado no es un enemigo fácil, supera fácilmente la habilidad de la mayoría de mis sicarios... No obstante, creo que ya has previste esto y has elegido el grupo más idóneo para el trabajo–Le dijo el monstruoso Serafín.

Hermes asintió a sus palabras

–He visto a tu última adquisición y al grupo al que pertenece...

La muerte le sonrió.

–Es una buena elección, después de todo hay cosa que ya no se pueden quebrar más.

Le dijo Azrael.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

El frio de la noche calaba los huesos y el alma de cualquier criatura que pisara aquella tierra, atrás había quedado ya la pequeña Villa de Celles, y el velo de la oscuridad había tornado al pintoresco paisaje de bosques y campiñas de la mañana con un matriz bastante siniestro. La azulada luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el abandonado camino por el cual transitaban al tiempo que las negras copas de los arboles les rodeaban no contribuían a mitigar el temible panorama que los rodeaba. Sus pasos los conducían por el inmenso Parc de Noisy, un antiguo complejo privado, dominado por los bosques y el aire nostálgico patentes en gran parte de las nobles tierras del Bélgica...

Shun respiro aquel aire singularmente fresco, sus ojos perfectamente adaptados a la vida nocturna ya habían ubicado el triangular chapitel gótico que sobresalía entre las copas de los árboles y coronaba las puntiagudas torres de la mansión que al amparo de la oscuridad visitaban.

–Ha, que hermosa luna llena, es la noche perfecta para invadir una propiedad privada ¿No?

Shun sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Augusto, no podía evitar recordar aquella pequeña aventura que tuvo con Seiya cuando ambos se pusieron a investigar los lugares más malditos de Japón. Siendo sinceros, esta no era la primera vez que se metía en un sitio abandonado y extremadamente siniestro.

–Supongo. –Le contesto el joven demonio. –, más no creo que este sea un lugar ordinario si nos ha traído hasta él.

Sus ojos rojos como la sangre voltearon a ver a quien los había llevado hasta aquel sitio, Hermes caminaba delante de ellos con rumbo fijo hacia la olvidada mansión. Por más de que aquel hombre fuera un sicario de la muerte y por lo tanto "un compañero", no le agradaba la idea de tener que estar "asistiéndolo", menos si se le sumaba el hecho de que se les hayan informado poco y nada de lo que tenían que hacer esta noche... Bueno, las inquietantes palabras de Azrael habían sido una clara advertencia del enorme peligro que se escondía tras esta misión.

Todavía podía ver al ángel paseándose por frente de su escritorio, con la misma soberbia sonrisa que siempre tenia se dirigió hacia su asiento. Detrás de su antiguo escritorio de ébano y frente a las sangrientas cortinas que decoraban su despacho de negras paredes, nadie podía negar que su silueta adquiría un aspecto imponente y siniestro a la vez. No obstante, el ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y siendo sinceros, eran pocas las cosas capaces de intimidar al joven demonio.

–Dime–Le dijo con un inquietante sentimiento bailando en su mirada. – ¿Qué estas depuesto a hacer para volverte más fuerte?

 _Lo que sea..._

Su respuesta había sido sincera y Azrael le había ofrecido aquel trabajo que según él era un muerte segura...

Bueno, aquello no lo hacía muy distinto al trabajo de siempre, no obstante, no era la incertidumbre lo que más le incomodaba, sino que era la poderosa y antediluviana aura de Hermes lo que le mantenía alerta... O el hecho de que los milenios se reflejaran tan bien en su existencia, parecía ser el vivo reflejo de cómo el tiempo iba desgastando todo sentimiento humano que poseía un inmortal... ¿Acaso, tras el paso de los milenios él podría terminar así? ¿Podría llegar a ser tan un ser tan carente de emociones? ¿Qué pasaría cuando su naturaleza inmortal se uniera con su alma?... Cuándo él se trasformara en un demonio completo, en una criatura de la eterna noche...¿Podría llegar a ser así?

Negó para sus adentros, no, no debía pensar en eso... Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para ello.

– ¿Estás bien?

La voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, inmediatamente volteo para encontrarse con Iris.

–Sí–Le contesto algo quedado. –, sólo pensaba en cosas estúpidas.

Iris le sonrió levemente.

–En esta vida normalmente no nos detenemos a pensar y seguimos la corriente, es la forma más fácil de seguir–Le dijo al tiempo que caminaba a su lado. –. No te asustes por el futuro, él tranquilamente llegara un día hasta ti y te darás cuenta de que no era tan temible en realidad.

Shun se sorprendió por lo acertado de sus palabras.

– ¿Tan trasparente soy?

Iris negó levemente. –Aunque los vampiros no seamos tan longevos como los demonios, somos lo bastante viejos como para temer el transcurrir de los siglos–Miro para él negro cielo recubierto de estrellas. –. Mi joven Shun, yo también le tuve miedo a la vida eterna, pero cuando el tiempo se vuelve una moneda barata aprendes a valorar otras cosas... Hasta las más simples.

– ¿Qué onda con las charlas filosóficas?–Les interrumpió bruscamente cierto pelirrojo que de repente se había metido entre medio de la conversación y de los dos.

–Incluso–Continuo Iris, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Augusto. –, aprendes a valorar a ciertas personas metiches y poco educadas. –En menos de un segundo había atrapado la oreja de Augusto y tiro de ella logrando que el pelirrojo se quejara del dolor. – ¿Qué dije de interrumpir charlas ajenas? ¿Acaso ese es el comportamiento de un digno servidor de la muerte? – Le regaño entre divertida y severa.

Shun no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como Iris comenzaba otro de sus largos sermones, al mejor estilo de "mama siempre tiene la razón" dirigidos hacia Prometeo, pero el revoltoso pelirrojo casi ni la escuchaba y sólo suplicaba para que le soltaran la pobre oreja.

Volteo hacia adelante, observando el hombre que con un aire severo le esperaba, por mero instinto todo su cuerpo se tenso e inconscientemente se paro firme, noto como a sus espaldas sus dos compañeros hacían lo mismo. Era algo inquietante, pero la sola presencia de Hermes imponía una autoridad y respeto que ni siquiera los demonios u otros inmortales podían ignorar.

–Hemos llegado.

Fue lo único que les dijo antes de darse vuelta y enfilar hacia el costado de la mansión, en silencio, los tres le siguieron hacia una pequeña y olvidada puerta contigua al edificio. Hermes saco de entre sus holgadas prendas una llave, la misma que uso para abrir la avejentada puerta.

–Debemos ser rápidos.

Les advirtió Hermes al mismo tiempo que ingresaba y se perdía en las sombras de la derruida mansión, Iris y Augusto lo siguieron con rapidez, más Shun se detuvo...

El joven demonio volteo su vista hacia atrás, por un momento creyó haber percibido una presencia más sólo el oscuro bosque se encontraba a sus espaldas. Entrecerró los ojos pero, no encontrando una razón válida para su inquietud se dio vuelta e ingreso a la mansión...

No vio la oscura y alargada sombra que se camuflaba entre los aboles.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

Entraron por lo que parecía haber sido la cocina del lugar, los blancos azulejos ya se hallaban amarillentos por el tiempo mientras que hojas, vidrio, polvo y mugre se extendía por todo el desgastado suelo. Los muebles derruidos, las paredes agrietadas, las ventanas rotas rodeadas por las enredaderas que empezaban a conquistar el lugar contribuían a crear una atmosfera de abandonó y olvido que parecía acentuarse con el paisaje siniestro que les rodeaba.

El silencio era roto solamente por el fantasmal silbido que cada tanto hacia el viento entre las paredes y el seco sonido de sus pasos. Subieron las escaleras hacia el salón principal, encontrándose con las siluetas iluminadas de unas columnas griegas de un estilo Corinto que decoraban el sin numero de arcos que sostenían el edificio.

–Es muy lindo este lugar.

Susurro Augusto tras ver el trabajo que tenia aquel edificio que pese a su deteriorado estado aun reflejaba parte de la elegancia y opulencia de sus mejores años.

–No debemos separarnos.

Le reprocho Shun mientras seguía a Iris y Hermes, Augusto le sonrió y se adelanto al demonio que sin previo aviso se detuvo... Nuevamente sentía aquella presencia. Se volteo y camino hacia el lado contrario de donde iban sus compañeros, la sombras de aquel salón se veían mucho más oscuras que las del resto de la mansión... Mucho más oscuras...

–Que siniestro que parece este lugar ¿No crees Shun?

–Shun...

Augusto volteo al no obtener respuesta pero ya no podía ubicar a su compañero, preocupado volteo y busco la escalera por la cual Iris y Hermes habían subido al segundo piso... Más no la hallaba, se dio cuenta que en su lugar había un arco que se abría a una habitación idéntica a la que estaba, retrocedió sus pasos al mismo tiempo que una suave sonrisa se le instalaba en la cara, que rápido que había comenzado el juego.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

– ¿Está jugando con nuestras mentes?

Le pregunto con tranquilidad Iris, había calculado que ya era la cuarta vez que recorrían el mismo pasillo.

–Él es el reflejo del miedo, una bestia que durante siglos ha atormentado a la humanidad bajo la forma de sus peores pesadillas. –Le contesto con la misma tranquilidad Hermes. –Un original, casi como un dios nacido de los miedos primigenios del hombre.

– ¿Entonces se mete en la mente de sus enemigos? –Hermes asintió a la pregunta de la vampiresa, por lo que Iris continúo. –En eso radica la parte más peligrosa de su podes ¿No es así?

–Eso lo ha hecho un enemigo formidable durante milenios.

Iris sonrió suavemente...

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

Shun seguía por aquel oscuro pasillo de la derruida mansión, por unos momentos había creído ver algo de movimiento tras las griegas columnas que la decoraban.

–No puedo creerlo.

Aquella voz lo paralizo en el instante, no, no podía ser verdad...

–¿Cómo... ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dijo con marcada turbación, dejando ver la sorpresa y dolor que recorrían su alma. –Cuando me dieron que estabas aquí...Yo, yo podía creerlo, Shun.

Los paso metálicos resonaron en el silencio al tiempo que aquel hombre se le acercaba, la luz de la ventana dejo ver el brillo metálico de la imponente armadura que lo protegía y la luz de aquellos severos ojos azules que con sorpresa y dolor le contemplaban.

–Ikki...

Susurro Shun al verlo frente a él.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

–Supongo que te dormiste durante el viaje, ya hemos llegado Augusto.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la risueña sonrisa de un castaño que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

– ¿Fernando?

Pregunto al tiempo que el hombre le sonreía.

–Primo, ya era hora de que despertaras estamos por llegar a casa...

Sus palabras lo hicieron levantarse de golpe ¿Llegando a casa? ¿Cómo? ¿Y la mansión? ¿Y Shun? ¿E Iris? Se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la abandonada mansión de Miranda, sino dentro de un auto que recorría las carreteras de la vieja España... Miro por su ventana reconociendo fácilmente la ciudad y la inmensa casona a la cual se acercaban, su hogar, no, su antiguo hogar...

El auto aparco en la entrada para que ellos bajaran, mientras su primo le seguía hablando de cómo lo habían estado buscando todo ese tiempo, de cómo había cambiado su padre y de la escasa correspondencia que siempre con ellos mantenía. Con el mismo tono de preocupación que hace años no escuchaba, su primo le regañaba por sus constates escusas y marcada reticencia a volver a su hogar, mas Augusto poca atención le prestaba ya que sus ojos y su ser solo se centraban en repasar cuidadosamente el lugar por el que caminaba.

–Tuve suerte de encontrarte en aquel bosque–Continuaba su primo mientras ambos caminaban hacia las puertas de su antiguo hogar, una clásica construcción Europea que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la ostentosa mansión de Azrael. –No sabes cómo me han hecho recorrer medio mundo para buscarte.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, frente a él las siluetas familiares se hacían presentes y unas amplias sonrisas le recibían. La mujer de sedosa cabellera negra se acerco hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza al tiempo que su piel morena se confundía con la suya.

–Hola mama...

Susurro al mismo tiempo que elevaba su vista para sonreírle al bello rostro que a base de cosméticos y operaciones ya no percibía el paso del tiempo, mas pronto desvió la mirada de su madre para fijarse en los de su padre y hermano. El viejo parecía tan indiferente como siempre, la verdad era que el adusto y duro rostro de su padre no parecía haber cambiado en nada, su progenitor seguía manteniendo el mismo corte militar, la barba corta y aquella postura severa que recordaba desde niño... Su hermano, en cambio le sonreía como con algo de cariño más sabia que fiel a las costumbres de su familia, él no demostraría nunca una efusividad tan femenina por su avenida.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

–Hermano

Ikki se acerco lentamente hacia el demonio de cabellos esmeraldas que totalmente ido le observaba.

–Shun...

Los fuertes brazos del caballero de leo le rodearon, abrazándolo con verdadera necesidad al tiempo que podía sentir la suave humedad de las lagrimas de su hermano manchar su negra remera. Shun simplemente correspondió al abraza de su hermano y dejo que su cabeza se posara sobre aquel conocido hombro, se sentía tan cálido... Tan seguro... tan...

Cerró los ojos sin ver la cruel sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar en el rostro de su hermano...

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

–No sabes durante cuánto tiempo te hemos estado esperando... Mi hijo...

–Si... Lo creo madre.

Le respondió con tranquilidad Augusto, ignorando por completo la sonrisa cruel que se formaba en el rostro de su progenitora. La mujer de negra cabellera poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hijo mientras alejaba una un poco su mano izquierda, la misma mano que lentamente se deformaba y transformaba sus dedos en una serie de filosas dagas negras.

–Desearía que no escondieras el verdadero color de tus cabellos tras estos tintes rojos–Le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos, distrayendo al pelirrojo de las afiladas garras que lentamente se enfilaban hacia su corazón. –. Hasta parece que te avergonzaras del tono que posee tu madre.

–No es eso, mi cabello sólo es del color que me gusta–Le dijo Augusto, sabía que en frente se encontraba su padre y su hermano mientras que su primo se había ubicado bastante lejos y a la izquierda de ellos. –. Pero...Madre, tú nunca antes te preguntaste por el color de mi cabello, de hecho... Las veces que volví tú nunca viniste a recibirme.

El disparo rompió brutalmente el silencio de la estancia, mientras que para sorpresa y horror de todos los presentes el brazo de la mujer salía volado por los aires. Los ojos marrones del pelirrojo seguían fijos en los de su madre, mirando aquel rostro herido con la misma tranquilidad que desde el primer momento habían poseído, una suave sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Augusto había usado su escopeta para destrozarle el brazo a su madre y antes de que su padre y hermano reaccionaran ya tenía su colt apuntando hacia ellos, lo que en estos momentos necesitaba era una buena cadencia de tiro para acertar el mayor números de disparos posibles.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

Se sentía tan cálido...

Pensó Shun al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermano. El caballero de leo sonreía maliciosamente al notar la gran docilidad que mostraba "su hermano", con suavidad acaricio los verdes cabellos, había sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensó.

–Shun, hermano no sabes...

Sus palabras se detuvieron en seco tras sentir la terrible punzada de dolor, bajo la vista para ver el fino rostro del demonio que correspondía a su abrazo y que le miraba sin atisbo de sentimiento alguno... Tres plateadas garras salían de une negra placa que de repente había aparecido en el brazo del joven de cabellos verdes, mismas armas que se clavaban profundamente en su vientre.

– ¿Crees que eres el primero que usa este truco? –Le dijo la suave voz de Shun. –Tú no sabes como yo odio estos trucos.

La cristalina voz del joven demonio adquiría un matiz aterrador al tiempo que una feroz cosmos de energía carmesí se hacía presente entre ellos. Los ojos rojos como la sangre se fijaron en su rostro, brillando con la misma intensidad que las enfurecidas llamas del infierno mientras que angelical rostro de "su hermano" se curvaba bajo una mueca de profundo desprecio.

–Realmente lo odio...

Susurro de manera amenazante, sin darle tiempo de responder lo arrojo directamente hacia una de las paredes de la mansión. El cuerpo del caballero de fénix atravesó la pared y la realidad mismas, dejando un agujero de inmensas grietas que iban extendiéndose rápidamente por la pared, el suelo, el techo y el mismo aire que le rodeaba... Resquebrajandose como un inmenso espejo, toda la ilusión que rodeaba al joven demonio de cabellos esmeraldas se empezó a caer de a pedazos en cientos de cristales que se destrozaban en el suelo.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

Las paredes de su infancia, el suelo en el que de niño jugaba y los costos cuadros de su familia se hallaban manchados con la sangre de los tres cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, las pinceladas que su funesta mano de artista siempre daba.

–Co... Como... ¡¿Cómo has podido matar a tu familia?!

Le pregunto con consternación su primo, mas el pelirrojo solo le miraba con el mismo semblante tranquilo y sus ojos marrones oscurecidos bajo una furia que pocos habían conocido.

–Ya bájale tío, ambos sabemos que es una farsa.

Le dijo al tiempo que le sonreía de manera inquietante, el rostro que hace sólo unos segundos le miraba consternado adquirió una expresión de verdadero desprecio...

– ¿Cómo es posible que un simple humano como tú se halla dado cuenta de esto?

–¿Crees que eres el primero que intenta hacer eso? –Le pregunto con marcada sorna Augusto. –Esto de los anhelos ya es un cuento muy gastado.

El rostro de su primo se deformo bajo una inmensa furia, se disponía a saltarle en suma más un intenso dolor lo detuvo en seco. Augusto lo miro atentamente, dándose cuenta del pequeño hilo de sangre que escurría por la boca de su "amado" pariente, su primo simplemente agacho la mirada, viendo como en su pecho una enorme mancha carmesí comenzaba a extenderse.

–Parece que este no es el único lugar en donde tu jueguito te está fallando, remedo de ilusionista.

Alzo rápidamente la vista para contemplar de frente el doble cañón de la escopeta recortada del pelirrojo.

–Ahora, vamos a salir de este lugar.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

El potente disparo hizo eco en la mansión, ambos veían como la ilusión que los retenia se distorsionaba e iba perdiendo fuerzas. Hermes observaba aquello con cierta sorpresa, más su compañera solo sonreía complacida por ver lo que hace rato ya esperaba.

– ¿Ilusiones? ¿Engaños que nos muestran lo que en el fondo deseamos no es así? –Le pregunto Iris a Hermes, más no espero la respuesta del inmortal para continuar. –Siento piedad por la criatura que ha osado jugar con las mentes de mis dos compañeros, esos chicos hace años que apuñalaron con sus propias manos todas sus esperanzas y sueños que contenían sus corazones ¿Crees que no lo podrían volver a hacer?...

Su sonrisa adquirió un matiz cruel.

–Nos evito a nosotros dos porque creyó que Shun y Augusto eran las presas más fáciles, terrible error es subestimar al enemigo. Su trampa sólo ha hecho que mis compañeros recordaran las cosas siempre prefirieron olvidar, eso es algo que sin duda los va ha enfurecer–Comenzó a andar por el pasillo que se agrietaba ante sus pisadas, su instinto era lo único que le guiaba y le llevaba a desenfundar sus armas mientras caminaba. –. Espero que sea lo bastante fuerte como para soportar la arremetida que se le viene enésima, porque dentro de la cabeza de esos dos sólo el infierno puede encontrar...

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

Retrocedió, retomando distancia de los dos oponentes que sin una pizca de compasión le contemplaban, sabiendo lo fútil de su engaño perdió su falsa forma humana y dejo que su alargado cuerpo de sombras se mostrara. Shun y Augusto vieron como la alta criatura se alzaba frente a ellos, de largas y finas extremidades que emulaban a las humanas pero que terminaban en enormes garras, estas no eran sus únicas armas, por las demás partes de su cuerpo emergían toda una serie de negros y viscosos tentáculos que hasta asco daban... Bestia putrefacta, criatura de pesadilla amorfa y de pura oscuridad que ni rostro ni ojos poseía.

–Mira que feo eres, hasta te pareces a Slender Man*–Le dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo. –, sólo que a diferencia de él eres completamente negro y con mucha menos humanidad.

Shun no emitió comentario alguno, simplemente dejo que su inquietante cosmos carmesí le rodeara al tiempo que su cuerpo era cubierto por las negras placas de la armadura del Tártaro.

–¿Sabes? –Continuo Augusto. –Desde que perdí como unas mil veces en ese juego de mierda, hasta he tenido unas ganas inhumanas de patearle el culo a aquel tío de traje y gracias a ti obtendré lo más parecido a eso que puedo pedir.

Augusto abrió la escopeta y rápidamente puso dos cartuchos de perdigones de plata y Astrom. Luego coloco el arma en su hombro para con la otra mano poder colocarse los cascos, el reproductor ya empezaba a tocar el tema con el cual llenaría de balas a aquella bestia y el estribillo de We're all to blame* se le antojo el más indicado para la salvaje noche que se avecinaba... Era hora de teñir con un nuevo y vibrante color rojo a las paredes de la mansión.

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

 _¿Saben?_

Las palabras de Augusto llamaron rápidamente la atención de sus dos compañeros, haciendo que ambos miraran al pelirrojo que con una sonrisa contemplaba su reflejo en el vidrio del vehículo.

 _Este no es mi color natural, pero me gusta el rojo... Es el color que más he visto en toda mi vida, es el color que siempre aparece en mi vida._

Shun arqueo la ceja algo confundido.

 _¿Y te gusta sólo por eso?_

Augusto simplemente asintió.

 _Me recuerda lo que soy..._

Continuara...

✯:::::::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::::::✯

 _Revelamos algo, algo del pasado del pelirrojo y no me pidan más que se me hacia largo el capitulo y como verán, Shun ya no duda en ataca a su hermano si sospecha algo... Quizás, incluso aunque sea el verdadero Ikki al que tenga en frente._

 _Datos_

El Castillo de Miranda (en : _Château Miranda_ , también conocido como el Castillo de Noisy, o _Château de Noisy_ ) es un del siglo XIX en , , , en la región de las .

El castillo fue construido en por el arquitecto inglés por encargo de la familia Liedekerke-Beaufort, quienes debieron abandonar su residencia anterior, el , durante la .

Sus descendientes lo ocuparon hasta la , cuando fue adquirido por la (SNCB/NMBS) para convertirlo en orfanato. Se mantuvo como una instalación para el cuidado de niños hasta . Ha estado vacío desde . Aunque el ayuntamiento de se ha ofrecido a restaurarlo, la familia se niega; (quizás Hermes sepa el porqué) Ha, y el enorme edificio se encuentra en ruinas. Se ha convertido en uno de los destinos favoritos de los turistas.

Chapitel (aguja o flecha cuando es estrecho y alto o puntiagudo) son denominaciones del situado, a modo de terminación, culminación, cumbre o , en la parte superior de una o y que suele aparecer mucho en estas construcciones antiguas.

Slender Man (En español _El Hombre Delgado_ , conocido normalmente como The Slender Man o Slenderman) es un que se originó como un en los foros del portal especializado _Something Awful_ en 2009. Es representado con apariencia de un hombre delgado, anormalmente alto y vestido de traje. No posee ningún rasgo facial, tan solo un rostro blanco. Las historias y leyendas urbanas generadas en torno al personaje lo definen como un ente fantasmagórico/espectral que acecha, acosa, perturba y traumatiza a sus víctimas, especialmente niños. Tuvo un popular juego que tanto Augusto como Shun e Iris jugaron, (Sí Shun y Augusto lograron que Iris jugara) No obstante por su dificultad y por el hecho de que nunca ganas, (ni después de las ocho notas) El pelirrojo le agarro cierto rencor.


	10. Rey de la Perversión

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Advertencia: No creo que haya algo relevante, solo tenemos violencia, sangre y muerte.. Nuestro catalogo de siempre :v.**

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Rey de la perversión

 _El viaje del Héroe es la eterna añoranza y fantasía de la humanidad pero, dime mortal_

 _¿El héroe no puede viajar a los abismos del que sólo los demonios han de retornar?_

Retrocedió, retomando distancia de los dos oponentes que sin una pizca de compasión le contemplaban. Sabiendo lo inútil de su engaño, perdió su falsa forma humana y dejo que su verdadera forma se manifestara. Shun y Augusto vieron como la alta criatura se alzaba frente a ellos, de largas y finas extremidades que emulaban a las humanas y decoradas con enormes garras, estas no eran sus únicas armas, por las demás partes de su cuerpo emergían toda una serie de negros y viscosos tentáculos que hasta asco daban... Bestia putrefacta, criatura de pesadilla amorfa y de pura oscuridad que ni rostro ni ojos poseía.

–Mira que feo eres, hasta te pareces a Slender Man*–Le dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo. –, sólo que a diferencia de él eres completamente negro y con mucha menos humanidad.

Shun no emitió comentario alguno, simplemente dejo que su inquietante cosmos carmesí le rodeara al tiempo que su cuerpo era cubierto por las negras placas de la armadura del Tártaro.

–¿Sabes? –Continuo Augusto. –Desde que perdí como unas mil veces en ese juego de mierda, hasta he tenido unas ganas inhumanas de patearle el culo a aquel tío de traje y gracias a ti obtendré lo más parecido a eso que puedo pedir.

Augusto abrió la escopeta y rápidamente puso dos cartuchos de perdigones de plata y Astrom. Luego coloco el arma en su hombro para con la otra mano poder colocarse los cascos, el reproductor ya empezaba a tocar el tema con el cual llenaría de balas a aquella bestia y el estribillo de We're all to blame* se le antojo el más indicado para la salvaje noche que se avecinaba... Era hora de teñir con un nuevo y vibrante color rojo a las paredes de la mansión.

– ¿Acaso creen que pueden detenerme? Yo soy la pesadilla eterna e inmortal…

La siniestra bestia se acerco a ellos con sus afiladas garras listas para atacar, sin aviso, se lanzo directamente sobre el demonio de cabellos esmeraldas. Las plateadas garras de Shun largaron chispa al chocar con las negras dagas de la bestia. Augusto inmediatamente disparo hacia la espalda del enemigo más, para su terrible sorpresa tres de sus asquerosos tentáculos absorbió sus balas.

–Pero que…

Volvió a dispara, pero esta vez la bestia retrocedió esquivando sus proyectiles. Shun rápidamente le ataco, sus garras volvieron a chocar contra las de las criaturas mientras esta giraba y agachaba la cabeza para esquivar las plateadas balas de Augusto. En un nuevo y feroz movimiento, aprovecho la misma energía de su giro para encestarle una terrible patada al joven demonio que salió disparado hacia el fondo del salón. La bestia volteo y dirigió aquella cabeza sin rostro hacia Augusto.

–Mierda…

Apenas alcanzo a poner su escopeta de costado y usarla para desviar el primer impacto de aquellas garras, mas, no alcanzo a reaccionar y el otro brazo de la criatura que impacto de lleno contra su costado. La armadura trono y antes de siquiera sentir el dolor fue arrojado contra la pared que estaba a su lado.

–Lento humano…

A una velocidad impresionante la monstruosa bestia apareció en frente del pelirrojo. Posicionada en cuatro patas, sus dos aberrantes garras ya estaban colocadas a ambos lado de las piernas de Augusto y esa oscura cabeza humana a escasos metros de su rostro.

– ¿Crees poder escapar de mi terror?

Alzó sus dos garras para atacarle, pero fue detenida por certera patada que impacto de lleno en su cabeza y la envió directamente a volar. La bestia choco y abrió una de las puertas para caer directamente en una habitación continua cuyo techo estaba casi desaparecido, apenas alcanzo a levantarse y ver como el demonio de ojos rojos daba un salto para arrojarse sobre ella con sus plateadas garras enfiladas hacia su cuello.

Shun cayó de lleno sobre la humanoide criatura, la bestia dio un rugido atroz y el viejo suelo cedió ante el peso de los dos para hundirse. Toda la casa se estremeció, y prácticamente todo el suelo se vino abajo llevándose con él las pocas partes del techo que una permanecían, prácticamente se había todo se hundió dejando un erecto y cuadrado agujero de escombros.

– ¡Shun!

Augusto escucho el temblor e inmediatamente logro pararse, dolería mañana, pero la adrenalina que circulaba por la sangre le permitió ignorar sus heridas e ir hacia la puerta que su compañero había atravesado…. Solo habían quedado las cuatro paredes de la habitación y un inmenso agujero que bajaba por más de dos pisos y se encontraba lleno de escombros.

Maldijo su suerte, esperaba que Shun estuviera bien, pero también estaba el hecho de que estaban haciendo pedazos un monumento histórico… Ganaran o perdieran, Azrael se iba a encabronar por esto.

La bestia de oscura naturaleza se alzo arrojando los trozos de piso y techo que tenia sobre ella, inmediatamente volteo ubicando rápidamente al demonio que aturdido intentaba incorporarse del suelo. Shun no alcanzo a reaccionar y recibo de frente el golpe, parte de su armadura salieron volando mientras las afiladas garras cortaban su carne y lo clavaban de boca al suelo. La criatura alzo su otra mano para destrozarle la cabeza, pero sólo otro grito de dolor salió de ella cuando las balas destrozaron gran parte de la oscura carne de su brazo. Se dio vuelta y enfoco al pelirrojo que desde lo alto le disparaba con una pistola de alto calibre, el demonio aprovecho aquella distracción y sin importarle el dolor se alzo lo suficiente para poder atacarle con su otro brazo. La bestia le soltó y retrocedió para esquivar su golpe, pero luego tuvo que volver a retroceder, esta vez para evitar las plateadas balas del pelirrojo.

Augusto siguió disparándole, más la bestia le esquivaba con agilidad y sobrenatural rapidez cada uno de sus proyectiles. Moviéndose semierguida sobre sus cuatro miembros, se parecía más al Rake* o a un demonio escapado de una residen evil que a los enemigos que solía enfrentar, era u blanco muy difícil. Shun le lanzo un ataque que la criatura desvió con sus afiladas garras, el demonio no se dejo vencer e inmediatamente le respondió con una patada, pero la veloz criatura esquivó su golpe y aprovechando el movimiento lo tomo de su pierna para arrojarlo contra la pared. El cuerpo del demonio revoto con fuerza contra muro, estremeciendo los cimientos de la vieja mansión.

El pelirrojo le maldijo e inmediatamente le volvió a dispara, la criatura de negras garras evito cada una de sus balas mientras que de dos prodigiosos saltos llego a escasa distancia de él. Augusto supo que se le venía encima mas, no huyo, vio como la bestia se le lanzaba sobre él e inmediatamente soltó la pistola que tenía en su mano para dejar ver la otra arma que ya estaba lista para disparar. El atroz disparo y el grito de su compañero hicieron que Shun inmediatamente abriera de par en par sus rojos ojos.

El pelirrojo se hallaba acostado contra el piso y con la aberrante bestia frente a él, las negras garras de la criatura atravesaban por completo uno de sus hombros y la otra estaba a centímetros de su cabeza. Su roja sangre ya entremezclaba con las escasas gotas negras que dejaba salir el pecho de la aberrante bestia. Joder, le había dado en todo el pecho con balas que bajaban a un demonio ¿Qué mierda era lo que tenía en la cara?

Con brutalidad la criatura arranco y se incorporo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello y lo alzaba del suelo.

– ¡En todos mis siglos, jamás un mísero humano a hozado herirme!

–Grassi…as… Soy… todo..un.. hozado…

Apenas alcanzo a responderle Augusto con una sonrisa pese a su carencia de aire. La bestia enfurecida se disponía a exprimir a ese bastardo mortal cual vil insecto, mas un dolor atroz le hizo soltar a su presa. Augusto cayó bruscamente al suelo, recargando todo el peso sobre su hombro ya destrozado y sintiendo como una horrible punzada de dolor destrozaba por completo sus nervios. Su visión algo borrosa se entorno hacia el enemigo para ver como este se removía enloquecido e intentaba librarse por todos los medios del joven demonio que tenia encima y que envuelto en frenesí le clavaba una y otra vez sus plateadas garras en la espalda….

Su visión se fue tornando negra, hasta que no vio nada más y se encontró tirado en un helado suelo mientras la más profunda oscuridad se cernía sobre él…

– ¿Crees que los animales tienen memoria? ¿Qué ellos son como nosotros? Por dios, deja de hablar pelotudeces, Augusto.

–Pero, mamá. Existen los cementerios de elefantes, no son como nosotros pero ellos pueden…

–Nos vemos…

La mujer salió del comedor y se dispuso a salir a su sesión fotográfica, ignorando por completo al pequeño niños de orbes café y el libro que con gran deseo quería mostrarle…

 _Tus ideas son estúpidas_

 _¿Por qué no dejas de decir boludeces, Augusto?_

 _¿No eres muy chico como para estar haciendo esos problemas de matemática?_

 _¿Tus padres te dejan leer eso? Dios, se nota que no les importas._

 _Qué música de mierda que escuchas ¿Por qué no escuchas algo decente, como la gente normal?_

 _Ponete los auriculares y no me molestes, Augusto._

 _¿Dibujar o escribir no te van a dar un futuro? Los artistas se mueren de hambre_

 _Eres extraño_

 _Eres raro_

 _¿Eres humano?_

 _¿Por qué no eres más normal, Augusto?_

 _Por tú culpa no podemos ser nunca una familia normal…_

Las cientos de voces hicieron eco en su cabeza y por unos momentos dudo si lo que escuchaba y veía era real… Ya se encontraba nuevamente en su casa… En aquella mansión que había sido su casa, rodeado de extraños que con extravagantes disfraces y coloridas mascaras pasaban por su lado sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención. Un baile encantador, lleno de trajes de cientos de colores y camareros que de aquí para allá llevaban sus bandejas cubiertas de manjares o bebidas coloridas. Seguramente era una de las extrañas fiestas que daba su padre, una fiesta llena de adultos y en la que él no era más que un mero adorno representativo llamado hijo del auspiciante…

Estaba sólo, siempre estaba sólo…

Camino por aquella fiesta llena de lujo y decadencia, como un niño de once años surco la sala atestada de gente, ignorando por completo las charlas de los adultos y uno que otro acto carnal e inescrupuloso que los invitados llevaban a cavo… Ignoro absortamente todo, solo camino hasta el negro sillón que igual que el yacía abandonado ante el bullicio, se sentó en él y como mudo observador contemplo todo el espectáculo de lujos y placeres que frente a él se llevaba a cavo.

Entre todos aquellos cuerpos, las luces de fiesta y la oscuridad del baile noto una larga sombra, misterioso caminante que avanzaba siendo totalmente ignorado por todas las demás almas de la fiesta. Oscura sombra, alto e imponente hombre que se veía ataviado de un inquietante disfraz que le recordaba a los médicos medievales. Su rostro se hallaba cubierto por una máscara roja como la sangre, hecha totalmente de cuero se asemejaba a la cabeza de un pájaro ya que tenía una larga y curvada nariz con solo dos pequeños agujeros para respirar, sus ojos eran dos enormes óvalos remachados de un vidrio negro como la obsidiana, vestía una larga y holgada túnica negra de toques carmesí… La visión caminaba hacia él como si fuera una presencia etérea, lúgubre y siniestra, un ser totalmente ajeno ha aquella fiesta de suntuosos colores y pecaminosos placeres.

En su mente, sólo podía recordar aquellas viejas ilustraciones de los médicos de la peste negra, aquellos hombres que con iguales mascaras blancas se paseaban entre las enfermas calles de la vieja Europa cargando sus varas y sus inciensos colgantes. En silencio observo ha aquella misma figura de eras pasadas y recubierta de carmesí parada justo frente a él, el misterioso invitado dirigió su pálida mano hacia su marcara y la retiro para dejarle ver el familiar rostro que poseía.

–Dibujas muy bien para ser un simple prisionero.

Le dijo mientras lo contemplaba desde el otro lado de la celda, bajo su vista y observo que tenía una vieja libreta entre sus manos, y en cuya hoja amarilla se apreciaba el boceto recién dibujado de una bella mujer.

–Quien eres y que quieres.

Le pregunto, él hombre le sonrió.

–Soy aquel al que intentaste robar.

Los ojos rojos como la sangre y la pálida piel porcelana que poseían se acentuaban entre las sombras de la noche que les rodeaba. Entre el silencio y los barrotes, aquel hombre se acercaba y le hablaba con la misma tranquilidad y soberbia que aquel que todo lo que le rodea posee… Sí, efectivamente era Vladilav Vólkov, uno de los hombres más poderosos y temibles de Rusia, el conocido millonario al que había intentado estafar el día anterior, debía admitir que en toda su vida nunca había conocido semejante sistema de seguridad… Augusto bufo y murmuro que su padre iba a matarle, mas sabiéndose entre la espada y la pared miro aquel alto e inquietante hombre y le dijo:

– ¿Podríamos arreglar esto sin hacer mucho escándalo? Digo ¿Ya has de haberte dado cuenta de quién soy?

–La oveja negra de los Hernández, Augusto.

Aquello logro una seca sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo, Vladilav estaba de visita en su casa, por lo que a su padre no le haría ninguna gracia saber que había aprovechado el momento para intentar hacerse con todos los códigos de seguridad de su "ilustre invitado". Aunque, debía admitir que un aire inquietante reposaba entorno a aquel imponente y soberbio hombre… Una esencia distinta a la de los demás, su presencia le hacía sentir una sensación de tranquilidad e insana curiosidad que ninguna otra persona le había despertado, aquel tío era realmente raro… Más raro que él.

–Puedo hacer algo, puedo sacarte de esta pequeña comisaria sin que nadie recuerde que estuviste aquí y puedo no condenarte por todo lo que has hecho… Es decir, yo no le diré a la policía lo que realmente hiciste y pagar la fianza para que salgas de aquí.

– ¿A cambio de qué? –Le pregunto el pelirrojo, pero al recordar algo que le habían dicho de Vólkov inmediatamente agrego. –Si es de índole sexual desde ya te digo que prefiero pudrirme en este lugar y enserio, me defender lo bastante bien como para no tenerle miedo a los perros de este lugar. Yo no te temo, Vlad.

Vólkov se rio divertido.

–Tendré que ver cómo arreglar la imagen que los mortales tienen de mí–Le dijo con tranquilidad. –mas, no es eso lo que quiero, Augusto Hernández. Me resultas un humano muy curioso… Muy interesante y me han dicho que nada te parece o es extraño en este mundo.

–Básicamente, te han dicho que soy raro y que no parezco humano… Sí, lo suelen decir a menudo.

La siniestra risa de Vlad resonó entre las paredes que le rodeaban, profunda y marcadamente siniestra.

–Tú eres humano, pero créeme que existen cosas en este mundo que no lo son… ¿Quieres saber mi verdadero nombre?

Antes los ojos marrones del pelirrojo, Vólkov atravesó los barrotes de la celda como si fuera un fantasma, con paso tranquilo se acerco hacia él mientras negras y oscuras alas emergieron de su espalda. Sus ojos rojos se tornaron de un frio helado y sin dudarlo se clavaron sobre su mirada.

–Mi nombre es Azrael el Arcángel de la Muerte.

Le dijo con un voz tranquila e imponente.

–El ángel de la muerte… ¿Eres quien lleva las almas al más allá?

–No– le dijo mientras negaba. –. Yo soy representación de la misma muerte, son los humanos los que creyeron erróneamente que yo era un mero intermediario, pero; mi pequeño mortal, yo soy la esencia misma de la quietud absoluto y del silencio eterno.

–Baya, entonces mi pariente se informo mal, tú no eres el diablo sino la parca. –Le contesto un divertido pelirrojo.

Azrael se acerco más a él, sus alas se quebraron frente a él y entre todas sus negras plumas nuevos huesos aparecieron y sobresalieron de su piel. Ante los ojos del mortal aquellas alas cambiaron, se quebraron y doblaron de forma inquietante para dar origen a unas extremidades aviares hibridas con las de un murciélago… Un espectáculo más que Dantesco.

– ¿No le temes a la muerte? –Le pregunto con ominosa voz.

El pelirrojo negó.

–Prefiero que me mates a tener que enfrentar el enojo de mis viejos.

La muerte rio de buena gana ante las ocurrencias del pequeño mortal, mas volviendo a su compostura le dijo:

–No voy a matarte, niño. Yo te he dicho que puedo sacarte de aquí.

–Pero ¿No me has dicho que quieres por ello? Y siendo sinceros, no quiero tener que darte mi alma.

–Sólo pido un nuevo trabajador, ando escaso de personal y la temible locura que ocultas te hace excelente para el grupo que pienso crear.

– ¿Locura? Bueno, algo me dice que no es un trabajo halagador si la única persona a la que se lo ofreces tiene poca o ninguna otra opción.

–No, no lo es… El trabajo que te ofrezco te llevara a la guerra, a la sangre y a tu propia muerte.

–Suena tentador ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

Azrael pasó por su lado y sentó junto a él, sus negras alas se replegaron hasta pegarse a su espalda para no molestarle a él o su acompañante.

–También, te ofrezco la posibilidad de unirte a mi familia… De tener unos verdaderos amigos, en las buenas, en las malas y en el delirio, una familia que realmente te quiera y se preocupe por ti…

Sus palabras lograron que el risueño y divertido pelirrojo borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y le prestara toda su atención ¿Era verdad lo que le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Este tío podría darle aquello?

– ¿Cómo podría creerle a la muerte? –Le pregunto. –Tú solo me matarías.

–Te juro, que yo nunca te hare daño. Será el camino que te ofrezco y tus decisiones los que te lleven a un aciago final, mas, no recorrerás este camino en soledad…

 _No estarás solo…_

 _Ya no…_

Augusto se lanzo a reír de buena gana rompiendo de una todo el silencio de la habitación, estaba hablando con la misma muerte y no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hilarante de toda la situación. En ángel de la muerte en prisión con él, ofreciéndole de buena gana un trabajo que lo mataría, menudo enredo el que vivía…

–Acepto. –Termino diciendo una vez que se le había calmado la risa– ¿Sabes? –Le dijo, ya por completo enserio. –… Yo realmente no tengo nada que perder ni nada mejor que hacer en esta vida, incluso le será un alivio para mis viejos ya no tenerme cerca y tener que aguantar mis… "problemas", así como ellos llaman a mis travesuras.

–Bueno, yo estaré contento de que hagas tus "travesuras" para mí y emplees tus "bromas" en contra de mis enemigos.

–Viejo, te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

–Llámame jefe, Augusto. Y, seguramente sí que me arrepentiré de ello, pero ahora deberías abrir tus ojos… Ya no estamos en la época de tus recuerdos y uno de los amigos está luchando a muerte para protegerte, creo que podrías echarle una mano.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par, el terrible estruendo lo había despertar y a escasos metros de él podía contemplar como Shun había sido golpeado, una vez más, contra el duro suelo de azulejos. La bestia había conseguido dominarle e inmovilizar las afiladas garras del Tártaro con sus tentáculos, sin contemplación atravesó con sus garras la armadura del demonio y se clavo profundamente en el pecho de este. Shun apretó los dientes, evitando escupir sangre mientras se tragaba el grito de dolor que emergía desde lo profundo de su garganta. La bestia grito de euforia e inmediatamente se dispuso a rematar a su víctima, pero todo su cuerpo se contrajo de bajo el dolor y el golpe de los perdigones de plata.

– ¡Bicho de Mierda!

Le grito Augusto desde el piso, pese a tener el hombro destrozado, el pelirrojo había logrado levantar su escopeta y dar un certero disparo.

– ¡Maldito mortal!

Escupió con furia la criatura, mas antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra el pelirrojo Shun libero uno de sus brazos y lanzo sus plateadas hacia el cuello del monstruo. El grito de agonía hizo vibrar los mismos cimientos de la mansión, la bestia alzo a Shun con sus tentáculos y herida lo alzo en el aire, pero el demonio arranco sus otro brazo del agarre de los tenáculos y le lanzo un golpe certero hacia la cara de su agresor, las plateadas garras cortaron aquella cabeza negra como el abismo e hicieron que la bestia lo soltara.

El demonio cayó de pie e inmediatamente volvió a concentrarse en su atacante, tras un furibundo grito la criatura coloco sus dos zarpas delanteras en el suelo haciendo que cientos de negras estacas brotaran del suelo. En demonio retrocedió a gran velocidad esquivando las mortales armas, Augusto observo con horror como las afiladas estacas a gran velocidad salían del suelo cada vez más cerca de él, cerró los ojos esperando ser un brocheta, mas un fuerte tirón hizo que volviera abrirlos. Shun lo había tomado del suelo y a toda carrera escapaban del extenso ataque que ya sus talones pisaba. El demonio se arrojo suicidamente contra la puerta de la entrada, atravesándola y cayendo bruscamente fuera mansión, Augusto rodo un par de metros lejos de su compañero, busco incorporarse, alzando la vista vio como su compañero intentaba hacer lo propio.

Shun intentaba levantarse, una horrorosa punzada de dolor lo detuvo en el acto, bajo la vista y noto una negra estaca le había atravesado de lado a lado la pierna derecha… Era eso lo que le había hecho tropezar y caer. El demonio hizo un gesto de desagrado, con pálidas manos tomo la negra estaca que le atravesaba y mordiendo sus dientes se la arranco de un solo tirón… Ese… Ese bastardo pronto vendría. Augusto se paro y contemplo durante esos milagrosos segundos de paz a su compañero, Shun estaba muy herido, el joven demonio había trabado un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo mientras él estaba inconsciente, y por lo visto no le había ido muy bien. Tenían que ayudarlo, llevo su mano hacia la campera, dándose cuenta de le quedaba un solo cartucho de balas para la escopeta… Ok, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy, pero muy fea.

El sonido de la madera crujiendo hizo que ambos voltearan hacia la puerta de la mansión, la terrible criatura se asomaba desde aquel bosque de negras estacas, herida pero implacable en su deseo de exterminarlos.

Shun simplemente le miro, su mirada se tornaba borrosa de ha momentos y sus dientes le empezaban a pesar… ¿Eran las heridas pasándole factura? ¿Estaba empezando a desangrarse, acaso? No, había algo más, algo más profundo que empezaba a emerger desde lo profundo de su ser… Escucho el crujir de los huesos de su boca, mas ya no sentía dolor…No, el dolor y cualquier otro sentimiento se esfumaban mientras toda su mente era consumida por un oscuro e inquietante deseo…

Shun cayó al suelo de rodillas frente a su compañero, llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza sintió como su alma se partía dos para dejar salir lo más profundo de su aberrante ser... Su cabello rápidamente se tiño con ébano de la noche, toda su armadura tronaba mientras se regeneraba y se doblegaba para adquirirá una apariencia más estilizada y feroz…

–Shun… –Augusto instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos.

–No, no lo harás…

La bestia oscura se lanzo directamente hacia al demonio, Augusto alzo la escopeta y apretó el gatillo. El estruendo del disparo hizo eco en el bosque, Augusto bajo su arma, no había sido él ya que había disparado sin darse cuenta de que no tenía balas. La criatura volteo para ver él quien le disparo desde la espalda, tras todas aquellas estacas negras una mira de francotirador le contemplaba desde las sombras.

–Bastardo…

Susurro Iris e inmediatamente volvió a dispara, la criatura esquivo su disparo y se deponía a correr, pero un terrible impacto la lanzo por el aire. Las afiladas garras del tártaro le golpearon de lleno, hiriendo profundamente su negra carne. El demonio siguió con sus ataques, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de responder y haciéndola retroceder ante la ferocidad de sus ataques… La sombra se estremeció, era mucho más rápido y certero que antes. Le arrojo sus tentáculos para hacerlo retroceder, pero el ángel de la desolación los trozo en aire con sus afiladas garras y sin meditarlo se arrojos sobre él con las fauces abiertas de par en par. La criatura se protegió de las mordida con sus brazo, sintiendo como los afilados dientes del joven demonio se hundían profundo en su carne. Ambos adversarios cayeron al suelo, y desesperada, la sombra intento usar sus garras para defenderse, mas el demonio tomo la delantera y en un rápido movimiento de su brazo sus plateadas garras se trabaron con las negras zarpas de su adversario. Lo tentáculos de la criatura se arrojaron sobre Desolación, envolviendo sus extremidades con su asqueroso abrazo, mas esto no lograba que el demonio le soltara, como un perro enfurecido, el Tártaro se aferraba a la carne de su presa y la sacudía con la vida…

El grito de agonía resonó en todo el bosque, Augusto se quedo en silencio… Contemplando todo como si se estuviera dando en cámara lenta. Shun se había alzado por sobre el cuerpo caído de su enemigo, la negra sangre volaba por el aire mientras entre sus terribles fauces sostenía el miembro recién arrancado de la criatura. La bestia uso todas sus fuerzas para arrojar al demonio lejos de sí, este dio un giro en el aire y callo de pie, los ojos del Tártaro se encontraban sellados tras las negras placas de su tiara, mas nunca dejaban de enfocar su presa.

Antes de que el demonio se le volviera arrojar encima, la criatura estampo la zarpa que le quedaba contra el suelo. Cientos de estacas negras empezaron a surgir del suelo a su alrededor con gran rapidez. Desolación retrocedió, Augusto intento hacer lo mismo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente veloz.

Escucho el grito desesperado de Iris y esta vez se creyó morir, cerró los ojos y sólo sintió como un fuerte golpe lo arrojaba varios metros en el aire. Golpeo contra el pecho de quien detuvo su caída, abrió los ojos y vio por primera vez el rostro de Hermes embargado por la completa sorpresa.

Por un momento todo se detuvo…

Seguramente, ni Hermes ni la bestia podrían comprender lo que veían… De hecho, hasta a la condesa le costaba creerlo.

Augusto bajo la vista ante aquella inesperada quietud, el ángel de la desolación estaba a escasos metros de él y Hermes, atrapado entre las cientos de estacas que emergieron del suelo y que le habían perforado gran parte del cuerpo. El demonio no capto la sorpresa general, totalmente indiferente a sus heridas, empleo sus brazos para tomar las estacas, y sin la más mínima muestra de dolor se impuso hacia arriba, arrancando su cuerpo de las afiladas armas que lo perforaban para caer a escasos metros de Augusto y Hermes…

La criatura retrocedió y retiro su zarpa del suelo ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de demonio era este? Por su parte, Hermes tampoco daba crédito a lo que había visto, en toda su inmortalidad jamás creyó contemplar algo semejante ¿Acaso el Tártaro había salvado al humano? Desolación le gruño con ferocidad, Hermes dejo Augusto en el suelo y se alejo de él mientras no dejaba de contemplar al joven demonio.

–Yo no soy tu enemigo, Desolación. – Le dijo.

–No– Le contesto la cristalina y bifurcada voz del demonio entre inquietantes gruñidos. –. Tú presencia mi alma enferma… Eres el condenado errante, tu olor es putrefacción y mentira… Tú creaste a esta bestia.

Sus palabras finalizaron con un inquietante y gutural gruñido, las terribles heridas que cubrían el cuerpo del Ángel de la Desolación se regeneraban mientras que con un paso tranquilo y felino se colocaba entre Hermes y su compañero. El antiguo patriarca no le contesto, Desolación le sonrió mostrándole todos los afilados dientes que poseía, y sin darle más atención se enfoco en la criatura de sombras que desde su escudo de afiladas estacas le contemplaba.

La bestia oscura temió, intento escapar pero varias balas le cortaron el paso, volteo hacia la casa desde donde le disparaban ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién era capaz de darle, aun entre su bosque de espinas? No tuvo más tiempo de meditarlos, pues tuvo que usar el miembro que le quedaba para parar el ataque del demonio...

Augusto se paro con dificultad, Hermes contemplaba aquel feroz combate cercano en el que las certeras balas de Iris y las feroces garras del Ángel de la Desolación hacían retroceder más y más a la ya herida criatura.

– ¿Él me salvo?

Hermes asintió a la pregunto del pelirrojo, era un acto increíble que un demonio herido arriesgara tanto por un simple humano… Pero, quizás aquellos olvidados mitos de inmortales condenados por debilidades humanas no fueran meros delirios del pasado, quizás, hasta las terribles bestias de la creación podían aprender a temerle al amor.

Las garras del Tártaro acertaron otro certero golpe en el rostro de la criatura, haciendo que cientos de gotas negras llenaran el aire de la noche, la bestia retrocedió esquivando el siguiente ataque, mas la certera bala de la condesa lo desestabilizo y el demonio le atravesó de lado a lado con las garras de su otro brazo…

–Mi desgraciada criatura, has vivido demasiado tiempo.

Susurro Hermes, el demonio alzaba a la criatura atravesada por sus garras, la bestia lanzo los pocos tentáculos que le quedaban al cuello del Tártaro logrando que este lo soltara e inmediatamente se dispuso a atacarlo, sus tenáculos fueron cortados en el aire por las certeras balas de la condesa y el demoño suelto desvió su golpe al mismo tiempo que le volvía atravesar con sus garras. La criatura cayo ya completamente derrotaba, con sus últimas fuerzas se arrastro por el suelo intentando alejarse de aquel demonio que con un paso tranquilo y acechante se le acercaba.

–Creador…

Pronuncio la bestia agonízate en medio de la noche, con su otrora ominosa voz quebrada tras el peso del terror y la proximidad de la muerte. Arrastrándose cual vil gusano, alzo su rostro incapaz de demostrar el miedo que sentía hacia donde estaban Hermes y Augusto…

 _¡Creador!_

Los ojos marrones del humano se fijaron en su singular compañero, el rostro impasible de Hermes contemplaba toda la escena sin darle ni la más mínima pista que le digiera si aquellas palabras eran verdad o mentira. Desolación se acerco a su presa en un andar silencioso, con sus plateadas garras manchadas de negra sangre brillando a la luz de la luna y sus terribles fauces levemente abiertas.

La bestia grito de horror, los dientes traspasaban el último miembro que le quedaba y tras una increíblemente dolorosa sacudida se lo arrancaron…

Todos miraban, mudos espectadores del aquelarre de dolor que frente a sus ojos se realizaba, la brutal y lenta muerte que aquella desgracia bestia sufría.

La sangre negra se deslizaba por entre los dientes de la Desolación que todo lo devora, la carne inhumana cedía destrozada por su filo y por la garganta del inmortal se deslizaba, mientras la criatura; aun viva, sólo agonizaba…

Hermes cerró los ojos y murmuro una plegaria que el viento se llevo. Augusto, en su interior supo que las palabras de su compañero y de la bestia eran ciertas mas, contemplo a Hermes en silencio y sin cuestionar nada de su actuar… Casi todos los asesinos de la muerte tenían un pasado que callar.

Sin más en que pensar, volteo hacia donde se encontraba Shun, el ángel de la desolación dejo caer los escasos trozos que quedaban de su enemigo y alzo su cabeza hacia la menguante luna mientras su inquietante cosmos disminuía hasta desaparecer. Luego, simplemente se desplomo.

Iris y Augusto inmediatamente se acercaron a su compañero, Shun temblaba, tiritaba de frio mientras su armadura lentamente volvía a la normalidad y dejaba ver sus ojos, rojos como la sangre perdidos en la inmensidad de la luna… Casi por completo vacios.

– ¿Qué le pasa?

Le pregunto Augusto a Iris, pero la condesa fue incapaz de responder. Para terror de los dos, pudieron ver como manchas oscuras se extendían sobre el cuerpo de su caído compañero mientras este no dejaba de tiritar.

–¡Shun!

Iris tomo su rostro intentando hacer que reaccionara, que les hablara, o algo. Pero, Shun ni les miraba.

–Tranquilos… Es sólo un mero precio ha pagar.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermes? –Le cuestiono Iris.

–Del barro a las plantas, de las plantas a la carne y al animal… ¿Cómo evoluciona? ¿Cómo se adapta una criatura que no ha de reproducirse ni morir jamás? ¿Cómo las aberraciones que contradicen el ciclo de vida natural* pueden existir? –Les dijo con tranquilidad Hermes. – La desgraciada bestia que devoro le ha ofrecido su ADN maldito, un camuflaje que le permitirá desaparecer por completo entre la oscuridad… Su cuerpo eterno sólo está asimilando su nueva capacidad, el dolor es escaso precio a pagar por semejante habilidad–Los vacios ojos marrones del antediluviano hombre se fijaron sobre el demonio sin el menor signo de piedad. –. Pero, estoy seguro de que es un precio que él está dispuesto a pagar.

Todo el cuerpo del demonio se retorció en ese mismo momento, sintiendo como aquellas manchas oscuras le quemaban la piel y le carcomían la carne con sumo dolor. Sus mandíbulas crujían reacomodándose a su posición normal, sumando a su tortura el cambio de su cuerpo que a la normalidad volvía, si poder evitarlo dejo salir de su boca unas gemidos de dolor… Iris y Augusto jamás lo habían escuchado quejarse antes, por lo que aquello de verdad les preocupo.

–Hermes, por favor ¿Tienes una idea de cómo ayudarlo? –Le suplico Iris que ya sostenía entre sus brazos al agonizante demonio.

–No sé puede hacer nada por él, el dolor de este paso es inevitable.

– ¿Eso tú lo sabes bien, no? –Le pregunto secamente Augusto. – ¿Tampoco ayudaras esta vez?

La pregunta de augusto logro que los abismales ojos se fijaran sobre él, un cosmos antiguo y monstruoso se removió desde una olvidada profundidad, por primera vez, percibieron el verdadero y poderoso cosmos que poseía Hermes.

–Es… Es como el de un Dios…

Susurro sorprendida Iris, pero Augusto no le prestó atención, el pelirrojos sólo enfrentaba la inmemorial mirada del "comodín" de la muerte.

–Eres Insolente.

Le contesto la poderosa y tranquila voz de Hermes.

–Eso es lo normal, no eres lo más temible que he conocido–Le contesto con firmeza Augusto. –. Hermes, yo sólo sé que mi compañero está sufriendo y que tú puedes hacer algo para ayudarlo.

– ¿En qué fundamentas semejante acusación, niño?

Augusto apretó sus dientes con enojo, no había lógica tras sus acusaciones… El instinto no tiene pensamientos y la razón no entiende las razones del corazón, pero él conocía las miradas degastadas por la inmortalidad y aunque le costaba entender el porqué, no le era difícil saber que aquel hombre antiguo le mentía.

–Simplemente, lo veo en tus ojos. –le contesto.

–Hermes trimegisto, sí puedes hacer algo más vale que lo hagas.

La condesa tomo un veredicto, aunque Hermes superara fácilmente el poder de ella y sus dos compañeros juntos, si ese bastardo le estaba negando su ayuda y estaba dejando sufrir a Shun, sabe Dios que no dudaría en enfrentarle.

Hermes se quedo en silencio, contemplando aquellos dos que fácilmente le enfrentarían en post de defender a la cría de inmortal…

– ¿Por qué les interesaría el librarle de su dolor? –Les cuestiono. –Él ya acepto el sufrimiento cuando se fijo como objetivo enfrentar al Señor del Caos y la Destrucción, el seguirle, el protegerle, sólo hará que caiga sobre ustedes el mismo aciago destino. Pecado mortal es amar a un demonio, sus pisadas inmortales sólo dejan las huellas de muerte tras sus pasos.

–Lo sabemos.

Fue la contestación de los dos, sorprendiendo y confundiendo al mismo tiempo al antiguo caminante del tiempo… Hacía siglos que no sentía tantas emociones, menos dadas en una sola noche. Mas, en la voz y la mirada de los dos compañeros del demonio no había duda alguna sobre su decisión.

–Acaso… ¿Están dispuestos a dejarse arrastrar hacia el abismo con tal de acompañarle?

–Todo aquel que acompaña a un demonio se dirige hacia el infierno–Le contesto Iris. – Pero, nosotros ya nos dirigíamos hacia ahí antes de encontrarnos con Shun, ahora solo deseamos acompañarle… Yo, simplemente adoro a mis dos compañeros–Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Augusto y luego bajaba su vista hacia Shun–, y no me voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndolos sufrir, aun cuando ese sea nuestro destino. –Le contesto secamente y mostrándole sus colmillos al Hermetista.

–Sí–Le consintió el pelirrojo. –. Es nuestro compañero, nuestro amigo… Le queremos.

–Es una total arrogancia, un delirio. –Les contesto Hermes.

–Eso no lo hace menos real–Le contesto Augusto. –, eso no hace nuestra decisión menos valida. Azrael será la muerte y yo con gusto seguiré sus pasos… Este camino me ha hecho feliz, me hace feliz y lo recorreré hasta el final… Aun, cuando Azrael sea el arúspice* del dolor, el demonio de la perversión* que nos susurra los encantos del pecado y luego nos empuja hacia el abismo, sea padre y asesino… Él me dio una familia de verdad, me presento a mis amigos, me dio compañía y felicidad entre los infiernos, eso es mucho más de lo que tenía antes.

Hermes los contemplo enmudecido por su sinceridad, desde las profundidades de su inmemorial mente, los ecos del pasado le hacían recordar los pasos y errores de un necio que jugaba a ser Dios… Alma desgraciada, pobre diablo que al igual que estos tres jóvenes corría en las sendas de los sepulcros persiguiendo su aciago final. Pero, la muerte nunca le liberaría del error que cometió, no obstante siempre le ofreció reguardo bajos sus negras alas hasta el final de los días, la muerte era la piedad final de los condenados… Condenados, como lo era él y ellos.

En silencio estiro su mano y la poso sobre el pecho del debilitado demonio de cabellos negros, no se merecía más dolor, ninguno de ellos se merecía el ser ignorado o condenado por el otro… Pues, todos sus compañeros, todas las armas y gemas de la muerte compartían el mismo aciago camino hacia el abismo….

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

La calidez del sol sobre su piel le hizo despertar, el familiar aroma del café recién hecho inundo sus pulmones junto con la húmeda fragancia salvaje de los bosques.

–¡Hey! Iris, el bello durmiente por fin despertó.

Shun levanto su cabeza y pudo ver que enfrente de él se encontraba Augusto sentado en una mesa y disgustando de una buena taza de café junto con un buen trozo de budín de pan. Al escucharlo Iris asomo su cabeza desde la cocina y le sonrió. Shun se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cabaña mediana, la cual era básicamente un mono ambiente donde las dos camas estaban colocadas juntas en un costado mientras que el resto de sala era el livng comedor, solo había un pared divisoria que separaban la concina y el baño del resto del lugar.

–Es pequeño, pero fue lo único que pudimos encontrar por el lugar–Le comento Augusto. –Con la pinta que teníamos, ósea la sangre y las heridas, no podíamos volver al Hotel sin que alguien nos quisiera meter en una ambulancia.

Sólo entonces, Shun logro recordar todo lo que había pasado e inmediatamente se percato de las vendas que se asomaban por sobre el hombro de la musculosa del pelirrojo. El demonio llevó una de sus manos en la cabeza, recordaba no haber dañado a sus compañeros, en su mente veía su pelea con la criatura la luna… Y luego, luego sólo un inmenso dolor que lo arrastro a la inconsciencia.

–Lo devore…–Dijo de manera seca. –Yo…

–Hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer–Le contesto la voz de Iris desde la cocina. –, está bien.

–Pero, yo…

–Está bien–Le dijo Augusto con una divertida sonrisa. –. Los compañeros tienen que conocer el lado malo del otro, son sólo cuestiones de convivencia ya que todos tenemos nuestros días malos.

Shun desvió la mirada, siendo sincero sólo quería marcharse de aquel lugar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía bien. Notaba que no podría levantarse, estaba mortalmente agotado y sentía como si lo hubieran apaleado durante horas… Cosa que no distaba mucho de la realidad.

–Deberías seguir descansando–Iris salió de la cocina y con cuidado camino por la cabaña, esquivando a conciencia la luz del sol que se colaba por las dos ventas que esta poseía. –, has estado dos días inconscientes.

– ¡Dos días!

Aquella información desvió rápidamente el curso de los pensamientos del demonio de cabellos verdes.

–Sip, me diste tiempo de hacerme todo un tour por la zona–Le dijo Augusto. –. Mira, hasta encontré un lugar de comida que vende un budín de pan que esta para morirse ¿Quieres? –El pelirrojo ya le estaba ofreciendo la mitad del budín que tenía en su plato.

Shun negó.

– ¿Por qué no me llevaron a la mansión?

– ¿En tu estado? Jamás–Le contesto Iris. –. Estabas demasiado adolorido y, pese a que parte de tus heridas se habían regenerado, todavía no estabas completamente sano por lo que moverte mucho podría volver a abrir tus heridas. No era necesario arriesgarse, durante el combate recibiste un daño considerable. Sólo entonces Shun se dio cuenta de que el también tenía el torso cubierto de vendajes, de hecho, parecía que también las piernas…

– ¿Me curaste?

Iris asintió, en otros tiempos aquello lo hubiera incomodado… Mas, ya no sentía tanta incomodidad ante sus compañeros, y esta no era la primera vez que la condesa lo trataba, en otro de sus trabajos le había tenido que sacar una bala del brazo en pleno tiroteo. Aun no sabían cómo era posible que uno de esos mercenarios estuviera armado con balas de plata, por suerte el demonio gozaba de una buena agilidad y con rápidos reflejos para responder ante las sorpresas.

–Gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado he tenido días peores… Sólo estoy muy cansado, cansado y algo turbado…

Confeso, en su mente aun estaba el recuerdo de haber devorado aquella criatura, de haberlo hecho ante la vista de todos… Pero, tanto Iris como Augusto parecían no haber reparado en ello, tranquilos, sus dos compañeros no parecían repudiarlo por tal acto ni verlo de manera diferente ¿Acaso no les inquietaba? ¿No les asustaba saber que él era eso? ¿O no lo habían visto hacerlo?

– ¿Por qué me tratan tan bien?

Aquella pregunta descoloco al pelirrojo unos segundos.

– ¿Por qué deberíamos tratarte de otra forma? –Le respondió con duda. –Tú nos tratas bien y eres un excelente compañero, entonces nosotros hacemos los mismo, así son los amigos… ¿Somos amigos, no?

–Sí–Le respondió rápidamente Shun, mas pronto agrego. –, somos amigos… Pero ¿Ustedes vieron que yo…

–Sí–Fue Iris quien lo interrumpió. –, vimos lo que siempre supimos. Shun, nosotros sabemos lo que eres y desde el primer momento te aceptamos así, eres nuestro compañero, lo eres tanto ahora como lo fuiste esa noche… Nunca dejaste ni dejaras de serlo.

Augusto asintió, afirmando con aquel simple gesto todas las palabras de la condesa, Shun se quedo en silencio, sólo una pequeña y suave sonrisa fue su respuesta.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

La tranquila y algo siniestra melodía* hacía eco por todo el salón, cientos de violines; que cual gráciles musas, dejaban volar las notas desde cuerdas e inundaban todo con su melodía. Un solitario piano les acompañaba, con sus teclas bailando al mismo ritmo, deslizándose entre los violines con suma agilidad y haciéndose notar como un sumiso compañero de su cantar.

Hermes, contemplo sin asombro el fantástico espectáculo que frente a sus ojos sucedía, cientos de violines de brillante cristal que por el aire flotaban y solos se tocaban, una orquesta de fantasmas que acompañaba al único pianista de la inmensa habitación. Reflejados en el suelo de oscuro gabro*, los hermosos instrumentos se mantenían fijos en sus lugares, reflejando en su suave y brillante textura la luz de la enorme araña central, iluminando aun más la blanca sala con el relejo de sus luces…

Hermes avanzo sin miedo hacia el centro de la estancia, quedando justo detrás del concentrado panista que como poseso tocaba.

–A veces, hasta yo me olvido que esta habitación cambia según tu humor. –Le dijo.

–Sólo es el reflejo de mi desquiciada naturaleza–Le contesto Azrael sin detener un su melodía. – ¿Qué te trae a mis aposentos, errante? Es de mi conocimiento que la misión ha sido éxito, que nuestro cachorro ya goza de la mejor habilidad de tú creación y que para vuestro alivio no tuviste que derramar la sangre de tu fallido vástago–Una sonrisa de satisfacción se instalo en su rostro. –. Mis gemas muestran una vez más su eficiencia en combate, mi último grupo es todo un éxito y una pieza de armamento envidiable en toda la creación… Pero, no siento tu satisfacción. Hermes, tienes una marcada turbación en el alma.

El hombre de imperturbable semblante se alzo la vista hacia los instrumentos cristalinos que aun tocaban.

–No puedo ser feliz ante el latigazo de la culpa, ángel de Locura y Muerte… Una parte de mi murió esa noche, murió devorada por el ángel caído que has alzado entre tus alas.

–Sí, siento tu dolor, mi amada gema primigenia… Pero, eso no explica tu duda ¿Acaso algo de mi infernal esmeralda roja te turbo?

Hermes se quedo en silencio, con todas las dudas deslizándose por la mente pero sin las palabras justas que las liberaran.

– ¿Desde cuándo temes hablar, viejo errante? –Le pregunto Azrael. – Mis oídos son los únicos que te escucharan en esta habitación.

–Quizás… Desde que he contemplado lo imposible volverse realidad.

–Lo imposible es sólo la mínima probabilidad haciéndose realidad, en esta existencia llena de agujeros no existe lo posible o lo imposible, solamente existen probabilidades y sucesos infinitos que se arrojan al universo cual delirante juego de azar… Todo lo que puede pasar pasara, y todo lo que no puede pasar en lo que nos es irracional se da.

Le contesto Azrael.

–En tus siglos de existencia, lo imposible ya es moneda corriente y la sorpresa una extravagancia robada por el tiempo… ¿Qué te turba así?

–Mi señor, ángel autoexiliado que reniega tanto del cielo como del infierno ¿Hubo un tiempo olvidado en que su Locura era curioso Delirio y que la Agonía era neutro Silencio?–La melodía se detuvo en seco tras sus palabras, Azrael no se movió y por primera vez en milenios Hermes temió haberse equivocado, durante agonizantes minutos temió haber cometido uno osadía frente a uno de los más temibles destructores de Dios… Azrael nunca se quedaba en tan temible silencio frente a sus sicarios.

–Sí–La tranquila respuesta de la muerte le devolvió la quietud. –, fue en un tiempo demasiado lejano… ¿Cómo te ha enterado?

–Rumores de demonios, durante mucho tiempo creí que eran vanas mentiras.

– ¿Qué cambio tu pensar?

–La idea de que un demonio pudiera querer, proteger y amar al punto de crear un fugaz vinculo fraternal que herirá su existencia inmortal… Sí, si un demonio de naturaleza destructiva la torna más amable con quienes lo acompañan, quizás, un ángel de naturaleza más amable la puede tornar en la destrucción de quienes le hieren. Quizás, la muerte sólo tenga una irracional forma de amar…Tú, el mismo rey de la perversión, aquel que nos muestra los más infames caminos de este mundo y que nos alienta a seguirle hacia el abismo… ¿Nos guías y manipulas, o nos acompañas y proteges en este camino?

–Hermes…. Siempre has tenido esa respuesta.

Azrael se levanto del asiento alzando sus brazos y los cientos de violines estallaron en el aire, una lluvia de cristal inundo la estancia mientras unas enloquecidas guitarras eléctricas destrozaba el silencio, acompañadas de toda un orquesta sinfónica de cristal que ante los abismales ojos de Hermes se materializaba.

–Todos nosotros ya caímos….

Apenas decir sus palabras, tras la voz de la muerte cientos de guitarras y violines tocaron con suave pasión….

– _La pulsión, irresistible hacia el error._ –Continuo Azrael. – _Aquel demonio de las perversiones que a todos nos ha susurrado, cualidad intrínseca de la oscuridad a la que nosotros nos adaptamos, el mal con el que obramos, la maldad que aceptamos y el final que buscamos._

Su voz se alzaba por sobre la música, fantasmal orquesta que acompañaba cada una de sus palabras con una enloquecida devoción.

– _Resistir, aunque todo acabe mal…. Buscar la negra luz que habita en los abismos de infinita oscuridad…_

La orquesta se silencio bruscamente, el ángel de la muerte se dio vuelta, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su más antiguo sicario le dijo:

 **Hace tiempo que el abismo fue fundido con nuestra existencia, ahora sólo somos una parte más de él.**

 _Fin…_

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 _La pulsión, irresistible hacia el error._

 _Tienes que dejarte arrastrar por el demonio de las perversiones._

 _Resistir, aunque todo acabe mal._

 _La excitación ante el demonio de la perversión,_

 _¡La atracción hacia el abismo!_

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Slender Man: (En español _El Hombre Delgado_ , conocido normalmente como The Slender Man o Slenderman) es un personaje ficticio que se originó como un _creepypasta_ en los foros del portal especializado _Something Awful_ en 2009. Es representado con apariencia de un hombre delgado, anormalmente alto y vestido de traje. No posee ningún rasgo facial, tan solo un rostro blanco. Las historias y leyendas urbanas generadas en torno al personaje lo definen como un ente fantasmagórico/espectral que acecha, acosa, perturba y traumatiza a sus víctimas, especialmente niños.

Rake: Augusto se refiere al conocido creepypasta que narra extraños acontecimientos ocurridos en el norte de EEUU que involucraban una extraña criatura de aspecto humanoide pero con largas garras en su extremidad superior, cabeza humana pelada de inmensos e inquietantes ojos.

Arúspice: Sacerdote que en la antigua Roma predecía el futuro por medio de la observación del aspecto de las entrañas de los animales sacrificados.

Demonio de la perversidad: es un relato corto del escritor Edgar Allan Poe. La obra trata esencialmente de los impulsos autodestructivos que mueven al narrador, impulsos que el autor identifica con el "demonio de la perversidad". El narrador describe este principio como un agente espiritual que obliga a las personas a hacer cosas por el mero hecho de que no deberían hacerlas

Gabro: Roca plutónica ultra básica, compuesta de en su mayoría por minerales ferro magnesianos, es decir, silicatos de color oscuro, uno que otro granate y plagioclasas blanca. Físicamente, se ve es como el granito pero es mucho más oscuro y raro

Azrael está tocando "el trino del diablo" de Giuseppe Tartini, y el coro es el mismo que el de la canción en que se inspira el capitulo, el demonio de la perversidad del tercer álbum del legado de una tragedia…

✯ **::::::::::::::** _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ **::::::::::::::** ✯

 _Cuantos siglos ¿me extrañón? Yo so, les aviso que ya tenemos el próximo cap.. Picante cap, espero que lo disfruten por que lo traeremos a más tardar el próximo domingo, mientras espero que les haya encantado dejen un revier o un favorito si gustan_


	11. My Ángel

eLos personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo jugando con la luz y la oscuridad

Por eso les ofrezco esta historia que busca ver donde empieza y termina entre ellas la cordialidad

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Holas (n.n)/**

 **Sean bienvenidos al paraíso del infierno**

 **Adventicias… Con consecuencias sexuales :v**

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Mi Ángel**

¿Cómo acabo aquí?...

Levanto su vista hacia la implacable puerta de acero, metal tosco y simple que no dejaba escapar ni un destello del mundo que se ocultaba del otro lado…

Con una sínica sonrisa recordó como había huido de aquel lugar la primera vez que lo visito, más, esta vez sería muy diferente. Hoy sus propios pies lo habían llevado hacia las puertas de aquel infernal paraíso, deseando escapar de la realidad y caminar por los abismos de aquel placer marginal. Toco la puerta y miro la cámara que con su ovalado lente le grababa desde la esquina, sin preguntas ni palabras, la puerta se abrió de par en par para él… Siempre estaban abiertas para él.

La estridente música lo impacto de frente ¿Música electrónica?… ¿Rock? Difícil saberlo, y menos ponerse a pensar sobre ello en semejante momento. Sin dudar se adentro en ese mundo nuevo, sintiendo como la delicada voz de las cantantes parecían mimetizarse con el ambiente que sus ojos contemplaban, era una oscuridad plagada de lacers y luces, con cientos de cuerpos negros que danzaban dentro de un humo sofocante de narcóticos… Inmediatamente sintió el peso de sus dientes y el dolor de sus músculos al tensarse, el deseo y la euforia vibraban en aire con locura, ingresando en su propio cuerpo y exaltando a cada uno de sus sentidos ante la gran cantidad de presas que plagaban la sala… Inexplicablemente, descubrió que aquella visión le encantaba, sin poder reprimirlo una suave sonrisa se formo en su cara.

–Has venido, Shun ¿Quién diría que tendría razón? élya te está esperando.

La cálida voz le era inconfundible, incluso en un lugar plagado de tantos estímulos y sonidos.

–Iris…

–Hubiera apostado que nunca te vería por aquí ¿Has cambiado de decisión? –Le pregunto, sin dudarlo se acerco hasta el joven demonio para poder apoyándose cariñosamente sobre su hombro. –Shun, pese a que tengas tu rostro indiferente yo sé que lo sientes. Las pasiones y emociones desenfrenadas de los excesos plagan el aire, y a todas las almas humanas que nos rodean –Le dijo con un tono juguetón. Suavemente deslizo su mano por el hombro de Shun, llegando hasta su cabellera para jugar con los verdes mechones que la adornaban. –Eres un depredador y ellos son presas en desventaja, es como un lobo que contempla a cientos de ovejas idiotas e intoxicadas… Todo un verdadero manjar al alcance de la mano.

Un gruñido bajo fue la única respuesta de Shun. Iris sólo sonrió, sin darse cuenta el joven ya comenzaba a acoplarse mejor con su lado demoniaco. Sus gruñidos ya salían por mero instinto, así como aquel recelo y perspicacia tan propias de su especie…

Tras la muerte de Evans algo intrínseco de Shun había cambiado, podía verlo y sentirlo tras cada uno de sus movimientos, aprendía con rapidez sus nuevas habilidades, ya dominaba a la perfección el arte de desvanecerse entre las sombras y estaba más decidido en lograr el objetivo que se proponía. Tanto, que ya no le importaba ceder su alma al diablo si así lo lograba, y no existía mejor diablo al cual vender tú alma que el mismo Azrael…

No podía negarlo, realmente su señor tenía un gusto exquisito a la hora de elegir a sus amados asesinos. Era ya completamente devota a él por ser su compañero, pero más allá de eso, Shun era simplemente hermoso.

Esos ojos tan humanos anudados a una naturaleza implacablemente animal, aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes y salvajes que le hacían pasar de ser la representación física de todas las bondades humanas ante sus compañeros…A la destrucción y desolación de sus enemigos. Una personalidad hermosa y sensible, protegida tras muros de infinita oscuridad y helada reticencia, destello de gema preciosa que la muerte extrajo de la sangre y el lodo para hacer resurgir de sus heridas caras un hipnotizante y temible brillo

Era observar los infinitos abismos y encontrar la luz de la oscuridad.

– ¿Sabes?

Le dijo al tiempo que se apoyaba más sobre la fuerte espalda de su compañero.

–Hay días en los que la curiosidad me hace desear haber conocido aquel humano que fuiste, más nunca podría alejarme de tu yo actual.

Shun no se alejo, en estos tiempos la condesa siempre se encontraba muy cerca de él… Quizás, demasiado cerca.

–Ese humano era débil, tan débil que jamás sirvió para nada.

Le contesto el demonio de cabellos esmeraldas. Con el tiempo, se acostumbro cada vez más a la cercanía de su compañera, la suave piel de la condesa era un tacto agradable, amable como la calidez de su cuerpo y el delicioso aroma frutal de sus cabellos. Negó, retrocediendo al contacto de la mujer como si hubiera sido quemado por una llama, Iris solo le sonrió divertida y con un paso casi felino se le acerco.

–No temes enfrentarte al mismo Lucifer ¿Por qué le temes a las reacciones de tu cuerpo, Shun? Para lo que quieras, recuerda que siempre estoy para ti –Iris le guiño el ojo –. Pero, no podemos hacer esperara a nuestro señor.

La condesa le hiso un gesto para que le siguiera, Shun ignoro como siempre sus insinuaciones y ambos subieran por la amplia escalera hacia la zona vip. El demonio surco aquellos rostros, percibiendo las emociones que les embargaban y captando una que otra lasciva mirada hacia él. En otros tiempos el pasar por este lugar le hubiera supuesto un verdadero martirio, desde el Torneo Galáctico* Shun había conocido la incomodidad del acoso; más siendo un hombre, era un tormento tener que soportar la libidinosidad del sexo opuesto y del suyo propio. No le era sorpresa que tanto mujeres como hombres se le insinuaran… Pero, ahora ya no sentía pudor alguno ante aquellas miradas que lo desnudaban, de hecho, era una emoción muy contraria la que le embargaba, la sangre fluía ardiente por su cuerpo y sus sentidos se exaltaban bajo un extraño sentimiento de expectación… El mórbido deseo de dejarse llevar por las más salvajes y bajas emociones humanas…

 _¿Por qué hacia esto?_

 _¿Por qué sentía esto?_

–Quizás, es porque ahora puedes escuchar a viva voz el llamado de tú naturaleza bestial –Le dijo él hombre que con sus brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa le recibía en sus dominios. –, primitivas perversiones, hambrientos deseos y repudiadas necesidades

Shun volteo para encontrarse de frente con el familiar rostro de su anfitrión, con las intermitentes luces de colores recortando sus varoniles rasgos y acompañando su soberbia natural, Azrael sobresalía de entre la multitud como el vasto señor de la noche. Etílico rey acompañado por un cortejo de hermosa mujeres, bajas pasiones y drogados ensueños que cual ángel caído se disponía a cumplir tus profundos deseos y fantasías, en su mano derecha una copa de vid y la izquierda ya tendida para todo aquel que tuviera el delirio –O, la ineludible necesidad. – de tomarla.

–Claro, estoy hablando con un experto en el tema.

–Siempre fui partidario de las libertades humanas; sin mencionar, que era un promotor de la libertad sexual femenina antes de que se volviera moda y los medios la explotara para su beneficio monetario. –Llevo la copa hacia sus labios y sin la menor delicadeza se la bebió de un solo trago. –. Yo soy sincero en mi negocio, mi beneficio es suyo y su beneficio es mío–Continuo. –. La carne vende, mi cachorro, esa es la razón por la cual la prostitución en la vocación más antigua de la humanidad y durara hasta su final…Lo que te rodea es la esencia misma del ser humano, su decadencia y su grandeza –Dijo con su voz turbada por la pasión con las que pronunciaba sus palabras. –. Esto lo que demanda tu anterior especie, el ser humano es un ser de existencia breve e imperiosa necesidad de satisfacer los deseos que la vida a de dar. Hambre, sed, placer carnal, ambición, lujuria y otros pecados a contar…

–Eso no es verdad. Además, el hambre y la sed no son un pecado, sino una necesidad–Le replico Shun.

– ¿Sí no es un pecado, por qué no eliges a alguno de mis invitados para alimentarte? –Shun no le contesto, y Azrael prosiguió. – El pecado depende del juez, nuestra existencia es pecado para los humanos porque nosotros nos alimentamos de ellos, pero siempre se olvidan de las cientos de especies que están en su menú…

–Una cosa es matar por alimento, otra es placer.

–Si te alimentas de ellos, tú los matas por alimento… Shun ¿La vida de un humano a de valer más que la de una planta o un animal? ¿Qué crees que piensan los animales? ¿Qué crees que piensan las plantas? El matar es el vivir.

–Es distinto…

– ¿Es distinto?–Le interrumpió Azrael. –.Los humanos son otro animal para nosotros, ya no perteneces a su especie y todo este planeta rebosante de vida no es más que una mota de polvo perdida en el espacio ante los ojos de la eternidad. Los humanos no son la criatura más inteligente del universo, y es más probable que se autodestruyan antes de que alcancen su verdadero potencial.

–Sí tan poca fé les tienes… ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué nos proteges?

– ¿Por qué crees? – Le pregunto el ángel de la muerte mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. –Esta desgraciada roca me ha dado bellísimas gemas –Antes de que Shun pudiera reaccionar, la mano de Azrael ya lo sostenía dese el mentón y lo obligaba a enfrentar su mirada. –, sus guerras me alimentan, su mundo me da una existencia cómoda… Y me ha dado a cada uno de mis amados sicarios.

El joven demonio no reacciono, Shun aun no era capaz de entender o acostumbrarse al cambiante humor de la muerte. Azrael le sonrió, soltando su rostro para poder caminar por su lado mientras continuaba su monologo explicativo.

–No me lo puedes negar, yo conozco bien todas las emociones y pensamientos que te genera el ambiente a tú alrededor. Es algo perfectamente normal en una criatura de nuestra especie, estamos tan sujetos a las emociones ajenas que ya no podemos evitar sentirnos atraídos y obsesionados con estas. El demonio y el ángel se envisten con y contra el pecado, porque la supervivencia misma del depredador es un pecado. Tú cuerpo es la trampa y es el sebo* del alma humana, siempre dispuestos a aprovechar las debilidades y gustos de la presa seleccionada, nosotros no podemos encasillarnos tras las leyes morales y estúpidos comportamientos de pudor.

–Realmente, no sé cómo puedes ser llamado un ángel–Fue lo único que atino a contestarle Shun.

–Los ángeles y demonios reales no son los que decoran las iglesias, ni las fantasías, sueños e ideales humanos–Le contesto secamente el Serafín. –. En este mundo, en la misma existencia no existen lo blanco y lo negro, ni lo bueno o lo malo, ese concepto sólo sirve para diferenciar a los que están a favor de lo que tú crees bueno, y los que están en tu contra… Siempre esos últimos son los malos. El bien y el mal, nosotros somos buenos y ellos son malos, nosotros tenemos la verdad y ellos están engañados, el que tiene razón tiene el poder y los que le contradicen son un error… Ese eterno discurso es la discriminación que la humanidad siempre quiere negar, autoengaño que esconde el hecho de que ambición individual y persecución a lo que le es extraño es el espejo que nos refleja, el mundo de sombras que nos alienta y fomenta nuestra existencia.

–Prácticamente me estás diciendo que la humanidad es intrínsecamente malvada, que busca pelar, que busca perseguir y matar a los que no piensan como la mayoría. –Le dijo Shun. –.No lo creo, más me parecen que tus palabras son solo una elaborada justificación de tus actos

–De nuestros actos–Le respondió Azrael. – ¿Por qué has venido aquí si no? La primera vez que pisaste este lugar y huiste, ya supusiste bien de que trataba mi proposición... Y aun así, hoy has vuelto aquí.

Shun se quedo en silencio, no tenía forma alguna de responder a aquella acusación. El arcángel sonrió en señal de triunfo y en un simple tronar de sus dedos, las tres hermosas mujeres que le rodeaban desaparecieron para dejarlos solos.

–Sólo sígueme.

Le dijo Azrael y sin más se dio media vuelta, Shun lo siguió, lo siguió hacia lo más profundo de aquella fiesta decadente, y directo hacia la locación privada de la muerte. La fuerte luz encegueció un poco, la iluminada y amplia habitación poseía cálidas paredes amarillas que le hermetizaban del enloquecido ambiente exterior, sus muebles consistían en una amplia mesa redonda de cristal azul y dos sillas ostentosas con finos almohadones carmesís. Pero, fue el enorme espejo que ocupaba toda la pared frente a ellos lo que capto la atención del demonio, Azrael sonrió, y con un simple trinar de sus dedos las luces del cuarto disminuyeron lo suficiente para que aquel espejo se trasformara en un inmenso ventanal, cristal que les dejaba ver de lleno toda la fiesta que en la otra habitación se llevaba a cavo y que sin pudor dejaba pasar aquel torbellino de emociones que en el libertinaje reinaba…

–Una tormenta, una tormenta tan intensa como la que golpea las almas desgraciadas del Segundo Círculo del infierno. Ho amor, que a nade amado amar perdona, al placer de este me entregue tan fuerte que como vez, aun no me abandona…. Nadie mejor que Dante Alighieri, para recordándonos como el amor nos ha jodido desde antes del mil trescientos después de Cristo.

–Esto no es amor.

Le contesto Shun.

– ¿Por qué no lo es? Esto es amor, un amor decadente… Es el único amor que vas a conocer –Le contesto Azrael. –. Cada ángel y demonio responde a su naturaleza, pero esta puede ser afectada por la sangre y/o el cosmos de nuestros hermanos haciendo que nuestro comportamiento cambie. Matar y comer la vida misma no es la única forma en que obtienes poder, los demonios tienen otras formas de absorber fuerza vital que son…–Un sonrisa libidinosa bailo entre los labios de la muerte. – Digamos, más intimas.

– ¿Existen otras formas de alimentarme sin matar? Cuáles.

– ¿Conoces las leyendas de los íncubos? Aquella criatura del folclor europeo, un demonio masculino que "se supone" se posa encima de la víctima femenina durmiente para tener relaciones sexuales con ella, bueno, es lo que generalmente se dice en una amplia cantidad de tradiciones mitológicas y legendarias. Aunque, es más probables que conozcas a su contraparte femenina, un súcubo, que son más populares en la cultura actual.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que…

–Sí, tú puedes obtener parte de la fuerza vital de cualquier ser vivo mediante el acto carnal, básicamente obtienes energía vital cogiendo, haciendo el amor, fornicando o como más te guste llamarlo. Al igual que la sangre, no te alimentara ni saciara por completo, pero te servirá para estar más tranquilo y no tener que alimentarte tan seguido… Algo que aliviaría a los pobres animales que he introducido en el bosque cercano a la mansión. –Le dijo con sinceridad, ya que el joven demonio se estaba volviendo una seria amenaza para la fauna Rusa. –Esta es una capacidad muy característica de todos los demonios cuya naturaleza tiende a lo destructivo… Es la razón por la que no puedes ignorar el ambiente que te rodea, la causa de que sientas semejantes emociones y tengas tales pensamientos, es la voz de tu naturaleza sugiriéndote esta nueva forma de alimento.

Azrael miro a Shun esperando una respuesta, pero el joven demonio seguía intentando procesar aquella información… Mas, Azrael no era muy paciente con aquellos temas que consideraba puramente banales. Por favor, era sólo fornicar con algo vivo para obtener su energía vital, no era nada desconocido por este mundo. De hecho, los actos de bestialismo siempre estuvieron presentes en la historia del ser humano y estaban más que aceptados por los de su raza de inmortales, ángeles y demonios lo consideraban una estrategia básica de su supervivencia.

–Es un método muy conocidos entre los de nuestra ralea*.

Comento, viendo si así lograba sacar al joven demonio de su mutismo… Pero, en esos momentos Shun no le estaba prestando atención, dentro del demonio se estaba dando una tormenta de proporciones bíblicas, por un lado se negaba a creer lo que Azrael le decía, pero una parte de él aceptaba todo aquello como si ya lo hubiera estado esperando cosa que le causaba horror en cierta medida y satisfacción en otra. Pese a los sentimientos contradictorios que tenia, todas aquellas emociones y sensaciones se le hacían tan atrayentes… Nunca en su vida había experimentado semejante mundo, una mescla de miedo y excitación le embargaban ante la sola idea de probar lo que este le podía ofrecer, no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que seria para él obtener alguien con quien probar….

– ¡No! ¡No soy así!

Se grito al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, como si frente a él se hallaran todas aquellas ideas que antes sin dudar hubiera repudiado ¿Acaso estaba pensando… No ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al rememorar todas las veces que le habían recorrido fugaces e inquietantes pensamientos similares, los mismos que le habían hecho recorrer todo el camino que hoy lo dejaba en aquella habitación. Se daba cuenta de que ya no le era tan fácil como antes el ignorar a las personas que se le insinuaban, se había percatado de que no era un simple deseo de matar el que sentía al contemplarlas… No, ya no era la sed y el hambre lo que le impulsaban… No, había ciertas personas que despertaban otro deseo en él, deseaba más que arrebatarle la vida, más que devorar su sangre y su carne… Quería más, quería su cuerpo, quería su ser y su todo ¡Dios! ¡¿Cuándo empezó a pensar así?!

–No… Esto es un error… Yo no soy, yo no soy así, yo nunca debí venir aquí.

Shun inmediatamente se dio vuelta para irse, pero fue detenido por el firme agarre de la mano de Azrael sobre su brazo.

– ¿Error? –Le pregunto el arcángel con una siniestra calma. –El error es negar tu propia naturaleza.

– ¡No, esto no es correcto! –Le grito al tiempo que con fuerza se daba vuelta y se liberaba de la mano de la muerte. – ¡Esto es mero libertinaje antes que una necesidad!

– ¿Correcto? ¿Tú eres digno de decir lo que está bien y mal en el mundo? –Le contesto con marcada severidad Azrael. – ¿Estoy frente a un ángel de impoluta naturaleza e ideales, acaso? ¿Acaso es peor acostarte con alguien que matar a otro ser vivo?...

Shun quedo desarmado ante aquella última pregunta y Azrael no perdió la oportunidad de continuar con su ataque a la frágil moral que le quedaba al demonio.

– ¿Preferirías matar antes que amar? Tal es el miedo que se inculco en tu carne ¿Libertinaje? Libertinaje es juzgar y condenar al otro por mero placer antes que dejar que cada uno viva su vida. Yo no obligo a nadie a entrar este mundo, no entrego a nadie que no ceda su cuerpo por propia voluntad y a cambio de placer o dinero… ¿Qué está mal? Esto es la libertad de decidir, de aceptar lo que es parte de ti y de mí.

–No…Yo nunca…

–Nunca te preguntaste, nunca cuestionaste, nunca te atreviste a sentir todas las sensaciones que hoy te gobiernan ni osaste contemplar este mundo… ¿Eso te da derecho a condenarlo? ¿Te da la virtud de juzgar a todos los que no piensan igual a ti? ¿Te da derecho a condenarte y autofragelarte por lo que sientes?

Shun retrocedió negando.

–No, no es algo que se pueda justificar… Yo antes, yo nunca antes jamás…

–Ese yo fue consumido por el Tártaro–Le interrumpió Azrael. –, el demonio frente a mis ojos no es el Shun Kido que hace mucho murió en el infierno ¿No es lo que siempre has dicho?

–No ¡Me estas confundiendo a proposito!

–Si fuera verdad todo lo que piensas, si realmente estuvieras tan seguro de no ser parte del mundo que nos rodea –Le dijo Azrael mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él. –Podrías fácilmente contradecirme, y no dudarías en repudiarme. –Sentencio con sus eternos ojos carmesís sombré los jóvenes orbes del demonio.

Shun apretó sus dientes con furia, pero no pudo hacer una contestación y frustrado se dio vuelta para salir de aquella habitación. Azrael le dejo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que volviera… Como siempre dicen, la tercera es la vencida*.

Sin la más mínima palabra se dirigió hacia el inmenso ventanal de vidrio polarizado que le separaba de la fiesta, sus negras alas ya vibraban bajo el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado, una muerte por sobredosis de éxtasis se generaba en alguno de los lugares más recónditos de su establecimiento. Rio levemente, esto le generaría un pequeño problema con las autoridades, pequeño problema que no se comparaba en nada con el placer de ver apagarse una vida entre las garras de una desenfrenada decadencia.

Después de todo, ellos no debían culparse porque los mortales buscaran la muerte en sus brazos… Que enfermo y decadente era su amor, que dulce pena era su amor…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Shun salió con rapidez del cuarto privado de la muerte, con una turbación que hacía que cualquiera de sus anteriores pretendientes se alejaran del camino, temible visión era ahora aquel bello joven con el porte de una fiera y los ojos teñidos de furia que sin dudar se dirigía directo hacia la puerta de salida ¡Azrael era un imbécil! ¡Un… Un pervertido!, ¡Nunca debió haber vuelto!, ¡Nunca, pero nunca debió volver a pisar este sitio!

Cerró las inmensas puertas de acero y contemplo el oscuro cielo de nubes enrojecidas por la luz urbana… Sus ojos rojos como la sangre se teñían con el brillo del miedo, en su alma la furia se perdía y se entremezclaba con la frustración, la angustia, el miedo y la duda que empezaban a cerrarse sobre él. Las palabras del ángel de la muerte seguían resonando dentro de su cabeza con cada paso que daba, cada vez con más fuerza y peso, comprimiendo su corazón bajo el terror de verse envuelto en ellas… De darse cuenta de que una parte de él las aceptaba.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo aquella revelación como un golpe más fuerte a su alma que cualquier ataque que su cuerpo había soportado en el pasado…

 _Siempre se empieza de a poco, Shun…_

Eso es una gran verdad, el asesino serial empieza matando pequeños animales y mascotas. El ladrón empieza con ideas, estafas, roba carteras y bolsos antes de los grandes bancos... Él empezaba ahora con esto… Él había aceptado ser esto. Ser un demonio no solo afectaba su cuerpo y sus sentidos, sino también su mente y su alma. Era temible ver como día a día sus ideas cambiaban… Como lentamente se difuminaba ante sus ojos la línea que dividía lo bueno de lo malo, lo perverso de lo aceptable, ya todo su mundo colapsaba y sus valores lenta e inexorablemente se quebraban.

Sólo ahora se daba cuenta del inmenso camino que había recorrido, la violencia, la muerte y el asesinato era lo que desde un primer momento había aceptado, y ahora lentamente seguía por este abismal camino que lo llevaba hasta lo más recóndito de su corrupta alma inmortal… La perdición se volvía su redención.

–Azrael nunca tuvo tacto para estas cosas, se piadoso con él ya que ni la muerte conoce la verdad absoluta.

La voz de Iris le resulto inconfundible en la soledad de aquella oscura noche. La mujer no espero contestación por su parte, simplemente camino hasta su lado y se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura que él.

–Siempre hace lo que cree mejor para uno, pero en su inmortalidad nunca aprendió que existen temas que deben ser tomados con delicadeza… Es duro, pero eso no es algo que sorprende, los serafines se acostumbran a tomar todo lo que quieren cuando quieren, han vivir por siempre, han tener un indiscutible poder que les libra de todo peligro. Les cuesta entender lo que es la perdida, lo que es el miedo al cambio y saber lo que es perder un tiempo que nunca vuelve. Un serafín inmortal de roca y alma omnipresente como Azrael, es un soberbio dios que no sabe cómo tratar los sentimientos mortales.

–Yo no quiero ser así… No quiero ser como él y perderme en la eternidad… He cambiado tanto que temo… Temo perder toda mi humanidad…

–Es muy difícil cambiar a una persona, Shun. Yo no sé quien fuiste y quizás nunca lo sepa, pero ni en tu pasado o en tu futuro podría juzgarte… ¿Acaso es tan terrible sentirte así? Es lo que sientes, es lo que eres y nadie puede juzgarte o condenarte por ello.

–No es tan fácil.

La milenaria mujer dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven demonio.

–No es fácil ni lo será, pero tú no tienes porque complicártelo más de lo que ya es… Esta es sólo otra manera que tienes de alimentarte, no es obligatoria ni tú tienes que obligar a nadie, sólo se sincero con vos mismo y pregúntate si realmente lo quieres intentar. Hazlo sin prejuicio, sin miedo y si compararte con aquel caballero idealizado de tu pasado…

–¿Idealizado? Antes era un bueno para nada… Un débil, blando de corazón que fácilmente se dejo engañar y que lo mejor que podía hacer era llorar –Una lagrima roja se deslizo por su rostro, rojo rubí que Iris logro contemplar por el rabillo de sus ojos. –. Más que una ayuda, era una carga para mi hermano y mis anteriores camaradas.

–Yo no lo creo, el demonio que es capaz de mirar al diablo y a la muerte sin titubear no pudo nacer de un humano así, el joven que nos protege aun con su lado animal no nace de guerrero debil… Creo que este es tu verdadero carácter, Desolación no es más que un reflejo de tu corazón, su naturaleza es destructiva pero no traiciona tu corazón… ¿Por qué la desolación tiene que ser negativa? Los desiertos son lugares desolados y aun así están llenos de vida ¿Por qué lo que sientes tiene que ser malo? La gente tiene sexo por mero placer todos los días, las prostitutas y tú tienen una razón más valida ante mis ojos que el disfrute personal o el miedo a ser virgen que suele guiar a todos los demás.

–Yo los estaría usando de todas maneras, como puedo aceptar hacer algo así y usar a una persona… Ella me uso a mí, yo nunca podría ni haría algo así…

–Todo ser libre tiene voluntad de elegir, también es libre de elegir si desea ser usado o no… La entrega voluntaria es un regalo que no se desprecia.

– ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para querer amar a un demon…

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por la delicada caricia que la fina mano de la condesa le dio, con un suave movimiento hizo que el rostro del demonio se volteara y le contemplara.

–El amor es indiferente de la raza, del sexo y hasta de la inmortalidad.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre los suyos con infinita devoción, el suave y cálido olor que su cuerpo desprendía impregno los pulmones del joven demonio. Shun lentamente se hundía en todas las emociones que llenaban el alma de su compañera, sentimientos y emociones tan intensas como un desenfrenado remolino de pasiones que cual perro fiel se echaba y obedecía humildemente a su mandato, su cuerpo, su alma, su sangre y ser ofrecían por completo, listos y entregados a cumplir con sus más oscuros deseos… Se ofrecían con la misma intensidad con la que su lado más animal los quería tomar.

Las negras pupilas se volvieron felinas, Shun con fuerza tomo el rostro de su compañera y aquel cálido beso se torno salvajemente animal, tan apasionado como su hambre y sed por aquella nueva sensación, dulce hiel que calaba cada vez más profundo de su corazón y lo hacía descender hasta lo más ocultos de sus deseos…Encontrándose de frente con lo que siempre negó ser.

–¡No! –Shun se separo de Iris y por un momento aquellos ojos de animal reflejaron el dolor de un frágil corazón humano. –No… Yo no te puedo amar, yo jamás te podre corresponder ni devolver el cariño que me das.

Con infinita paciencia Iris sostuvo el rostro de Shun, y con sus ojos marrones fijos sobre los orbes de sangriento carmesí le dijo:

–Lo sé, y no quiero que me devuelvas nada de lo que te entrego, no quiero nada a cambio y sólo te pido que seas sincero… Se sincero conmigo y contigo mismo.

Los ojos rojos del demonio se clavaron sobre ella, tan profundos y brillantes como una luz de pura oscuridad, negros espejos enmarcados en sangre que tras su afilada pupila de animal le dejaban ver un eterno corazón plagado de humilde mortalidad.

–Yo soy la desolación, la venganza y el dolor hechos carne... –Le dijo con una tranquila y atrayente voz, alimentada con la misma firmeza y rendida aceptación que le imponía su deseo. –Sólo eso tengo y sólo mi cuerpo te ofrezco.

–Lo sé, y lo acepto.

La condesa se paro y le extendió su mano, él la tomo… Tomo aquella mano con la misma firmeza con la que en un futuro terminaría extendiendo su mano hacia otros y les presentaría su infierno, se aferro a aquella fina cintura con la misma fiereza y servidumbre con la que los tomaría todo de su ser y daría todo lo que su cuerpo puede ofrecer, poseyó aquella boca con el mismo deseo enloquecido que le hacía sentir la devoción que sólo el amor daba… Le entrega total a la perdición y el dolor de un decadente amor, el infinito placer que su lecho de espinas y dulce pena le ofrecía…

 _¿Por qué hacia esto?_

 _¿Por qué se hacían esto?_

La respuesta quizás le era conocida, pero no deseaba escucharla… Simplemente deseaba seguir recorriendo aquella pálida piel y descansar su cabeza sobre aquellos subes pechos perfumados, sentir como su sexo abrigaba el suyo en cada fuerte estocada, y perforar la carne para saborear la sangre entremezclada con el sudor de su piel en un trato que resultaba cariñoso como brutal. Caricias suavemente crueles que aprendían a deslizarse sin miedo ni pudor sobre la blanca piel que recorrían… Dominante y sutil toque de sus pálidas manos sobre aquella piel de bronce moreno que le ofrecía Roxane, sobre los duros muslos beig de la temible Erito y tantas más…Todo, para tarde o temprano siempre volver a los brazos que competían con la fría porcelana de su piel y mirar aquellos ojos marrones que con la misma devoción de aquella primera vez le contemplaban.

–Te lastimo.

Afirmo al tiempo que aferraba el cuerpo de la condesa entre sus brazos y dejaba caer su cabeza rendida sobre el lecho, haciendo que sus verdes cabellos se perdieran en el negro de las sabanas. Por fuera, la música seguía tocando a todo volumen, eran las fiestas que el Señor de la Muerte propiciaba y que ellos podían ver a través del inmenso ventanal.

–Si me lastimaras más de lo que me complaces yo no te seguiría aceptando. ¿Pero, siempre estoy aquí, no?

Shun la aferro con más fuerza y dejo que su mentón descansara sobre el fino hombro desnudo de su compañera, por hoy no tenía ganas de pasar a más… Por este día, su sola presencia y calor le bastaba para calmar su alma. Las peleas seguían, mañana partían ha averiguar qué pasaba con viejo clan de nosferatus que Azrael bien conocía, y que hace rato se comportaban de una manea extraña para con la muerte. Si aquellos vampiros los habían traicionado y se habían aliado con Lucifer, simplemente serian exterminados… Pero, no quería pensar en ello, no quería seguir pensando en la tranquilidad que la lucha le daba, no deseaba recordar aquel pasado acusador que vuelve a emerger, ni el aquelarre de dolor que marco para siempre su piel y los remordimientos que volvian una y otra vez…

Sólo quería tocar la fría y pálida piel que hora abrazaba, sentir la presencia de aquel cuerpo que le acompañaba mientras contemplaba la desenfrenada fiesta del otro lado del vidrio polarizado de su habitación. Su ser podía sentir todas las emociones que la reinaban en aquella maraña de locura, aquella tormenta de libertinaje que tanta curiosidad como miedo generaba. Pero, en vez de aquella infinita galería de cuerpos que se le ofrecían, él sólo quería sentir la cálida compañía de una sola persona y saborear con placer su devoción, recibir una dosis más de la enviciante droga que tanto necesitaba. Aunque, luego la culpa le destrozara el alma al recordarle que jamás podría corresponder con amor, por más que fuera egoísta y cruel en su actuar… Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo en cada caricia que se deslizaba por los fibrosos músculos de su blanca piel, saborearlo del líquido vital que sus dientes hacían surgir de la carne de sus amantes y verlo en aquellos ojos que se perdían ante la visión de su persona…

 _Necesitaba saber que era querido y amado a pesar de ser un monstruo._

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Sebo: carnada

*Ralea , especie, calidad, raza, casta, calaña… Azrael se refiere a todos los ángeles y demonios por igual.

La tercera es la vencida: La expresión "a la tercera va la vencida", indica que a la tercera tentativa se consigue el fin deseado. Antiguamente el significado era otro. Correas señala que en tiros y caídas de lucha, la tercera es la que se daba por válida.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Me inspiro mucho además de my ángels, diblus en música de mago de oz :v. hablando de emociones toxicas y de relaciones complejas… Uff que esta jodido el Shun de criaturas, pero bueno él la sigue remando y que pase lo que tenga que pasar :v, esos golpes bajos de Azrael son legendarios y si esto les da a entender porque los caballeros de Atena, (y todo el mundo) tiene tan mala imagen de la muerte y porque Shun le contesta diciéndole proxeneta… Es todo un loquillo la muerte :v

Se que dije que publicaría el domingo, pero como la otra semana no tendre internet y me daban ganas, se los publico ahora.


	12. Un Vals de primavera en invierno

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Advertencia: Solo una revelación que espero les deje carburando :v.**

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Un Vals de primavera en invierno

 **Primera parte.**

Nuevamente se encontraba navegando entre las notas de su piano, le gustaba tocar, siempre le había gustado la música y la había reproducido desde el inicio de los tiempos a través de los más variados e insólitos instrumentos. Pero, el piano humano tenía algo especial, algo que le había agradado hasta el punto de tener que construir para su capricho un piano que le acompañara en su inmortalidad.

Sí, hecho con la blanca madera de los eternos robles cristalinos que bordeaban los jardines de su hermano Miguel, sus cuerdas de Atrom habían sido templadas por sus propias manos para sonar exactamente igual a las del instrumento real mientras que cada tecla y pedal habían sido hechos a partir de los huesos de sus enemigos vencidos, huesos que él mismo arranco del cuerpo de algunos de sus inmortales hermanos…

Era toda una obra de arte, instrumento digno de ser su inmortal compañía y de entonar sus eternas melodías. Sus pálidos dedos se movían con elegancia sobre el teclado, dejando que la pacifica melodía de Chopin se extendiera y dominara la blanca e inmensa habitación que era su solitario cuarto. Spring Waltz, "El vals de primavera", era una composición que se le antojaba misteriosamente triste para su cálido nombre, pero que le encantaba tocar. Mas, al parecer no era el único que disfrutaba de su melodía, pues ya no estaba sólo en su habitación.

Azrael no dejo de tocar, y con soberbia sonrisa recibió a su invitada sorpresa.

–Mi amada princesa, es raro que tú vengas a interrumpir mis lapsus de inspiración.

– ¿Puedo retirarme, sí así lo deseas?

Azrael negó.

–Adoro tu compañía, mi niña, y lo quieras de mi te lo daré.

Iris le sonrió suavemente, con tranquilidad se acerco al ángel de la muerte y se sentó a su lado en el vaquillo del piano.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto Azrael.

–Es sólo una pequeña inquietud.

– ¿Sobre tus compañeros? –Su certera pregunta sorprendió a Iris, más recordando las habilidades que poseía su jefe y él tiempo que este la conocía ya debía de dar por sentado que ella era un libro abierto para él. – ¿Es la amenaza pelirroja, o el cachorro el que tiene en duda?

Iris sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Con esos apodos que se te ocurren, se entiende cómo te has ganado tantos enemigos.

–La verdad no ofende, princesa.

–Quizás, pero quien hizo esa frase no conocía tu concepto de verdad – Azrael sólo pudo ampliar su sonrisa ante aquel comentario, por lo que continuo. –, pero no he venido sólo para saber algo más obre mis compañeros...

Iris dudo un poco en continuar, cosa que logro llamar la atención del ángel de la muerte y detuvo al piano, siendo la mano izquierda de su organización y la persona que más control tenia sobre su mansión, era extraño que Iris dudara en contarle algo.

– ¿De quién más deseas saber?

Le pregunto Azrael, incitándola sutilmente a que continuara, la vampiresa bajo la vista hacia el teclado del piano, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría su señor ante aquel delicado tema.

–Sobre ti. –La sonrisa de a muerte se borro en ese mismo instante, mas Iris no lo alcanzo a ver. –Creo que ya toda la mansión ha notado el parecido que tiene Shun con ella, cada uno de sus gestos, su carácter e ideales se parecen tanto…No es un misterio para nadie la razón por la que ninguno de los miembros de este edificio cuestiono o tan siquiera reacciono a su presencia. Pese a lo que era y al peligro que significaba, creo que todos supimos quien era con tan sólo verlo y entendimos tu razón para traerlo del mismo infierno. Después de todo, él siempre fue uno de los nuestros, tanto su madre como su padre pertenecían aquí…

Azrael se quedo en silencio, procesando lo que su antigua asesina le había dicho y atento a sus futuras palabras. Iris evito verlo, sólo alzo un poco la vista para contemplar el blanco y abovedado techo del cuarto de la muerte.

–Pero, creo que tú eres el que más evidencia ese hecho. Después de todo, se ve que estas tan feliz con la presencia de Shun como lo estabas cuando ella estaba aquí…

Iris se quedo en silencio, pues no sabía si sus palabras habían sido demasiado osadas. Azrael no le respondió, logrando que la antigua vampiresa se preocupara, el silencioso mutismo de la muerte era mil veces más temible que cualquiera de sus manifestaciones de terrible poder, ni el más enloquecido de los temblores o la peor de las calamidades se podía comparar con el abrumador silencio se extendía por toda la habitación… Mutismo frio que parecía detener el mismo aire que les rodeaba, y condenar a la más absoluta quietud ha todo cuerpo que tocara…

La vida misma parecía haber sido acallada, sólo podía oír el inquietante eco de su propia y agitada respiración chocar contra las blancas paredes, algo asustada volteo su vista hacia el imponente hombre, que cual fría estatua de mármol se alzaba a su lado.

–No me temas…–Le dijo la tranquila voz de la muerte. –Sólo contemplo la idea de que tienes razón.

Iris no se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente observo como uno de esos pálidos y finos dedos se deslizaban por sobre las teclas del piano, los brillantes huesos pulidos de todos aquellos ángeles y demonios que con su temible poder, su señor había derrotado. La primera nota se escucho, quebrando de manera sublime el silencio de la habitación, y otra tras otra le siguieron mientras que los pálidos dedos del ángel de la muerte volvían a entonar la sonata de Chopin, la suave melodía calmo al temible silencio y lo escondió tras su suave presencia.

–¿Sabes? –Continuo Azrael. – El romanticismo significa la expresión de lo más íntimo de la conciencia emocional. Es una forma de confesión que trata de explayar al exterior todas las emociones que atormentan el espíritu, aquello que te llena de pavor y tristeza, de religiosidad y alegría. Chopin era un romanticista nato, pero no puedo evitar pensar en las emociones que deseo plasmar en este Vals de primavera*, desearía poder escuchar de una nueva forma esta melodía…

–No obstante, quiero que tu grupo haga algo… Que busquen y destruyan algo muy peligroso.

La condesa sólo asintió, su mirada no podía despegarse del tranquilo e inmutable semblante que poseía el Ángel de la muerte al tocar.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

–Esta podría ser una de las misiones más peligrosas que hemos tenido.

Menciono con voz alta y firme, el helicóptero en el que viajaban apenas si podía moverse a través de a terrible tormenta de nieve Antártica. Aunque estaban vestidos con ropa térmica y tenían el mejor equipo que el mundo les podía ofrecer, les era evidente que el clima extremo del fin del mundo les dificultaría la misión más de lo que ya era.

–Sólo podemos llegar hasta la base peoncipal, luego tendremos que seguir camino en trineo.

– ¿En trineos? –Le pregunto Augusto. – ¿Trineo tirados por perros?

–No, los trineos Nansen de perros ya han sido casi completamente reemplazados por las motos de nieve o cuadriciclos–Le contesto Iris–. Pero, nosotros sí iremos en un trineo.

– ¿Un solo trineo para los tres?

Pregunto Shun, entre las turbulencias y el motor del helicóptero el viaje se le estaba haciendo largo, y prefería pasarlo hablando de todos los pormenores de la misión.

–Efectivamente.

La respuesta sorprendió ligeramente a Augusto, que él sepa sólo los trineos de perros servían para esas zonas tan extremas. Además, ellos tres más las provisiones sumaban un peso considerable que no cualquier animal podía tirar, y no habían caballos o ciervos, que él supiera, correteando por la Antártida.

– ¿Qué tirara de nuestro trineo?

Iris sólo le sonrió con soberbia, logrando que Shun y Augusto se miraran entre ellos, esa sonrisa sólo les decía que la bestia que iba a tirara de su trineo…No seria una criatura normal.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

–Sabes que a la "honorable" Orden y vida no le gustan tus trasgresiones. –Pronuncio su acompañante.

– ¿Acaso importa, Hermes? Los de nuestra raza sólo obedecen las leyes de su propia naturaleza. Además, sí a la creación no le gustara que trasgrediera las leyes de la vida y la muerte, pues hubiera hecho a la vida mucho más difícil de recrear, y sobretodo… La hubiera hecho imposible de devolver.

Le dijo Azrael con toda seguridad. Los ojos del ángel brillaban con una sangrienta luz sobrenatural, siendo completamente visibles aun entre los terribles vientos blancos que les golpeaban. Era un clima devastador el que les rodeaba, con vientos tan fuertes que habría hecho retroceder a cualquier ser humano normal, pero que ninguno de los dos hombres parecía inmutar, pese a las prendas corrientes que traian.

–Si a mi amado hermano Gabriel, ángel del orden y la vida le molesta, bien podría abandonar su trono celestial y dar la cara por este mundo… Ambos sabemos que no lo hará. –Continúo el ángel de Muerte y Locura. –Todo tiene un ciclo que cumplir en este mundo, mi antiguo alquimista. Aunque los de mi especie trasgredamos las leyes de la vida y la muerte con nuestra sola existencia, ya conocemos muy bien el precio que habremos de pagar por nuestro pecado…

–Pero, no serás tú quien pague este pecado–Le respondió con tranquilidad Hermes. –, he de admitir que la crueldad de tus hazañas es admirables.

Azrael mantuvo la sonrisa ante las duras palabras de su asesino.

–Si has de devolver lo que el tiempo ha quitado, no puedes devolverlo igual… El costo de extender la vida más allá de lo que sus propias fuerzas la puede llevar es un pecado mortal, uno que tiene un alto precio a pagar.

Las alas de la muerte se abrieron entre la nieve y el hielo que surcaba el aire, como una enorme mancha negra que eclipsaba el blanco paisaje y que con prepotencia se extendían en contra de la poderosa ventisca. Azrael estiro su mano, haciendo que Agonía se materializara del aire, totalmente lista para cumplir hasta el más infame de sus deseos.

–Durante mi atemporal existencia aprendí mucho sobre la vida–Le comento el ángel a uno de sus más antiguos sicarios. –, la muerte es mucho más poderosa de lo que la misma vida cree…

Azrae alzo el enorme filo de su emblemática arma en el aire, y sin más lo dejo caer con fuerza sobre la dura nieve que cubría el suelo. Cientos de grietas se extendieron sobre el antiguo suelo, desparramándose por aquel desierto de hielo olvidado por el tiempo como una terrible enfermedad.

–Si dejas que la corrupción de la muerte se extienda por cada fibra de su ser…–

Susurro en ángel de la muerte. La blanca tierra se abrió y una inmensa garra de hueso emergió desde su profundidad.

–Que su toque de hiel devore por completo el cuerpo y alma condenada... –

El suelo bajo sus pies se hizo pedazos mientras desde las profundidades del hielo emergía la columna vertebral de un inmenso animal, bestia de hueso que solo tenía despojos de carne podrida colgando entre sus huesos. Hermes sólo retrocedió ante aquella visión, y le dejo espacio al inmenso cadáver que desde los tiempos olvidado se alzaba.

– **¡Para que lo que muerto debería de estar vuelva a andar una vez más! –**

Trozos de hielo volaron por los aires y el cuerpo por completo emergía, un canido tan inmenso que apenas si tenía algo de carne y pellejo sobre sus pálidos huesos. Estacas, flechas y espadas decoraban su lomo de osamenta mientras que el leve brillo de una pequeña luz blanca que se vislumbraba entre la profunda oscuridad de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos.

–Increíble.

Fue lo único que pudo susurrar Hermes, amplio conocedor de las artes oscuras, él viejo hermetista sabía la inconcebible cantidad de poder que se requería para devolverle la vida a semejante ser.

–Hermes–Continuo Azrael con la soberbia marcada en la voz, pocas veces lograba estremecer a uno de sus más antiguos sicarios. –, nunca los conociste pero los cantos de sus nefastas hazañas sí llegaron a tus odios, uno de los temibles Dioses que el mundo relego a la mera fantasía recreativa.

–Entonces este cadáver andante es…

– ¡Yes! –Le interrumpió con impaciencia Azrael. –Te presento al infausto Fenrir.

Hermes no dijo ni una palabra más, con aquel semblante ya endurecido por el tiempo sólo se limito a contemplar en silencio el inmenso poder del que el ángel de la muerte hacía gala. Una opulenta demostración de su monstruoso cosmos que sólo tenía el fin de advertirle a la desgraciada victima de su pronto final, y asegurarles a sus asesinos una grandiosa entrada a la batalla…

–Inmortal mago–La voz de Azrael lo llamo nuevamente. –, te encargo llevarlo al lugar de encuentro con el grupo de los Red Stars… Diles que ya tienen al perro de su trineo…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Muy lejos, en el centro mismo del polar continente, unos ojos azules como el océano contemplaban el inmenso mar de hielo que se extendía por delante. Ya había reconocido el cosmos de aquel que había descendido sobre su tierra, la muerte por fin había alcanzado su morada, y con su característica crueldad se disponía reclamar aquello que él arrebato de sus manos.

Contemplo la inclemente tormenta que con su propio cosmos había creado, las tempestades que durante tanto tiempo los habían mantenido alejados de los humanos no harían retroceder a los asesinos de la muerte. Mas, no hubo muestra alguna de miedo en sus ojos azules, todo lo contrario, un aire de determinación y dureza se instalo en su maduro rostro de bruscos rasgos. Aquel hombre de edad madura y piel morena, misma que el sol quemo hasta el color de bronce, se mantenía firme ante la evidente calamidad que se acercaba. Embestido en su imponente y blanca armadura de detalles dorados, su ama se encontraba totalmente dispuesta para hacer frente a los oscuros verdugos que la muerte enviaba a por sus alas.

– ¿Crees que podemos ganarle?

La pregunta provino su compañero, un hombro ligeramente mayor que él, misma piel quemada por el reflejo de la nieve, con unos ojos celestes como el hielo y una barba gris ceniza que le cubría toda la barbilla. Bestia una armaduras de placas pesadas, acero viejo y oscurecido por el tiempo, pero que le protegía a él y a la mata de gruesas pieles que le aislaban del frio.

–Tenemos que intentarlo.

Su sincera y nada esperanzadora respuesta logro que su compañero le respondiera con un gutural gruñido.

–Quedan menos de nueve de los nuestros… Más vale que lo que has prometido sea cierto.

–Con los pocos ejemplares que quedan, tu especie ya está condenada. Ahora, lo único que podría salvarlos de la extinción es la opción que yo les doy–Sus duras palabras lograron un gruñido más feroz de su compañero, más con total calma prosiguió. –, mientras ustedes la mantengan protegida… El futuro de tu especia y su futuro van de la mano, por ello esto funcionara.

–Tu especie será salvada… Y, ella tendrá una segunda oportunidad.

Su compañero sólo exhalo con rabia el aire que contenía, este frio le estaba matando los huesos, más sabia que el inquietante ser que tenía a su lado era la última esperanza que le quedaba. Tenían que lograrlo, simplemente, tenían que lograrlo sin importar lo que pasara.

–Nosotros no somos los únicos que estamos arriesgando todo por esto. Creí que ella y todo su pueblo habían sido condenados por los Dioses… Por tus hermanos ¿Qué tiene esa mujer que ha logrado que uno de los de tu indiferente especie se interese tanto en su seguridad?

–Eso no te incumbe, perro. –Le respondió con marcada agresividad. –Fue uno de los cuatro señores quien les condeno, ellos jamás se rebajarían a considerarse hermano de un ser de mi categoría.

– ¿Qué no era la biblia la que decía que todos ustedes eran hermanos?

– ¿La biblia? ¿Acaso crees que un libro humano describe la verdad sobre una especie que existió desde antes de su creación? Los humanos nunca han sabido lo que somos, y quizás nunca lo entienda… Las palabras, los cuatro; son la voz misma de la creación haciéndose verdad, ellas y los ecos son los espejos que reflejan las distintas caras que muestra la existencia a lo largo del universo y todos los universos que existirán… Ellos no son algo; así como todos los de nuestra especie, son la representación de algo, algo que puede no existir en realidad…Nosotros no somos seres vivientes, nuestra existencia sólo se da para cumplir con nuestra naturaleza, Vida y Orden cumplió su naturaleza al abandonarlos a ustedes y a ella frente a las garras de la Muerte, Muerte y Locura desea cumplir su voluntad reclamando lo que es suyo y exterminándonos para ello. Esa es nuestra razón de ser, sólo existimos para cumplir los deseos de nuestra naturaleza y ser mero reflejo de sus deseos, no existe ningún razonamiento más.

Tras aquella revelación, el viejo guerrero que le acompañaba le miro con una escueta sorpresa, negó lentamente y con una inquietante sonrisa lupina a pregunto.

–Ya me imaginaba que nada de ustedes se conoce. Pero ¿Qué hace que el imponente ángel de la memoria descienda de los cielos y se decida a salvar de la muerte a una desgraciada muchacha de una extirpe extinta y a los últimos lobos azules? ¿Qué naturaleza tiene la memoria como para querer oponerse a la muerte, Zarachiel?

–Ninguna que tú puedas entender, viejo lobo. Igor, si quieres que tu débil manada se expanda y el legado de tu especie perdure, mejor no cuestiones mis razones.

–Me gusta saber las razones que tiene un hombre, para saber si vale la pena o no confiar en él. Nosotros tenemos demasiado en juego y mucho que perder, pero… ¿Qué puede perder un inmortal como tú?

–Los inmortales no somos hombres y no tenemos nada, sólo nuestra palabra nos queda tras el cruel paso del tiempo. Mi palabra, es lo único que tengo y es lo que te ofrezco… Créeme, que la palabra de un ángel y de un demonio es lo único seguro que existe en este mundo, traicionarla, seria traicionar a nuestra propia naturaleza, es algo que simplemente no podemos hacer… Yo le he dado mi palabra a ella. –Pronuncio con marcada seriedad.– Ahora, sólo debemos alistarnos, la tercera palabra, el auto exiliado Señor de la Muerte y la Locura, es un enemigo atroz. Bajo sus alas se encuentran las bestias más temibles que este mundo puede parir, asesinos que no dudaran en venir por nosotros…

–Que vengan.

Le contesto secamente su compañero.

–Lo harán…

Se dio vuelta y desplego un par de hermosas alas blancas que terminaba en enormes y brillantes plumas azules, grandes como la misma tormenta que su cosmos había generado, cada una de sus blancas plumas de metal poseía un bordeado de acabados azulinos que reflejaba todas las estrellas que este universo podía guardar. El Ángel de la memoria, ser inmortal que resguardaba los recuerdos más hermosos que la vida puede generar, y que no dudaría enfrentarse a los asesinos que la muerte enviaría por él. Agito sus enormes alas, y de un solo movimiento despego…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

–No tienes que hacer esto.

La femenina y suave voz resonó en el silencio de aquella cueva helada.

–Yo soy el problema, no tú… Sólo me has ayudado y protegido, tu no mereces ser castigado por el pecado que he cometido. Debes irte, olvidarme y escapar mientras aun hay tiempo.

El hombre volteo hacia la joven mujer que se dirigía caminando hacia él, aunque los rodeaba una temperatura bajo cero, la joven de pálida piel parecía ser inmune al frio ya que sólo llevaba puesto un vestido azul de corte sirena y larga cola decorada. Su cabello rubio caía liso como la tela por sobre sus hombros, dejando su delicado rostro por completo visible y exhibiendo los dos emblemáticos puntos violetas que marcaban a todos los de su casta.

–Eso es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer–Le dijo con total sinceridad–, te di mi palabra y hasta el final la cumpliré.

–Pero, Zarachiel…

–No tienes que continuar, gran señora. –Le interrumpió con voz firme él ángel. – Siempre supe que tarde o temprano nos encontraría, y se a lo que me enfrento al hozar contradecir la voluntad de uno de los cuatro señores. Pero, el obedecer su cruel mandato seria traicionarme a mí mismo.

Dejo de verla para volver a concentrarse en el horizonte y en la entrada de la cueva, en silencio se puso a contemplar el inmenso desierto blanco en que los enemigos le aguardaban.

–Nosotros buscamos este destino –Comento con marcada tristeza la antigua mujer. –… Quizás ya es hora de que llegue el fin de nuestro tiempo.

– ¡NO! –la firme respuesta de su compañero la estremeció. –Toda criatura tiene derecho a aferrarse a la vida, a aferrarse a la esperanza y luchar hasta el fin… Es una decisión que hasta la muerte ha de respetar.

Tras sus palabras se volteo y contemplo de cerca los violáceos ojos de su amada reina.

–Mientras desees vivir, yo seguiré a tú lado, caminare descalzo tras tus pasos y te seguiré a través de los desiertos de hielo, de las ardientes arenas y entre las más tupidas selvas. Mi reina, mi señora–Sin más se arrodillo frente a la noble mujer. –, no tema que yo la protegeré hasta las últimas consecuencias y contra los mismos designios de la muerte.

Un par de blancas y hermosas alas bordeadas de plumas azules emergieron de su espalda, grandes como la misma tormenta, con un azul tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno y poseyendo los pequeños brillos de todas las estrellas que el universo puede dar. Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron ante lo que contemplaba. Unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, el mismo Ángel de la memoria; ser inmortal que resguardaba los recuerdos más hermosos que la vida puede generar, se arrodillaba ante ella con infinita devoción y humildad. Sin dudarlo, se rodillo a su lado para entre sus manos tomar aquel rostro y fijar sus ojos sobre su etérea mirada del inmortal.

–Eres demasiado bueno para mí, ambos hemos de sufrir tanto… Tanto, por el sólo deseo de conservar aquello que amamos.

El ángel en silencio la abrazo, percibiendo el monstruoso sentimiento de desamparó que se atenazaba por sobre el alma de su reina…

Ambos pagarían por aquel deseo de su corazón.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

– ¿Qué te pasa, Shun?

Las palabras de su compañero lo devolvieron a la realidad, sin saber el porqué, sus ojos carmesís se habían perdido en el horizonte gris de la terrible tormenta.

–Nada… Sólo, que sentí algo extraño, diferente a lo que suelo esperar.

Augusto solo se limito a subir sus hombros en un gesto de anda a saber. Shun negó, ni él mismo podía entender el extraño sentimiento de tristeza y aceptación que lo invadió, como para poder intentar explicárselo a alguien más.

–Seguramente no es nada–Les dijo a sus dos compañeros, pues su mutismo también había traído la atención de Iris. –, mejor preparémonos para cumplir la misión.

Ya estaban a escasos metros de donde debían encontrar su trasporte, y como siempre, fue Agusto el primero en hablar.

– ¿Estas bromeando?

Iris negó, logrando que el pelirrojo sudara frio ante la sóla idea de imaginar qué clase de cosa emergería en cualquier momento de la tormenta para acompañarlos. Shun, por su parte, no emitió comentario alguno, simplemente se limito a observar el monstruoso trineo que los llevaría hacia su destino.

Hecho completamente de avejentadas maderas blancas como un hueso, extraños y antiguos grabados nórdicos parecían recorrer cada uno de los duros puntales que formaban su armazón, y se extendían hasta cubrir todo el largo de sus patines. Poseía la típica forma de los trineos de Husky hechos en madera, pero modificado para ser de un mayor largo, y contar con el ancho suficiente como para que más dos personas pudieran ir cómodamente sentadas en su zona de carga; (o sesta). Sin lugar a dudas, ese trineo debía ser único en el mundo, un duro trasporte que había sido creado específicamente para ser tirado por una o más bestias de tamaño monstruoso, uno, a juzgar por la cantidad de arneses que poseía el trineo.

– ¿A qué demonios tenemos que atar esta cosa? –Pregunto Augusto mientras se acercaba al arnés, en su mente ya había calculado que la criatura para la que estaba hecho tenía que tener como mínimo dos metros veinte de alto y casi dos metros de ancho… Era muy grande; verdaderamente grande, lo que sea que tiraría de aquel trineo. –Mejor dicho… ¿A qué bicho enorme tenemos que atar estas cosas?

Shun volvió su vista hacia el horizonte, tanto él como Iris habían sentido la soberbia exhibición de poder que hizo Azrael, pero sólo ahora que contemplaba lo que venía por el horizonte entendía a que se debía.

–Creo que si levantas la vista lo sabrás…

Susurro el joven demonio de cabellos verdes, Hernández levanto la vista e inmediatamente se maldijo a sí mismo por haber preguntado.

El hielo se crizaba tras cada uno de sus pasos, los huesos de su cuerpo tronaban como tambores de guerra mientras chocaban entre su durante su desaforada carrera. Temible visión era el enorme lobo de osamenta que toda carrera se dirigía hacia ellos, ya podían contemplar como desde las oscuras cuencas de sus ojos brillaba el fuego Fausto de los muertos mientras sus fauces abiertas exhibían los aberrantes dientes que poseía. Los tres sicarios no tenían palabras, y realmente se hubieran preocupado si no hubieran sentido el cosmos de aquel que acompañaba a la inmensa bestia.

–Hermes trismegisto.

Pronuncio Shun, el joven demonio jamás podría confundir aquella antigua cosmoenergía… Y la manera tan rápida con la que su parición enfermaba su inmortal alma.

La bestia se detuvo justo enfrente de los tres, y tras echarse por completo en el suelo agacho la cabeza para que el gran alquimista descendiera sobre las heladas tierras antárticas.

–Saludos, Red Stars.

Los tres sicarios asintieron, por más inquietante que fuera su presencia, él primer hermetista era el miembro más antiguo de la organización y como tal exigía respeto, sin mencionar que el antediluviano cosmos que poseía le infundía una presencia que hacía que hasta el más infame ser consiente le escucharan con un silencioso recato.

–He traído su perro de tiro.

Augusto sólo pudo sonreír con nerviosismo, efectivamente, nunca debió haber hecho esa pregunta…

Continuara….

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Tema del capitulo : Spring Waltz de Chopin

Lo bueno es que no tuvo muchas notas y si se que es corto, luego los mato con un capitulo largo, y le advierto que el que viene es bien largo xv, la buena noticia, tendremos sangre :D

Sin más, nos vemos la próxima semana y disculpen si no les contesto mucho pues no tengo internet, no obstante cuando este conectada (a más tardar la próxima semana) con gusto volveré a contestarles los mensajes que dejen. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les comento que como en fanfiction tiene un capitulo de más en esta serie y en criaturas por mis errores, los socios de Wattap también gozaran de un capítulo exclusivo para ellos y así lograremos mantener el equilibrio del cosmos.


	13. Un vals de primavera en invierno (2)

Por Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Advertencia: Solo una revelación que espero les deje carburando :v.**

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Un vals de primavera en invierno

 **Segunda parte.**

En trineo se deslizaba con inhumana rapidez sobre la nieve, de hecho, sólo en un auto de carreras hubieran podido sentir la misma velocidad y fuerza con la que su envidiable perro de tiro surcaba el desierto helado.

– ¿De dónde lo saco Azrael?

Le pregunto Shun a Iris.

–Es un Dios olvidado, Fenrir hijo de Loki –Le contesto su compañera, quien era la única que sabía manejar un trineo, y por lo tanto, la única que podía llevar las riendas de aquella bestia. –Azrael contemplo su muerte, y se llevo su cuerpo con la espereza de que algún día pudiera servirle, no es más que un cadáver reanimado los que ves frente a nosotros.

– ¿Cadáver reanimado?

–Los serafines tienen el poder de romper las leyes que rigen nuestro mundo, incluso la de la vida y la muerte… En especial Azrael –Continúo Iris. –. Aunque, ellos no son los únicos que pueden hacerlo, después de todo, la reanimación de los muertos es una habilidad ya ampliamente conocida dentro de la necromancia.

– ¿Necromancia?

–Una de las ramas de la magia, generalmente es considerada magia negra. La necromancia se especializa en el empleo de de los muertos y espíritus para sus artes, sus practicantes traspasan los límites entre a vida y la muerte para adquirir el poder de doblegar a las criaturas del plano espiritual e incluso revivir a los muertos. Como sabes, el cosmos es una energía misteriosa e increíblemente moldeable, los magos emplean el cosmos para sus artes, mediante años de estudio lograron canalizarla y emplearla para un sinfín de usos.

–¿Entonces, fue el cosmos de Azrael quien lo revivió?

Iris asintió a la pregunta de su compañero.

–¿No sabes de dioses que hayan hecho lo mismo? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa la condesa. –En las mitologías abundan los relatos de muertos vivos.

Shun no respondió, mas en su mente rápidamente llego el recuerdo de la batalla de las doce casas durante la guerra con Hades.

–Pero, eso es sólo una ilusión, una que dura un tiempo limitado… Ni los dioses pueden devolver la vida en realidad.

Iris se sonrió ante su respuesta.

–Eso es porque el infinito cosmos de tus dioses es muy limitado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunto.

–Shun, para que esta bestia se mantenga en movimiento necesitan que Azrael le este cediendo constantemente parte de su cosmos. Sólo así se pueden levantar, solo así sus células ya muertas pueden volver a funcionar… Cuando el suministro se acabe… Fenrir volverán a no ser más que polvo y hueso.

–Pero, yo no percibo el cosmos de Azrael en su cuerpo… Es un cosmos distinto, poderoso, furioso y antiguo –Le contesto el demonio.

–Claro, es el cosmos de Fenrir el que sientes. El cosmos de Azrael es absorbido para que pueda alimentar su propio cosmos… Es imposible percibir la energía de quien levanta a un muerto, sólo un nigromante de gran poder y conocimiento puede llegar a detectar el fino rastro que el cosmos del invocador deja en el cuerpo de un cadáver reanimado, para eso debe volver a matarlo, y sólo puede detectar el vestigio de energía durante unos breves minutos antes de que toda la información desaparezca.

Shun se quedo en silencio mientras procesaba toda la información ¿Acaso, fue esa la manera en que el Dios de los muertos había logrado revivir a los caballeros dorados durante la lucha en las doce casas? Recordando aquel suceso, una nueva duda nació en su mente.

– ¿Qué pasa cuando el cosmos de quien ha revivido al muerto se retira? –Pregunto. – Es decir ¿Qué pasara cuando Azrael deje de brindarle su cosmos a este lobo?

–Lo que pase con el cuerpo reanimado depende de la técnica empleada, del poder de quien lo revive y de su estado de descomposición. En este caso, el cosmos de Azrael es fuerte y no mezquina su poder, por lo que lo podría mantenerlos andando por todo el tiempo que desee. Siendo sincera, se que nuestro Señor ha revido bestias tan grandes como los inmortales durante años, tiene un amplio conocimiento sobre esta técnica y mucho poder para malgastar. Debido a que su cuerpo recibe un suministro contante del cosmos del Ángel de la Muerte no se desgasta, si Azrael lo dejara, volvería a quedar en el mismo estado que antes de ser revivido.

–¿Y si un cuerpo revivido se hace polvo? Polvo brillante ante tus ojos ¿Eso qué significa? 

Su pregunta llamo la atención de Iris, era muy específica y puntual, al punto de describir perfectamente el caso en que un nigromante reanimaba un cuerpo por sólo un plazo de tiempo limitado ¿Shun podría haber visto esta habilidad antes? Mas, dejando sus dudas personales de lado, contesto a la pregunta de su compañero con total sinceridad.

–Eso suele pasar cuando se reanima un cuerpo por un tiempo limitado, al usar la energía justa para que viva y cumpla con una labor, cualquier otra acción que lleve a cabo el reanimado lo desgasta. –Le dijo, al mismo tiempo que ponía bastante interés en ver como se comportaba su compañero. –Las células, los tejidos y el cosmos del sujeto son forzados al límite, al final queda tan dañado que se terminan trasformando en polvo y es imposible que se le vuelva a revivir… Incluso, se puede llegar a dañar el alma misma durante este proceso, pues esta puede quedar marcada por todo lo que acontezca durante el tiempo en que su cuerpo fue revivido, dejando su ser grabado de recuerdos y dolores que se evidenciarán en sus próximas reencarnaciones. En los casos más extremos, el daño podría ser irreversible y termina destruyendo el alma.

Shun se quedo en completo silencio, tanto para Iris como para Augusto fue evidente que aquella revelación le había afectado de sobremanera.

–Ey ¿Estás bien?

Le pregunto Augusto, el demonio asintió en respuesta y se preparaba para contestarle, más inmediatamente alzo la vista atraída por un sonido que ya le era familiar, la negra pupila de sus ojos carmesí se torno felina al instante y su pálido rostro se torno más blanco que la nieve.

– ¡Iris, los tenemos encima!

Ante su grito, la condesa inmediatamente desvió la ruta del trineo, evitando por tan sólo instantes la inmensa roca que destrozo el hielo a su lado.

– ¡¿Per que demonios?! –Alcanzo a gritar Augusto.

– ¡Vienen más! –Exclamo Shun que volteaba a ver a Iris.

–¡¿Por dónde?!

– ¡Desde el frente, caerá sobre nosotros!

Iris tiro del lobo e inmediatamente la bestia hizo saltar el trineo hacia un costado, logrando esquivar el proyectil que desde algún lejano lugar le disparaban.

– ¿Quién nos dispara?

Augusto ya había desenfundado el Fusil Barret de Iris, y con la mira del arma intentaba inútilmente ubicar a su atacante entre la feroz ventisca.

–Sea lo que sea, es muy fuerte como para poder estar arrojándonos semejantes proyectiles de Hielo–le contesto Shun.

–Tienes razón–Augusto volvió a guardar el rifle de Iris, e inmediatamente saco su querido lanzacohetes Stinger modificado, enorme tuvo verde manzana cuya mira dejaba ver el láser infrarrojo con el que habría de marcar a su desgraciado objetivo. –, es mejor que saquemos los juguetes más buenos para darle una buena impresión… Empecemos con tiro al blanco.

Shun indico la dirección del siguiente golpe y Augusto inmediatamente alzo el cañón de su arma hacia aquella dirección…Disparo.

La explosión retumbo en todo el continente, miles de trozos de hielo cayeron como una lluvia de cristal antes los ojos rojos como sangre, más esto no evito que el demonio vislumbrando el casi imperceptible brillo del reflejo del sol sobre el metal en medio de la tormenta.

–Augusto, a las doce veinte y a setenta grados*.

Hernández no dudo, e inmediatamente disparo su arma hacia la dirección que su compañero indicaba, el proyectil explotó a unos kilómetros de ellos, tenían algo muy grande esperándolos.

–Pero… ¿Qué carajo?

Fue lo único que atino a decir Augusto tras ver la inmensa silueta que apareció de entre medio de la tormenta, un frio de muerte se extendió sobre todo el lugar y pudieron ver como un inmenso cuerpo de helada roca surgía desde la blanca vastica.

–El Señor de la Muerte y Locura los ha enviado hasta mi presencia ¿No es así?

La potente vos sobresalió por sobre la ventisca, y como su hubiera obedecido a una orden, la feroz tormenta se disminuyo su intensidad hasta prácticamente desaparecer…

Frente a ellos se encontraba un monstruoso golem de hielo, una criatura de roca viva que sólo la magia podía formar y cuya creación era un conocimiento ya casi olvidado por la humanidad. Sin rostro y con una forma humanoide en extremo simple, la enorme mole de roca tenía a un imponente guerrero parado en lo que vendría a ser su hombro. Blanca armadura de armoniosos grabados dorados dejaban ver su estatus, mientras que sus delicadas alas de plumas blancas y azules mostraban la nobleza de su raza y naturaleza.

– ¿Un ángel? –Susurro Shun.

–Ángel de la Desolación –Le contesto el Ángel. –, demonio infernal… Llame Zarachiel, soy el Ángel de la Memoria ¿Cómo es que el auto-exiliado señor de Muerte y Locura ha aceptado aotro inmortal a su lado?

La pregunta quedo en el aire para sorpresa del antiguo ángel, que con más detenimiento observo al demonio que la Muerte había enviado… Tenía un brillo particular en sus ojos, y un cosmos en extremo humano, demasiado vivido como para ser él de un antiguo inmortal.

– No… Tú no eres sólo el Ángel de la Desolación… Acaso ¿Una cría? –El rostro moreno del ángel mostro verdadera sorpresa ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que las cuatro letras lo hayan vuelto a permitir? – ¿Cómo tú has podido existir? –Susurro para sí mismo, las cosas se complicaban… Este demonio era una amenaza para la existencia misma de este mundo ¡Maldición! Ahora, debía asegurarse de que aquella aberración volviera al Tártaro.

Los tres le miraron, era la primera vez que contemplaban a otro ángel ¿Acaso él tenía lo que vinieron a buscar? Shun se disponía a intentar dialogar, mas el repentino cambio que sintió en las emociones del ángel lo puso en completa alerta.

–Ataca.

Susurro con marcada crueldad Zarachiel, e inmediatamente el Golem alzo su brazo de hielo por encima del trineo y sin dudarlo lo dejo caer. Los tres compañeros reaccionaron al instante, Iris le indico a Fenrir que corriera y soltó las riendas para que Shun las cortara mientras ambos se arrojaban a un costado del trineo junto con Augusto y parte de la carga. El brazo de hielo destrozo en un instante su transporte.

–¡Bastardo!

Augusto desde el suelo le respondió con un nuevo proyectil de su lanza cohetes, por más fuerte que fue el impacto, este apenas si logro desestabilizar a la inmensa mole de roca, que simplemente volcó su atención hacia él. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente rodo hacia un costado, evitando por centímetros el golpe que le dio.

–¡ Augusto! –El grito de Iris lo hizo voltear. – ¡No podremos derribarlo de un golpe, tenemos que romperlo a pedazos! ¡Dame los discos!

Augusto sin dudar le arrojo unos cinco Discos negros que Iris trapo en el aire, justo en ese momento el golem volvió a alzar su brazo hacia ellos, pero un fuerte golpe le detuvo. El inmenso monstruo de roca tembló y casi trastrabillo hacia el suelo por el fuerte golpe que Fenrir le había dado, parado sobre sus dos patas, el cadavérico lobo había impactado de lleno y clavado sus dientes en el brazo de roca del Golem.

–¿Cómo demonios? –Zarachiel contemplo al Dios caído, e inmediatamente desenfundo su espada. Recubierta de antiguo e indescifrables grabados, su filo parecía estar hecha de un brillante hielo celeste que no dudo en apuntar hacia el legendario cadáver de lobo. –Te devolveré al descanso eterno.

El ángel sin dudar vatio sus alas y se lanzo con su arma hacia el cráneo del lobo, mas el filo de su espada choco de lleno contra unas plateadas garras que se opusieron en su camino, la onda expansiva que genero la colisión llego a ser escuchada hasta en el suelo.

–¡Dios que este tío parece duro! –Pronuncio Augusto desde el suelo, había aprovechado el escaso tiempo para volver a abrir el canal de comunicación entre sus dos compañeros. Era una suerte de que Iris siempre fuera lo bastante paranoica como para obligarles a llevar puestos y cargados sus pequeños comunicadores de oído en toda mision. – ¿Alguna idea de cómo lidiar con la lucha de titanes?

– ¡Resistir la embestida!

Fue el grito que obtuvo de Shun. El demonio había detenido con éxito el impacto del arma de Zarachiel, empleando todas sus fuerzas empujo al ángel hacia atrás y sin dudarlo lo volvió a atacar. Las afiladas garras del demonio y la helada hoja de la espada angelical chocan una y otra vez mientras altura los dos inmortales se medían en feroz combate, a la inmensa altura en que se encontraban, un solo resbalón seria fatal.

Su combate avivo a las inmensas bestias, que como los inmortales guerreros que les guiaban, comenzaron a luchar entre sí con infausta furia. El suelo a sus pies se movía a medida que el Golem de roca se sacudía para poder separarse de las fauces de Fenrir. La mole de roca alzo su brazo para encestar un golpe en la cabeza de Fenrir, pero Shun esquivando la afilada hoja de Zarachiel logra hacer hueco en su defensa, agachándose por debajo del filo del arma logra girar y encestarle una buena patada en las costillas.

El ángel retrocede y el Golem se detuvo por unos segundos, Shun nota aquello y Fenrir parece aprovecharlo para clavar sus patas traseras sobre las piernas del hombre de roca e impulsarse lo bastante alto como para clavar sus fauces en la roca que representaba la cabeza del Golem haciéndole que tanto el Ángel como el Demonio tuvieran que aferrarse para no caer.

–¡No lo harás!

Exclamo con furia Zarachiel, e inmediatamente clavo su espada en la roca al mismo tiempo que alzaba su cosmos, por todo el cuerpo del Golem se extendieron líneas y grabados iluminados con el celeste resplandor de la comoenergia del Ángel de la memoria. Como si hubiera recibido toda una descarga de nuevo y vibrante poder, el Golem de hielo resistió en pie la arremetida de Fenrir y golpeo con su puño de roca el costado del esquelético lobo.

Todo el suelo se movía con cada golpe que el Golem encestaba, era un milagro que las costillas del lupino Dios no se rompieran ante los brutales impactos que estremecían los cielos con su sólo sonido.

–Maldicion…

Shun maldijo, sabía que Fenrir no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más aquel martirio. El demonio desvió sus ojos carmesís hacia Zarachiel, que triunfal anticipaba el triunfo de su bestia, tenía que detenerle. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia él con sus plateadas garras enfiladas para el combate, Zigzagueando sobre la temblante roca, se acerco hacia el Ángel que inmediatamente preparo su espada para el combate.

– ¡Garra de Sombras!

El demonio encendió sus cosmos carmesís, lo concentro en las plateadas garras de su armadura y sin dudar lo largo hacia su oponente en un haz de rojas luces cortantes. El Ángel de la memoria alzo su arma y desvió el ataque de Shun con el cristalino filo de su arma, nuevamente, ambos quedaron trabados en una feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Iris…

Augusto contemplaba la pelea consternado, su cadavérico lobo no duraría mucho si el combate continuaba de esa manera y parecía que Shun estaba demasiado igualado con el Ángel como para poder voltear la pelea a su favor.

–Iris, dime que por favor terminaste… Porque no creo que Fenrir y Shun aguanten mucho, yo necesito más tiempo.

Susurro al su comunicador.

La condesa no le contesto, en esos momentos ya casi alcanzaba la zona en la que el ángel y el demonio luchaban… Ya casi estaba todo listo, dejo su si Sai* derecho clavado en la roca y mientras sostenía todo su peso gracias al arma de su mano izquierda busco alistar su Fusil Barret. Había logrado llegar hasta aquel lugar empleando sus dos armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como herramientas de escalar, usando la afilada y aguda punta de sus Sais para afirmarse en la roca… No obstante, para enfrentar a un ángel debía usar algo mejor. Su fusil ya estaba cargado, las balas de plata le ayudarían contra el ángel, sólo debía tener cuidado de no darle a Shun.

El demonio, por su parte, notaba que no lograba hacer retroceder a su enemigo que con igual determinación y fría raciocinio le combatía.

–Peleas muy bien para ser una mera cría–Le Dijo Zarachiel a Shun–No me sorprende que el tan infame Señor te tenga estima. Desolación, eres un canto de muerte y dolor

– ¿Y tú eres un ángel de los cielos? –Le contesto Shun con una pregunta. –Tú alma es más helada que el Cositos.

–No tan helada como el filo de mi espada, cría.

El demonio esquivo el filo del arma del ángel hachándose hacia atrás e inmediatamente respondió con una patada que ángel evito girando hacia un costado y colocándose justo al lado de su oponente, con espada enfilada hacia su cuello…

Se escucho el brutal choque del metal, por sólo segundos Shun había evitado que su cuello fuera rebanado deteniendo la fría espada del ángel a solo centímetros de su piel. No eran mentira las palabras de su adversario, pues a pesar de que el filo no había tocado su piel, a tan corta distancia podía sentir con claridad el aire helado que desprendía su hoja… Era inquietante, era como sentir que la misma arma respiraba y exhalaba un aliento tan helado como el Cocitos.

–¿Qué clase de arma esta?!

Shun emplea todas sus fuerzas y empuja lejos de él al ángel de la memoria. Zarachiel se recuro rápidamente del golpe y le sonrió al joven demonio, a leguas se notaba que desconocía mucho del mundo al que pertenecía.

–Aunque tengas a un Señor como maestro, eres completamente ignorante de nuestra estirpe ¿No es así? –Le respondió con marcada seguridad Zarachiel. –Tu ignorancia será tú ruina.

Un Brutal estremecimiento los distrajo de su batalla, Fenrir largo un aullido de dolor y se soltó del inmenso Golem al mismo tiempo que este lo arrojaba lejos de ellos.

–Tú bestia está perdiendo, y tú pronto le seguirás–Le dijo secamente Zarachiel. – La espada del vacío no es un arma que cualquiera puede manejar, se adapta a su poseedor y evoluciona con él.

El cosmos del ángel de la memoria se hizo sentir con mayor fuerza, al mismo tiempo que el fino de su arma comenzaba a brillar con el mismo color azulino del aura de su poseedor. Shun salto hacia atrás, retomando distancia de su oponente, frente a sus ojos contemplo como la hoja del arma cambiaba, alargándose y llenándose de afilados dientes que le daban un amenazante borde acerrado a su filo… Con genuina sorpresa, el demonio vio que aquella espada había mutado a una hoja semejante a una cimitarra, pero con un borde de dientes afilados y triangulares como los de una sierra circular.

–Es hora de que vuelvas al infierno, Ángel de la Desolación.

Shun le gruño e inmediatamente comenzó a elevar su cosmos, para que la inquietante aura carmesí de su energía le cubriera por completo… Era hora de concentrarse en ganar, su armadura trono, al tiempo que sus verdes mechones se tornaban negros como la noche y sus pupilas se tornaban finas como las de los felinos… Aun más agudizadas, por el blanco reflejo de la nieve.

–Sólo hemos venido por el corazón…–La verdadera e inquietantemente cristalina voz del demonio se dejo oír por primera vez. –No queremos más que recuperar lo que es de Azrael…

–Te tomas muchas libertades al tutear al Señor de la Muerte y la Locura–Le dijo Zarachiel. –.Bueno, por lo menos por fin te estás comportando como corresponde y me dejas ver tú verdadera cara, Desolación.

–Mayor libertad es tomar lo que no te pertenece. –Le contesto secamente Shun.

–Lo necesito más que él…

Le respondió de mala gana Zarachiel e inmediatamente se arrojo hacia Shun, el metal choco y chipas volaron por el aire cuando las garras demoniacas y el filo angelical volvieron a colisionar. Zarachiel tenía que admitir que la cría de Demonio estaba resultando ser un digno rival, en nombre de la eternidad, no quería ni imaginar en lo que se convertiría cuando alcanzara la edad adulta.

El combate se volvía cada vez más cerrado y feroz, ya la velocidad de sus golpes no podía ser captada por un ser humano normal y cada que el filo de sus armas chocaban el cielo se estremecía como si tronara un rayo. Los ojos carmesís no se despegaban de los zafiros azules que firmemente le enfrentaban. Shun trastrabillo, y el ángel no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad para perforarle el corazón con su acerrada espada, más las garras del demonio fueron más rápidas y lograron desviar el filo del arma, entonces arremetió con su otro brazo armado y enfilo las tres hojas hacia el cuello del ángel…

La sangre mancho la blanca roca, Shun retrocedió con un salto mientras apretaba sus dientes ante el dolor.

–Las armaduras de las crías no son muy duras, aunque la tuya es bastante gruesa para tu corta edad… Aunque no llega a la dureza que cabria esperar en un demonio de tu nivel, es algo que me sorprende, tu brazo debió haber sido partido en dos por mi ataque.

Shun tomo con fuerza su brazo herido, el corte era en extremo largo, una sangrante línea carmesí que recorría prácticamente todo su antebrazos, pero que por suerte no había dañado sus garras de combate.

–Te estoy hablando, Demonio.

Shun sólo le dio una mirada retadora como respuesta, no entendía a que se refería el ángel y ni le importaba. Zarachiel le sonrió y le mostro como las brillantes plumas azules que bordaban sus blancas alas se encontraban recubiertas de sangre, el demonio maldijo para sus adentros, se había olvidado de lo peligrosas que podían ser las alas de los ángeles. El ángel volvió al ataque, Shun hora no sólo tenía que preocuparse por el filo de su espada, sino que también debía esquivar o parar los funestos golpes que le enviaba con sus agiles alas.

– ¿No tienes mucha practica contra ángeles, no? –Le pregunto el divertido ángel de la memoria.

El Golem ya estaba frente al caído Fenrir y Zarachiel estaba haciendo retroceder a Shun hasta el borde del precipicio con sus ataques. El Golem alzo su enorme brazo de roca para rematar al antiguo Dios, y Zarachiel logro volver a hacer trastrabillar a Shun, las azulinas alas se lanzaron hacia el brazo ya herido del demonio, pero el estruendo de disparo estremeció el hielo.

El Golem se detuvo y el ángel se lanzo hacia atrás para evitar las balas que rozaron sus azules alas. Zarachiel volteo e inmediatamente se encontró en la mira de la condesa y con otra bala que impacto de lleno contra su frente. La inmensa mole de roca retrocedió y trastrabillo, Zarachiel sólo miro con furia a quien le había provocado un pequeño y doloroso golpe en su frente, desenvaino su arma y en un instante estuvo frente a ella.

La condesa se tiro hacia atrás, esquivando el primer embate, pero eso no bastaría para detener al enfurecido ángel que se disponía ha partirla en dos con su espada. Zarachiel enfilo nuevamente su hoja, mas una fuerza descomunal la alejo de su presa y sin ninguna contemplación lo tiro hacia atrás, Shun había atrapado una de sus alas, y haciendo gala de su fuerza demoniaca tiro de ella para estrellar a Zarachiel contra la cabeza del Golem de roca. Toda la mole se estremeció ante semejante impacto. Pero, Shun no lo soltó, como un perro que sacude con furia a su presa, el demonio comenzó a sacudir al ángel y golpear su cuerpo contra las rocas, sin inmutarse ni perder el equilibrio entre los violentos temblores que generaban cada impacto.

Augusto sonrió al contemplar como el inmenso Golemn se tambaleaba y comenzaba a trastrabillar, eso significaba que a Iris y Shun no les estaba yendo mal, era genial, él ya casi terminaba… Sólo había que entretenerlo un poco más…

Zachiel clavo su espada en la roca del Golem, evitando así que Shun le siguiera sacudiendo e inmediatamente lanzo el ala libre que tenía contra el Demonio, obligándole a que lo soltara. Shun se coloco frente a Iris y contemplo como el ángel de la memoria se incorporaba, Zarachiel estaba herido, mas no mostraba ni la más mínima intensión de retroceder en la batalla.

–Shun, va por tu espalda…

Tato iris como el demonio escuchan las palabras de su compañero, y ambos comprenden a la perfección lo que significa. Zarachiel abre sus alas por completo, preparándose para usar e ataque de un verdadero inmortal mientras que el rojizo cosmos de Shun se concentra en las tres afiladas garras de su armadura.

– ¡Garra de sombras!

Shun lanza su ataque primero, y Zarachiel reacciona cubriéndose con sus poderosas alas… Pero, el golpe del demonio fue directamente a impactar contra el suelo. El ángel de la memoria sólo puedó abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como la roca que conformaba el hombro; y que sostenía todo el brazo, del Golem comienzo a caer mientras Shun e Iris todavía se encontraban parados sobre ella. Un demonio tranquilo junto una sonriente condesa caían al abismo seguidos de todas las rocas, todo sin hacer el menor intento escape mientras levantaban una inmensa nube de polvo y nieve ante los ojos del ángel…

Zarachiel se quedó inerme, sorprendido por aquel gesto desquiciado e incapaz de reaccionar ante las subsiguientes explosiones que detonaron por todo el cuerpo del Golem, cada uno de los pequeños discos que Iris había clocado durante su escalada detonaban. Consciente de la caída de su bestia, el ángel se quedo paralizado ante las inmensas fauces de lobo que emergieron de la nube blanca frente a él. Un feroz y recuperado Fenrir se había lanzado directamente hacia él, justo en el momento en que Shun destruía con su ataque el brazo que el Golem hubiera usado para defenderse del Cadavérico Dios, las fauces se cerraron sobre el ángel con una fuerza descomunal, destrozando por completo sus alas mientras toda la mole de roca se venía abajo.

Iris se aferro al cuerpo de Shun mientras caían, el demonio volteo hacia un costado, ubicando al objeto que con agilidad volaba entre los escombros y a toda velocidad se dirigía hacia ellos. Un pequeño dron de combate blanco con extensas alas y enorme cabeza de Beluga que pasó por arriba de ellos, justo a tiempo para que Shun tomara la extensa barrilla que poseía mientras que con su otro brazo afirmaba la cintura de su compañera.

El blanco, (y recientemente decorado con motivos azules), Predator B Estadounidense modificado volaba con inaudita agilidad escapando del Golem que se caía a pedazos sobre él mientras llevaba a los dos sicarios debajo...

–Le dije a Azrael que Lugia sería una buena inversión. –Les comento un risueño Augusto del otro lado del comunicador. –No, post, si soy un Master conduciendo estas cosas.

El Dron ya daba a vuelta y comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad para poder dejarlos en Tierra.

–¿Lugia? ¿Acaso es por el pokemon? –Le pregunto Shun, él e Iris ya estaban midiendo la velocidad con la que aterrizarían.

–Sep.

Shun se soltó, y aterrizo con fuerza en la helada tundra mientras seguía sostenido a la condesa.

–Debiste haberme soltado antes, tu brazo sigue herido–Le reprocho Iris, pero Shun no le respondió, siendo sincero, prefería perder el brazo ha arriesgarse a perder su compañera.

–Creo que termin…

Augusto detuvo sus palabras en seco al ver como el semblante del demonio cambiaba, e inmediatamente desenfundo su escudo y la escopeta recortada que portaba, Iris también saco sus dos Sais y se alisto para continuar el combate al lado de Shun.

Desde la blanca nieve venia, su pelaje gris perlado brillaba como la plata mientras que sus ojos de hielo azul estaban fijos sobre ellos y sus fauces listas para atacar.

–Nunca los había visto de este tamaño…

Susurro Augusto, aquellos lobos plateados eran mucho más grandes que los hombres lobos normales. De hecho, estaba seguro de que eran más grandes que cualquiera de las otras especies de hombres lobo que había conocido.

–Defendámonos, mantenga la cohesión del grupo y no se separen–Les dijo Iris a los dos. –. Por más grandes que sean, estos lycans no dejan de tener la misma conducta e instinto de sus parientes europeos… Son más que nosotros, prepárense.

–El demonio es la mayor amenaza–El más grande los lycans le hablo a sus compañeros. –. Sí Zarachiel ha caído, nosotros somos lo único que se interpone entre él y el corazón de Hati, no podemos fallar. Por el futuro de nuestra especie, por nuestro hogar y nuestra manda, ellos hoy morirán…

Un feroz gruñido surgió tras sus feroces palabras.

Los sicarios, en cambio se pusieron en un posición triangular, Augusto saco su ares al mismo tiempo que Iris sacaba su fusil y el cosmos del Tártaro se encendía.

–¡Ahora!

Tras la orden de Iris, Augusto comenzó a disparar junto con la condesa, las balas surcaban por los aires pero estos lycans esquivaban con impresionante agilidad cada proyectil que les mandaban. Zigzagueando de un lado a otro de la nieve como si fueran rayos, no eran blancos fáciles de dar y a cada segundo se acercaban más y más.

– ¡Avancen!

Ordeno con brutal voz el líder de la manada, tras él, un aullido terrible de dolor no se tardo en escuchar, el más joven de la manada cayó fulminado por una bala en la cabeza.

–¡Thor!

Una de las lobas volteo para atrás, pero rápidamente fue empujada por su compañero , y salvada de otra bala que paso rozando su oreja.

–Al frente Gyda.

Le dijo con sequedad el gris y viejo lobo que le seguía, ya se encontraban a corta distancia de si enemigo. Un nuevo aullido y otro seco golpe marco la caída de otro miembro de la manada, y el lacerante chillido que emitió su compañero le único el impacto recibido, mas una herida no bastaba para hacer retroceder ha aquel viejo y testarudo lobo…Pero.

–Estoy arto de esto…

Shun comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, tanto Iris como Augusto se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaba e inmediatamente retrocedieron, el cosmos del demonio crecía a pasos agigantados mientras que una cálida e inquietante brisa carmesí sacudía sus negros cabellos. Pero, ignorando aquella enorme amenaza y sin dudarlo los lobos se lanzaron al ataque.

– ¡Tormenta Nebular¡

Tras el grito del demonio, la cálida brisa se torno en un huracán carmesí que avanzaba junto con sus pasos, los hombres lobos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y terror al sentir como los implacables vientos les impedían avanzar y lentamente los doblegaban hasta detener por completo sus cuerpos…

–Iris… ¿No es mucho para una manada de lycans?

La pregunta de Augusto llamo la atención de la condesa, normalmente Shun preferiría enfrentar a la manada de frente antes de usar un ataque devastador… De hecho, hasta parecía demasiado usar semejante ataque contra enemigos de tan bajo nivel, para el Pelirrojo era como usar una topadora para pisar una cucaracha.

–Su cosmos está muy alterado, no interfiramos…

Iris tampoco concebía la necesidad de semejante ataque, pero el cosmos de su compañero se elevaba de manera más errática y agresiva con cada segundo que pasaba, y lo mejor era no alterarlo más.

El huracán carmesí aumento su intensidad, los vientos que giraban en círculos comenzaron a caer sobre sí mismos y formar una sangrienta cúpula a medida que aumentaban su intensidad, los plateados lobos ya no podían mover ni un solo musculo de sus cuerpos… Abrieron sus fauces entre la tempestad y sintieron como el mismo aire mismo les comenzaba a faltar. El demonio de negros cabellos caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos, con un paso sereno, permanecía con su rostro firme y serio en medio de la tormenta infernal, mientras los despiadados vientos sacudian sus cabellos y alzaba la nieve del suelo…La sola visión de aquel joven era tan inquietante como sublime.

–He venido por el corazón y me lo llevare, si interfieren en mi camino… ¡Los destruiré!

Fue la seca sentencia que escucharos de la tranquila y cristalina voz del demonio, los ojos carmesí de inhumana pupila felina se fijaron sobre ellos con la muerte escrita en su mirada. La tormenta nebular se trasformo, como guiada por un nuevo e instintivo impulso los vientos carmesí comenzaron a extraer el aire mismo que había en la cúpula mientras que el cosmos de Shun retenía el aplastante vacio que a su alrededor se generaba… Jamás había hecho esto, jamás había tenido el valor de probar la técnica más infame que su cosmos podía generar…

Era un hipotético que le sugirió su maestro Albiore* hacia ya tantos años en la Isla Andrómeda, una variante de la tormenta Nebular que el mismo caballero de Cefeo ideo, pero que nunca se atrevió a probar. Se la enseño a su alumno como si fuera una mera teoría; una que nunca se debía llevar a la práctica, pero el otrora joven y curioso caballero de Andrómeda la intento realizar, y rápidamente comprendió la sabias razones de su Maestro. Usando los mismos vientos nebulares para formar una barrera de cosmos y extraer todo el aire que había dentro a ella, su técnica genera un vacio que no sólo brindaba una dantesca muerte a sus enemigos, sino que ponía en riesgo la vida misma de quien la empleaba…

Pero, los demonios pueden estar sin respirar por más de unas dos horas, y su cuerpo inorgánico era capaz de soportar con facilidad presiones tan extremas como la del mismo vacio que existe en el espacio. Su cuerpo ya no corría en riesgos con aquella infame técnica, ahora podía emplearla, y contemplar en primera persona lo que era capaz de hacer su monstruosos cosmos a un ser vivo.

Los Lycans intentaron aullar de dolor, pero sus gritos fueron consumidos con el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones, sintieron hervir la saliva de sus bocas y con total terror observaron al demonio de ojos rojos como su última visión antes de que sus cuerpos colapsaran bajo la asfixia y cayeran en la completa inconsciencia… Los finos oídos del demonio escucharon como todos los vasos sanguinos de sus cuerpos reventaban, la sangre comenzó a hervir dentro de sus propios cuerpos mientras su carne se hincho de manera asquerosa.

Shun retrocedió, sus cosmos cayo abruptamente y les dejo ver a sus compañeros el infame acto que había realizado. Los cadáveres hinchados rápidamente empezaban a exudar sangre por cada uno de sus poros y las cuencas de sus ojos reventados.

Era una visión dantesca y atroz. Augusto e Iris se acercaron, más Shun no reacciono, se sentía como un observador más de la masacre que el mismo había generado. Desconectado, se dio cuenta de que hizo lo que durante toda su vida humana había evitado, había cruzado él umbral en el que su corazón y la piedad siempre lo habían detenido para con total determinación y sin rastro de compasión destrozar a sus enemigos…

Ya antes había matado, y ya demasiadas veces había matado e ignorado la forma en que lo había hecho. Como una molesta rutina, como un aciago destino, se había acostumbrado a matar e ignorar el mismo hecho de matar…Pero, estos cuerpos deformados y sanguinolentos no se podían ignorar, no, esto… Esto no era lo que había pensado… Esto, él… ¿Por qué?

–impresionante… Debo admitir que es toda una sorpresa que tengas el poder de generar un vacio de este tamaño.

La tranquila voz de Zarachiel le hizo alzar la mirada, él ángel herido caminaba en su dirección. Sus ojos azules no demostraban dolor o tristeza alguna por los compañeros caídos, no, aquellos orbes de hielo seguían plagado de la misma fria determinación con la que desde un principio los había enfrentado. Estaba agotado, sus dos alas se hallaban quebradas y la sangre eclipsaba por completo su brillante armadura blanca… Más, nada de eso evitaría que llegara hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de cumplir su palabra.

–Ahora entiendo lo que el señor de la Muerte y la Locura vio en ti, siendo tan sólo una cría tú poder ya es admirable–Le dijo con inmutable tranquilidad. – ¿Sabes que eran la ultima manada de Lycans azules? Los últimos de un linaje aborrecido, perseguido y odiado por la humanidad… El corazón de Hati era su última esperanza, es su última esperanza de poder sobrevivir y existir frente a un mundo les había dado la espalda. Desolación, eres un canto de muerte y dolor, siento piedad por quien te creo y por el delirio que quiso crear…

–Tú no sabes que es la piedad.

Una voz humana y completamente quebrada se dejo escuchar, Zarachiel reconoció la primera voz con la que el ángel de la Desolación le había hablado. Ligeramente extrañado, vio como el demonio dejaba caer su mirada al suelo, escondiendo sus inhumanos ojos bajo los mechones de sus negros cabellos.

–Ningún inmortal sabe de piedad y dolor…

Susurro con su voz seca y quebrada, los ojos de Zarachiel se abrieron con genuina sorpresa al ver como pequeños hilos carmesís descendían por las blancas mejillas del demonio… Gotas de sangre que desde sus ojos brotaban, lágrimas de un inmortal que en el helado suelo se suicidaban.

– ¿Qué puede saber tu especie? –Le pregunto con la sonrisa de un animal herido y con aquellos rojos como la sangre cristalizadas por el dolor. – ¡¿Qué puede saber nuestra especie de dolor?! ¡QUE SABÉ UN MONSTRUO COMO TÜ Y YO! –Le grito con la voz de una bestia enloquecida.

Zarachiel no le respondió, totalmente sorprendido y hasta conmovido por aquella increíble visión, sólo atino quedarse en silencio, sintiendo cada emoción del demonio al mismo tiempo que este leía las suyas…

–Los demonios no lloran…–Susurro el ángel de la memoria.

–No, y los ángeles tampoco lloran –Le contesto Shun. –, pero mirarme a mí ¡MIRAME A MI Y DIME QUE DEMONIOS SOY!...

Iris y Augusto se quedaron en completo silencio, incapaces de reaccionar o atinar hacer algo frente a la evidente crisis de su compañero… Pero, el joven demonio no ataco, no invoco la infame forma de la desolación ni enloquesio.

–He cruzado una línea–Pronuncio mientras las rojas lágrimas emergían de sus ojos–, una línea desde la que ya no puedo volver atrás… Me duele, me duele ver lo que soy y lo lejos que estoy de aquella la línea que tiempo atrás me protegió… Pero, aunque mi propia alma se despedace yo debo continuar. He venido a destruir el corazón de Hati, a devorarlo con mis propias fauces, es lo que necesito, es la fuerza que necesito sí los quiero derrotar, si quiero evitar que me destruyan una vez más, si quiero dejar de ser débil, si quiero proteger a los que amo…

Susurro más para convencerse a sí mismo que los demás, queriendo recordar, queriéndose recordar la razón por la que hacia todo esto, por la que el mismo acepto y se condeno a ser esto…

Por primera vez en su eternidad, Zarachiel decidió bajar su espada y tan sólo dialogar. Por tan sólo una vez en su eterna existencia, el Angel de la Memoria decidió atrasar un poco el triste final que les aguardaba en el futuro.

–Las guerras son tristes, niño. –Le dijo el ángel de la memoria. –En estas luchas no existen los buenos ni los malos, la mayoría de nosotros solo somos pobres diablos siguiendo un ideal, una promesa o siendo los meros títeres de alguien más. No siempre vas a ser el bueno, tus enemigos también sus buenas razones para luchar y dejar la vida por una causa opuesta a la tuya…

Zarachiel suspiro, mientras que los sicarios podían ver como aquel rostro de duro bronce dejaba denotar; por una vez en su eternidad, su cansancio y un leve atisbo de tristeza.

–El corazón de Hatí lleva milenios dormidos, los milenios anteriores a que yo se lo arrebatará al Señor de La muerte y la Locura, yo no fui quien lo despertó, fue mi protegida. Un alma mortal que acepto unir su vida a la del moribundo Dios para darle una oportunidad a esta desgraciada especie y a este continente condenado por la humanidad. Su corazón hace latir el corazón de Hati, y alimentan el cosmos del divino lobo que consumió la vieja luna y dio paso a esta nueva era, ella permite que siga viviendo y que cualquier humano que beba de su sangre se trasforme en un lobo plateado… Solo necesitábamos tiempo, tiempo y protección para que la gloria vuelva a esta raza y ella viva.

El ángel de la memoria volvió a dirigir su espada hacia él joven demonio.

–Di mi palabra de protegerla, como su vida ahora está atada al corazón de Hatí e de protegerlos a ambos hasta las últimas consecuencias.

–Por eso sacrificaste a los últimos lobos plateados, los enviaste ante mí para que te dieran el tiempo suficiente antes de volverme a enfrentar–Pronuncio Shun, ya habiendo adivinando y expuesto a la perfección la maniobra del Ángel de la Memoria. –, los usaste como meros títeres en tus manos.

–Si–Acepto Zarachiel. –, pero ellos tuvieron sus razones para seguirme y atarse a mis hilos, yo sólo les ofrecí una esperanza por la cual morir ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Shun por unos momentos se volteo para observar a iris y Augusto, ellos sabían muy bien la razón por la que habían cruzado el mundo para llegar al fin del mismo.

–El corazón de Hatí representa el alma de uno de los más antiguos y poderosos dioses nórdicos, su aura es respetada por todos los clanes de hombres lobo que existen… Si los demás infiernos que habitan en este mundo se enteran de su existencia, no dudaran en ofrecérselas a Lucifer, con ella en su poder, la gran mayoría de sus clanes se unirían bajo su mando y podrían la balanza de la próxima guerra a su favor… No lo puedo permitir.

Las rojas lágrima se habían cristalizado, dejando marcados surcos carmesís que decoraban el fino rostro del mismo demonio, que con aquellos infames ojos de predador le contemplaba con genuina tristeza humana.

–Destruiremos el corazón con tal de que ellos nunca lo tengan. – Contesto secamente Shun. –Yo lo destruiré.

Zarachiel asintió, aceptando las buenas razones del demonio e inmediatamente acoto:

–Siempre corres el riesgo de sacrificar almas inocentes en una guerra, toda decisión tienes un riesgo y un precio a pagar. No eres un rival cruel Desolación, y eres el primero de tu infame extirpe que me demuestra razones que yo puedo aceptar y comprender, pero sabes que tú sola existencia pone en peligro a toda la humanidad y a quien jure proteger… No puedo dejarte avanzar, ni dejarte marchar.

–Y yo no me puedo retirar, no sin completar con mi misión. –Le contesto con una triste firmeza el joven demonio.

El ángel de la Memoria desenvaino su espada y apunto su acerrado filo hacia Shun. Iris ya había cargado su Fusil Barret y augusto su escopeta, pero ambos fueron detenidos por la mano levantada de su demoniaco compañero.

–Desearía hacerlo yo sólo. –Les dijo casi en un susurro…

–Es un enemigo fuerte, y te encuentras herido como…

–¡¿No confías en mi?! –La cortante pregunta de Shun paró en seco las palabras de Iris. – ¿Confían en mí?

El demonio espero su respuesta en silencio, no deseaba que nadie lo rescatara a último momento…No, estaba dispuesto a ser fuerte, lo bastante fuerte para poder enfrentar de frente a los más infames enemigos que se le pusieran en frente y completar su aciago camino, era la razón por la cual había venido hasta el fin del mundo e iniciado esta batalla, él y sólo él tenía que darle muerte a Zarachiel.

Tanto Iris como Augusto asintieron, ambos bajaron sus armas, ya habían contemplado de frente el poder del enemigo y el del joven demonio, tenían la completa confianza de que su inmortal compañero era capaz de hacerle frente al temible ángel, él ganaría.

Shun avanzo hacia adelante, extendiendo su inquietante cosmos carmesí y dejando lucir sus plateadas garras, Zarachiel también avanzo hacia él con su afilada espada y sus alas rotas… Lentamente, los vientos de una infame tormenta se empezaban a formar…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

La mujer seguía rezando frente al altar de Hielo, su corazón ya se encontraba atribulado de tanto esperar y aquello se reflejaba en el inmenso corazón de cristal que en el centro del altar latía con un ritmo asustado… Cerró los ojos sabiendo que debía mantenerse tranquila, que debía esperar con fe la llegada de su ángel victorioso.

En el silencio de la cueva fue roto abruptamente por el sonido de pequeños trozo de metal chocando suavemente entre sí, cual campanillas de viento, era un sonido tan único y particular que ella lo reconocería en cualquier lugar y situación. Ilusionada, se levantó del altar y con toda determinación busco el origen del mismo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y la felicidad inundando su pecho corrió hacia la entrada para encontrarse con su eterno Ángel.

–¡Zarachiel, Has…

Las palabras murieron en su boca, frente a ella no se hallaba su amado ángel sino un completo desconocido. Rojos hilos de sangre congelada descendían por sus pálidas mejillas, su ojo derecho se hallaba considerablemente herido y ligeramente ocultado entre los rebeldes mechones oscuros de su cabello, pero su ojo izquierdo; tan brillante como el rubí y de pupila felina, le contemplaba con una inquietante tranquilidad.

La joven inmediatamente retrocedió, mirando con mayor detenimiento noto la armadura negra como el ébano de la noche que le protegía, destrozada en algunas partes y recubierta de sangre en otras. Pero, su aspecto herido sólo servía para realzar más la temible apariencia de aquel desconocido, no obstante, el verdadero horror lo sintió cuando una pequeña briza se coló por la cueva y nuevamente escucho el tintinar de las campanillas de viento…

Una de las hermosas alas de Zarachiel colgaba de la mano del joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Totlmente manchada de sangre y doblada por su largo tres veces, en la parte superior de la extremidad aviar era tranquilamente visible el hueso que antes la había unido al cuerpo del Ángel.

–Él no regresara.

Fue la tranquila respuesta que recibió por parte del desconocido. Aterrada, inmediatamente se dio vuelta para escapar hacia el altar, seguida por la atenta mirada de aquel inquietante ojo carmesí. Shun simplemente la dejo escapar, por detrás de él aparecieron Iris y Augusto.

–No existe otra salida de la cueva–Le dijo Iris. –. Si quieres, puedes dejar que yo me encargue de esto… Aun estar herido.

–Ella no me es una amenaza, no es una amenaza ni para mi ni para nadie.

Fue lo único que el demonio le dijo, Shun bajo su mirada hacia los suelos al tiempo que meditaba; por unos segundos, sus futuras acciones y el peso de las mismas.

–Shun…

La condesa poso su mano sobre su hombro, y él entendió que debía darle una respuesta.

–No, yo lo haré… Yo soy quien tengo que hacerlo.

–Sabes, creo que deberías dejar que Iris se encargue, la pelea fue dura y créeme que te vez fatal.

Augusto también intento disuadirlo, pero el joven Kido volvió a negar, no, era él quien tenía que hacer esto y nadie más. Sin permitirse más distracciones, camino para adentrarse por la cueva, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el lugar desde donde podía sentir la antigua energía del olvidado Dios Hati, andaba con su cosmos bajo y el alma resignada a terminar con su siniestro trabajo.

Llego hasta el centro de la cueva, el mismo lugar donde se levantaba un inmenso altar de roca el el cual dos lobos de hielo azul sostenían con sus fauces heladas el latiente corazón del Dios. Shun lentamente se acerco al altar, todo lo había hecho por aquel objto, había exterminado con suma crueldad a los últimos miembros de una antigua estirpe de lycans, derrotado y arrancado las alas de un ángel de los cielos… Y ahora debía de arrebatarle la vida a una criatura inocente. Todo, todo por aquel maldito corazón divino que se hallaba frente a él.

Los leves sollozos le hicieron voltear, detrás de él se hallaba la hermosa mujer con la que se había encontrado al entrar. Pálida como la misma nieve, una suave cabellera rubia como el trigo descendía de sus hombros y se fundió con el intenso azul de su vestido sirena, en su mano derecha se apreciaba el metálico brillo de una pequeña daga.

– ¿Lo mataste? –Le pregunto. – ¿Los mataste a todos?

–Los de nuestra especie no mueren, sólo lo regrese al cielo del que nunca debió salir y no saldrá en toda una eternidad–Le contesto secamente, sin tan siquiera voltear a mirarle. –. En cuanto a los lobos plateados, ellos sí están todos muertos…

Sintió como las emociones de aquella mujer colapsaban, como un indescriptible dolor atenazaba su alma y hacia descender a casi nulos los latidos del corazón de Hatí. Escucho como la mujer se desplomaba de rodillas en el suelo, soltando el arma para inmediatamente empezar a sollozar.

–No eres humano… ¿Qué eres? ¿Acaso otro inmortal enviado por El Arcángel de la Vida? –Le pregunto en medio del llanto.

Shun negó.

–Soy un demonio, soy el ángel de la desolación y me envió El Arcángel de la Muerte.

El joven demonio se dio vuelta y con tranquilidad se acerco a la mujer que temblaba. En esos momentos, la joven sólo parecía un pajarito asustado que con sus grandes ojos azules le contemplaba. No había ira, no existía odio o rastro alguno de maldad en sus emociones, sólo miedo, miedo e afinita tristeza por haber perdido a todos sus seres amados…

– ¡Monstruo!

Se irguió para gritarle con toda la fuerza que su dolor podía reunir. Pero, lejos de intentar atacarle, volvió a caer una vez más al suelo, totalmente aplastada por sus emociones y la fragilidad de su pobre corazón. Su tristeza recubrió toda la sala, haciendo que el cosmos del corazón de Hati mermara hasta no ser más perceptible que la llamarada de una vela que se apagaba, que con su menguante luz iluminaba la triste situación. Shun se quedo en silencio ante aquella imagen, su corazón ya no latía, pero su alma si sentía todas las emociones que embargaban a la pobre joven que sin consuelo lloraba…

No podía hacer nada, retomando valor avanzó hacia la joven, con un paso lento y las tres plateadas garras de su armadura embadurnadas de sangre… De la misma sangre del ángel que años atrás la juro proteger hasta las últimas consecuencias.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

– _Es tan perfecto que asusta… Porque nunca es justa la felicidad, y la puta nunca es justa, porque, porque algunas nunca la tendrán_ …

Augusto cantaba la canción mientas miraba hacia afuera de la caverna, en momentos así prefería no pensar y dejar que todo fluyera. Iris lo contemplo en silencio, Augusto ya había aprendido a sobrellevar estas penosas situaciones, sonrió tristemente al recordar una de las primeras misiones que tuvo con el pelirrojo… Mas, su sonrisa fue borrada al recordar el presente y posar su vista en la helada cueva donde se había perdido Shun, esperaba que el joven demonio también aprendiera a sobrellevar esta vida.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

–Impresionante.

La sonrisa lobuna de Azrael dejaba entrever fácilmente la insana felicidad que sentía.

–Nunca lo espere de ti, Shun. Siendo sincero, has logrado hasta sorprenderme durante esta misión.

Cierto orgullo se dejaba entrever entre las palabras del Ángel de la Muerte, sin lugar a dudas que su joven cachorro tenia potencial, un inmenso y temible potencial.

–Y, el ala que lograste arrebatarle a la Memoria me viene como anillo al dedo para mis planes. También, te será muy útil el haber obtenido la Espada del Vacio, con algo de práctica esta temible arma no será más que una extensión de tu brazo. –Continuo Azrael, frente al demonio que sin apartar su mirada del piso le escuchaba. –. Bien, creo que con todo lo que has logrado… Supongo que no tendría porque enojarme, después de que tú, Iris y Augusto me hayan hecho ir hasta el fin del mundo para tener que esconder el corazón de Hatí.

Sólo entonces Shun se atrevió a alzar su mirada y contemplar los divertidos ojos de la muerte. Sentado frente al escritorio de Azrael y en medio de su despacho, había preferido guardar silencio y ver si el arcángel estaba molesto por no haber cumplido con la parte de "destruir" el corazón de Hatí. Apenas habían pasado unos pocos días desde que habían regresado, pero como estaba demasiado herido Azrael prefiero darle tregua y esperar hasta ahora para tomar un veredita sobre su misión.

–Pero, bueno yo les ordene recuperar el corazón y destruirlo, y sí, sí lo recuperaron con lo cual cumplieron mi orden principal.

– ¿Dónde la dejaste? –Se atrevió a preguntar el joven demonio.

–Donde ninguno de mis hermanos la podrá encontrar–Le contestó Azrael. –Si ganamos la guerra, podre traerla de vuelta y liberarle de su sueño, si perdemos, me asegurare de que nunca despierte.

Shun asintió a sus palabras, era lo más lógico y le daba una esperanza.

–Siendo sincero, no me sorprende que no le hayas matado, ya me esperaba algo así de tu parte, y sabía que pasara lo que pasara tus dos compañeros te apoyarían –Continuó Azrael. – Después de todo, son compañeros, cada sicario debe proteger cada gota de la sangre de su compañero como la suya propia, y cobrar cada gota arrebatada de ellos como un ataque a la vida misma. Lo que me sorprende, es que te hayas podido medir también contra un ángel del poder de Zarachiel, prácticamente tiene el mismo nivel de los infernos que sirven a Lucifer, es un ángel de elite y siento tú tan sólo una cría… He de admitir que supiste sobreponerte a tu falta de experiencia, e incluso has podido aprender por mero instinto un ataque de vacío.

–No fue instinto, mi maestro Albiore me lo enseño…Bueno, me hablo de que podría hacerlo.

Azrael le miro con un ligero atisbo de sorpresa, era la primera vez que Shun hablaba de su pasado humano.

–Entonces–Le dijo–, parece que los caballeros de Atenea son más fuerte de lo que pensé.

–Mis hermanos fueron capaces de derrotar a los Dioses Olímpicos, créeme que ellos podían lidiar también como yo contra los inmortales.

Azrael anoto mentalmente sus palabras, pero decidió cambiar el tema al que ahora les importaba.

–Bueno, Zarachiel destrozo el cráneo de Fenrir con su espada, con lo cual he perdido un arma de mi arsenal y con el corazón de Sköll destruido y el de Hati oculto no podemos reponerla.

–Yo creí que Hati y Sköll habían sobrevivido al Ragnarök nórdico–Le dijo Shun. – ¿Por qué están muertos?

Azrael alzo la vista hacia el techo de su despacho por unos momentos.

–Fenrir era hijo de Loki–Continuo Azrael. –, debido a que se profetizo la devastación que causaría con su enorme tamaño, el resto de los Dioses lo aprisionaron con una cadena hecha del sonido de las pisadas de un gato, la barba de una mujer, las raíces de las montañas, los tendones de un oso, el soplo de los peces y la saliva de los pájaros… No me pregunte como consiguieron crear la esencia de un sonido, es un trabajó tedioso y sub realista explicarlo. Volviendo a la historia, lo ataron pero siguió creciendo hasta que se libero, ocurrió el Ragnarök, mato a Odin y lo mato un tal Vidar si no mal recuerdo. Lo que los Dioses no sabían, es que antes de que fuera encarcelado Fenrir tuvo dos hijos, Sköll y Hati que día tras día y noche tras noche perseguían los carros del Sol y la luna; respectivamente, con el deseo de poder devorar a los dioses que representaban aquellos astros.

–Tras el Ragnarök y haber matado a los Dioses de la Luna y el sol, ambos huargos descendieron a la tierra.

–¿Huargos?

–Lobos gigantes e inteligentes, Shun. –Aclaro Azrael. –Sköll y Hati son huargos. Huargos divinos, pero huargos al fin.

–Hati y Sköll descendieron a la tierra–Azrael le continuo explicando. –, pero en vez de causar caos y destrucción, ellos querían ser adorados igual que los otros Dioses… Lo consiguieron, el rey Licaon y sus seguidores los adoraron y ellos le dieron la "bendición" de poder trasformase en lobos a él y a todos sus descendientes, ese fue el inicio de los lycans. No obstante, entraron en conflicto directo con los dioses olímpicos que en una feroz lucha lograron vencerle, heridos, ambos huyeron, Sköll hacia el nuevo mundo y Hatí hacia mis territorios. Yo no quería saber nada de chuchos divinos por mis tierras, entonces le dije amablemente a Hati que se largue, pero ante su negativa nos enfrentamos y su corazón termino decorando uno de mis anaqueles, el mismo del que Zarachiel lo robo.

El ángel; como siempre, le hablaba con la misma cotidianidad de quien le habla del clima, pese a que a Shun le resultaba muy extravagante y eztraña su narración ¿Ósea que Azrael había matado a Hatí? ¿A cuántos otros dioses mato a Azrael?

–Como te decía–La voz de la muerte se alzo, y Shun inmediatamente se volvió a centrar en la conversación, más bien monologo, pues sólo Azrael hablaba. –. Al principio, no me importo mucho el robo, pero siendo que se acerca una pelea contra mí hermano… Había que recuperarlo.

–Eso no explica que paso con Sköll.

–Gabriel destruyo a Sköll… Junto con los pueblos más importantes que lo adoraba durante la conquista del nuevo mundo… Creo que lo llamaban Amarok o algo así–Las ceño del ángel se frunció mientras intentaba recordar bien el nombre con que el ángel de la Vida y el Orden llamo al nórdico dios durante su combate, la verdad es que nunca le prestó mucha atención a sus hermanos, no se la merecían, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ver en primera fila uno de sus combates. –. Recuerda–Le dijo a Shun–, siempre que respetemos el pacto de mascarada, mis hermanos y yo tenemos completa libertad de deshacernos de lo que nos moleste, y Gabriel arrasa con lo que le moleste, no por nada el cristianismo se extendió tanto.

Shun asintió a sus palabras, no tenía idea de que Azrael también había matado a otros Dioses… Además, cada vez parecía mayo la relación entre los ángeles y las tres religiones actuales más grandes del mundo.

–Dejando la mitología de lado–Siguió Azrael–, el corazón de Hati no hubiera dado una ventaja a la hora de conseguir aliados contra Lucifer. Sabes que los ángeles y demonios no tenemos descendencia, no vivimos, no morimos, no tenemos un siclo de vida ni poseemos una variación genética a través de las generaciones…

–Por eso luchamos, matamos, devoramos… Y evolucionamos. De nuestros enemigos y presas obtenemos los genes, las adaptaciones y poderes que necesitamos para sobrevivir. Devorar el corazón de Hati te hubiera dado la esencia divina del lobo y el poder para estremecer a todas las razas de lycans que habitan este mundo, con el aura del Hati corriendo por tus venas, tú sóla presencia hubiera bastado para someter a los miembros más débiles y darte una voz entre todas las manadas de hombres lobo… Esa era la ventaja que sí o sí debíamos arrebatarle a Lucifer, y que tú podrías tener

–Mi deseo es destruir a quienes me hicieron así, volverme fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a ellos… Más no volveré a matar un alma inocente… Ya no.

Azrael entrecerró sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que es inocente? Hace siglos que ella debió haber muerto así como los lycans plateado debieron estar extintos desde hace más de cincuenta años, fue Zarachiel quien salvo su vida y la extendió más de lo naturalmente establecido.

–Eso no la condena ¿Acaso sigues las reglas de los cielos? No existe mancha de sangre en sus manos, jamás sentí maldad alguna en ella ni una mala intención… Ella sólo quería salvar vidas.

–Salvar vidas yendo en contra de los designo naturales, con un corazón divino en extremo peligroso y robado.

– Querer vivir, y querer que las personas a las que amas vivan te lleva hasta las últimas consecuencias, Azrael. La entiendo, y no la condenare por algo que incluso yo haría–Le replico rápidamente y sin atisbo de duda Shun. –Todos se sacrificaron por ella, dieron su vida porque era su razón de ser, su ideal, su amor y su esperanza ¿Cómo podría destruir una esperanza? Eso me haría igual a quienes más odio… Yo sé lo que es perder toda esperanza, que te quiten lo que amas y que destruyan tus sueños e ideales, no puedo hacerle a otro lo que a mí me hicieron, no dejare que vuelvan a hacerle a alguien lo que me hicieron.

La convicción y seguridad que Shun mostro en sus palabras bastaron para que Azrael supiera que no llegaría a nada, ya conocía esa mirada, el joven demonio no daría brazo a torcer en su decisión de no lastimar la mujer…En el nombre del padre, nadie podía negar que poseía el corazón de su madre.

– No esperaba otra cosa de tu parte–Azrael se levantó de su asiento, paso por al lado de Shun y sin previo aviso poso su mano sobre la cabeza del joven y con cariño le acaricio el cabello. –, era simplemente predecible.

Shun se quedo en una pieza, totalmente extrañado por aquel gesto pero sin hacer absolutamente nada para despreciarlo. Tras unos segundos el ángel de la muerte alejo su mano, tenía que marchar hacia la entrada a recibir a su visita, salió de sus despacho y dejó solo a un joven de cabellos verdes.

Para Shun eso había sido extraño, pero, más extrañado estaban de qué él hubiera aceptado tan tranquilamente aquel gesto de cariño por parte de la muerte. Negó para sí mismo, Azrael siempre tenía un carácter raro… No obstante, eso ya no le parecía tan malo.

Desvió su vista, dándose cuenta de que había una fragancia particular en el aire, un olor que había ignorado por estar tan entretenido en su charla… Era un aroma particularmente Nostálgico, movido por la curiosidad se levanto de su asiento y siguió la floral fragancia hacia el ventanal de rojizas cortinas, corrió el manto carmesí y se encontró con un pequeño florero blanco lleno de varios lirios amarillos…

Brillantes y perfumados lirios amarillos, que se escondían en único lugar de la oscura habitación en donde la luz del sol podía llegar, adornando con su casi imperceptible presencia aquel pequeño espacio de luz y calor. Shun tomo una de las emblemáticas flores… Hace tantos años que no veía una… Hace tantos, pero tantos años…

Levanto la vista y ya no se encontraba en el despacho de Azrael, sino en el pasado distante en que su hermano y él iban juntos al cementerio. Uno de esos escasos y valiosos momentos que pasaba con Ikki, antes de que este se marchara para andar por lo oscuros caminos que durante toda su vida humana él ignoro, valiosos instantes en que ambos eran sólo dos hermanos, dos hermanos visitando la tumba de sus padres.

–¿Por qué siempre llevas lirios amarillos, Hermano?

Ikki se dio vuelta y le sonrió con aquellas cálidas sonrisas que sólo él tenía el privilegio de ver.

–Porque eran sus favoritas…

–Siempre digo lo mismo, pero me hubiera gustado poder conocerla… ¿Crees que a madre le gusten tambien?

–Ana siempre me dijo que tú eras como ella, si a ti te gustan tanto como dices, seguramente nuestra madre también las amaba… por eso siempre se las traemos a ambas.

Los dos voltearon hacia la dos lapidas de aquel cementerio, contemplando las tumbas de la mujer que les había dado la vida y de la que los había cuidado con la suya hasta el final de la misma… Que Kido se quede enterrado en su cementerio privado, que se quede lo más lejos de las verdaderas personas que tenían derecho a llamarse su familia…Las dos madres que tuvo el privilegio de tener.

–Madre…

Susurro Shun volviendo al presente y a la realidad, vio por la ventana como los Lirios amarillos de la Mansión ya estaba floreciendo… Si que había pasado mucho tiempo, la corta primavera ya se dejaba ver por aquel bosque de blancos inviernos, ya había pasado más de un año en este mansión y visto las cuatro estaciones de este bosque… Más, el jardín había florecido con una belleza que no había contemplado al llegar.

Cansado, decidió salir y observar el bello jardín que florecía en la mansión de la muerte. Después de todo, los lirios seguían siendo su flor favorita, su dulce fragancia siempre le hacía sentir nostalgia… Una feliz nostalgia. Se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín, dejando que el amarillo se reflejara en sus ojos rojos como la sangre, era un hermoso lugar para estar y olvidar los atroces actos que había cometido.

–Hola.

La femenina y timida voz hizo que inmediatamente volteara, encontrándose con una joven de rasgos chinos y con un tradicional vestido chino, un Hanfu blanco decorado con cerezos en flor en él que la parte baja y sus bordes en de una tela tan roja como el carmín de sus propios ojos. Shun simplemente la miro, y la joven le sonrió ampliamente…

–Mi nombre es Ping.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

–Entonces… ¿Lo trajiste aquí porque te pareció mono y porqué se veía con gran potencial, no más?

Pregunto Iris mientras por la ventana contemplaba como su demoniaco compañero empezaba a entablar una conversación con la menuda chinita.

–Sí–Le respondió Azrael.

– ¿No existe ninguna otra razón? ¿No tiene nada que ver con su pasado?

–No–Le volvió a contestar la Muerte. –. Pero, ya que estas satisfecha de tu duda es hora de que te prepares para la junta.

Iris contemplo como el Señor de la Muerte y la Locura se alejaba de la ventana y se disponía a bajar las escaleras rumbo al recibidor, ella volvió a ver el jardín. Ahora Augusto también se había metido a molestar al joven demonio, mismo que no tenía ni la menor intención de levantarse de su banca para seguir al pelirrojo en sus locuras…

La condesa negó, negó para sí misma y para sus adentros, el Ángel de la Muerte no mentía pero tampoco te decía toda la verdad. Siguió con la vista sobre sus dos compañeros, le daba cierta nostalgia contemplar a Shun en aquel jardín… Se parecía tanto a ella, sin lugar a dudas el joven de cabellos verdes había heredado lo mejor de sus padres, la misma mansión florecía con su presencia como cuando su madre habitaba en ella, con aquella bella idea se alejo de la ventana.

– ¿Sabes–Le dijo al tiempo que se ponía a la par de Azrael mientras ambos descendían de la escalera. –La armadura de Shun es anormalmente dura para su edad, además tiene una resistencia al frio que cualquier otro demonio podría envidiar… Lucho firmemente contra el helado frio del vacío, y su cuerpo resintió en una medida mucho menor a la que yo esperaba los daños sufridos por la espada.

Azrael asintió a sus palabras.

–Siempre he deseado saber de dónde viene.

–Los demonios adquieren mejoras de sus enemigos derrotadas, de sus peleas y de sus presas. –Le contesto tranquilamente Azrael. – Por eso luchamos, matamos, devoramos… Y evolucionamos. De nuestros enemigos y presas obtenemos los genes, las adaptaciones y poderes que necesitamos para sobrevivir.

– ¿Pueden obtenerse de la sangre también?

–Efectivamente. –Le respondió con tal sinceridad el Ángel. –Nosotros, podemos obtener parte del código genético y desarrollar las habilidades de otro ser a través de su sangre. No obstante, el desarrollo de nuestras nuevas capacidades en este caso es mucho más lento y azaroso, las mejorías son pequeñas al principio, al punto que solo se ven tras semanas, meses o incluso años dependiendo de la habilidad.

–Es curiosa la habilidad de su especie. –Comento Iris.

–En esencia, todo se basa en lo mismo–Le contesto Azrael. – . Nuestras mejoras no son azarosas, las habilidades que adquirimos de nuestras victimas están reguladas por nuestra misma naturaleza, somos maquinas que tomamos lo que nos es útil y acorde con el mecanismo de supervivencia pre definido de nuestro cuerpo, desechamos lo demás. Es esta la razón por la que podría consumir cuarenta mil caballos sin formar pesuñas en vez de manos, si eres un inmortal ágil y veloz, no te servirá en nada devorar un animal que tenga escamas duras y pesadas, tu cuerpo simplemente desechara su genética, tendrás que buscarte un ser con defensas duras pero livianas y acordes al peso que tu cuerpo puede soportar sin suprimir su velocidad.

– ¿Ya se lo has explicado a Shun? –Le pregunto Iris.

–Sí, pero le cuesta entenderlo–Le contesto con sinceridad Azrael. –. Sobre todo le cuesta comprender los diferentes niveles con los que podemos adquirir una habilidad, en relación a la forma en que matemos a la víctima.

– ¿Diferentes niveles?

Azrael asintió.

–De hecho relaciona con tu pregunta de la sangre. Si devoras el alma y el cuerpo de una criatura, adquieres habilidades de manera completa, ya la saber usar instantáneamente y tienes todo el dominio que su anterior usuario tenia sobre ellas antes de matarlo. Si consumes el cuerpo, obtienes sus habilidades, pero no las sabes controlar y si puedes emplearlas, es por suerte y mero instinto… No te puedes confiar en ellas. Si consumes la sangre, y sólo sí la consumes de manera periódica, estas habilidades se irán desarrollando lentamente, casi como si fueran surgidas de tu propio cuerpo, algunas serán evidentes por ser básicas y otras tendrás que aprender a usar cuando las veas aparecer.

–Y, Shun ya tiene una armadura muy dura al mismo tiempo está desarrollando una curiosa resistencia al frio–Dijo Iris, Azrael asintió y la condesa sólo le sonrió comprendiendo por completo lo que pasaba. –, una "nueva capacidad" que aparecer de manera particularmente lenta… ¿No es curioso?

La condesa se detuvo, más bien, fue detenida por el posesivo abrazo del Ángel de la muerte.

–Lo es, es muy curioso, pero todas mis gemas han de brillar y dejar ver la luz que el mundo les quiso quitar–Con total sumisión dejo que Azrael la estrechara contra su cuerpo. –Siempre hago lo creo mejor para ustedes, mis gemas son mi gloria y mi dolor, sois la existencia de mi eterno corazón… Ustedes son todo lo que tengo…

Sintió como Azrael la soltaba, cuando volteo a verle contemplo la soberbia sonrisa de la muerte.

–Ahora, mi princesa, tú y yo debemos aterrorizar a los pobres diablos que manejan las demás acciones de nuestra compañía.

Iris asintió con una suave sonrisa pintada en el rostro, su Señor estaba feliz y su familia por fin volvía a estar completa.

Fin

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Por cierto ¿Recuerdan que la pelea contra Belfegor? Aquella parte en la Shun vino como caído del cielo (literalmente)… ¿Nadie se pregunto de donde vino? Pues no cayó del cielo, la hermosa Lugia de Augusto fue la que lo elevo y le dejo caer justo en centro de combate como una sorpresa para el demonio cuyos hilos terrestres nunca lo percibieron venir ;). Por eso Shun le preguntaba si había traído sus juguetes, no sólo era por el explosivo.

Con respeto al temita final, les he dado pistas de esto a lo largo de todo el Fic, tanto el de criaturas como este, si alguien no capto el mensaje final… Se cose :v Para los que entendieron ¿Que habilidades tendrá Shun? Solo Dios y la muerte lo saben… Algunas les mataran xD Y sí, me comí el espectacular, sangriento y transcendental enfrentamiento final con el ángel, pero el fic ya quedaba en extenso largo y tengo un número de capítulos finales que respetar.

Notas:

Para la dirección de disparo, los red estars utilizan el reloj dando la hora para marcar la dirección horizontal y dan ángulo para la vertical. Doce seria exactamente al frente(cero grados), tres (90 grados exactos) hacia la derecha, nueve sería completamente a la izquierda(270 grados) y seis atrás (180 grados) Los ojos del demonio dan una exactitud de miedo luego de que Augusto le enseñara esta comunicación.

Albiore de Cefeo, fue el caballero de plata maestro de Shun en Isla Andromeda.


	14. Rumbo a las estrellas

Por Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna, pero entren a la Mansión bajo su propio riesgo :v.**

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Rumbo a las Estrellas

Normalmente no se preocupaba mucho por sus compañeros, pero ya le parecía muy extraño que Augusto no se haya aparecido por más de seis días para molestarlo y arrastrarlo en alguna de sus locuras. De hecho, le habían dado un misterioso tiempo de paz tras la última misión, Zarachiel le había herido seriamente y aunque no lo quisiera necesitaba tiempo para recuperase y volver a su cruzada… Pero, ya estaba casi por completo recuperado y a pesar de aun estar tuerto, no le cuadraba que la terrible plaga conocida como Augusto Hernández se mantuviera lejos de su persona durante tanto tiempo.

Con cierta curiosidad camino por la enorme mansión en su búsqueda, se deslizo por los interminables pasillos del primer piso de habitaciones y por el segundo, buscando el olor de su compañero y esquivando a otros sicarios… Más no lo hayo.

Decidió arriesgarse a bajar al subsuelo, recorriendo la enorme biblioteca, nunca se acostumbraba a levantar la vista y contemplar los estantes llenos de libros colgando del cielo y con sus doradas categorías invertidas, parecían ser un reflejo de los estantes normales que se hallaban en el suelo. Un espejismo real que él podía atravesar con su mano para tomar los libros que colgaban de aquellos extravagantes estantes. La biblioteca parecía eterna, podías estar días caminando por ella, pero Shun no tenia tanto tiempo y tras unas horas de búsqueda sin ver rastro alguno de su compañero, supuso que Augusto no se encontraba allí.

Siguió por el museo, no le gustaba estar en aquel lugar sin la presencia de Azrael u alguno de sus compañeros, siempre se sentía observado y había días en los que juraba que las repisas y los objetos se movían cuando no los estaba mirando. Augusto le había llenado la cabeza con historias de aquel lugar, una vez le conto que se encontró con una puerta extraña y que tras abrirla entro en una habitación negra como el vacio y con una sólo ventana, la cual dejaba ver un espectacular paisaje espacial con un planeta, estrellas, galaxias y todo lo demás… Obviamente Shun no le creyó, pero entre los miembros de la mansión y el personal se murmuraban toda clase de historias entorno al museo del Ángel de la Muerte. Desde fantasmas, voces misteriosas, objetos malditos y hasta portales a otras dimensiones aparecían en los fantásticos relatos, pero conociendo con profundidad a Azrael, todas aquellas de historias dejaban de parecerte tan fantásticas luego de un tiempo.

Shun se adentro por los pasillos, evito con esmero los jarrones milenarios, las enormes joyas de fino corte y las monedas y todos los demás objetos de incontable valor que se hallaban tirados por el suelo. Alguna que otra vez se choco con algún cosa mal puesta y sobresaliendo de su anaquel, fue así como dio de cara contra un cuadro de Miguel Angel y casi tiro un feo león de madera con la firma de Leonardo Da Vinci, ya cansado de tanto buscar llamo algunas veces a Augusto, mas al no recibir respuesta decidió marcharse. El pelirrojo nunca permanecería tanto tiempo en el museo, y de hecho, nadie en sus cinco sentidos se quedaba mucho tiempo sólo en aquel lugar.

Llego hasta la salida y llamo al ascensor, mientras esperaba que bajara volteo un par de veces... No se le iba del cuerpo aquella maldita sensación de ser observado, negó para sí mismo y concentro su vista al frente, era su cabeza la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

–Shun…

El helado susurro en su oído hizo que inmediatamente volteara con el arma desenfundada.

Pero, no había nadie a sus espaldas…

Trabo el ascensor e inmediatamente se puso a buscar por los alrededores, pero por más que perdió más horas entre los anaqueles, no halló rastro alguno de quien lo había llamado… O la más mínima evidencia de que había alguien lo había llamado… Estaba completamente solo.

Desconcertado, volvió hacia el ascensor, informaría más tarde a Azrael de esto, pero definitivamente no quería seguir solo en ese sitio. Llego hasta el almacén, vendita suerte, mejor iluminación, uno que otro sicario o miembro del personal caminando por ahí… Ya no se sentía el ambiente opresivo e inquietante solitario del Museo; y aunque él no era una criatura muy sociable, realmente agradecía el cambio.

El almacén de la mansión era extenso, poseedor de un gran pasillo central que conectaba las distintas habitaciones que se usaban para conservar los múltiples alimentos, fardo y semillas para los animales, en la ultima habitación se hallaba el frigorífico que era tan grande como un cuarto más de la Mansión que se erguía por sobre la Tierra. Existían ventanales que te dejaban ver desde el pasillo lo que se almacenaba en los cuartos, también se hallaba ahí un espacio reservado para un invernadero de sub suelo experimental. Una construcción de más de veintidós metros cuadrados que emulaba un vivero, pero cuya luces solares sintéticas y ambiente controlado se usaban para intentar criar plantas en la más absoluta oscuridad… O para mantener algunas plantas que ya no existían en este mundo. Era un lugar factible para encontrar a un curioso pelirrojo, pero Shun no lo hayo allí, aunque para su suerte tampoco se encontró con alguno de los científicos de Azrael, no le agradaban mucho.

El demonio siguió con su expedición, porque con el extravagante tamaño del lugar, su búsqueda ya era un verdadero viaje hacia los confines de la mansión. Pero, estaba seguro de que Augusto se encontraría paseando por el cuarto piso, nada atraía más al pelirrojo que la zona de armamento.

Abrió el ascensor y el sonido de una ráfaga de disparos inmediatamente llamo su atención, apenas entrabas quedabas al lado de la cabina de práctica de tiro y podías ver con claridad las practicas que se daban en su interior.

Un soberbio ejemplar masculino practicaba sus disparos, moreno de espalda ancha, llevaba todo el torso descubierto y sólo unos pantalones militares con negras botas lo cubrían. Aquel hombre le disparo a todos los seis blancos que aparecían frente a él hasta quedarse sin balas, en ese instante le lanzaron otros dos cargadores, dejando caer el cargador gastado de su arma, mientras este caía al suelo atrapo las nuevos y recargo su arma, apenas el metal toco el suelo una nueva ráfaga de balas emergió hacia los cinco blancos…

Era rápido, en menos de cinco segundo ya todos los blancos de madera habían sido destrozados frente a sus ojos, el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos marrones volteo hacia Shun, en su semblante de hierro no se apreciaba ni el más mínimo gesto de amabilidad. El demonio de cabellos esmeraldas arqueo la ceja y le mantuvo con firmeza la mirada, ya antes se había topado con aquel sicario, Manuel Santillán, uno hombre de pocos amigos, mal carácter y que por alguna razón que le era desconocida le detestaba profundamente. De hecho, recordaba que la primera vez que se vieron, cuando le saludo, Santillán le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica y un vuelve al infierno del que saliste.

Desde el otro lado del espejo el moreno le sonrió con todos los dientes y apunto su pistola en su dirección, todo para después dejar que de sus labios se leyera un marcado Bang. Shun gruño por lo bajo, ese hombre empezaba a molestarle, mas decidió ignóralo y seguir con su camino, tenía que encontrar a Augusto, no prestarle atención a semejante imbécil.

Paso por los exhibidores, el piso de Armamento era donde la mayoría de los sicarios de la mansión dejaban las armas que no empleaban diariamente. También contaba con una amplia cabina para prácticas de tiro con blancos móviles, una zona de prueba de armas pesadas, y otra para practicar con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo. El demonio de cabellos esmeraldas pensó que sería buena idea ver si los objetos de Augusto estaban completos. El pelirrojo no dejaba más de una cuarta parte de todo su arsenal en aquel lugar, pero si guardaba hay alguno de sus más preciados juguetes.

Encontró a Lugia en su respectivo lugar, costaba tiempo y esfuerzo trasportar semejante Dron a la zona de batalla, pero ya había demostrado que valía la pena llevarlo con ellos. Augusto amaba a ese aparato y lo manejaba como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, Shun ya lo había visto en acción y ¿Por qué no decir la verdad? Adoraba cuando Augusto también lo sacaba para aprobar maniobras aéreas junto con ellos, el joven de cabellos verdes no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero amaba poder volar ya sea por dentro o por fuera de un avión. Nunca antes había conocido la satisfacción de sentir el viento inclemente sobre su piel, la velocidad rasgando su cuerpo, la fuerza de cada giro y la adrenalina de tener su vida colgando al borde del abismo…

Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que él podría se así, en la monotonía y soledad de la mansión Kido jamás hubiera tenido esas experiencias, o se hubiera atrevido a tenerlas…Durante momentos, incluso se olvidaba de lo que era y de quien fue, sólo se dejaba llevar por el instante y adrenalina que drogaba su cuerpo… Le daba paz, el luchar, el esperar los embates del enemigo, el volar por los cielos sin resguardo y sentir su propia vida pendiendo de un hilo…Le daba paz.

Siguió con sus ojos clavados sobre el aparato, también disfrutaba, disfrutaba el poder festejar la victoria al lado de alguien. A pesar de las sangre, de las muertes y de sus errores, no podía negar que era feliz de tener una mano tendida siempre presente, compañía con la cual distraerse… Y no tenía que estar sólo a la hora de sufrir los recuerdos de las batallas perdidas, de las amargas victorias o de las eufóricas conquistas. No, ahora sus compañeros seguían junto a él después de las batallas, compartían momentos cotidianos, comidas e interesantes pláticas, todo más allá del sólo campo de batalla.

Despego su mano de Lugia. A pesar de su inquietante cambio y la condena de su nueva existencia… A pesar de todo, agradecía haber tenido esta oportunidad, era feliz de haber encontrado nuevos compañeros y hermanos, de las maravillas que sus ojos inmortales habían contemplado. En silencio miro su reflejo sobre la pulida superficie del Dron, el ojo verdeazulado que le quedaba le devolvía su mirada, no podía destruir su pasado ni volver atrás, no podía devolver la vidas que con crueldad había arrebatado, ni negar sus acciones.

Suspiro, no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría sus anteriores camaradas, su hermano… Ikki, ni quería era capaz de atreverse a pensar en cómo lo vería si supiera todo lo que había hecho, se sentía lacerado, no entendía porque su hermano le había mentido y le había ocultado la verdad de su pasado. El nombre del caballero del Fénix era fácilmente conocido en el bajo mundo que ahora habitaba, el nefasto rey de la Isla reina muerte, uno de los hombres más temidos de esta era. Qué triste había sido enterarse de su pasado, enterarse de todo lo que su hermano y su propia Diosa le habían ocultado… Ninguno de ellos había confiado en él, pero siendo tan débil y sensible como era ¿Quién podría confiar en él?

Su iris verdeazulado se torno rojo como la sangre… Nunca más volvería ser débil.

Se alejo de Lugia y de su pasado, el caballero de Andrómeda había muerto en el Tártaro y no tenía sentido recordarlo, ahora era Shun, solamente Shun quien buscaba al compañero que hace ya más de un año había conocido y… Que se había trasformado en su hermano, un importante integrante de su nueva y actual familia.

Su pupila felina observo el lugar sin hallar ninguna evidencia de movimiento reciente y su fino olfato ya le advertía que el aroma era viejo, su compañero no había estado ahí desde hace días. Pero, se había llevado algo, se acerco y noto que su Sub fusil Ares no estaba, cansado decidió saltarse la zona de entrenamiento para no toparse con el imbécil de Santillan, volvió al asesor y contemplo el último piso…

 _El número seis_

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

El día había estado tranquilo, desde que Augusto tenía un nuevo compañero con el cual entretenerse ya no causaba tantos problemas y no tenía que ser vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Los papeles y las cuentas estaban en orden, Azrael también se había comportado perfectamente, Dasha le había comunicado que el Serafín está cumpliendo su agenda al pie de la letra y sin saltarse; o desaparecer, de alguna de sus juntas…Todo iba bien…. Demasiado bien.

En el juvenil rostro de la condesa se formo una mueca de escepticismo, sí, todo iba demasiado bien como para ser verdad. Tomo la laptot de su escritorio y observo las cámaras de la mansión, todo estaba en orden, cambiando de idea se dispuso a buscar a sus compañeros, mas en la puerta se abrió distrayéndola de su labor…

Shun había bajado hasta el sexto piso y entrado en su despacho, el joven demonio raras ves se veía por ahí y siendo sincero nunca terminaba de comprender bien el porqué existía aquel lugar. El sexto piso parecía ser el más pequeño e inútil de toda la mansión, ya que contaba con un amplio pasillo con dos despachos que sólo podían emplear los tres miembros a los que Azrael cedió el completo control de la organización y de la enorme casa. Si buscabas a Iris o Enki, en la mayor parte de su tiempo libre los encontrarías en aquella zona, y cuando ambos estaban ocupados, Dasha; la secretaria privada de Azrael, se hacía cargo personalmente de aquel piso y custodiaba de que se mantuviera por completo vigilado.

Shun no entendía por qué tanto control, Iris le había dicho que sus computadores tenían acceso a todos los datos y cámaras de la mansión, y que por ello se encontraban en la parte más protegida de la misma… Pero a Shun nunca le convenció del todo aquella respuesta, siempre sentía un olor particular provenir desde los inquietantes muros blancos de aquel piso, la fragancia casi imperceptible que dejan tras sí el dolor, el miedo y la muerte. No obstante, había aprendido a ignorar lo que su instinto le gritaba con respecto al lugar, y optado por aceptar la versión de Iris aunque sintiera que no fuera del todo cierta sus palabras. El demonio aprendió ignorar aquello como Iris y Azrael "ignoraban" todas las veces que se escapaba de la mansión para visitar bares de mala muerte, o las veces que empleo a Augusto y los recursos de la organización para saber que había sido de la vida de su hermanos caballeros durante su ausencia…

–No encuentro ha Augusto.

Las palabras del demonio hicieron que Iris volviera a revisar todas las cámaras de nuevo. Efectivamente, el pelirrojo no estaba por ninguna parte de la mansión, la condesa se levanto de su escritorio y salió seguida por Shun.

–Enki, salgo.

Pronuncio desde el pasillo, el otro Nosferatu ni tuvo que responderle, simplemente se relajo en su asiento. Por suerte, él no tenía esos problemas con sus compañeros, había dejado a Santilla entretenido en la zona de tiro y "el cazador" era en extremo tranquilo mientras no hubiera "presas" a su alcance. Escucho como Iris y Shun subían por el ascensor, mas luego de unos pocos minutos volvió a escuchar el aparato volver a descender. Salió al pasillo, curioso de que la condesa hubiera vuelto tan rápido, pero no era la condesa sino uno de sus compañeros quien había bajado.

El hombre de rasgos duros y de morena piel recubierta de cicatrizases le sonreía por debajo del característico sombrero, de su hombro colgaba un enorme saco, una bolsa gris que bien podría tener la forma de un hombre y de la que escurría abundante sangre. Enki simplemente suspiro, y el que pensaba que sus compañeros no le darían problemas hoy…

– ¿Por dónde entraste? –Le pregunto rápidamente, mas rápidamente cambio la dirección de su pensamiento hacia un tema más higiénico. – ¡Demonios! ¡¿Acaso has manchado todo el pasillo de camino!?

Los blancos colmillos que poseía ya se habían hecho claramente visibles, sobresaliendo como brillantes y afiladas dagas desde la mueca de disgusto que su rostro poseía. Enki era un vampiro viejo, un vampiro viejo y con mañas a la hora del cumplimiento de las normas… También gustaba de las bellas mujeres, pero eso es otro tema.

Su compañero negó sin borrar su sonrisa, ya conocía los berrinches del viejo Nosferatum* y; a diferencia de Santillan, no era partidario de probar su suerte fastidiándole.

–Un buen cazador no deja rastro...

Enki no cambio su semblante de fastidio ante las palabras del cazador, no obstante, desvió la cabeza y contemplo el ascensor abierto detrás de su acompañante, no había ninguna sola gota de sangre en el suelo. Bien, aquello basto para que sus afilados colmillos quedaran por debajo de sus labios.

– ¿Quién era? –Le pregunto.

–Otro cazador, seguramente pertenece a alguno de los clanes de cazadores de Demonios del norte de Europa–Le respondió su compañero. –, sólo ellos cazan de un modo tan solitario. No obstante, creo que nuestro joven seguramente era un renegado que trabajaba por su cuenta, pues cualquier cazador importante o con experiencia sabe lo peligrosos que son estos terrenos.

Sin más metió su mano libre en el bolsillo y extrajo un par de fotos que le mostro a Enki, en una de ellas se podía apreciar a Santillan paseando por el medio del pueblo.

–Parece que venía en busca de nuestro compañero, pero en el camino se encontró con algo mejor.

El cazador movió ligeramente sus dedos y dejo ver la segunda foto, esta era una imagen captada desde una mayor distancia que la anterior, pese a ello, se apreciaba claramente a un joven demonio de cabellos verdes y negra armadura que parecía mirar en dirección de la cámara con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Seguramente, se encontraba inseguro de si había algo en aquella dirección, y de si valía la pena acercarse para averiguarlo.

Enki bufo de fastidio.

–Estos cazadores se han estado multiplicando últimamente, antes jamás se acercaban a los terrenos del pueblo.

– ¿Piensas aumentar la vigilancia? –Le pregunto su compañero.

– ¡Obviamente! Ping , Santillas y Shun son todos unas crías–Le contesto Enki. –, con sólo verles, cualquier cazador de criaturas míticas lo nota, más si se andan paseando con sus armaduras o en caso de Ping como una de las ultimas dragonas doradas. Ninguno de los ellos sabe ocultar bien lo que son… O tan siquiera se molestan en intentarlo.

Enki negó para sí mismo y para sus adentros, las últimas adquisiciones que Azrael había hecho estos años le estaban resultando ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Primero, aquel niño pelirrojo de temible inteligencia e inquietantes manías, luego estaba su compañero con un carácter sólo comparable al infierno y un poder igual de feroz, y ahora; como la cereza del pastel, esta joven cría de demonio que poseía un poder vástago e indefinido con un comportamiento contrario al que se esperaba de su especie… No, si cada uno era un caso particular.

El viejo cazador rio ante el fastidio que demostraba el rostro de su compañero, los pensamientos que surcaban la mente del vampiro no le eran para nada desconocidos.

–Son jóvenes y tienen derecho a meterse en problemas, Enki–Le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado. –Yo también tuve mis choques cuando entre aquí, y apuesto a que tu los tuyos cuando eras joven y las escritura nacía. Bueno, la caza fue buena, es un humano de buena salud y lo mejor es que no está del todo muerto. Espero que Iris o alguna de las chicas logren sacarle provecho antes de que se desangre, pueden que sirva para hacerles algunos bocadillos para los más chicos.

Sin más entro en el despacho con su inquietante bulto en el hombro, desde adentro continúo hablándole a su compañero.

–¿Sabes? A Santillán le han empezado a gustar los malvaviscos cuadrados que Iris le hace a Shun.

–Los guimauve, se llaman así –Le corrigió el Nosferatu al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para entrar también. –, y son un dulce popular en Japón, por lo que no me sorprende que le gusten. Deja que yo me encargue, a la condesa le gusta hacerlos con materiales frescos.

La puerta del despacho se cerró y ningún otro sonido salió de ella... Absolutamente ninguno.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Iris tomo el teléfono e inmediatamente llamo a Dasha para pedirle un registró de todos los movimientos que había hecho Augusto en sus cuentas bancarias durante estos últimos meses, Shun sólo la contemplo en silencio, realmente le costaba conocer a Iris mucho más de lo que le había costado conocer a Augusto. Era curioso, podía confiarle su vida a su compañera, pero no sabía nada del pasado o historia de ella… Sin mencionar, que su carácter le llegaba a resultar muy confuso a veces.

Bueno, no era precisamente él un experto en el sexo femenino, pero Iris era sumamente desconcertante. La condesa era una de las personas que ostentaba uno de los cargos más altos de la mansión y que poseía numerosas responsabilidades. No obstante, pese a poseer un carácter regio y firme para manejar al personal, las cuentas e incluso a él y Augusto durante el combate, Iris también contaba con sus lapsus de incontrolable furia, mismos que habían provocado que varios de los habitantes de la mansión tuvieran que escapar; literalmente, de sus certeras balas. Pero, el joven demonio estaba seguro de que nadie le había generado más dolores de cabeza a la condesa que él y Augusto, pese a ello, Iris jamás les había apuntado con alguna de sus armas.

A todo ello le podía sumar la extraña relación que ambos mantenían, y de la que ninguno de los dos jamás hacía alusión. Era extraño, a él le había incomodado más sus "encuentros" que a la condesa, en un principio intento mantener un relación formal, mas su compañera no estaba interesada en ello. Iris siempre estaba ahí para él, pero desde un momento le dejo en claro que jamás le exigía nada a cambio ni estaba dispuesta a atarlo de alguna manera. Eso le incomodo, llego incluso a mostrarse frente a su compañera al lado de otras mujeres para ver si obtenía alguna reacción de ella… Y nada, a Iris no le molestaba en absoluto que él se acostara con otras personas, de hecho, hasta hubo veces en que lo incitó a "explorar nuevos horizontes"…

Ciertamente, Iris era peor influencia que Azrael. Pero, termino aceptándolo, Iris una y otra vez le repetía que a una criatura como él no le convenía las parejas estables, las relaciones normales no eran los asesinos inmortales, y con el tiempo él mismo término haciéndose eco de ello…

Pero, en su vida llena de constantes peligros; y siendo él mismo uno de esos peligros, no tenía más remedio que darle la razón a su compañera. Termino aceptando a Iris y su extraña forma de ser, ella siempre estaba ahí para ellos ya sea como compañera, amiga, protectora, hermana y hasta… Amante. Sí, su amiga era indefinida y cambiante, algo sobreprotectora, mandona, agresiva y hasta manipuladora, no obstante, tanto él como Augusto le confiaba por entero sus vidas.

–No me gusta tu sonrisa… Se ve demasiado sincera ¿Acaso no estarán tú y Augusto complotados en una de sus jugarretas?

Las palabras de su compañera lo volvieron a la realidad, encontrados de frente con los profundos ojos marrones que como dos afilados estoques se clavaban sobre él. Shun negó, con total sinceridad le respondió que no era esa la razón por la que sonreía, con lo que tras un breve escrutinio de aquellos profundos orbes marrones, Iris termino aceptando que decía la verdad.

El teléfono de la condesa volvió a sonar, Dasha le estaba dando un informe completa sobre las transacciones que su compañero había realizado. Aunque el demonio no podía oír bien, el rostro extrañado de la condesa le dio la certeza de que Augusto había estado preparando algo ¿Qué? Eso pronto lo descubrirían.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

–Genial, supongo que no podías soportar el hecho de que sólo nuestro hermano mayor* me molestara, no, tú también tenias derecho a gozar de tu cuota de entretenimiento.

Le dijo Azrael, en su voz seca se denotaban un evidente desprecio, el serafín no estaba para nada feliz con semejante "visita". Detrás de su escritorio y con la imponente ventana de cortinas carmesís resaltando sus finos, pero duros rasgos, el Ángel de la muerte trasmitía una temible autoridad, pero eso no asustaba a la recién llegada.

–Somos tus hermanos mayores, nacimos de la misma esencia y compartimos el hecho de ser los más excelsos exponentes de nuestra raza. Por todo esto, es evidente que nos preocupamos de tus…. Insufribles caprichos e infantiles apegos.

La mujer que se encontraba sentada en el centro de su despacho era un soberbio ejemplar femenino, su piel clara y suavemente sonrosada se fundía a la perfección con sus enrulados cabellos rojos como el fuego, y su etérea mirada de brillante esmeralda. Embestida de una flamante túnica blanca que tapaba sus perfectos atributos con el pudor de los tiempos pasados, todo su cuerpo parecía ser rodeado por un dorado cosmos de ominoso y familiar poder. Pero, por más viva belleza que fuera, su carácter y postura la hacían parecer más fría que el toque del mismo ángel de la muerte.

– ¿Has venido sólo a criticarme, Gabriel? –Le contesto con marcada sorna el Azrael. –Sí es así, puedes largarte y agradecer que no te detesto tanto como al Vacío* y al Diablo*.

–Nuestro hermano menor carga con gran aflicción su culpa, Azrael.

–Por lo menos es el único que tiene la decencia de no venir a molestarme –Le replico inmediatamente la Muerte. –, tú y Lucifer podrían aprender de él y dejarme en paz. Gabriel, ya sabes lo que pasara, sabes que no volveré y que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer ¿Quieres ahora hacerme el favor de irte?

Su hermosa compañera negó lentamente, sin cambiar el semblante tranquilo de sus frías facciones.

–Eres un Serafín, la tercera letra, espejo de la Muerte que perpetua toda creación, la locura del constante cambio y la omnisciencia personificada… Tu comportamiento dista mucho de tu cargo, de tu esencia y naturaleza, todo sin mencionar que has vuelto a quebrantar mis leyes por mero capricho.

– ¿Todo esto es porque reviví a Fenrir? ¿Viniste a regañarme "mama"? –Le pregunto con burla.

– ¿Y tú tienes la osadía de comportarte así? Hermano, la vida es algo que fluye de manera constante, un rio eterno de almas que reencarnan, renacen y se destruyen a lo largo de las eras – Le Increpo Gabriel, con su voz serena endurecida por un halo de temible autoridad. – . Y tú tienes el descaro de meter tus sucias manos en este sagrado e inmemorial manantial para arrancar un alma de su cauce y regresarla a la vida ¿Tienes la más mínima idea del daño que causas? ¡Desvías las sagradas leyes del destino y tuerces los deseos de la creación con semejante blasfemias!

El ángel del Orden y la Vida clavo sus ojos esmeraldas con severidad sobre la Muerte y la Locura, pero Azrael le ignoro por completo, más interesado en contemplar los delirantes cuadros de Dali* que él rostro de su hermano.

–Si a la creación le molestara que rompa las leyes de la vida y la muerte, estas serian más difíciles de romper–Le respondió escueto. –Vida y Orden, tú eres peor que yo y ambos los sabemos…Ni siquiera le ofreciste piedad a uno de tus subordinados.

–Zarachiel hozo oponerse a mis deseos, los lemurianos fueron uno de mis más grandes fracasos, un ruta muerta en el camino de la evolución, una raza que ya no debería de existir… Si no fuera por la traición del Ángel de la Memoria, ninguno de los descendientes de esa desgraciada estirpe seguiría pisando el suelo de este mundo.

Azrael no continuó, nunca entendería las razones por la cual su hermano había ocasionado el hundimiento de aquella Isla y condenado con ella a toda la sociedad que él mismo había guiado hasta la cumbre de desarrollo. Pero, como temía, su hermano logro entrever sus pensamientos y sin dudarlo le respondió.

– ¿No lo entiendes? Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con mortales nubla tu inteligencia, mi querido hermanito. –Aquella última palabra logro sacarle una mueca de fastidio a Azrael, mas Gabriel continuo. –Nosotros somos los máximos depredadores de la creación, Dioses ante los demás seres y como tales debemos comportarnos.

El frio e inmutable semblante del Ángel de la Vida no cambio, pero su voz salía embestida de una seguridad y firmeza inhumanas, siendo regente de los cielos, Gabriel nunca dudaba de la razón de sus palabras.

–Nosotros podríamos destruir este mundo por él sólo placer de hacerlo, pero en nuestra grandeza podemos hacer cosas más interesantes. Así como a los lemurianos, yo le ofrecí a la humanidad orden, una creencia y un Dios que les diera estabilidad ¿Cómo me pagaron? Olvidándome. En esto mundo ya no existe nada de valor para nosotros, deberías ser respetuoso y no molestas la decisión de tus hermanos.

– ¿Decisiones? ¿Orden? Por mi padre, sólo les diste una Iglesia que mataba a todo aquel que se opusiera a sus normas, dirás.

Gabriel rio levemente, una risa cristalina, bella y delicada que fácilmente podría embriagar los oídos de cualquier humano. Pero, que no era capaz de ocultar su crueldad a los oídos de su inmortal hermano.

–Azrael, sabes tan bien como yo que está en su naturaleza. Sí no hubiera sido mi mesías, ellos mismos hubieran creado sus Dioses y Santos para alabar y por los cuales matar, basta ver como en culturas separadas por kilómetros de océano pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Los Aztecas dominaban pueblos y otro pueblo llego a dominarlos a ellos, tenían sus disidentes y sometidos para ofrecerles a sus Dioses precolombinos en sangrientos rituales, de la misma manera en que los extranjeros los sometieron y le inculcaron de manera sangrienta la existencia de su único Dios. Es el ciclo de la vida, al final fueron más fuertes los españoles, al final fui más fuerte yo que esas primitivas deidades americanas. –Los ojos de Vida se clavaron con infinita tranquilidad sobre los de Azrael. –Yo ayude a los humanos tanto como a los lemurianos, les ayude como ha un siervo de su deidad le corresponde…

–Mi Dios les dio milagros y buenos ideales, les di educación, la capacidad de rozar la gloria ¿Y cómo me lo agradecieron? Los Lemurianos renegaron de mi divinidad y los demás humanos deformaron mis ideales para sus nefastos beneficios. Es algo que hasta los escasos panteones que quedan han notado, los humanos ya no creen en Dios ni en seres sobre naturales… ¿Por qué Dios debería hacer algo por la humanidad? ¿Por qué debí haber salvado a los Lemurianos de su final?... Zarachiel será condenado por su pecado, y los mortales ya no han de gozar de los milagros de un piadoso Dios

–Dios no ha muerto–Susurro Azrael. –, no ha muerto, ni fue olvidado….

Volteo para clavar sus ojos sobre Gabriel.

–A este Dios simplemente ya no le importan los humanos.

Gabriel enfrento la mirada de la muerte, ojos severos que le juzgaban con los mismos inquebrantables ideales mortales que sólo Azrael podía tener.

–Soy un Ángel–Le contesto la Vida. –, sus alabanzas me alimentaban y su fe me glorificaba. Yo sólo les enseñe el don de la palabra, el don de tener una ideología, les di control, seguridad y un sistema de creencias, si ellos lo usaron para matarse es otra cosa.

–Los apoyaste en sus cruzadas, les guiaste, les diste poder embriagador y luego los abandonaste en sus borracheras–Le respondió secamente la muerte. –… Siempre es lo mismo contigo, alza ciudades, civilizaciones y mundos para luego dejarlos caer en la anarquía. Gabriel, sólo te interesa que te alaben, que te sirvan, simplemente quieres controlarlo todo.

–Les apoye porque ellos me alababan, yo no soy su moral ni su justicia, yo sólo era mero siervo de su Dios… Si ellos deformaron la palabra del padre para su propio beneplácito, eso ya no me incumbía, yo sólo estaba ahí para recibir el alimento de mi naturaleza… Yo no les abandone ellos me abandonaron a mí, igual que Zarachiel, igual que tú.

–Tú sólo querías ser adorado, Vida, tu quieres controlarlo todo y a todos… No te abandonaron, sólo te cuestionaron y eso basto para que les despreciaras… Infame, tú orden es el miedo, tus enseñanzas son doctrinas cegadoras y a todo aquel que no controlas simplemente lo condenas.

Gabriel se quedo en silencio, percibiendo con claridad el doble sentido que poseían las palabras de su hermano, reconociendo el reproche y la rabia implícita que habitaba en ellas.

–Nunca te Condene… Azrael, nosotros sólo hicimos lo que…

– ¡Calla!

Un aire helado se hizo sentir en la habitación, extendiéndose por toda la estancia en un suave manto de blanca escarcha.

–No sigas, que a mi alma inmortal enfermas con tus escusas, sólo hiciste lo que sabias que era mejor para ti…

–El equilibrio es la esencia fundamental de la creación–Le replico con rapidez y seguridad Gabriel. –, la proporción aura de la estabilidad que genera el juego de luz y de sombras del que nace la existencia. Azrael, somos los cuatro puntos cardinales de la eternidad, los más poderosos y temible representantes de nuestra inmortal estirpe, tú eras él único capaz de guiar los omnipotentes pasos de Lucifer…Te necesitamos, tu trono se encuentra en la gloria de lo imperecedero, al lado de tus hermanos y no en estos vagos e insignificantes mundos mortales.

La estridente risa de Azrael quebró la misma escarcha que su helado cosmos había generado, con una sonrisa soberbia y sus ojos rojos brillantes de prepotencia, la Muerte se alzo de su asiento y desde lo alto contemplo a la Vida.

–Eres una Omnisciencia ciega Gabriel, sabes todo y aun así no entiendes nada, eres capaz de verlo todo y nunca me pudiste observar a mí… Vuelve a tu trono celestial, regresa a tu gloriosa y vacía eternidad ¡Porque a mí me importa cuarenta hectáreas de verga tu sagrado equilibrio!

– ¡Azrael!

La voz de Gabriel se alzo como un terremoto mientras se paraba de su asiento, su cálido cosmos dorado creó un halo que destruyo la escarcha a su alrededor e hizo que cientos de finas y traslucidas enredaderas doradas emergieran por toda la habitación. De un momento a otro el despacho se trasformo ante los dos cosmos primordiales que se manifestaban en su interior, de un lado de la habitación, la cálida aura del Ángel del Orden y la Vida creaba hermosas enredaderas de su dorado cosmos, mismas que se extendían por el suelo y las paredes hasta chocar con la helada escarcha que las marchitaba, blanco manto que la energía del Ángel de la Muerte y la Locura alimentaba.

–Vete, tú ya no tienes nadie a quien buscar aquí, hermano. –Le dijo con severidad Azrael.

Gabriel le miro con su bello y femenino rostro totalmente sereno, pese a la ferocidad que destilaba de su cosmos.

– ¿Herman, por cuantos siglos, eones, oculums* debemos soportar tus banales caprichos? Esta disputa ha consumido interminables intervalos de nuestro eterno tiempo, no entiendo como no eres capaz de dejar tus infantiles delirios de lado y volver con los de tú especie ¡Tu no perteneces a este mundo! ¡Tu naturaleza es la Muerte y la Locura que exigen la extinción de vida, no su protección!

– ¡Yo cumplo mi naturaleza como se me da la maldita gana! –Le contento con prepotencia y determinación Azrael. –Vuelve a tu vacía inmoralidad, yo me quedo aquí, en esto mundos que tan patéticos te parecen he aprendió lo que era el verdadero cariño, la lealtad y el amor… Todo aquello que ni tú divina adoración, tú conocimiento y poder te darán, hermano.

Azrael se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda al Ángel del Orden y de la Vida….

–Vete, hermano… Sólo vete.

El fino rostro de porcelana de Gabriel le contemplo con dolor, las doradas enredaderas se retorcían, se agrandaban y llenaban de aberrantes espinas.

– ¿Tanto amas a tus mortales? ¿Cómo puedes anteponer a estas simples criaturas por sobre la gloria de tú raza? Eres una desgracia y ellos serán tú ruina, los mismos cuervos que crías vendrán a arrancarte los ojos a cuando caigas bajo el peso de tus heridas.

–Dios ha muerto…

Susurro Azrael.

–Me encanta esa frase, no por la filosofía que la gobierna ni el significado que su mismo creador le dio –Le dijo sin voltear a verle. –. Dios ha muerto, murió por su mismo amor a los humanos…

–Gabriel, los verdaderos Dioses mueren por amor a sus seguidores, pero ninguno de ustedes es capaz de entender eso. Ni la señora del Orden y la Vida, ni el ominoso Señor del Caos y la Destrucción, o el incognoscible Emperador del Vacio… Ninguno ustedes; mis tres hermanos, ninguno lo entiende. Después de haberme encadenado por una eternidad, de haberme destrozado y trasformado en lo que ahora soy, después de todo, inciten en querer recuperar lo que ustedes mismos despreciaron… No, me quedo con mis sicarios, me quedo y me dejo destruir por mi amor a ellos.

El Arcángel de la Vida simplemente lo miro, lo miro incapaz de procesar la actitud incorregible de su hermano.

– _Él_ te necesita, te necesita tanto como a su misma naturaleza,siempre te buscara y perseguirá. Azrael, sí quieres evitarte más dolor regresa, trae a esa desgraciada cría de infierno con tigo si así lo deseas, _él_ no la tocara si con ello consigue mantenerte a su lado… Pero, vuelve y entrégale este mundo.

–Este es mi hogar, no lo entregare sin antes caer destrozado en batalla.

Gabriel cerró sus ojos con pesar.

–Si ese es tu deseo, mi adorado hermano… Pero, aunque yo no intervenga en estaba batalla, me asegurare de que cada uno de mis siervos te persiga a ti y a tus amados protegidos hasta el fin de sus días. Tú eternidad no tendrá descanso, cada organización que mis angelicales alas ayudaron a crear te cazara hasta su último miembro…En cada mundo que llames Hogar, en cada suelo donde encuentres algo que amar, yo he de estar siempre presente y acechante hasta el día en que decidas volver.

–Y así será, por los siglos de los siglos, Amen–Le contesto secamente Azrael.

Gabriel abrió sus alas, enormes y cristalinas membranas semejantes a las alas de una mariposa fusionadas a las de una libélula, y que en su pulida superficie reflejaban la luz en los siete tonos del arcoíris. Una presencia etérea, angelical visión que haría estallar el alma de los pintores y sangrar las manos los poetas, más la Azrael no volteo…No lo vio desvanecerse en aire con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido, simplemente se limito a cerrar los ojos cuando estuvo seguro de su partida.

–No lograras nada con esto–Le dijo al aire.

–Sólo quería intentarlo–Fue una voz fina, suave y delicada la que le respondió. –Solo… Solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

–Las cosas cambian, el cambio no es bueno ni malo –Le contesto Azrael. –Es sólo un cambio, y nuestro gran cambio fue mi desprecio a la eternidad, es algo que tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptar… Es lo que simplemente debía pasar.

–Lo entiendo, pero sabes que mi naturaleza no me permite que me quede de brazo cruzados mientras los veo matarse una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez... Me duele.

–Lo sé, pero debes parar con esto, sólo te haces más daño.

–Lo siento, hermano.

–Adiós, Miguel.

Sintió como la segunda presencia se desvanecía, y su oscuro despacho quedaba sumido nuevamente en una tranquila soledad. Volteo la silla y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, con un tronar de sus dedos abrió las inmensas cortinas y contemplo el paisaje, centrando sus ojos en esa extensa bóveda azul que por sobre su cabeza se extendía.

–Puedo tener la eternidad en una hora y esconder el infinito entre los pétalos de una rosa–Se dijo al tiempo que alzaba su mano frente a él y creaba con su gélido cosmos una traslucida rosa de hielo–, pero mi aberrante poder jamás ha de darme mis más profundos anhelos…

La frágil rosa se agrieto en su mano, llenándose de cicatrices que en unos pocos segundos la hicieron pedazos.

–Que absurdo y cruel… Sabes, quiero creer que la historia con la que Gabriel doblego a sus seguidores tiene una luz de verdad, quiero creer que no estoy hablando sólo, que además de nosotros existe algo más… Algo que me acompaña mientras me aferro e este agónico sueño, que se queda con migo mientras me quedo en este mundo que es sólo un parpadeo ante los ojos mi inmortal existencia, que este a mi lado cuando todo lo que ame sea consumido por las fauces del tiempo, que me de fuerza cuando la carne de los que me acompaña se pudra bajo la tierra, que ampare cuando la tierra que piso sea abrazado por el Sol que hoy la alimenta… Sentir que no estaré sólo cuando todo el mundo que amo sea consumido frente a mis eternos ojos… Como tantos otros…

Pero, tantos otros…

Azrael contemplo el cielo, contemplo el cielo sabiendo que él existiría mucho más tiempo que él, que el sobreviviría a este mundo, a este universo y a todo lo que existe y existirá… Eran esos días, esos días en que recordaba todo lo que había perdió y perdería, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que significaba el dolor.

Los golpes a su puerta borraron de inmediato la triste mirada ensoñadora de su rostro y le colocaron al ángel su siempre soberbia sonrisa.

–Dasha, que gusto verte–Recibió Azrael a la mujer que había ingresado a su despacho. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Dasha era una alta y fornida rusa, que como siempre llevaba su clásico traje color arena y la camisa rosácea que parecían ser su uniforme de trabajo. Castaña de ojos marrones, la madura rusa era una pieza fundamental en el aceitado engranaje que controlaba todo lo relacionado en el correcto funcionamiento de la mansión, tanto, que prácticamente habitaba en ella con el mismo estatus que los asesinos más afamados de Azrael. Además de Enki e Iris, ella era la única persona que tenía pleno conocimiento y control de todos los sucesos en torno a la morada del Ángel de la Muerte.

–Nada nuevo, Señor, sólo necesitaba su firma para habilitar las mejoras a la sala de práctica externa.

– ¿Ya consiguieron el nuevo equipo? –Le pregunto Azrael. –Espero que estas duren más, últimamente en desarrollo armamentístico no está creando nada que resista el embate de uno de mis sicarios por mucho tiempo.

–Conseguimos un equipo más moderno y algunas piezas de cañones antiguos modificados, no serán igual de rápidos, pero su grosor les dará ventajas a la hora de soportar los golpes de nuestro chicos. –Le respondió con una sonrisa la secretaria. –Aunque son algo costoso.

–El costo no importa, la información es el nuevo petróleo y siempre que lo necesitemos podemos extorsionar a alguien.

La rusa sólo pudo asentir a las palabras de su jefe, para luego acotar.

–Sé que el dinero no es problema, aunque si está resultando difíciles las nuevas reformas que quiere hacerle a su cuarto. Los materiales no son fáciles de conseguir, es más, creo que están agotados.

–Dile a los artesanos que yo les llevare personalmente los materiales –Le dijo Azrael. –, de paso podre pasar a la casa de un amigo, para ver si tiene la decoraciones de mi regalo ya armadas... Es una lástima que yo no posea tal conocimiento sobre metales, pero no se puede ser tan perfecto.

– ¿Es un regalo para su nuevo sicario? –Pregunto Dasha algo curiosa, Azrael asintió y la rusa ya no puedo evitar continuar. –Ho, espero poder verlo, recuerdo que el que le regalo a Iris era tan hermoso, aquel violín de abeto con toques de marfil, usted es todo un artista cuando se lo propone.

–Los inmortales tenemos tiempo de sobra para sacrificarlo en las exploración y creación de lo bello, Dasha. Además, hice las decoraciones del violín de Iris con marfil de corintios, una de las raza de Wyrm más feroz que existe… Habitando a más de doscientos de kilómetros de profundidad, en el mismo manto terrestre, sólo el Wyrm rojo de las profundidades les supera en resistencia y poder.

–Con usted nada puede ser ordinario ¿No? –Le dijo divertida Dasha.

– ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Cariño, yo soy el poderoso señor de la Locura y la Muerte, el único e irrepetible Azrael –Le consto con soberbia y Orgullo su jefe. – ¿Qué es para mí luchar contra aberrantes gusanos monstruosos, robarle los hilos de la vida a la morías, o pasearme entre los temibles terrenos del Hades? No, mis regalos son lo más extravagante de la creación.

Dasah sólo negó con una sonrisa, la soberbia y el ego de su señor si eran lo más extravagante y extremo de la creación.

–Además, es un gesto de buena voluntad que siempre les tenga algún regalo a mis sicarios tras cumplir un año aquí, un regalo verdadero, que no sea algo que les recuerde su naturaleza, su trabajo o la razón por las cuales cayeron en mis manos –Dasha creyó ver que la amplia sonrisa de Azrael tenía un ligero matiz de tristeza, más su visión duro tan poco tiempo que termino creyendo que lo había imaginado. –. Pero, debo admitir que esta vez no es por completo una obra mía, fue el mismo Shun quien consiguió las partes más indispensables de su instrumento… Espero que mi regalo le sea útil en los años venideros, en los extensos e interminables años venideros.

–Se nota que quiere cuidar de él.

–Debo cuidar de todas mis gemas esmero, Dasha, todas ellas son únicas en su especie y requieren ser tratadas de acuerdo a sus particularidades…. Pero, he de admitir que mis últimas adquisiciones son un considerable reto a enfrentar. Shun, Ping, Santillas y Augusto… Cada uno es único y con capacidades tan impresionantes como temibles, más si manejamos la idea de que recién empiezan a explorarlas.

–Pero, Augusto es un simple humano. –Le contesto Dasha.

Azrael le sonrió cálidamente, algunos de sus seguidores podían ser muy inocentes.

–Los mortales nunca deben ser subestimados, más en esta frágil era en la que se encuentra la humanidad… Su inteligencia es temible y capas de una gran genialidad.

Azrael extendió su mano y Dasha le dio los documentos, para la rusa no paso desapercibida la capa hielo y escarcha que cubría gran parte del despacho, pero su instinto profesional le advertían que era mejor no preguntar. Como una buena empleada de la Mansión, decidió ignorar el frio y concentrarse en sus labores, esperando a que el ángel terminara de leer y firmar todos los papeles.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

En otro lado de Rusia, mejor dicho, en los alrededores del pueblo de Rurino. Las pesquisas hechas sobre los últimos movimientos de la cuenta del pelirrojo habían arrastrado a Shun y a Iris hasta un viejo galpón que recientemente había sido alquilado.

–Está aquí.

Sentencio Shun a los pocos segundos de ver la construcción, era evidente, podía percibir con total claridad el rastro del aroma de su compañero en el aire, eso sin mencionar; que pese a la oscuridad de la noche, sus felinos ojos ya habían encontrado las huellas de un calzado que concordaba con el tamaño de pie que poseía Augusto.…

Iris le contemplo asintió, el joven demonio estaba dotado de buenas actitudes para ser un rastreador y poseía un buen conocimiento básico sobre el tema. La condensa se convenció de que tendría que hablar con el Cazador para que educara más a Shun sobre el rastreo, con su guía personal, el joven demonio aprendería a usar sus sentidos para no dejar escapar a ninguno de sus enemigos con vida.

–Bien, vamos.

Shun asintió y la siguió, la condesa uso su fuerza para mover ella sola la pesada puerta del galpón. Estaba totalmente oscuro, pero sus ojos sobrenaturales eran fácilmente adaptables a los cambio de luz, en unos pocos segundos pudieron ver con claridad y se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que contemplaba.

La silueta de un Barco pequeño emergía desde la oscuridad, de buena madera y totalmente decorado para asemejarse a una Fragata clásica, aquellas mismas que aparecían en las pinturas antiguas de la mansión. Barcos medianos de casco un poco alargado, ligeros y con una enorme cantidad de velas cuadradas, los mismos que habían sido tan conocidos por su participación en las guerras Napoleónicas… Estaba frente del casco de un hermosa mini fragata, totalmente decorada con detalles en metal y que en su Mascaron ostentaba la hermosa taya de la cabeza de dragón español con las fauces abiertas y los ojos de brillante vidrio.

– ¡¿Quien anda ahí?!

En la oscuridad escucharon el tronar del seguro del arma y pudieron ver el cañón de una de las pistolas de Augusto apuntándoles.

– ¿Augusto?

La pregunta de Iris hizo que el arma bajara y todas las luces del galpón se encendieran, se encontraron con su conocido amigo pelirrojo en un estado lamentable. Más delgado, con grandes orejeras decorando sus ojos marrones, totalmente despeinado y con su vestuario por demás desalineado, Augusto les contemplaba desde la popa del barco.

– ¿Augusto? – Ahora fue Shun quien pregunto, siendo incapaz de reconocer a su compañero en semejante estado, Iris tampoco lo creía…–Por Dios ¿Qué te paso?

–Es genial que estén aquí, ya todo está listo–El pelirrojo ignoro por completo la pregunta de sus compañeros y tomando una de las cuerdas descendió del barco que colgaba a unos pocos metros del suelo. –En pocos segundos podremos trascender el velo de nuestra frágil realidad y despegar cual ángeles nacidos del ceno de las desquiciadas fantasías mientras volvernos la prosa de Verne en carne viva…

Shun e Iris se le quedaron mirando…

–Verne, Julio Verne ¿No lo conocen? –Siguió el Pelirrojo, hablando con rapidez y en un tono sobreexcitado. –Era mejor profeta que Nostradamus, ávido curioso de la ciencia de su época que se elevo por sobre su tiempo en las fantasías que solo nuestro presente volvió realidad, el viaje a la Luna, veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino, el espanto y demás logros profetizados de nuestro tiempo actual.

– ¿Augusto, hace cuanto que no comes o duermes?

El pelirrojo bufo ante la pregunta de Iris.

–La comida, el sueño y demás necesidades de la carne son nimiedades en comparación al hambre imperiosa del alma–Le contesto. –, la necesidad de volverse fantasía, de sobrevolar la líneas que separan los sueños de lo material.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Bien? No Shun, lo bien es mundano, lo bien es abstracto y transitorio, yo no estoy bien ni estoy mal, sino que estoy a punto de volverme un cuento caminado por el mundo, fantasía de carne y hueso, seré un sueño de ojos abiertos…

Shun miro a la condesa mientras Augusto seguía hablando sólo, estaba preocupado, sabía que su compañero tenía sus rarezas, pero esto era demasiado.

– ¡Augusto Hernández!

El grito de la condesa detuvo el monologo del pelirrojo al instante e hizo que los vidriosos ojos marrones se clavaran sobre la condesa y el demonio.

–Augusto–Iris volvió a modular su tono de voz, el pelirrojo ya estaba demasiado acelerado como para asustarlo. –, hace sólo cuatro días que no te veo ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

–Como Shun y tú estaba ocupados, yo tenía tiempo, tiempo para leer y pensar, quería soñar, pero era aburrido hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Entonces compre un par de cosas y termine el proyecto que hace un año tenia empezado, ahora mismo el gas está subiendo y las puertas del cielo se abrirán de par en par para nuestro paso.

– ¿Augusto hace cuanto no comes o duermes? –Pregunto Shun, ya preocupado por su compañero.

– ¿Hace cuantos días no nos vemos Iris?

–Cuatro. –Comento la condesa.

–Entonces cuatro días. –Contesto un divertido pelirrojo.

–Listo, yo te arrastro ahora mismo para la enfermería.

Sentencio Iris, extendió su mano hacia su compañero, más este retrocedió con mayor velocidad que ante la bala de un enemigo.

–¡NO! ¡NONONNNOONONON!

Grito augusto mientras retrocedía y extendía sus manos para calmar a sus dos preocupados; y con buenas razones, compañeros.

–Esperad, escuchad, que se abren las puestas de los cielos.

Señalo hacia el cielo e inmediatamente se escucho el tronar de la madera del galpón, un pequeño terremoto se genero de repente mientras polvo y pequeños trozos de madera caían del techo. Shun e Iris alzaron la vista y con total asombro vieron que el techo del edificio se empezaba abrir desde su centro para dejarles ver el nocturno cielo.

Augusto aprovechó su sorpresa y tomando la misma cuerda que uso para bajar, rápidamente volvió a trepar al barco. Todo, mientras una inmensa nube blanca se abría tras sus espaldas, no una nube, era una inmensa bola que se inflaba y comenzaba a subir hacia lo alto para colocarse por sobre la embarcación.

– ¡ESTA VIVÓ!

Grito el pelirrojo desde la popa al tiempo que el globo ya se alzaba y el todo barco empezaba a temblar y tronar.

– ¡Augusto que has hecho!

Grito Iris desde el suelo, tanto ella como Shun no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

– ¡Subid mis marinos que vamos a zarpar!

Aquel grito logro despertarlos a ambos, notaron como el barco tronaba y se soltaba de lo que sea que lo estuviera sosteniendo, se elevaba ¡Se elevaba y se llevaba a su compañero desquiciado con él! Shun e Iris inmediatamente corrieron y se agarraron a las cuerdas que colgaban de la embarcación, sin dudarlo comenzaron trepar hacia el barco volador.

– ¡Augusto ¿Qué demonios has…

Las palabras de Shun murieron al momento de logar subirse a cubierta principal, era hermoso, todo el barco estaba decorado como parecerse a una fragata clásica entremezclada con la fantasía, su cabina estaba decorada con ornamentaciones en dorado y sus barandas estaban pintadas con los cielos estrellados. Dios, era como volver el tiempo atrás y zapar en uno de esos barcos piratas que sólo los sueños podían crear.

– ¡Augusto, bajaras este trasto ahora mis…

Iris también se cayó al llegar hasta el barco.

–Esto no es nada…

Comento el pelirrojo desde la popa, alzo su mano y les mostro a ambos un pequeño control, apretó uno de los botones y todo el barco se ilumino con pequeñas luces que aparentaban ser cientos de cristales de colores.

–Es hermoso…

Susurro Shun, la condesa sólo pudo asentir a sus palabras, ambos se subieron por completo al barco y sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron explorar su increíble y soñador diseño.

–Siempre quise llegar a rozar las estrellas–Les comento Augusto. –, desde que era niño quería volar con esos barcos del planeta del tesoro, o las actuales películas del pirata del Caribe…

Augusto se sentó y alzo la vista hacia los cielos, perdiendo sus ojos en el inmenso océano cósmico que en las oscuras noches de Rusia abrían frente a él.

– ¿Cómo manejas esta cosa?

Pregunto en un susurro Iris, todavía estaba sorprendida por la belleza del barco y el inmenso globo blancuzco que por los aires lo sustentaba, emergiendo por sobre las cuadradas velas doradas.

–Con el timón das la dirección, luego subes y bajas con los botones del control. Con el control manejas la generación del helio a trabes del mini reactor y el hidrogeno del aire, toda la energía del reactor es usada para darle luz y apoyar el sistema de hélices que son su motor de elevación secundario… Y agente de Dirección.

Shun e Iris se quedaron en silencio, observando el paisaje tan conocido de los bosques rusos pasar por debajo de ellos.

–Ahora estamos yendo para la mansión–Augusto Bostezo–… La mansión, y me traje una sabanas, porque hace frio, quería dormir en el cielo… En el cielo con los ojos abiertos, soñar con los ojos abiertos.

Shun e Iris se asomaron por el barandal, en unos instantes el navío a había llegado hasta la gran mansión y se enfilaba para pasar de costado frente a ella.

–Bien, es hermoso, pero eso no quita que tienes que comer y descansar…

Iris se volteo para ver a Augusto, pero su compañero no le prestó atención a sus palabras ya que se había quedado dormido con la vista clavada en el estrellado cielo…

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

–Una inteligencia temible y capaz de una gran genialidad.

Susurro Azrael, desde el amplio ventanal de su despacho contemplaba el cielo bañado de estrellas y el fantástico barco volador que por sobre él navegaba. La muerte sonrió, sí, sus sicarios eran guerreros temibles, pero cada uno de ellos era único y especial, gemas de incalculable valor, seres capaces de destruir el mundo… O de crear maravillas como la que esta noche podía contemplar.

Valía la pena, sí que valía la pena dejar a tras de la gloria de la eternidad si con ello podía gozar de estos hermosos momentos de mortalidad…

Shun encontró las mantas, el barco estaba perfectamente adaptado para pasar varios días dentro de él, con baño, un frízer, dos camas y una cocina incluida, era más que un acogedor lugar para estar. Tanto el demonio como la vampiresa optaron por acostar a su compañero, dejarlo descansar mientras ellos podían contemplar el hermoso paisaje y sentir el viento que desde los albores de cielo les saludaba… Mañana, cuando Augusto despertara y luego de comer verían como bajar, por ahora, por ahora sólo se dedicarían a navegar entre las nueves.

–Ey, tan rápido no voy a dormirme.

La divertida voz a sus espaldas los hizo voltear, por más que se caía de sueño, Augusto podía aguantar un rato mas con tal de pasar tiempo con sus dos insuperables amigos.

–Deberías descansar–Le reprocho Shun.

–Mira quien lo dice. –Le contesto Augusto, haciendo alusión a todas las veces que el herido demonio había ignorado sus suplicas, no, ahora le tocaba a él. – ¿Díganme que no está genial?

Ni Shun ni Iris le pudieron discutir aquello, los tres compañeros se hallaban juntos en la proa de la nave, el joven demonio se acerco más al borde del abismo, observando el inmenso cielo que se extendía por sobre su cabeza y el pequeño suelo que quedaba a sus pies. En días así podía olvidar como el destino lo engaño, como su vida se perdió entre los infiernos, dejar atrás su pasado y dolor… Sonrió ampliamente; sonrió como hace tantos años atrás, con genuina felicidad. Sus dos compañeros se contagiaron de su alegría, nunca antes había podido contemplar aquella hermosa sonrisa.

–Bien–Dijo a toda voz un risueño pelirrojo. –Iris, Shun ¿Qué rumbo queréis tomar?

–Para mí todo camino está bien–Les dijo una feliz y tranquila condesa. –, elijan ustedes que yo los seguiré.

Tanto Augusto como Iris miraron a Shun, dejando sobre él la decisión, el joven demonio de cabellos esmeraldas volte y manteniendo su sonrisa les contesto.

–Las estrellas, rumbo a las estrellas…

 _ **Rumbo a las estrellas y a la libertad…**_

Fin

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

*Hermano Mayor, Azrael se refiere a Lucifer quien vino a moles; quiero decir, visitarlo en capítulos anteriores.

* Vacio, el cuarto y último hermano de Azrael.

*Diablo=Lucifer.

Oculums: De oculum; ojo en latín, es una medida de tiempo inmortal basada en la duración media de la existencia de un universo. Básicamente, uno miles de miles de millones de años :v

Wyrm o gusanos gigantes… No pegunten

La canción es de tierra santa rumbo a las estrellas, se las recomiendo escuchar, más si se sienten un día aplastada/os por la realidad o que ya no pueden más.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐ** **ρ** **ԑϐ** **ο** **ϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

No sé si el capitulo es lindo, pero es un capitulo tranqui, para estar, para sonreír suavemente y descansar, no es un final espectacular, pero decidí finalizar con este capítulo… ¿Lindo? Esta serie de cortas historias, darle paz y esperanza en su momento final y un recorrido por la mansión de la muerte. Desde acá les digo, Shun sabe mucho más de lo que dice… Recuérdenlo. Y ,además de eso, recuerden que Iris hace sus Gumauve con amor, los que siguen la agina de face ya habrán visto mi chibi de Shun y ahora sabrán porque los malvaviscos siempre son rosas… ¿No es muy tierno el color rosa?

Biuen, así termina nuestra historia, agradecemos los mensajes y los favoritos de todos, en especial de:

Darkacuario, Shuny, Tepucihualtl-Shun, Guest, Mary Martin, hanehera, Andromedaperseo, Adele Melody, Gigichibi, jen23, M.A, Shun4Ever y todos los que nos han leído. Muchas gracias, y Adioosssss


	15. Extra

**Inquietante Normalidad**

 **Capítulo especial**

La rutina nos hace afín a todo, nos enseña a soportar todo... Con el tiempo lo soportamos todo.

O eso quería creer ahora que escuchaba aquel voluminoso cuerpo moverse entre los enormes muros de aquella vestigial caverna, no era la primera vez que lo veía ni seria la ultima, mas saber eso no la libraba del terrible miedo que le atenazaba el alma.

Trago grueso y siguió acercándose, escuchando como el filo del metal rasgaba el duro granito del suelo mientras aquel liquido viscoso se deslizaba entre las placas de indestructible metal, escurriéndose y contrayéndose como el órgano abstracto de un horrible animal. Sintió un fuerte escalofrió y se reprendió a sí misma, no podía pensar eso de él, después de todo a pesar de todo seguía siendo él...

Y él nunca le haría daño... No, no le haría daño.

El fuerte sonido la hizo para en seco, noto como los azulados cristales de la gruta se iluminaban y dejan ver la ominosa silueta contrastando con el granito de la caverna, su corazón se paro tras contemplar la inmensa sombra que sobre las paredes se proyectara.

 **Atroz.**

Temible y atroz eran las únicas palabras que pensaba, podía ver la sombra de aquella cabeza draconiana de aberrantes mandíbulas como las puertas del infierno, la oscura cornamenta de acero recubierta de los huesos de innombrables animales alzarse de los suelos junto con el ominoso cuerpo de placas movibles y gelatinosos tubos negros. Sus instintos le gritaban la completa anormalidad, la infame ruptura, la aberración que era la sola concepción de lo que a escasos metros la esperaba

Se quedo paralizada, totalmente en silencio y contemplando la innombrable sombra hacerse aun más grande, acercarse con aquel andar antinatural que hacia tronar las placas de metal que lo recubrían, escuchando el subir y bajar de aquel líquido negro y putrefacto que no era de este mundo por la inmensidad que constituía todo los tubos de su monstruoso cuerpo.

–¿No te asusto?

La pregunta resonó por toda la caverna, dejándola aun más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

–No.

La respuesta fue firme, provenía de una suave y varonil voz que inmediatamente identifico, por unos momentos la duda hizo que se olvidara del miedo... ¿Qué hacia Shun allí? Penso en acercarse más, pero la ominosa risa que retumbo por las paredes la paralizo, las paredes cimbraban y los mismos cristales se estremecían ante aquel inquietante sonido que parecía la mezcla de unas risas de hiena con el raspar del inmensa cabeza descendió, dejando aquel lomo de placas y huesos afilados sobresalir como una pared de oscuridad.

– ¿Seguro?

El metal trono, desgarrándose como la carne y el hueso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tras ver como desde aquella espalda emergían cientos de tubos que se movían cual tentáculos, uniéndose y deformándose mientras pequeñas placas volaban a su alrededor y el contorno de partidas cabezas se dejaba ver. Semi partidas a la mitad, con más de cuatro o cinco fenestras para sus ojos y dotadas de deformes dientes, esas cabezas parecían ser la aberrante mezcla de los cráneos de distintos animales, algunos de ellos desconocidos para la humanidad.

Dos de ellas, las más grandes, parecían tener el largo hocico de un cocodrilo con los dientes de una víbora y el espacio craneal de un caballo de cuatro ojos y con cuernos de carnero... Otras dos parecían ser largos cráneos de reptiles con más de seis ojos y mandíbulas de perro partidas por la parte abajo. Todas esas cabezas, cientos de cabezas ensambladas a la espalda recubierta de acero y deformes púas por aquellos blandos tubos...

Sintió como su corazón casi se detuvo, escucho los pasos, pero se sentía incapaz de reaccionar...

Los pasos se hicieron más fuerte y la ominosa sombra volvió crecer hasta cubrir por completo la pared. Contemplo la silueta y el cuerpo de Shun emerger desde el inmenso pasillo de la caverna. Los ojos del demonio, rojos como la sangre, se encontraban abiertos de par en par y retrocedía mientras aquella cosa se le acercaba...

 _Después salió **él**..._

 _La cabeza de **él.**.._

Aquel inmenso cráneo draconiano de textura tosca y rocosa, con afiladas púas decorando sus costados y las cuatro fenestras que contenían sus cuatro enormes ojos rojos. Cuernos de plata la coronaban, doblados como los de un toro, tan inmensos como un auto, cada uno de ellos acompañado de cuernos más pequeños, adornados con los trozos de carne y huesos de una ominosa cantidad de seres...

Sus enormes mandíbulas plagadas de dientes que parecían la hoja de curvadas y destrozadas cuchillas, se abrieron de manera lateral, partiéndose a la mitad por completo mientras un segundo juego emergía desde el interior de la garganta para abrirse hacia abajo... Deformando todo aquel largo cuello formado de miles de tubos negros y viscosos que brillaban a la azulada luz de los cristales, desde aquel inmenso abismos que era su boca sobresalieron cientos de miles de lenguas rojas y bifurcadas como las de víboras. Grotesca visión, su garganta de gelatinosos tubos negros se seguía expandiendo por debajo de las gruesas placas de metal que la protegía, abriéndose más y más para dejar salir un último y aberrante juego de mandíbulas manchado de negra sustancia y con cientos de miles de lo que parecían ser... Ser Ojos, miles de ojos que se partían y abrían a la mitad para sonreírse ante Shun con afilados dientes.

Pego un grito desgarrador y todo se volvió negro...

Cuando volvió en sí aun se hallaba en la caverna, se alzo de repente y contemplo al joven de cabellos verdes que sentado junto al fuego la contemplaba.

–Nos asustaste, creo que Azrael ni se percato de que estaba aquí.

Pronuncio el joven demonio al verla despertar.

– Que bueno que estas bien, ya que estaba que te llevaba a la enfermería... Aunque, Azrael dijo que solo habías perdido la conciencia por el susto, estabas muy pálida.

– ¿Se fue?

Pregunto con un ligero temblor en la voz, no se había dado cuenta de que en ese momento ya estaba estrujando hasta la muerte las mantas con las que la habían cubierto.

–Sí.

Aunque no quisiera, la respuesta de Shun le resulto tranquilizadora.

–Me dijo que lo mejor es que no lo veas por un tiempo, ni si quiera en su forma humana y me recomendó que no usara mis verdaderos ojos en tu presencia.

El joven de cabellos verdes se volteo y arrojo unos de los trozados trozos de manera a fuego, aumentando la amarillenta llama que se mezclaba con la azulada luz de los cristales.

–Dijo que enviara a Hermes por nosotros.

–Supongo–Contesto la rusa al tiempo que se cubría más con las mantas. –Diablos, debí de haber avisado o enviar al maldito mago antes de venir yo...

–Entonces, será Hermes el que está en problemas por haberte traído ¿A qué venias Dasha?La rusa de castaños cabellos y ojos marrones negó.

–Fue mi culpa, él me advirtió que no pasase y yo seguí igual–Le dijo con sinceridad–... Quería intentarlo, quería ver si podía...

–Eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte–Le contesto Shun–, dicen que hay personas que enloquecieron al ver su cuerpo completo...Y creo que es posible, es bastante horrible de ver.

Los ojos verdeazulados del joven se posaron sobre ella, con aquel mismo y abismal reflejo de cristal que poseían... Tan bellos como eternos, era un contraste inmenso ver aquel joven de hermosos rasgos luego de contemplar el verdadero rostro de la locura, quizás hasta era un alivio.

–Augusto lo soporto siendo humano, Iris y Enki también.–Pronuncio con un hilo de voz.

–Augusto está loco– Le replico con seguridad el demonio. –, Iris y Enki también. Además, ninguno de ellos lo contemplo por completo... Como casi lo vez tú.

–Pero... Tú eras humano... ¿No te afecta? ¿Acaso esta no era la primera vez que lo ves?

Shun suspiro.

–Ya no soy humano... Y sí, esta es la primera vez que lo veo. No creí que fuera tan malo a decir verdad, de hecho, creo que es lo más extraño que vi en mi vida.

Dasha lo miro por unos segundos, pero al ver que el joven frente a ella no continuaba, decidió preguntarle.

– ¿Extraño? ¿No te dio miedo u asco?

Después de todo, ella se había desmallado sin contemplar por completo el rostro de su Señor mientras Shun se mantenía totalmente tranquilo, pese a que él había estado en primera fila y frente a aquella desquiciantemente ominosa aparición.

–No, me sorprendió y me hizo retroceder por su inmenso poder... Pero, pero es distinto... Cuando era humano si le prestaba atención a lo que veía, ahora ya no es tan así, ahora es lo que siento lo que pesa más... Por más aberrante e indescriptible que sea su aspecto, yo seguía sintiendo a Azrael dentro de esa cosa, esa cosa era Azrael y comprendía que era él, no me resultaba diferente a tenerlo frente a mí con su aspecto humano...

–Tenga la forma que tenga, Azrael es Azrael, es el mismo bastardo egocéntrico de siempre sólo que con un rostro distinto...Bueno, si es que esa cabeza que tenia podría ser llamada rostro. Quería asustarme y por eso me mostró su verdadera forma a lujo de detalle, creo que si hubiera sido humano si me hubiera meado en los pantalones, pero a pesar de todo, mis ojos de demonio me permiten seguir viéndolo tras ese cuerpo... Tras esa aberración solo esta Azrael, el mismo Azrael...

–Me es difícil entenderlo.–Le respondió Dasha.

–Los ángeles y demonios sienten antes que ver–Le dijo Shun. –. Hoy me di cuenta de eso, pues a pesar de lo atroz que era... Yo no sentía que fuera así, Azrael no me da miedo y creo que nunca me lo dará porque siento que no es una amenaza para mí, que nunca lo fue ni lo será... Quizás por esa razón fue que decidí confiar en él cuando me ofreció salir del Tártaro, no lo sentía como un enemigo, no sentía que me quería hacer daño como los otros inmortales... Sentía... Sentía que me tenía cariño.

Shun se quedo mirando el fuego tras sus palabras, eran ciertas, la verdad es que aquella fue la única razón por la que había segundo a Azrael. El ángel le había tenido infinita paciencia en el Tártaro, tras la soledad y tortura de su encierro, solo con la compañía de Azrael fue que volvió a sentir una emoción cálida, un remero de paz, una pequeña fogata de seguridad tras el infierno que había sufrido...

Azrael solo quería un arma, eso le decía una y otra vez con una verdad absoluta en su voz que Shun tranquilamente podía ver, era cruel, soberbio y despiadado a la hora de ser... Pero, Shun nunca dejaba de sentir aquel cariño y no entendía por qué.

No era amor, por lo menos no un amor carnal, tampoco era el amor fraternal que sentía de Augusto o el amor entregado que le daba Iris... No, era una emoción más antigua, instintiva e impoluta... No lo había sentido en ninguna otra persona que había conocido y algo le decía que no lo volvería a sentir por parte de otra. De cierta forma, Azrael tenía ese extraño sentimiento con todos sus sicarios, pero especialmente con su grupo y el de Santillan...

Arrojo otro leño al fuego, Dasha se había quedado en silencio y él le acompañaba, era difícil para una persona normal soportar la verdadera apariencia de Azrael, la pobre ahora necesitaba un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad...

Por su parte, él prefería dejar de intentar descifrar los incognoscibles sentimientos de la muerte, si es que se podían llamar sentimientos. A estas alturas del juego ya no le importaba mucho, después de todo ya había firmado un trato con la muerte...

Y a pesar de todo, también le había agarrado cariño...

Fin..

* * *

Datos curiosos:

Los rostros de la muerte

La representación más común y más divulgada por todo el mundo seguro que les parecerá familiar. Se representa a Azrael vestido con una túnica larga y negra, una capucha que le cubre la cabeza y una guadaña enorme. No es la muerte, como se suele pensar, es el arcángel que acompaña al ser humano en el proceso. ..

Pero fueron otras representaciones las que me inspiraron, una de las interesantes la escribe el Islam: allí La muerte es un ángel de 70 mil pies y 4 mil alas. Su cuerpo lo cubre tantos ojos y lenguas como personas hay en la Tierra. Y por si fuera poco, es él quien escribe nuestro nombres en el libro de la muerte.


	16. La tentación del mal

E Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo y entretenerlos.

 **;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **Ѐρԑϐοϛ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

 **La tentación del mal**

Camino con tranquilidad entre los inmensos pasillos, deslizándose ágilmente entre los monstruosos montículos de libros que se erigían, cual endebles torres de Babel, entre las ciclópeas columnas que sostenían el abovedado techo. Descendió con sus suaves pisadas a través de la rustica escalera, tapizada de añejados pergaminos llenos de símbolos olvidados, y con cuidado de no pisar los cristales escritos llego hasta el centro de la sala.

Su delicada silueta paso a través de los enormes y octogonales cristales que decoraban las paredes, mas su alma inquieta, no pudo evitar acercarse y contemplar por ellos. Las enormes fauces se cerraron frente a sus ojos, la ovalada y acorazada cabeza del primitivo pez devoniano paso frente al cristal para ser seguida de su inmenso cuerpo de torpedo, los Dunkleosteus era peces fascinantes, uno de los tantos organismos de curioso diseño que desde el ceno de la Tierra había brotado, sonrió con diversión, la pequeña mota de polvo en el espacio que era el mundo de los humanos contenía todo un universo de historia y vida...

Sonrió, pasando por otros de los octogonales cristales, contemplando a través de él un mundo de aguas oscurecida que cada tanto se iluminaban con el pequeños destellos bio-luminiscentes, por unos segundos aparecieron ante sus ojos las extrañas criaturas de luz que habitaban el extraterrestre mundo subacuático. En la penumbra se apreciaban como hilos de cálidos colores de neón que se unían y separaban en geométricas formas, triángulos verdes, cuadrados azules y hexágonos de vibrante luz que aparecían y se esfumaban entre blanquecinas plantas de globulosa forma...

No tenía que distraerse tanto, pero imposible evitarlo en tan extravagante lugar, dejo de contemplar el cristal y se centro en la sala. Observo el esqueleto completo de una enorme ballena azul decorando el techo de la estancia, empequeñecida por la inmensa carcasa vacía de una extraña y antigua criatura marina que se enroscaba en el centro del salón. Alargado cual serpiente, poseía una infinidad de frágiles aletas radiales colgando de cada una de sus millares de costillas mientras su cráneo, puntiagudo como una pirámide, se alzaba hasta el techo exhibiendo los cientos de esqueléticos miembros que colgaban por debajo de él.

El la eternidad poco vale lo material, pero su hermano era un particular que gustaba de conservar los vestigios de mundos ya extintos...Pero ¿Como no serlo? La muerte era el pasado... La carcasa de todo lo olvidado.

Tras aquel pensamiento decidió dejar la sala de innumerables cristales hexagonales y osamentas vacías para adentrarse más en las antigua e innombrada construcción, un inmenso circulo central marcaba el descenso hacia las entrañas de la obra arquitectónica, por el bajaba un escalara de caracol construida de una oscura roca con brillo nacarado, se encontraba por completo decorada de extraños grabados, líneas geométricas que parecían formar singulares números y patrones. Los muros de la pared también se hallaban cubierta de aquellos extravagantes jeroglíficos que se contornaban como las notas de una melodía, se unían y separaban en formando variados símbolos matemáticos o escribían frases de lenguas extintas hace milenios... Escritos que se lentamente se deformaban y fundían a medida que más descendía, hasta el punto de transformarse en los patrones de una mente trastornada al final de los escalones...

La arquitectura respondía a su creador, pensó para sí, quito el pie del último eslabón de la escalera y la estancia se ilumino con un luz blanca y helada...

Camino con el respetuoso porte de un peregrino que pisa un puro santuario, manteniéndose inmutable frente a las estatuas de tantos y variados seres, algunos grotescos como el miedo mismo y otros de formas tan sutil como música viva. Eran las criaturas de incontables y quizás infinitos mundos congeladas para siempre en el tiempo, detenidos en el ultimo aliento de su vida, eran crueles adornos del inmenso corredor que se desvanecía en el horizonte. Se adentro más, pero pronto encontró un claro entre el mar de estatuas, una zona de blanca escarcha que se hallaba bordeada y protegida por altos rosales de hielo, brillantes muros que resguardaban todo un campo de cristalinos narcisos tan fríos y hermosos como la promesa de paz eterna que susurra la muerte...

Todo aquel jardín rodeaba una única estatua, separada de todas las demás y, que a diferencia de estas, era de inerte hielo tallado con genuina devoción.

—Entonces fue esta la última forma que tuvo... Ho, ahora lo entiendo todo.

Susurro tras contemplar la hermosa obra de arte que su hermano había creado, una bella y menuda mujer de rasgos japoneses.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Sus ojos apenas lograron abrirse, intento moverse pero el intenso dolor hizo que inmediatamente desistiera y dejara su cuerpo inerte sobre la superficie de las sabanas.

Blancas y suaves sabanas... ¿Hace cuantos años no veía unas? ¿Hace cuantos siglos? Sorprendido, dejo que su vista vagara sobre el cuarto con la libertad que su cuerpo no poseía, contemplando los toscos tablones de madera que formaban la pared frente a él y los cientos de libros que se apiñaba desde el suelo como endebles torres de Babel... ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Movió su cabeza para tener una buena visión del todo el lugar, tragándose con valía el terrible dolor que tan simple movimiento le provocaba. Se encontraba sólo, acostado en la cama cama de un humilde cuarto atestado de libros apenas alumbrado por la luz de un viejo farol de bronce.

Incapaz de más esfuerzo, se dejo caer nuevamente sobre las sabanas, el dolor era agotador, sentía latir sus ardientes heridas bajo los vendajes que le cubrían... ¿Vendajes? ¿Quién lo había curado? ¿Dónde estaba?

Las preguntas se apiñaban en su cabeza, pero con sus destrozados recuerdos le era imposible hilar una respuesta coherente para su situación. Su memoria era un abismo plagado de atroces ruidos e inconexos gritos, sólo el dolor era una sombra patente, un infinito y atroz dolor que no quería volver a sentir jamás... Su cuerpo, todo su defenestrado cuerpo parecía susurrarle un pasado terrible y una agonía incalculable. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, a pesar de la carencia de memoria, su cuerpo le hablaba de los asquerosos toques recibidos, los huesos gemían sus anteriores rupturas y los músculos temblaban ante las golpizas que aun recordaban...Todo, mientras sus ojos se humedecían tras el peso de las lágrimas, que incapaces de soportar, soltaban...quebraban, sangraban.

Rojas y sangrientas lagrimas que descendían por sus pálidas mejillas para ser devoradas por las blancas sabanas que le rodeaban, ignorando el dolor se abrazo a sí mismo, negándose a enfrentar sus recuerdos fijo sus ojos vacíos en las toscas paredes de madera, como si su sola visión fuera el mundo... Comenzaba a temblar más fuerte, estremeciendo su herido cuerpo bajo la inquietud de su alma, abriendo las herías que tan frágilmente se habían cerrado mientras que las sabanas se volvían de un intenso carmesí, ya no podía seguir mirando la pared, miraba y no veía nada...Miraba y solo veía tristeza y desamparo. Todo un cumulo de incontrolables emociones que atrapaban su corazón y lo aprisionaban cual inmensas y afiladas garras...

Se le dificulto respirar, su corazón parecía colapsar bajo el peso de una puñalada mientras la jaqueca segundo a segundo aumentaba...Grito, escuchando entonces un rugido atroz, más...

El dolor fue sometido bajo un manto helado, su acelerado corazón se ralentizaba bajo las frias manos que se interponían entre él y las garras de la desesperación...

— ¿Hyoga?

Pregunto, lo que quedaba de su memoria sabia que hermano no tenía un cosmos tan helado... Su hermano... Sus ojos se enfocaron en la pálida mano que tenia sobre su pecho desconociéndola al instante, inmediatamente reacciono intentando alejarla de su cuerpo, atrapando el brazo extraño con sus manos y atravesando la blanca piel con las afiladas garras de sus dedos. Pero no escucho grito o queja alguna de su dueño, alzo la vista y se perdió en unos ojos rojos como la sangre...

— ¿Quién eres?

Le pregunto, incapaz de alejar su mirada de aquellos brillantes orbes que con tranquilidad le contemplaban.

—Soy el Señor de la Locura y la Muerte, pero puedes llamarme Azrael, niño.

Una soberbia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su acompañante. Su rostro era bello, eso no podía negarlo, labrado con unos rasgos tan finos como crueles, se encontraba perfectamente complementado con los negros y largos cabellos que por sobre sus hombros caian... No lo conocía, inmediatamente reacciono dándole una patada que lo alejara de su cuerpo e intento correr hacia la puerta, más su cuerpo se desplomo antes de llegar, largando un grito de dolor que resonó en las paredes como el triste aullido de un animal herido.

Abrió su boca intentando respirar, el metálico sabor de su propia sangre se entremezclaba con su saliva y el dolor de su pecho aumentaba de una manera aplastante. Intento arrastrarse, clavando sus manos en el suelo de madera e intentando mover su pesado cuerpo antes de que el dolor o dejara inconsciente... Pero, nuevamente sintió aquel viento frió estremecer todo su cuerpo...

—Si quieres morir, morirás, pero volverás abrir tus ojos una vez más... Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez más, para toda la eternidad.

Le dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que se agachaba a su lado.

— ¿No quieres hacer algo mejor que morir, Shun? —Le pregunto.

Ante su proximidad, Shun intento usar sus manos para defenderse, mas estas fueron atrapadas rápidamente por el hombre que con inhumana rapidez lo doblego e inmovilizo contra el suelo. El hermano menor de Ikki se estremeció al darse cuenta de que se hallaba por completo a merced de aquel desconocido, el terror sobrepaso al dolor y desesperadamente intento lanzar una patada con todas sus fuerzas hacia el agresor, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus piernas, horrorizado se removió con más fuerza, en un vano intentar de zafarse del bestial agarre al que era sometido, la desesperación ya era pánico, sentía un horror profundo carcomerle las entrañas, como si todo su cuerpo recordara un hecho peor sufrido durante una situación semejante.

— ¡Basta!

Aquel grito logro paralizarlo, e inmediatamente fijo sus ojos en los sangrientos obres de aquel que con infinita paciencia le dijo...

—No pienses, siente...

Los ojos de Shun siguieron clavados en los rojo orbes de su acompañante, en silencio percibió como el gélido cosmos que antes había sentido provenía de él, una energía abismalmente antigua, tan helada como el Cositos... Pero, insospechadamente tranquila y pacífica hacia su persona. Quedo inerme ante las emociones que le embargaban, sus ojos traspasaban la carne y el hueso para contemplar el la misma alma, dejándole ver la mansa superficie del desierto helado tan extenso como la eternidad y tan silencioso como la misma soledad que se escondía en la profundidad de aquella mirada roja e inmortal...

— ¿Qué... ¿Qué eres?...

Volvió a preguntar...Pero, aquel hombre pareció ignorar sus dudas para simplemente aumentar más la gélida esencia de su cosmos, helada energía que se extendió por sobre todo el lugar como si fuera un manto de invisible escarcha que, sin notarlo, se asentaba por sobre sus sangrantes heridas y en silencio las cerraba.

Sin más lo soltó, y el joven de cabellos verdes inmediatamente aprovecho la oportunidad para retroceder a una buena distancia de su acompañante, aunque que no fuera agresivo, no se sentía para nada seguro ante aquella situación. Se encontraba muy vulnerable, su cuerpo apenas se hallaba cubierto sólo por las vendas que tenía y sabía que en su actual estado no era capaz lidiar con ninguna pelea, mucho menos enfrentarse a un ser tan poderoso como aquel.

—Para no ser más que un cachorro muerdes duro.

Le dijo con una soberbia sonrisa su acompañante, en ese momento se percato de los profundos cortes que él había provocado en el pálido brazo del desconocido, inmediatamente bajo la vista dándose cuenta de que sus uñas eran largas y afiladas cual cuchillas. Se le paro el corazón en ese instante, mas la fuerte risa que escucho le hizo olvidar aquel detalle y centrarse en nuevamente en su acompañante que divertido se reía de su miedo.

—Eso no es nada—Le dijo con una extraña sonrisa. —Eso es lo más normal de nuestra especie.

Alzo su blanca mano y frente al joven de cabellos verdes sus huesos tronaron, alagándose debajo de la misma carne mientras sus uñas se tornaban en largas y afiladas garras, idénticas a las suyas.

—Ves, niño... Tenemos las mismas manos.

— ¿Qué diablos eres?...

Le pregunto Shun, ya con la sorpresa y el terror marcados en su rostro.

—Soy Azrel, ese es quién soy y lo que soy. Pero la verdadera pregunta es...

 _¿Quién puedo ser?_

Sin más que decir se dio vuelta y salió por la misma puerta por la que entro, dejando al joven de cabellos verdes sólo, totalmente confundió y asustado en aquel lugar... El gélido cosmos desapareció, y con él se llevo misteriosa tranquilidad que poseía, en la soledad Shun nuevamente sintió el estremecimiento de los recuerdos que cernían sobre su cuerpo, dolores indescriptibles y quiméricos sufrimientos.

Llevo su mano hacia su pecho mientras nuevamente lloraba, lloraba desangrándose por los ojos y desgarrándose la garganta en gemidos de dolor... Hasta que la misma inconsciencia lo callo...

Despertó nuevamente en la cama, sintiendo la sutil presencia del gélido cosmos de su misterioso acompañante, más no le prestó atención, no, sus ojos verdeazulados ya se encontraban perdidos en el techo... Se sentía rotó y vació, incapaz de levantarse o tan siquiera volver a llorar...

Se sentía sucio y al mismo tiempo casado...

Se santa vacio, asqueroso y condenado...

Estaba muerto, un espectro perdido y sin la capacidad de volver a sentirse vivo...

—Cuesta levantarse cuando has caído durante días en el encierro de estas cuatro paredes. —Le dijo su acompañante.

El no le respondió...

— ¿Cuesta escapar de la nube negra, no? Pero, algo me dice que no es tu primera vez ¿No es así Shun?

El joven Kido apenas si volteo hacia su acompañante, todavía recordaba los rojos ojos de helada paz y el inquietante cosmos de infinita tranquilidad... Aquella extraña emoción, aquel sentimiento que no sabía determinar, y que como una compresa helada apaciguaba el dolor de las ardientes heridas de su alma...

 _¿Por qué?_

Susurro...

—Sólo tú puedes responder a esa pregunta.

Centro sus ojos vacios sobre la emblemática figura de aquel hombre, totalmente abandonado a sí mismo, ya no le importaba si aquel ser le mataba... Quizás, hasta seria un favor que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué me has curado?... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Le pregunto, el Señor de la Muerte y la Locura sólo le contesto con una soberbia sonrisa de blancos dientes como la nieve...

Blanca y helada nieve que caía desde el oscuro cielo, como una lluvia de estrellas precipitándose desde los confines del espacio... Se dio cuenta de que había soñado despierto, no, había recordado despierto... Pero ¿Por qué estaba nevando? ¿Por qué lo estaba recordando?

 _¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para volverte más fuerte?_

La pregunta del ángel de la muerte volvió a resonar en su cabeza, casi como un eco olvidado... O, un ominoso presagio.

— ¡Shun!

El grito de su compañera logro despertarlo por completo, haciendo que su mente rápidamente se ubicara en el tiempo y situación actual.

— ¿Iris? Iris, ya estoy en posición.

— ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto en contestar?

—Creí ver algo. —Mintió.

La condesa mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, más termino aceptando su mentira con un seco esta bien y una simple advertencia de que se concentrara en la misión. Acepto su concejo, más, por unos momentos sus ojos rojos como la sangre volvieron a contemplar el oscuro cielo y los miles de fantasmales copos helados que caían sobre él...

¿Por qué justo había recordado eso?

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando de ella cualquier memoria o recuerdo que interfiriera con el trabajo que debía llevar a cabo. Sin más, siguió caminando por el helado tejado de la construcción mientras que sus ojos se ubicaban en las vías de tren que quedaban justo por debajo de él.

—Es la única entrada posible—Le dijo su compañero desde el comunicador. —, ya he realizado una puerta trasera dentro de las computadora menos protegidas del sistema externo, gracias a eso pude acceder a sus horarios, pero necesito que tu instales el virus que nos dará acceso a todos sus datos cifrados y a las computadoras del sistema interno... Es curioso, tienen un sistema de red cerrado y privado para el lugar, por lo que es imposible acceder a través de una red externa, nada de las plataformas digitales comunes y nada de aceptar algo del exterior, hermano... Es casi como la mansión... Volviendo a nuestros asuntos, la memoria tiene el código base, apenas lo coloques y abras la carpeta mi gusanito irá saltando de programa en programa hasta la memoria, replicándose en cada carpeta con datos en los formato que le he solicitado, llegara a la unidad central de la computadora infectada y en menos de unos segundos se multiplicara. Sera genial, antes de que sus sistema reaccione estará lidiando una batalla como la de los trescientos espartanos contra todo mi ejército Persa en planicie, eso sin contar que su segundo...

—Entiendo Augusto... Por favor, sólo concéntrate en decirme lo tengo que hacer.

Le dijo tajante. Siendo sincero, quería mucho a su compañero, pero no quería darle alas para que comenzara a profundizar en sus explicaciones, él solo escucharlo cuando se ponía así daba dolor de cabeza.

—Ok, paz y amor, Shun. Resumiendo, lo que tienes que hacer es saltar sobre el tren de suministros y dejar que este te ingrese en la base, es un trabajo sutil el que debes hacer. Que nadie te vea, que nadie te escuche, y si necesitas desaparecer a alguien, que nadie lo sepa hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

—Está bien.

Acepto sin ningún reparo las condiciones impuestas, ciertamente, la duda de su alma ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Escucho el sonido del tren a la lejanía, Alaska era un lugar bello para visitar, un hermoso lugar alejado del resto de la humanidad y donde pocos podrían escuchar tus gritos perderse en la oscuridad. Sin dudarlo salto, cayendo en un golpe seco sobre uno de los primeros vagones...

Desde dentro del tren uno de los oficiales de vigilancia escucho el golpe, más no había sido muy fuerte como para despertar a su compañero, pero tenía un trabajo que mantener, era mejor que fuera a revisar. Se acerco hacia la puerta que estaba al final de su oscuro y gris vagón, no era su placer viajar en aquel sitio tan incomodo para custodiar las grandes cajas de materiales que llevaban, pero el trabajo es trabajo. Contemplo el oscuro cielo desde la pequeña ventanilla, no era grande, pero podía ver bien el vagón que le seguía al suyo y parte del paisaje que dejaban atrás.

Vio la nieve deslizarse y caer desde el techo del tren ¿Acaso eso había escuchado? No, aquel sonido no era tan fuerte. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, el frio calaba los huesos, más no parecía haber nada alrededor, se dio la vuelta para entras, más inmediatamente abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir las fuertes manos que lo apresaron tapándole la boca.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose lo hizo despertar, a pesar de no poder bien en la oscuridad noto que no estaba su compañero, se levanto de su duro asiento y se puso a revisar el vagón, dándose cuenta de la pequeña luz que les alumbraba se había apagado. Se paro e inmediatamente se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el botón de luz, lo encendió y la tenue luz de lámpara baño su rostro... Y los inquietantes ojos rojos de la oscura silueta que estaba detrás de él...

Muerto...

—Eso pensábamos, pero en este mundo hay destinos peores que a muerte.

Pronuncio con inquietante tranquilidad su compañero, ella por su parte no podía dejar de ver la aquel joven que se hallaba recostado sobre la cama. Era hermoso, eso nadie lo negaba, pero aquellos cabellos verdes tan brillantes y sedosos, sus rasgos tan finos y equilibrados entre lo femenino y lo masculino no podían ser confundidos...

—No me digas que es...

—Tú misma lo estás viendo–Le respondió rápidamente su compañero. — ¿Cómo podemos negar su parecido? Ella estaba embarazada cuando se fueron, faltaban unos pocos días para que diera a luz.

—El no es humano... ¿Cómo es posible que...

Sus palabras murieron su boca, no podía ser, se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer? ¿Cómo podían arreglar esto? Llevo sus manos hacia su rostro con marcada frustración.

—El debería estar muerto... ¿Cómo puede estar vivo? ¿Cómo sobrevivió al cambio? Su sola existencia es una amenaza para la supervivencia de este mundo, su sangre es un veneno capaz de corromper la carne y su nombres es...

Se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar como el joven se removía en sus sueños. Sabía que no debían temer, el sedante era más que suficiente para mantenerlo dormido e ignorante de lo que pasara en esa habitación, de hecho, con la dosis suministrada, el mundo podría estallar y aquel joven seguiría durmiendo plácidamente. No obstante, los pequeños movimientos que entre su sueño se gestaba habían logrado que volcara toda su atención sobre el juvenil rostro. Blanco como la nívea nieve, no pudo evitar comparar aquel rostro masculino con el femenino que ella recordaba, escuchando los ecos de la risa que hace antaño no escuchaba y vislumbrando los campos de narcisos de sus recuerdos en los que ya nadie paseaba.

—Es... Es lo que nos falta, no podemos dejarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Su compañero inmediatamente le increpo. —Iris, te llame aquí para que lo vieras con tus propios ojos y para que me ayudaras a convencer a Azrael sobre lo desquiciado de esta empresa, no para que te pongas de su lado. No podemos tenerlo aquí, esto rompería nuestra alianza con todos los clanes de vampiros, las relaciones con la cruz de Santiago ya son lo bastante tensas como para que ahora sepan que tenemos un demonio de origen humano en nuestras manos... No vez sus marcas, es una creación de esa puta, para estas alturas su mente debe estar hecha pedazos, no podremos manejarlo, ni mucho menos mantenerlo junto con los demás miembros.

— ¡Ninguno llego bien a la mansión, Enkidu! Ninguno, sea demonio, humano o un vampiro como nosotros...Pero, a todos se nos abrieron las puertas.

El viejo Nosferatun la miró con furia, jamás pensó que su racional compañera también cayera en esta locura.

—No—Le contestó su compañero al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a la condesa. —, no es igual, tú no sabes lo que hace ella, es un monstruo que destroza tu alma y tu virilidad, hace pedazos tu humanidad y te convierte en su vil juguete de sus deseos. —Le dijo con una rabia que hacía estremecer el alma. —.Ves sus heridas, las reconoces... Tú has sufrido las mismas, sabes cuál es la forma en la que se hacen... Más misericordia sería que los volviéramos al Tártaro en este momento.

Iris inmediatamente empujo con furia a su compañero, Enki a duras penas logro detenerse antes de golpear contra la pared.

— ¡Cállate! —Le exclamo la condesa, dejándole ver a su compañero los afilados colmillos que poseía, después de todo, sabía que en las habitaciones del piso seis nadie los oiría. —Eres un imbécil...

Le susurro con marcada furia.

— ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la ciega! —El viejo nosferatun le respondió con el mismo tono y los colmillos bien visibles en su boca.

—Enki —Iris se calmo un poco, de nada serbia pelearse con su compañero. —, no importa lo que digamos o lo que pensemos, Azrael se quedara con él, se tomo la molestia de rescatarlo del Tártaro, de curarlo... No lo ves, él es su hijo, es lo único que queda de ella en este mundo. Aun, cuando ahora sea un demonio completo, aunque sea un demonio sin rastro de humanidad... No podemos dejarlo.

—Lo que veo es un futuro monstruo, tenía la esperanza de que tú me ayudaras a convencerlo de ello... Él ya no tiene nada de humano, es su creación ¡Es un demonio consagrado a la destrucción!

—Él no tiene la culpa de lo que es–Le respondió de manera cortante Iris. — ¿Acaso, nos importa que fue de su pasado? Evans era nuestro compañero.

—Él nos traiciono, nos abandono y ella se fue con él pese a nuestras advertencias—Le contesto secamente Enki. —, esto no es más de lo que se merecían.

—Deberías ser más empático con aquellos que alguna vez fueron tus hermanos...—Las heladas palabras de la condesa lograron callar a su viejo aliado. –Estoy cansada de estos inviernos tan crudos, anhelo la primavera, Enki. Anhelo ver una sonrisa sincera... ¿No comprendes a nuestro Señor? Es la sangre de nuestro compañero, es nuestra sangre...Es nuestra responsabilidad. No importa lo que digamos o lo que pensemos, Azrael se quedara con él, es descendiente de uno de sus sicarios y más importante, es lo único que queda de ella... Aun, cuando ya no tenga nada de humano.

Su compañero no le contesto, sólo miro a aquel joven que yacía en la cama.

—No entiendo como tú que sufriste el infierno en sus manos te niegas a salvar a otro de ese mismo destino. Su padre cometió errores, nuestro señor y nosotros también.

—Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en esto. —Enki sólo sonrió de manera amarga y enfrentando sus orbes marrones le continúo. — ¿Salvación? ¿Piedad? ¿Redención? Sus padres le escribieron este destino...

—Sí... Pero, sabes tan bien como yo que sus hijos no tenían la culpa de nada, y nosotros nunca hicimos nada por ellos... Todos tenemos la culpa de haber condenado al hijo por los pecados que su padre cometio. Los vimos crecer y lo dejamos morir cuando en el pasado hubiéramos preferido desangrarnos antes que verlos sufrir... Permitimos esto, cuando le juramos que siempre tendrían las puertas de nuestro hogar abiertas para ellos.

— ¡Nos abandonaron! ¡Nos traicionaron!

Le contesto con furia su compañero.

— ¡Siguieron sus ideales! — Le replicó con firmeza Iris. —... Y nosotros seguimos a nuestro despecho.

Enki no le contesto, solo desvió la mirada de su compañera.

—Esto es estúpido...

Susurro.

—Esto es una prueba de Fe, Enki.

— ¿Fé? La fe y la religión son sólo para los débiles de mente que necesitan desesperadamente una guía, o salvador.

—O para aquellos que aun queremos creer que existe algo más grande de lo que nuestro conocimiento nos deja ver, que sentimos que en lo profundo de la existencia late algo más grande de lo que podemos comprender. Enki, la Fé es la madre de la esperanza, fue la primer gran esperanza de la humanidad... Aun es una cría, podemos tener fe en que por lo menos podremos manejarlo, quizás... Ayudarlo a que sepa lo que es, que elija a conciencia el camino que a de tomar.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mano acaricio suavemente la fría piel del joven en un gesto que hacía años no realizaba, no a otro hombre que no fuera su inquieto compañero. Enki la contemplo en silencio, y sin más se volteo para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Qué harás, Enkidu?

La voz de Iris lo hizo detenerse en la puerta.

— ¿Qué más voy a hacer, princesa? —Le respondió con otra pregunta. — Le voy a avisar a todos que tenemos una nueva adquisición, también les voy a advertir de quien es... No queremos que Ping le salte encima y salga lastimada, o que Santillán se tenga que enterara por las malas que tenemos otro de los demonios que tanto odia en la casa.

—Tu compañero debería entender que no importa cuántos demonios mate, eso no le devolverá a su familia.

—A veces el odio es lo único que nos queda para vivir, Princesa. Ruega a tu Dios para que este chico no sea alimentado por ese mismo deseo, o que su juventud lo haga más manejable que a otros de su especie... Quizás la venganza sea lo único que le haya quedado tras el Tártaro, en este mundo no es viable tener un corazón con gratos recuerdos del pasado. —Le expreso con severidad. — No deberías tener tantas esperanzas de que conserve algún rastro de su difunta madre, un inmortal siempre será un asesino, el mal habita en todo demonio, y tarde o temprano vendrá... La sangre lo llamara.

La sangre se deslizaba entre sus manos mientras retrocedía con el cadáver hasta las sombras, tenía que encontrar un escondite rápido, pues ya podía escuchar el paso de otros guardias a una corta distancia. Ser veloz y letal daba poco tiempo para lamentar...

Contemplo la entrada de la ventilación, era una buena opción. Empleando su fuerza sobre humana metió el cuerpo de aquel desgraciado hombre en el estrecho tubo que sería su descanso eterno, no había mucho tiempo, pues inmediatamente retrocedió hasta las sombras al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Las linternas iluminaron el rastro de sangre, siguiendo el rastro hacia la ventilación, los contemplo desde la oscuridad, como si fuera un depredador que desde las sombras contempla a sus presas... Los dos hombres se acercaron hacia la ventilación que escurría abundante sangre, movidos por una morbosa curiosidad, se olvidaron de cuál era su obligación y lugar, ignorando por completo el peligro con tal de satisfacer sus dudas...

Estas ya no eran las gloriosas guerras santas de antaño, ya no existían los combates entre paladines* de brillantes armaduras que defendían a muertes los deseos e ideales de su Dios, guerreros que creían en las palabras de sus líderes con verdadera convicción y estaban dispuestos a demostrarlo en cada batalla. No, esta era la guerra, la verdadera guerra, aquella en la que aquel con el que luchas puede no ser más que un pobre diablo ubicado en el lugar y momento equivocado, donde mueren guerreros, soldados y civiles por igual, donde te revuelcas entre la sangre y el lodo como todos los demás. No se libraba en santuarios fantásticos y las tierras míticas, esta se libraba en cualquier lado y momento que se necesite matar, en callejones oscuros donde las jeringas se acumulaban, en ciudades donde todos y todas no eran más que un número que circulaba, en las tierras de los mortales que los Dioses no tocaban... Aquí, todo era un posible escenario de batalla y la muerte tu constante compañía...

Azrael le había abierto las puertas del mundo que se encontraba más allá del suntuoso Santuario de Mármol y la alejada Mansión de los Kido. Con él podías luchar contra ángeles en las tierras de la eternidad, y al otro día estar destrozando el rostro de un pedófilo contra la barra de un Bar de mala muerte mientras las prostitutas no dejan de gritar... Esta era la guerra, esta era la verdadera y única vida en guerra.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron a unos pocos centímetros de la malla ensangrentada, la misma que los separaba del cuerpo de su compañero... Quedando en una posición perfecta para que los atacaran, a una velocidad impresionante se situó detrás de ellos, los dos guardias sintieron su presencia e inmediatamente voltearon, sólo para que las afiladas garras del tártaro entraran la parte baja de su mentón y les perforaran sus cráneos.

Shun enseguida retiro sus garras, dejando que los dos cuerpos cayeran a sus pies. Estos hombres no eran más que dos simples humanos y no significaban una verdadera amenaza para él... Pero era necesario para evitar que fuera detectado. Además, ellos habían aceptado trabajar en aquel infame lugar, ellos vieron y callaron todo lo que ocurría tras estos oscuros muros, entonces, sus vidas también serían silenciadas tras ellos...

Volvió su vista hacia la ventilación y se enfoco en su trabajo... Seguía siendo una buena opción.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

—Ya esta...

El pelirrojo sonrió de par en par tras escuchar las palabras de Shun, se trono los dedos y comenzó a teclear, por fin era hora de jugar... Dios, hasta le traía buenos recuerdos de su infancia, como aquella vez que se metió a los archivos de la NASA por medio de la universidad de Washintong, o hace pocos días no más, cuando se dio cuenta de que podía conectarse y controlar vía remota el sistema CBTC de Madrid...

Pero, eso no era nada comparado con poder meterse en una base de semejante nivel y medir sus capacidades contra un sistema de seguridad de última generación, sí, era hora de jugar de verdad.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Shun tuvo que esperar unos minutos, pero como esperaba recibió las clásicas palabras, estamos dentro. Sonrió, ahora que Augusto tenia completo control de la instalación, ya no se tenía que ocultar entre las sombras como un mero animal. Abandono la sala de vigilancia del almacén, se sentía ligeramente intranquilo en aquel lugar... Como si una parte de él le advirtiera que entre los muros de aquella base se encontraba un peligro mucho mayor de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Le pregunto a su compañero al tiempo que no dejaba de ver el enorme almacén que poseía aquella edificación, las cámaras de vigilancia estaban muy bien ubicadas. De hecho, no hubiera podido llegar hasta ahí sin ser detectado, sino fuera por el eficiente camuflaje que había adquirido tras la misión que realizaron por Hermes.

Oscuro como boca de lobo, el enorme lugar solo contaba con las enormes cajas que mantenían perfectamente organizadas entre los inmensos anaqueles de acero que los sostenían y unas escuálidas luces que apenas si iluminaba los estrechos pasillos... Era siniestro.

—Iris se te adelantó, y de seguro ya se ubicó en la sede de seguridad. Evitará que cualquier mensaje salga al exterior. Sabes, este lugar es un centro de investigación muy avanzado, quita la memoria y muévete un piso hacia arriba, vamos a ver en que estaban trabajando estos bastardos.

Shun acepto la idea de su compañero, la información era el nuevo petróleo y lo que más necesitaba si quería evitar que sus enemigos siguieran extendiendo su enfermiza influencia a lo largo del globo. Contemplo el lugar con un ojo crítico, el Círculo, Azrael le había advertido que este no sería igual a sus anteriores enemigos, esta vez se enfrentaban a toda una organización tan poderosa como la suya propia y como el mismo Santuario, una que entre sus filas contenía a los asesinos más infames de todo la creación...

 _Demonios como él..._

 _Bestias como él._

Entro al ascensor del almacén, cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró de frente con un extenso pasillo de blancos azulejos y exageradamente iluminado. Sus ojos inmediatamente viajaron hacia el fondo de este, en donde dos negras ametralladoras sobresalían de entra todo el blanco lugar, reconoció rápidamente a uno de los modelos favoritos de Augusto, gran velocidad y alcance, dos pesadas armas que colgaban del techo con sus cañones listos para disparar al menor movimiento.

Camino calculando la cantidad de pasos que podría dar antes de que le empezaran a disparar, más unas pesadas botas tronando en el suelo interrumpieron su andar, volteo dándose cuenta de que el pasillo se bifurcaba y que desde el otro corredor venia todo un equipo de seguridad.

Estos hombres no eran como el personal que se había encontrado en el tren y la bodega, armados con ametralladoras ligeras MG4 , poseía una armadura de cuerpo completo y avanzado diseño hecha de polímero sintético negro por sobre un traje militar de colores oscuros. Sus rostros se hallaban cubiertos por una especie de casco muy semejante al integral de los motociclistas, pero que a leguas se veía modificado para cargar con distintos tipos de sensores.

Shun se volteo y desenfundo sus plateadas garras, los hombres inmediatamente le apuntaron, pero entonces Kido noto que las ametralladoras que del pasillo se encendieron y dirigieron sus cañones directamente hacia él... El joven de cabellos verdes las contemplo en silencio, su alcance era mucho mayor de lo que pensaba.

La lluvia de balas cayó directamente sobre los cinco soldados, sin que siquiera alcanzaron a voltear a ver las ametralladoras que eficientemente los destrozaban. Tras unos segundos, el blanco pasillo quedó decorado con cascadas de abundante carmesí, toda una obra de arte contemporáneo que emergía desde un mar de sangre y balas para decorar su camino con rojas cascadas...

—Después de usted, señor.

La voz de Augusto resonando por los parlantes le hizo saber que su compañero ya tenía completo control sobre el armamento del lugar, paso por el arco de sangre, dándose cuenta de que Augusto había disparado de manera en que hubiera la mayor dispersión de fluido interno posible... A su compañero realmente le gustaba demasiado el rojo. Dejo de lado aquellos pensamientos y siguió caminando, pues sabía que atrás de esas frías puertas de acero se hallaban los infames laboratorios que aquella base escondía.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Los responsables de la cabina de seguridad yacían en el piso mientras Iris se contentaba con revisar todo lo que sus computadoras tenían para ofrecer, teclear con guantes era incomodo, pero se tenía que hacer un trabajo limpio cuando se trataba de un enemigo tan altamente organizado y poderoso como al que ahora se enfrentaba. Con meticulosidad noto cual era la función de la base de seguridad, esta no solo controlaba todas las armas del sector, sino que poseían un detallado seguimiento de todos los trabajadores del sector y de su estado vital...

Era un sistema de seguridad mucho más eficiente y autoritario del que tenían en la mansión, uno que implementaba la aplicación de cuatro microchip sub cutáneos que permitían saber la ubicación, frecuencia cardiaca, temperatura y hasta la cantidad de hormonas como la Adrenalina en el cuerpo de su usuario...

Había tomado una decisión fundamental al adelantarse a Shun en sus movimientos, sino toda la base ya estaría alertada del ataque del su compañero, pues este contaba ya con veinte victimas... Aunque, seguramente había recibido ayuda de Augusto. Iris supo que debía anotar mentalmente este descubrimiento para futuras incursiones, no obstante, rápidamente noto una rápida disminución del número de empleados, inmediatamente llevo su mano hacia el comunicador.

—Augusto...

Pronuncio con marcado enojo, el pelirrojo sonrió del otro lado de la línea mientras hacía que las ametralladoras dejaran de disparar.

—Sólo borro del mapa todo lo que pueda llegar a ser una amenaza para vosotros.

Iris lo pensó detenidamente, era cierto que aquello sonaba muy lógico, no obstante, Augusto no solía tomar tales iniciativas.

—Sólo objetivos armados. —Le advirtió.

—Yes, my ledy.

Iris negó ante la divertida respuesta de su compañero, Augusto nunca cambiaba, pero era siempre bueno tener un ojo sobre sus compañeros para que no se dejaran llevar por la euforia del momento y jodieran la misión.

Augusto dejo de lado la comunicación y se coloco sus cascos, no abría conocido Versalles o a Nano si no fuera por Shun, y se lo agradecía con toda el alma, pues eran bandas excelentes para trabajar y borrar de la existencia a uno que otro enemigo. Sin más se trono los dedos y se dispuso a buscar más amenazas en el lugar, ansioso de averiguar que más podía hacer el sistema de seguridad.

Pero, fue distraído por la voz de Shun.

—Augusto, necesito que me habrás algunas puertas.

El joven demonio ya se hallaba frente a las inmensas puertas de acero que cubrían de techo a piso todo el pasillo, si bien podría haber intentado bajarla a golpes, antes prefería saber si Augusto podía abrirlas sin hacer uso de la violencia.

—Yes, my Lord.

Respondió el divertido pelirrojo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par para el demonio. Shun avanzó con cautela, sintiendo el aumento de aquel mal presentimiento que le perseguía desde momento en puso un pie en aquel lugar.

Los laboratorios eran unas instalaciones de última tecnología, ampliamente iluminada y compuesta de varias secciones altamente especializadas en su labor. Shun agradeció la aparente ausencia de personal, apenas si noto detrás de los cristales de una sala a un par de hombres que en trajes amarillos de bioseguridad parecían manipular extrañas sustancias.

Decidió evitarlos y concentrarse en averiguar que más se estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, llego hasta otra puerta de seguridad, esta ya estaba abierto. Dentro hallo algo que solo podría haber sido sacado de una película de ficción, observo con detenimiento los enormes tubos que contenían los restos de extraños y enormes canidos, se parecían a los hombres lobo, más su tamaño era muy superior al que normalmente alcanzan estas bestias, sin contar las aberrantes deformaciones que tenían algunos de ellos.

Observo con atención aquella especie de tubos criogénicos con algo de inquietud al imaginar lo que podrían estar haciendo, o qué clase de cosas estaban investigando. Sintió el olor de la sangre el aire, estremeciéndose ante los remanentes del sufrimiento y el horror que podía sentir dentro de aquellas paredes...

Le resultaba familiar, aberrantemente familiar.

Las negras pupilas de sus ojos se afilaron para volverse idénticas a las de los felinos, sus sentidos se agudizaron mientras su cabello se tiño de la oscuridad de la noche e inconscientemente encendía su sangriento cosmos. Esta noche no se encontraba solo con sus compañeros, algo más amenazador se escondía en aquella maldita instalación, algo amenazadoramente familiar.

Siguió adentrándose más, prescribiendo con mayor claridad la terrible agonía que aquellos pobres seres habían sufrido, observando las enormes inyecciones que encontraban sobre la mesa, las radiografías que mostraban el metal en los huesos, los tornillos ensangrentados y los dientes arrancados que se catalogaban por su tamaño. No era una carnicería, ni un mero laboratorio, no, toda aquella área era una línea de montaje en la que se trabaja la carne y hueso de criaturas vivas...

Shun avanzó por la línea, encontrándose con una zona de lobotomía que en sus mesas de trabajo constaba con los afilados orbitoclastos modificados para perforar a través de cuenca de los ojos y quemar con sus lacers nervios específicos, o dañar ciertas zonas del cerebro que resultarían problemáticas para las próximas adaptaciones. Más adelante se encontraba con inmensas mesas de operación que portaban enormes trozos de metal y barras de acero, que gracias a las fotografías de rayos x que decoraban el inmenso negatoscopio*, supo que se colocaban dentro del cuerpo del paciente. No solo eso, sino que apreciaba que el tamaño de la camilla y el resto de instalaciones no eran para operaciones humanas ni de un animal de tamaño medio, por el tamaño de las radiografías y los huesos que mostraban... Parecían ser que allí se trabajaba sobre una especie de canidos enormes, tan granes como un elefante...

— ¿Augusto, estás viendo esto? —Pregunto a través de su comunicador.

—Sep, parece sacado de un recident evil*, y se pone más feo hermano. Según lo que estoy viendo, todo está diseñado para crear armas... Armas biológicas a partir de los lycans, los modificaban...

Shun recordó los tubos que contenían a los cuerpos de aquellos aberrantes canidos ¿Acaso eran experimentos fallidos? Siguió escuchando con atención a su compañero.

—Luego los preparaban físicamente...

Las mesas de cirugía fueron dejadas atrás por el joven de cabellos verdes, que con cautela se acerco a la parte más lejana de aquel gran laboratorio, donde la pared contaba con un inmenso y oscuro vidrio que abarcaba casi todo el largo de la misma y se ubicaba justo a la altura del pecho, dando una visión completa de la sala en penumbras que se encontraba del otro lado.

—Sus dientes y garras son arrancados, remplazados por versiones de Astron* u Grammaniun*, sus huesos son reforzados con barras de este metal para soportar el peso de sus cuerpos. Sus nervios son quemados y parte de sus cerebros son dañados para eliminar o suprimir algunos de sus sentidos como el tacto, su capacidad de sentir dolor, de generar recuerdos... Y razonar...

Shun quedo en frente del vidrio, algo se escandia del otro lado, algo grande y enloquecidamente enfurecido.

—Augusto... Si puedes controlar las cámaras, ven a ver la de esta habitación...

Pronuncio secamente, y sin más dirigió su mano al interruptor y lo encendió. Unas fauces de dientes brillantes como el acero se arrojaron hacia él en ese preciso momento, las los eslabones de metal tronaron, y las fauces se cerraron frente a sus ojos mientras la criatura caía bruscamente al suelo a causa de las cadenas que cruelmente lo retenían.

Shun lo contemplo en silencio, un Lycan de pelaje blanco como la nieve, totalmente ensangrentado bajo las cientos de profundas heridas que poseía, más grande que un auto y con sus ojos enloquecidos le gruñía desde el otro lado del vidrio. De sus mandíbulas de metal escurría la baba de una rabia incontenible y una furia por completo ciega nublaba su mirada, no había atisbo de mente alguna en aquella bestia consumida por dolor.

—Dios mío...

Susurro Augusto desde el otro lado del comunicador, Shun sólo se quedo en silencio, sintiendo toda la ira y sufrimiento que consumían a esa desgraciada criatura... Le era familiar, cruelmente familiar...

Se acerco más y más al vidrio, hasta prácticamente posarse sobre él, sentía su dolor, su frustración, su ira y su sufrimiento...

Su oscuro deseo.

Sus ojos rojos, como la sangre, se posaron sobre la desquiciada mirada de aquella bestia, desgraciado instrumento de genuina maldad, ser roto, doblegado, destrozado y ultrajado...

 _Serás mi arma..._

 _Mi amor..._

La concupiscente voz femenina broto de sus recuerdos como el corte ardiente de una navaja sobre su piel, las cadenas que sostenían a la bestia eran idénticas a las que le sostenían sus propios brazos y le ataban al suelo... Los laboratorios ahora eran muros de sangrientas roca y el suelo dura tierra bajo sus rodillas...

Era el infierno, era el mundo que por fin se había apagado para sumirlo en la oscuridad del Tártaro, era su encierro pasado... Sintió la sangre que escurría desde su espalda, el indescriptible dolor de sus músculos heridos por la anterior pelea... Las manos femeninas que con doloroso cariño elevaban su rostro y con un enfermizo amor sellaban el grito de dolor que escapaba de sus labios al sentir una vez más la caricia del látigo... Esta vez no sería solamente ella.

La furia destruyo cualquier otra emoción, la ignominia*, el dolor, la repugnancia, la frustración y la suciedad de una verdadera y pura putrefacción cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo. Solo había deseado una cosa en ese momento, solo quería que una simple y pequeña cosa sucediera...

 _Que desgarran su yugular y terminara de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento._

Las fauces le pesaban y el cristal el que se apoyaba sus manos lentamente se quebraba bajo la presión de sus dedos, su lado demoníaco era capaz de trasmitirle los sentimientos de aquella bestia en su propia carne...

 _Sentía su oscuro y determinante deseo de morir._

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

— ¿Shun? ¡Shun!

Augusto se estremeció al ver que la comunicación se había cortado de repente, no podía volver a contactar a Shun y las cámaras ya no lo captaban... ¿A qué velocidad se había movido? ¿Por qué había crizado el vidrio?

— ¿Shun, estas hay? Esto no es gracioso, hermano... Vamos, te delatare a Iris y ella se enojara con tigo si no me respondes...

—Shun...

Cerró la vida del canal de su compañero e inmediatamente se dirigió a Iris.

—Condesa, estamos en problemas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso encontraron a Shun?

Iris aun estaba en la sala de seguridad, ya casi había terminado de descargar todos los datos y un mapa completo de la instalación a su tablet personal antes de que su compañero le interrumpiera.

—No, no. Nadie lo encontró, es que está mal.

— ¿Cómo que está mal?

Augusto tardo un poco en hablar, pero al final se decidió por una frase que podía explicar perfectamente la situación.

—Creo que ya no estamos con Shun, creo que Desolación volvió...

Lamentablemente, ocurrió un fallo eléctrico que cortó su comunicación.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

 _¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para volverte más fuerte?_

No fue la voz de Azrael, sino la de aquel hombre que hacia tan poco tiempo que había conocido, era la voz del hombre que él mismo había asesinado y devorado vivo... Evans, su padre.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquel rostro semejante al suyo y los ceberos ojos celestes de su progenitor. Evans se veía exactamente igual a antes de morir, con solo aquella prenda inferior cubriendo su cuerpo curtió de batallas y aquella larga y desordenada cabellera de color verde oscuro.

— ¿A los diecinueve o dieciocho años te convirtieron?

Le pregunto a su hijo, pero Shun ignoro completamente la pregunta e inmediatamente se incorporo, ya listo para el combate.

— ¡Tú estás muerto!

Exclamo si poder creer lo que sus ojos veía.

—Sí, pero cuando le das tu alma a un demonio... Digamos que vives un poco más de lo pactado, ya que vives atado a él y condenado a servirle hasta que no le seas de más utilidad y opte por destruirte.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Acaso Azrael no te dijo nada de lo que pasa cuando devoras el alma de una persona?

Shun dudo por un momento, si recordaba que Azrael le había hablado de ello y advertido que cuando mato a su padre podría haber tomado algo de su poder... Pero, cuando le dijo su poder, Shun no pensó que literalmente le había quitado el alma. Evans solo negó al ver la cara de horror que ponía su hijo, Azrael era un imbécil que ni explicar bien las cosas podía.

— ¿Ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos, no?

Sólo entonces Shun desvió la vista de su progenitor para concentrarse en el lugar que estaba... Era el gran recibidor de la mansión Kido, no, una versión corrupta y aberrante de aquel nostálgico lugar. Las paredes claras se hallaban oscurecidas y recubierta por una extraña sustancia que parecía carne viva mientras que las infernales cadenas de Tártaro las cubran deslizándose y retorciéndose sobre la rojiza estructura como viles serpientes...

Shun retrocedió ante aquella visión, no solo eso, en vez de las blancas columnas de la mansión, en este lugar había unas inquietantes y titánicas estatuas grises, de estilo helénico, representaban a una hermosa mujer encadenada con las infames cadenas del tártaro mientras que sus piernas y brazos eran desgarrados por las fauces de aberrantes perros demoniacos... Deformes y oscuros canidos, con varios ojos y dientes de sirpe, la asquerosa jauría de roca parecía darse un festín ante los silenciosos gritos desgarradores de la joven y su llanto gravado en piedra...

—Supongo que es muy simbólico el destino de Andrómeda. —Susurro Evans al ver el rostro cada vez más pálido de su hijo.

— ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

—Una representación de lo más profundo de tú mente, este lugar eres tú, Shun... O un reflejo de cómo te sientes.

—Eso es imposible yo estaba en una misión, estaba en...

—Descuida, por más que estemos horas aquí adentro, afuera no habrá pasado ni medio milisegundo... Tu cerebro no es humano, su verdadera capacidad para procesar la información supera con creces lo que un mortal podría imaginar, de hecho, ni los mismos inmortales son capaces de ver u explotar toda su capacidad por completo... Solo los serafines pueden, y uno sólo en concreto. —Le explico Evans. —Este lugar fue creado por tu cabeza, esta habitación irá creciendo, expandiéndose a medida que generes más recuerdos que no deseas o puedes olvidar, es la forma en que un inmortal administra la inconmensurable información que pueden adquirir a lo largo de su eterna existencia.

—Si te soy sincero, no me sorprendió el aspecto tan jodido que tiene este lugar... Lo que si me sorprendió fue eso.

Evans señalo hacia el segundo, Shun contempló las dos escaleras que subían al segundo piso, hechas de obsidiana y con una alfombra tan roja como la que recordaba. Volteo un vez más a ver a su padre, este estaba tranquilo, sin ninguna de las emociones hostiles que había poseído la primera y última vez que se vieron.

—Sube sin miedo.

Le dijo su padre, Shun lo miro ligeramente extrañado y manteniendo su desconfianza, mas acepto subir por las escaleras y contemplo con sorpresa lo que al final de ellas se hallaba.

En ese piso el lugar cambiaba, ya no era como la mansión Kido... No, aquellas escaleras lo conducían a un segundo piso que era en realidad una sola habitación. Sus paredes de un amarillo cálido, los blancos muebles y un pequeño hogar a leña... Reconocía el lugar, en si era como una mezcla de habitaciones de descanso que poseía la Mansión de Azrael y la cabaña en la que habían estado con Saori cuando guardaban el casco de la armadura de sagitario de sus enemigos, el mismo lugar en el que él y sus amigos habían festejado el regreso de su hermano, Ikki.

—Me sorprende que le hayas agarrado cariño a ese bastardo narcisista.

Pronuncio su padre, Evans también había subido y contemplaba junto a Shun todos los cuadros de aquel lugar, en especial aquel que el joven demonio rápidamente identifico como una de las primeras fotos que le había regalado Augusto. Había sido tomada justo después de que comenzara a hablarse más con sus compañeros, en ella aparecía él siendo sostenido y obligado a salir en la cámara por el brazo de un sonriente pelirrojo que con su otra mano libre también había atrapado a una condesa, que por su cara no tenía muchas ganas de ser fotografiada, detrás de ellos se encontraba un soberbio Azrael, casi riéndose al ver como un simple humano era capaz de obligar a un demonio y a un vampiro a ser fotografiados en contra su voluntad...

—Quiero creer que no es tan malo... Que es más bueno de lo que él mismo cree.

Le contesto Shun, sus ojos siguieron contemplando el resto de las fotos... En ellas se veía a su hermano, él junto a Seiya y los demás caballeros en sus momentos felices, pero también notaba que había varias de su última estancia en la mansión. La foto que Iris les tomo a él y Augusto cuando posaban junto a sus motos nuevas en el pueblo de Ruriko, una que Augusto le había tomado cuando, junto al fuego, él e Iris contemplaban los planos de la imponente pirámide Azteca que había tras sus espaldas, incluso aquella que hacía poco le había mostrado su compañero, la misma que había sacado cuando Azrael con paciencia intentaba enseñarle a manejar el helado filo de la espada de Zarachiel. Augusto se había unido a otros miembros de la mansión en las escaleras de entradas con palomitas, cámaras y todo listo para ver aquella inolvidable practica, hasta Iris y Enki se había sumado a los espectadores, apuestas y porras cuando una gran parte del jardín frente a sus ventanas se congelo...

Si había sido un espectáculo digno de contemplar aquel combate amistoso, no obstante, la foto era de antes de iniciar el entrenamiento. En ella Azrael sostenía ceremonialmente el arma al tiempo que le relataba la relación de esta con el cosmos...

—Contra todo pronóstico, son una buena familia. —Le dijo Shun con sinceridad a su padre. —Son amigos, hermanos que no esperaba tener, pero que agradezco con toda el alma.

— ¿Tanto como a la original?

Pregunto Evans al tiempo que tomaba una foto en donde estaba su hijo junto a sus compañeros y su Diosa.

—Sí, ella era mi hermana, mi familia... Más que mi Diosa. Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, todos son mis hermanos antes que mis compañeros de armas.

Evans no respondió aquello, por lo que Shun sólo decidió cerrar el tema.

—Pero, nunca más podre volver a ver a mi anterior familia, no tras lo que hare esta noche.

El antiguo guerreo dejo la foto en su lugar y volteo a ver a su hijo.

—Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que no lograste abrir esta parte de tu mente por mera casualidad, has descubierto el verdadero poder que se oculta en este lugar... En lo más profundo de tu ser.

Shun no le respondió, simplemente bajo su mirada hacia el piso, por lo que Evans simplemente continuo.

—El poder corrompe, hijo... No te pierdas como lo hice yo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Le contesto secamente Shun. — De hecho, ni siquiera sé que haces tú aquí.

—Deberías tenerle respeto a tu padre. Además, estoy aquí porque acepte que devoraras mi alma junto con mi cuerpo, y ahora este encierro es mi destino.

Shun lo miro con sorpresa, sin saber por qué demonios había hecho eso, o si era tan siquiera posible.

—Creí que sólo se podía obtener un alma mediante los pactos.

—Los tratos dirás —Le corrigió su progenitor—. Los "supuestos pactos con el diablo", suelen ser el único medio para obtener un alma, porque la gente no sede felizmente su alma para que la devore un ser inmortal... Bueno, no sin algo bueno a cambio de ello.

Le contesto Evans, logrando que su hijo le mirara con verdadera sorpresa. Aquello le trajo algo de nostalgia al otrora caballero negro, Shun tenía los mismos gestos y era tan trasparente en sus emociones como lo había sido su madre.

—Entonces... ¿Tú me cediste tu alma? ¿Por qué?

—Eres mi hijo... El único vivo que me queda ¿Quieres otra razón? Mis cadenas del Tártaro te servirán como una extensión de tu voluntad, mis conocimientos, mi experiencia en combate y mis habilidades son ahora tuyas.

—Pero... Yo no sé eso.

—Es normal, estas totalmente separado de tu naturaleza inmortal, hasta el punto que esta puede obrar por separado y con una voluntad casi propia. Además, todavía eres muy joven como para poder manejar todas las habilidades que posees como inmortal... No obstante, tu lado más salvaje sí puede y si es necesario lo hará.

—Desolación si puede...—Pronuncio Shun. — En este estado si soy capaz de usar todo el poder que realmente poseo, sobrepasar mi propio limite e ir más allá.

—Claro, a cambio de borrar tu humanidad y no ser una bestia guiada por tus meros deseos. —Le contesto sórdido, Evans. —No tienes control sobre tu naturaleza, Desolación es el reflejo de tus más oscuros deseos y pecados, no eres tú, sino tu corazón sangrante extendiendo un juicio ciego y devastador sobre el mundo... Es un monstruo.

— ¿Y acaso yo no soy eso?

Le pregunto secamente Shun, Evans contemplo como los cuadros cambiaban... Como los recuerdos felices le mostraban ahora los dolorosos momentos que habían marcado la vida de su hijo.

Todos los marcos de la foto ostentaban ahora las imágenes de antiguas batallas, aquel momento en que Kasa de Lymnades; marina de Poseidón, pateaba la cabeza de un derrotado Shun de Andrómeda que reconocía el cosmos de su hermano mientras se burlaba de su debilidad... En silencio contemplo aquel y otros momentos similares en la memoria de su hijo, como Seiya y los demás luchaban, como su hermano siempre lo salvaba, como se avergonzó de sí mismo por haber demostrado su miedo frente a Tifón...

Vio, como en la última batalla no había sido capaz de derrotar a Ares, Evans contemplo aquella escena que había sido grabada a fuego en los recuerdos de su hijo, el momento en que el sádico Dios de la guerra, en su imponente armadura divina, clavaba sin la menor piedad al caballero divino de Andrómeda contra uno de los pilares del Olimpo. Su amplia y cruel sonrisa vista en primera persona, de frente a los ojos de su hijo y la dura lanza que había traspasado la ya deteriorada armadura de bronce divina.

Vio aquellos ojos azules deseosos de sangre clavados sobre él, la otra lanza ya dispuesta atravesarle el cráneo... Pero, un látigo se interpuso en su camino, una acción inconsciente que desvió la atención del poderoso dios y la concentro en la mujer que hozaba interrumpir su combate. La amazona de Camaleón estaba depuesta a darlo todo en aquella batalla, pero la lanza del Dios de la guerra no era un objeto fácil de esquivar, mientras los brazos de su hijo luchaban por arrancar la lanza que retenía su cuerpo junto al pilar, contemplo como el Dios de la guerra había logrado desestabilizar a la amazona de Camaleón con un certero golpe de su escudo y hacerla caer.

La lanza dorada fue alzada para encestar el golpe final, y la dorada cadena que intento interponerse en su camino se quebró ante su inmenso poder...

 _Verdadero y puro poder..._

Todas las fotografías y cuadros de la pared se tiñeron de un rojo sangre... Puro y eterno rojo.

—Era mi amiga... Y yo la deje morir frente a mis ojos. En el infierno me enseñaron la verdad que siempre quise negar, sólo una bestia puede matar a los de su misma clase. —Le contestó con marcado dolor su hijo. —Kanon* tenía razón, no me importa ser juzgado y condenado a si con ello logró destruir este mal.

Fue la seca respuesta de Shun, sus ojos rojos se clavaban sobre los cuadros de sangre, sin darse cuenta, apretaba con furia sus puños, clavando sus uñas en la carne hasta hacerla sangrar...

—Fui débil e incapaz de defenderme de lo que me hicieron en el Tártaro, incapaz de salvarla, incapaz de luchar por mi mismo en las batallas... Siempre fui una carga para mi hermano. Tú no sabes las veces que Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga o Shiryu tuvieron que salvarme de una muerte segura.

—En la lucha—Le dijo Evans. —, uno siempre le termina debiendo la vida a un compañero, también pierdes amigos y seres queridos.

Una parca sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Shun.

—No quiero tu lastima, tú ni me conoces, ni sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar... No sabes lo que se siente ser una carga para los demás, lo que se siente que te dejen atrás... Intentar e intentar, entrenar y entrenar para que al final tu corazón no te dejes pelear, no sabes lo que es tener que luchar una y otro vez con ti mismo y con el enemigo al mismo tiempo.

—Mi buen corazón era solo una escusa, la forma en los demás evitaban escupirme a la cara el hecho de que era un inútil ¡Un debilucho!

—Aun así ganaban las guerras, hijo.

—Ellos ganaban la guerra, no yo.

Shun salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió hacia la barandilla de obsidiana, sin dudarlo salto y callo de lleno al primer piso, donde las estatuas de una Andrómeda consumida en tristeza le contemplaron. El otrora caballero de Andrómeda fijo su vista hacia la salida, ignorando las rocas talladas para concentrar toda su atención en la enorme y encadenada puerta de acero que lo separaba de lo que más deseaba...

Evans salió y contemplo a su hijo, él no podía detenerlo, no era diferente a los cuadros ni muebles que decoraban aquel lugar... En su mente recordó que todo demonio tiene un nombre único, un nombre dado por Dios y que expresa la naturaleza de su pecado, cuando vio como su hijo empleaba las plateadas garras de su armadura para destrozar las cadenas de la puerta supo la verdad... El pecado de Desolación, de su hijo, fue su deseo de poder.

— ¡Shun, perdí a tu madre y a ti por ese mismo deseo!

Le grito con autoridad, más su hijo lo ignoro, con sus cabellos ya negros ensombreciendo su mirada y las plateadas garras de su armadura ya desenfundadas se quedo parado en frente de aquella inmensa puertas de acero.

—Esto es lo mejor para todos... —Una lagrima roja se deslizo por el pálido rostro del otrora caballero de Andrómeda. —Sólo así seré un verdadero hombre, un guerreo digno, esto es lo que tengo y le sacare provechó... ¡No será para mis nuevos amigos la carga que fui para Ikki!

Sin más pateo la puerta de acero, abriéndola de par en par para dejar entrar toda la oscuridad de los infiernos.

— ¡Este es mi verdadero poder! —Grito al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su padre, sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban como el fuego Fausto del infierno, como si detrás de sus felinas pupilas se escondiera un furibundo sol. — ¡Y lo usare! Nunca más volverán a ser débil, no volveré a fracasar, el patético caballero de Andrómeda murió en el Tártaro y se quedara ahí para toda la eternidad.

 _¡Esto es lo que ahora soy!_

Desde la oscuridad de la puerta broto un cosmos antiguo, *una escancia destructiva y cuyo poder era realmente divino. Toda la estancia tembló cundo la inmensa cabeza bestia emergió desde las negras puertas, canido de sangre con raza indescifrable, sus ojos eran brillantes como el fuego y su pelaje casi liquido estaba cubierto con cadenas hechas de los huesos y carne que mantenía unido su monstruoso cuerpo. La alegórica representación de la naturaleza informe y aberrante de la desolación se hizo presente y abrió su fauces, totalmente dispuesta a complacer los más infames deseos de su portador.

 _Yo soy el Ángel de la Desolación,_

 _Soy la destrucción y devastación hechas carne._

 _La calma y la tempestad..._

 _Y todo este lugar será convertido en cenizas por mi voluntad._

Shun, cerro sus ojos y sólo se dejo devorar por el inmenso animal.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

— ¡Estamos jodidos!

Augusto maldecía su computadora y su suerte mientras buscaba desesperadamente ver si todavía tenía control sobre algún lado, al parecer el sistema de emergencia se había encendido, pero este estaba mayormente destinado a soportes vitales y los sectores más importantes del complejo... Casi no le valía de nada.

Alzo la vista de su computadora y salió de la blanca tela de campaña en que se encontraba, a pesar de la fuerte nevada, aun podía ver la instalación a lo lejos, esta se encontraba totalmente a oscuras...

Volvió a la carpa, debía intentar volver a contactar a Iris, e ir a buscar a sus camaradas.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

—Iris... Lograste arreglar el comunicador.

—Por suerte, es resistente como mi tablet. —Le contesto su compañera. —Pero mi celular, mi pistola de impulso y el micrófono original estar muertos.

— ¡Todo está a oscuras!

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Le respondio con molestia la condesa mientras se escabullía entre uno de los conductos de ventilación, no era seguro andar por el pasillo y era mejor usar los caminos poco convencionales en tales situaciones.

—Pero, es enserió. Absolutamente toda la base esta oscura, tanto por fuera como por dentro, he perdido todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eso es imposible, son como tres o cuatro generadores separados los que mantienen todo el lugar como es que...

El sonido de alerta de su tablet la hizo desviar la vista, fue entonces que la condesa vio el estado de los trabajadores de aquel sector...

Todos los contadores estaban rojos, sin poder creerlo, bajo su vista a través de los diferentes nombres que le aparecían. Todos los miembros del grupo de investigación científica, los del personal de seguridad y hasta de limpieza ¡Todo el personal activo del sector estaba muriendo! No, debía ser un fallo en los chips...

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

— ¡Qué demonios ha pasado!

El jefe de seguridad les exigía una explicación sus subordinados, en unos minutos todos los sistemas de seguridad habían fallado y todo se había ido al diablo. Casi todas las computadoras de la sala centra de seguridad solo marcaban estática o ya se encontraban ya apagadas. La gran estancia tenía la mayoría de sus monitores en negro, y sólo contaba con las cuatro computadoras centrales, junto con las escasas luces que eran alimentadas por un endeble sistema de emergencia secundario.

— ¡No lo sé!

Le respondió con igual tono el responsable y jefe de equipo de laboratorios, había dejado el último de los especímenes seguro y listo para su adiestramiento hace sólo unas horas. Toda la situación era inaudita, él y los otros dos colegas que le acompañaban a penas sí habían logrado salir del sector C antes de que todo el sistema de seguridad callera. No hubo advertencia previa, el panel de energía del sector C estallo con un sobrecarga que dejo fuera de servicio a los paneles de los A, B y D al mismo tiempo... Había sido un pulso electromagnético terrible, surgido prácticamente de la nada y que habida freído a casi todo los aparatos electrónicos de la base, eso era imposible, no existía un arma capaz de causar tal efecto en semejante proporciones que no sea nuclear. No obstante...

—134 fue liberado de cirugía y luego hubo un catastrófico fallo de seguridad en todas las celdas de contención... Si 01 se libero puedes darnos a todos por muertos.

El adusto semblante del jefe de seguridad solo formo una mueca de desagrado ante tal información, inmediatamente se dio vuelta para empezar a ordenar.

—Necesito todos los parlantes del lugar, ahora—Le dijo a la mujer y a los otros dos compañeros que se encontraban sentados frente a las computadoras de la central, ni lentos, ni perezosos, inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar e intentar volver a la vida a las maquinas. —Leo, tu y tú equipo tendrán que ir hasta el sector C y sacar lo más duro que tengamos, se alcanzo a notificar de fuego, seguramente se dio en las zona de los generadores eléctricos, eso explicaría por qué tenemos tan poca luz y no se han reiniciado las maquinas. Podemos aguantar aquí por un tiempo, las armas con las que contamos sirven contra los pequeños, pero no bastaran para eliminar los últimos dos perros que han creado.

—134 y 132 no son perros. —Le contesto secamente el líder de laboratorios.

 _Guau..._

Las quince personas que se había atrincherado en aquel sector voltearon inmediata hacia la puerta tras escuchar aquella suave y cristalina voz, las armas de los diez hombres del equipo de seguridad ya apuntaba hacia la oscura silueta que tras ella se encontraba.

— ¡Identifícate!

Grito inmediatamente el jefe de seguridad.

 _Sus armas son su natural limitación... la electricidad y el magnetismo son fuerzas elementales fáciles de manipular..._

Susurro aquella cristalina e inquietante voz masculina, pese a su suavidad, helaba el alma con cada palabra que pronunciaba...

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

Volvió a exigir el jefe de seguridad, aunque aquella voz le estremeciera por completo, no estaba dispuesto a ceder frente a un total desconocido.

 _Soy su desolación... Su dolor... Su sufrimiento..._

Susurro la sublime y siniestra voz.

 _Ustedes son los responsables de este lugar, y de las bestias que me invocaron..._

 _Yo soy su grito de agonía..._

Tras sus palabras, unos terribles pasos tronaron los cerámicos del suelo, todas las personas dentro del lugar se pusieron alerta tras ver la enorme silueta negra que había reemplazado la humana... La oscura silueta de un inmenso y poderoso animal.

—Ho Dios mío...—Pronuncio el líder de laboratorios. —Es 134...

 _La desolación es algo que no hace distinción..._

La puertas y el cemento que las rodeaban fueron destrozadas cuando el inmenso lobo blanco entro por ellas, la lluvia de balas que subsiguió no lograron frenar la arremetida de las bestia que sin dudar se arrojo con las fauces abiertas sobre el jefe de seguridad. La sangre y tripas tapizaron en lugar entre los gritos de agonía y disparos de armas...

Por los pasillos oscuros una etérea e inquietante figura escuchaba la brutal carnicería, totalmente indiferente al infierno que sus pasos habían desatado. Con su armadura negra y perfilada brillando a la escasa luz de las lámparas, sus grandes fauces de afilados dientes se mantenían visibles en una aberrante sonrisa al tiempo que su visión era sellada tras las placas del casco integral de su estilizada armadura, adornada de sangrientos rubíes y furibundas llamas de plata.

Lo sentía, sentía aquel otro ser que era alimento para su poder y que desesperadamente deseaba morir. Espero unos minutos para que el movimiento detrás de él cesara, la enorme bestia salía de la otrora sala de seguridad con su pelaje blanco mancillado de viseras y con sus fauces de acero escurriendo sangrienta baba. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad del pasillo, enfocándose sobre la fina figura del joven que se difuminaba entre las sombras y la luz, el mismo que sus cadenas le había arrastrado a aquel lugar.

—Es hora de conceder tu deseo...

Susurro el demonio, las plateadas garras de filo acerrado brillaron con la tenue luz de emergencia y el inmenso lobo se lanzo directo hacia ellas.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

—Iris, estoy adentro.

Augusto ya había ingresado a la base para encontrarse con una escena salida de una película de terror, no había tardado más de unas pocas horas de llegar y se había topado de frente con una verdadera carnicería. Había lycans sueltos y enloquecidos por toda la zona, alguno de ellos verdaderamente deformes, pero nada que un buen escopetazo con balas de plata no pudieran arreglar.

— ¿Iris?

Augusto descendía corriendo por la escalara, justo cuando desde la otro esquina de la misma un enorme lobo negro saltaba hacia la yugular, más antes de tan siquiera rosarlo, la bestia cayó muerta sobre él y con un afilado Sai perforándole el cuello.

—Augusto, hay que bajar rápido, los laboratorios están en el último piso.

El pelirrojo se saco de encima al lycan, y arranco el sai de su compañera mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

—Pero, Iris, llevo más de una hora corriendo casi sin parar, y meta dispararle a todo lo que se mueva, soy humano.

Le dijo entre jadeos.

—Lo sé, y te queda mucho ejercicio más por hacer.

Le respondió su compañera al tiempo que se acercaba y tomaba su arma de la mano del pelirrojo. Ambos descendieron hasta llegar a la zona de laboratorios, el sector C era un lugar enorme y una actual zona de guerra. Iris sabía que había incendios múltiples en el lugar, fallo de contención en todas las cámaras... Pero, lo más extraño es que no tenían señal de que se haya notificado una alerta o que hubiera gente que logro salir del lugar.

— ¿Augusto, notaste algo interesante cuando entrabas?

—Si te refieres a que me costó un bardo abrir la maldita puerta, porque estaba sellada por completo... Sí.

— ¿Sellada? —La condesa detuvo su caminata en seco. —Eso no es posible...

— ¿No es posible? Sabes las cargas de C4 que use.

— ¿Dinamitaste la puerta? —Le pregunto con horror la condesa

— Sep, no vi otro modo.

— Augusto— Iris lo tomo con fuerza del hombro e hizo que de un solo movimiento el pelirrojo enfrentara su severa mirada. —Augusto, has permitido que cualquier miembro de este lugar escapa y de la voz de alerta.

—No, no es posible hacer eso.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto su compañera. — ¿Por qué?

—Lo que apago las luces fue un impulso electromagnético, todo aparato electrónico en un radio de cincuenta cuadras esta frito, sí tu tableta y el comunicador aguantaron es porque son de alta calidad y engrose su tapas externa con una aleación de Astrón- Grammaniun, están adaptados para soportar tales contra tiempos.

—Pero, eso no explica que las puertas estén selladas, eso sólo puede lograrse desde la cabina central del complejo.

Iris y Augusto se miraron, ambos ya conociendo lo que pensaba el otro, sólo su compañero podía ser el causante de esto y seguramente se encontraría allí.

—Vamos.

Augusto sólo asintió a las palabras de su compañera y la siguió sin dudar, Iris había grabado en su mente el mapa de la zona y sabía donde se encontraba la habitación de seguridad central. Durante su camino se encontraron con varios cadáveres, más estos no presentaban las heridas que cabían de esperar del ataque de un hombro lobo, no, estos cuerpos representaban una violencia superior a la de cualquier animal.

Desmembrados trozos humanos decoraban los pasillos, miembros separados de sus cuerpos tapizaban los suelos, mientras los cadáveres perforados de lado a lado con el gran agujero se habían estrellado contra las paredes hasta molerles todos los huesos... Un verdadero paisaje de torturas y mutilación, una pintura de horror que les acompaño durante todo su camino. Siguiendo el rio de cadáveres que surcaba los pasillos, ambos llegaron justo a donde antes se había emplazado la sala central de seguridad, ahora mero despojo de su reciente pasado.

—Esto si fue obra de lycan...—Susurro Iris al ver los cadáveres destrozados por afilados dientes. —Uno muy grande...

—Iris...

El susurro de su compañero le hiso atravesar por completo la destrozada habitación y contemplar el pasillo que se hallaba del otro lado.

—Creo que encontré al causante, pero está muerto... Algo más jodido lo mato.

Augusto se acerco al inmenso cadáver de lobo que yacía en el suelo.

—Un único y limpio corte—Pronuncio con tranquilidad, Hernández. —, uno que prácticamente separo en dos su cráneo.

Dijo al ver como de la cabeza del inmenso lobo, solo quedaba la parte inferior de la mandíbula y su lengua colgante unidas al resto del cuerpo... Toda la parte superior había desaparecido.

—Esto sí fue hecho por nuestro Shun... O lo que sea ahora.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Podía percibir todo lo que tras esas paredes había sucedido, la tortura y el sufrimiento eran como un canto demencial, una cacofonía con ritmo que lo invocaba hacia el centro de aquel infierno, pidiéndole más y más satisfacción a su dolor. Alzo su vista hacia el techo de la habitación, todavía existían muchas personas moviéndose, corazones que aun deseaban latir...

 _No._

Cerro sus ojos y dejo que su cosmos carmesí se alzara hasta extenderse por todo el lugar, el suelo se quebró para que emergieran miles de grandes cadenas de oscuro metal. Con sus eslabones recubiertos de afiladas púas y con una sola cabeza defensiva formada por una afilada hoja triangular curvada y decorada con un ovalado rubí en su centro. Retorciéndose cual monstruosas serpientes, las cadenas humildemente se acercaron hasta el poseedor del cosmos que dese el infierno las invocaba.

 _Abran su carne para mí..._

Susurro la cristalina e inquietante voz, el negro metal de las cadenas lo escucho y brillo con maleficencia mientras que poderos rayos carmesí comenzaban a surca toda su extensión, encontrarían a sus víctimas, sin importar en donde esta se escondiera.

 _Sacrificarlos, como hice yo,_

 _No tengais piedad._

Las cadenas se lanzaron hacia el techo y los muros, atravesando concreto, acero y metal en post de saciar su sed de sangre. Dispuestas a despedazar a todo enemigo, humano, animal o ser que detectaban en su camino con sus implacables puntas defensivas, extendiéndose por el complejo como una enfermedad que consumía la vida y debilitaba la infra estructura de toda la construcción...

Unos pisos arriba de él Iris y Augusto comenzaban a descender, la condesa ahora era capaz de captar como el cosmos de Shun asedia rápidamente, aquello la estremecía, de seguir así el demonio se evidenciaría ante el resto del mundo...

La condesa sintió un ligero atisbo de temor al pensar quienes podrían detectar el cosmos de su compañero, después de todo, ahora era su compañero, su amigo, su amante y siendo sincera... Le inquietaba saber que a diferencia de otros miembros de la mansión, Shun si tenía una familia afuera de este mundo, una que aun podrá buscarle y que el extrañaba.

—Apurémonos.

Le ordeno a su compañero, el cual simplemente asintió a su palabras. No está un buen momento, aquellas heridas, esta destrucción le hacía dudar de si su compañero los iba a reconocer o matar.

—Esto está fuera de control...

Su compañera escucho sus palabras, y recién se percato de ello... Quizás esto era un error, se detuvo al instante, Augusto se sorprendió por aquel gesto, e inmediatamente se detuvo y acerco a su compañera su compañera. Iris solo lo miro severidad, ella podía aguantar más si Shun decidía plantearles batalla, aunque no tuviera oportunidad alguna, quizás si unos segundos más para lograr que su compañero les recordara.

—Quédate, yo iré.

—Si claro, Iris, también es mi amigo. Sí, crees que tú sola te quedaras con la diversión de ver a un Shun cabreado, me quieres comprar con puñal de caramelos.

—Augusto...

La firme voz de la condesa fue detenida por las manos de su compañero, Augusto había atrapado su rostro y le hacía mirar directamente sus ojos marrones al tiempo que le sonreía como un niño a su amiga.

—Sea humano, bestia, vampiro o inmortal... Es mi amigo, como tú, como Azrael, ustedes son mi familia. Siempre lo supimos, siempre lo aceptamos... ¿Tú me aceptaste a mi?

Iris se quedo inerme tras sus palabras. Siempre había sido así, siempre fue y seria así. El miedo de no saber, pensar que cada acción podría ser un error, de que estaban perdiendo el control, que esa noche podría caer sus con sus enemigos, que podrían perder y...

Que su mundo se podría venir abajo.

—Iris.

Augusto esperaba por una respuesta, mientras ella podía escuchar la parte más primitiva de sus cerebro, el lagarto anterior al mamífero repetir una y otra vez que eso era un error, más...

—Vamos a sonreírle a la muerte... Te sigo.

Augusto sonrió. —*Resistance...—Le dijo al tiempo que se colocaba uno de sus auriculares, así podría escuchar un buen tema si se desataba el infierno, y Muse siempre tenía el ritmo y las palabras justas para las noches de duro trabajo. —Vamos.

Un temblor les distrajo.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamo Augusto al tiempo que se afirmaba a una de las paredes para mantener el equilibrio.

Los ojos de la condesa se abrieron de par en par al percibir la nueva fluctuación de energía, escuchaba como si muchas cadenas se deslizaran por el piso inferior a ellos.

— ¡Aléjate de la pared!

Tomo a su compañero, alejándolo justo a tiempo para evitar que este fuera atravesado por la negra e infernal cadena que atravesó el piso y se enterró en la pared. Los dos sicarios se alejaron de las paredes, contemplando como cientos de otras cadenas también emergían del suelo y se enterraban en las paredes para ascender hasta pasar al otro piso.

En temblor seso y ambos se miraron asustados, sabían que a este paso y con esas cadenas perforando las paredes, todo el edificio se vendría abajo en poco tiempo. Pero, sin dudarlo, ambos siguieron descendiendo.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Seguía existiendo, tras esas paredes el dueño del más oscuro deseo, su furia era el canto que por sí sólo alimentaban en andar de sus pisadas y que a todos los corazones silenciaba. Alzo la cabeza, frente a él se levantaba dos enormes puertas blindadas con el número 01 marcado en su parte delantera.

 _Sal por tu deseo..._

Pronuncio con sádica determinación, desde el interior de la muerta una oscura fuerza se removió, era el despertar de una enorme bestia. El metal se doblego por completo ante el primer golpe que dejo un enorme bulto en la puerta, golpe tras golpe se sucedieron doblando el metal hasta destrozarlo por completo y la pesada puerta de acero cayó frente a sus ojos.

Por fin, ambas bestias podían verse de frente y contemplarse antes de su encarnizado combate.

El inmenso ejemplar de lycans respiraba secamente, dejando ver el blanquecino aliento que desprendían sus inmensas fauces de brillantes dientes de Grammaniun, la mutación que había propiciado su inmenso tamaño también había deformado los tejidos y huesos de su cuerpo. El grosor de la dermis era tal que esta era incapaz de mantener su otrora pelaje, dejando su exterior recubierto de una gruesa capa de piel negra llena de llagas y arrugas que se deslizaban entre los protuberantes músculos de su cuerpo. Desde su espala, atravesando la carne y la piel, sobresalía los afilados huesos de la apófisis de todas sus vertebras columnares, los omoplatos, las costillas y rotulas también habían tenido este sobre crecimiento, dotándole de un duras corazas óseas que protegían hombros, pecho y rodillas.

Con más de dos pisos de altura y unas patas con metálicas garras de más de medio metro de largo, todo su ser era una aparición atroz e imponente. Fermentado en su dolor, su canino rostro se encontrado parcialmente deformado por las heridas abiertas que poseía, más estas no escondían sus enormes ojos amarillos que inyectados en sangre contemplaban al demonio que se escondía entre las sombras.

Desolación sonrió y clavó sus garras en el interruptor de luz, enviando una potente descarga que iluminó todo el pasillo para mostrarse a su adversario. La implacable armadura del tártaro brillaba ante la carmesí luz como el más puro ónix ante las llamas del infierno, ahora las cabezas de infernales mastines decoraban sus hombreas, dos enorme cabezas de con cuatro ojos de rubíes en lo más profundo de sus fenestras y diente de plata listos para desgarrar a cualquier enemigo que ose rozar a su portador. El rubí y los grabados habían desaparecido en el oscuro metal y las flamas de plata que ahora le decoraban, reemplazados en sus codos y rodillas por duras púas que podía clavar en sus enemigos, así mismo, toda una línea de afiladas espinas adornaba su espalda, siguiendo toda la línea de su columna para desaparecer al final de su cintura y comienzo de sus muslos, protegidos por una sucesión de placas separadas que le permitían una total movimiento de sus piernas.

Más alto, estilizado y elegante en sus rasgos, pese al aumento de su musculatura. Las piernas se habían re-adaptado a una nueva capacidad de movimiento sobre humana, semejante a la de los canidos, el metatarso se había fusionado y extendido considerablemente para darle una mayor agilidad al mismo tiempo que todos los demás huesos fueron fundidos en un único y denso hueso final. Sus brazos más fuertes, ahora poseían unas manos poseedoras de uñas afiladas como cuchillas, que se complementaban con las garras curvadas y acerradas que podía sacar de su armadura, así mismo, todo el conjunto era perfectamente equilibrado por una poderosa cola recubierta de metal y finalizada con un espolón de negro capaz de perforar hasta las mismas armaduras divinas...

Aunque no pudiera ver tras las placas que sellaban sus ojos, el resto del andrógino rostro de Shun seguía visible, sonrió cálidamente, más aquella cálida sonrisa fue quebrada, extendiéndose más allá de lo humanamente posible para demostrar unos temibles dientes. El casco de su verdadera armadura, ya completamente integral, sólo dejaba ver parte de los negros cabellos que escapaban de su casco negro como la noche, mismo que se removían al son de su inquietante cosmos carmesí.

 _Ven..._

 _Si te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para reclamarlo todo._

Pronunció el demonio con una cristalina voz, suavemente masculina y capaz de helar la sangre de todo corazón mortal. Sin dudarlo, libero las garras de su armadura al mismo tiempo que la enfurecida bestia se lanzaba hacia él. Evito el primer impacto saltando hacia arriba, la norme altura de la celda le permitía dar un buen golpe inicial. En el mismo aire, el demonio giro todo su cuerpo para caer justo sobre la cabeza del inmenso lobo e imprimirle una patada con toda la fuerza y peso de su cuerpo.

Todo el lugar se estremeció cuando la inmensa bestia dio de cara contra el suelo, pero el demonio no lo dejaría en solamente un golpe, inmediatamente clavó sus garras sobre el cráneo de la bestia e intentó traspasar su duro hueso. El inmenso lobo se alzó sobre sus patas traseras ante el dolor, y con furia intentó arrancarse al demonio con violentas sacudidas que hacían temblar el suelo, más sólo lograba que las filosas garras del tártaro se clavaran más profundo en su grueso hueso.

Desolación deseaba ganar, sin dudarlo, comenzó a apuñalar al inmenso lobo, que en un acto de desesperación, se lanzo contra los muros para aplastar al demonio contra el concreto, atravesando las paredes del pasillo y arrasando con todas las celdas que se encontraban en su camino hasta llegar a la sala de pruebas. Al percibir el amplio terreno de batalla que se presentaba ante él, Desolación se desprendió de su monstruosa montura y se dispuso a llevar el combate al suelo, esta bestia merecía un combate digno de toda su agonía.

El deforme lobo se detuvo, su cráneo deformado exhibía ya los aberrantes dientes dispuestos a desgarrar. Enfurecido, se arrojo directamente sobre el demonio. Shun dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando las enormes patas que destrozaron el suelo frente a él, e inmediatamente respondió lanzándose hacia adelante, con sus filosas garras enfiladas, paso por entre las dos piernas del animal dejando profundas heridas en ellas, pero el inmenso lobo ni siquiera se inmuto ante el dolor y volvió a enfilar sus dientes hacia el demonio.

Se tiro a un costado, evitando las feroces mandíbulas que se cerraron a su lado, y sin dudarlo respondió con una feroz patada a la cabeza de la bestia que trastrabillo tras el fuerte golpe.

 _¡Lucha!_

Exclamo con su corazón el Ángel de la Desolación, su voz era un cristal que desgarraba el alma de su adversario y le hacía sentir en la carne la furia que contenía su eterno corazón.

El inmenso lobo lago un aullido atroz y descargo su pata sobre la presa que tanto detestaba, mas el ágil demonio no se dejaba tocar. El furibundo animal siguió persiguiendo su presa, destrozando el suelo con sus poderosas garras, haciendo explotar el aire con el poder de su mordida y temblar el edifico con cada poderosa arremetida... Mientras que el demonio, con inquietante maestría, herida tras herida lo desangraba en vida.

La sangre comenzó a plagar el suelo, mientras que ambos luchaban. En un desesperado movimiento decisivo, la criatura inclino todo su cuerpo y lanzo un sus poderosas garras sobre el demonio, haciendo que este nuevamente intentara esquivarle, más esta vez se había colocado justo en el camino de sus poderosas fauces del Lycan. Desolación volteo hacia los dientes de la bestia, contemplando de frente sus ominosas mandíbulas...

Pero, sólo le sonrió.

El lobo quedo congelado, duro y totalmente inerme al percibir la terrible verdad. Sus enormes fauces, aquellas mismas que había cerrado con todo su poderío, habían sido fácilmente detenidas por las manos del joven demonio que con afilada sonrisa le contemplaba...

Había perdido.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas retroceder, más fue detenido por la misma fuerza descomunal que sostenía sus mandíbulas en el aire. El joven y poderoso demonio que le negaba toda posibilidad de escape...

 _Dejaras de sentir dolor..._

Sin más palabras, Desolación tomo los duros dientes que estaba fijado en el cráneo del lobo y con terrible fuerza lo tiro hacia el suelo, haciendo que la inmensa bestia se arrodillara frente a él y quedara totalmente a su merced... El inquietante cosmos carmesí se encendió mientras que nuevas cadenas del Tártaro emergían desde el suelo y lo rodeaban a él y a su presa.

 _Esto es el final..._

Pronuncio la bella y helada voz del Ángel de la Desolación.

 _Tú alma descansara en la paz y quietud eterna..._

 _De la muerte._

El inmenso lobo intento atacar al demonio con una de sus patas, más las negras cadenas cayeron sobre su extremidad con inaudita fuerza, destrozando sus huesos y atravesando por completo su miembro para clavarlo al suelo e impedirle cualquier movimiento. Lanzo un atroz aullido de dolor, pero el demonio frente a él ni se inmuto, Shun sólo hizo un ademan con su mano y demás cadenas se arrojaron cual serpientes hambrientas sobre él, atravesando la carne, el huesos, entrando por sus ojos y pos sus fauces abiertas para destrozarlo por dentro...

El enorme lobo quedo inerte, alzado en el aire por todas las cadenas que le atravesaban el cuerpo mientras su sangre se escurría entre los negros y espinosos eslabones de metal... Como una dantesca y sangrienta obra de cruel arte...

—Shun...

La voz femenina y levemente asustada hizo que el demonio lentamente volteara, Iris y Augusto habían logrado llegar hasta él gracias al enorme camino de destrucción que sus pasos habían dejado.

Los dos sicarios habían ingresado por inmenso hueco que él deformado lycan había creado, pero ahora se encontraban sin palabras ante la "verdadera" apariencia de su querido amigo y el enemigo que este había destrozado. Las piernas de un depredador en el torso humano, la armadura de filosos adornos plateados, la poderosa cola animal y el otrora angelical rostro deformado por una cruel sonrisa de bestiales dientes...

¿Eso era realmente Shun?

Desolación sonrió, antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera decir algo, a una inaudita velocidad se situó frente a ellos dos. El cañón de la escopeta recortada de Augusto y los dos revólveres de Iris inmediatamente le apuntaron...Pero, el demonio ni se inmuto ante ello, todo lo contrario, se quedó justo en la mira de ambas armas mientras su rostro seguía fijo en quienes eran sus compañeros.

 _¿Desean enfrentarme?_

Tanto Iris como Augusto negaron, el demonio ante aquella respuesta sólo ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar tomo el caño del arma de Augusto y desvió el disparo del arma. Las balas de Iris impactaron contra su pecho, más el demonio solo respondió con un con una certera patada que incrusto a la condesa en los muros del deteriorado edificio.

Augusto le respondió con un golpe de su culata en la espalda del demonio, mas su arma se destrozo sin hacerle rasguño alguno a la negra armadura del Tártaro. Desolación lentamente volteo hacia él, con sus fauces dibujando una amplia y afilada sonrisa.

—Joder...

Murmuro el pelirrojo, intento defenderse con su brazo, pero el demonio era mucho más rápido y clavo sus dientes sobre su antebrazo con una fuerza desgarradora, sin que el pudiera hacer nada, Augusto se vio alzando en el aire por la mismas fauces que lo sostenían y arrojado directamente hacia una condesa, que apenas comenzaba a incorporarse.

— ¡Augusto!

Iris inmediatamente se repuso y logro atrapar a su compañero antes de que fuera reventado contra la pared.

—Joder, me mordió.

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Augusto tras ser atrapado por Iris, la condesa vio como de ese solo movimiento los filosos dientes habían desgarrado gran parte del brazo de su compañero.

 _¿Qué quieres lograr con esto triste Princesa de la Muerte?_

Pregunto la helada e inquietante voz del Ángel de la Desolación.

 _¿Qué quieres lograr con esto solitario humano?_

Mientras que con un elegante y felino paso se acercaba a sus dos compañeros.

 _Corran... O dispónganse a morir._

Pronuncio como una dulce sentencia frente a sus dos compañeros, los dos sicarios se miraron por un momento, ambos escuchaban como las endebles paredes tronaban... Hoy, se decidía si estaban dispuestos a seguir por este camino, si continuarían los tres hacia el mismo infierno.

Augusto le sonrió a Iris y se soltó de sus brazos para pararse junto con la condesa, ambos sabían que aun les quedaban unas dos últimas armas para disparar y cargadas de balas de plata y Astron que hasta a un demonio podían dañar...La plateada colt decorada con rosas que se mantenía en la cintura de Iris, y el negro metal de la Colt 1911 decorada con un poderoso lobo que era sostenida por Augusto...

Era sólo una oportunidad la que tendrían, sólo una.

El Ángel de la Desolación los contemplo expectante, aun pudiendo saborear la sangre de su compañero en el paladar.

Ambas armas fueron desenfundadas ante el demonio, más este no reacciono, la inquietante sonrisa del ángel de la Desolación desapareció...

No había habido disparo alguno, frente a él eran ofrecidas las culatas de las dos armas que le pertenecía...La única oportunidad que sus dos compañeros habían podido tener para defenderse de él, para evitar que les despedace.

 _¿Por qué?..._

Susurro la inquietante, pero extrañamente suave voz del joven demonio, a su alrededor, las paredes chirriaban y tronaban, quejándose por todo el peso que ya no eran capaces de aguantar.

—Paz y amor, Shuny. —Le contesto un risueño Augusto.

—Te sigo. —Le dijo tranquilamente Iris.

Simplemente eres nuestro compañero...

 _Elijas el camino que elijas, te seguiremos._

Las paredes cedieron de una vez por todas, y todo el edificio se derrumbo sobre ellos...

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

—El inmortal, sea ángel o demonio, es un maquina fina y lubricada a la hora de matar, no un simple animal que exuda poder por sus poros y destroza de un modo incontrolable todo a su paso como si fuera parte de un comic o anime de la cultura popular. Nuestro razonamiento es en muchos puntos de vista superior al humano, si actuamos como animales, es porque _lo deseamos_... Esto es lo que realmente deseaste y deseas hacer, tu naturaleza sólo te complace.

Los ojos rojos como la sangre se abrieron en la oscuridad, reconoció con rapidez la voz y con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para intentar incorporarse, aunque sea poder sentarse.

— ¿No es curioso? Entre los humanos solo hay victimarios y víctimas, la mayoría no es capaz de ver más allá de esta enorme e incuestionable división, tan análoga al bien y el mal y vacía como la misma. Pero, nosotros no somos humanos, Shun, tú fuiste la víctima más cruel de tu trasformación... Pero, también eres el mayor cómplice de esta, aceptaste el dolor y la oscuridad de tu puro corazón para sobrevivir al mal, para sobrevivir y destruirlo...Anhelaste volverte un victimario y tu deseo fue concedido para toda la eternidad.

Los espolones de metal atravesaron el concreto, irradiando un atisbo de luz en la dura oscuridad, un pequeño rayo que ilumino sus ojos y sus cabellos verdes manchados por la sangre. El cemento trono, todo el bloque cedió ante la enorme fuerza que la levantaba, dejando que la segadora luz del sol lo iluminara por un breve momento, antes de que fuera detenida tras unas inmensas e inquietantes alas negras con plumas de obsidiana.

—Mantente firme y tus miedos caerán. —Pronuncio con severidad y una leve sonrisa marcando su rostro. —La tentación del mal en ti esta, tarde o temprano vendrá. De ti depende el camino a tomar.

Los ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en aquellos idénticos a los suyos, Augusto se removió a su lado, tomando su adolorida cabeza y volteando totalmente confundido hacia la aparición que los liberaba de la oscuridad. Iris también se incorporo, todo el cuerpo dolía y sus dos compañeros necesitaban tratamiento médico, más, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba feliz, estúpidamente feliz... Azrael movió con prepotencia una de sus alas, quitando de una vez por todas los escombros que aun eran sostenidos por las negras cadenas del Tártaro, dejando que las mismas pudieran esfumarse en el aire tras haber cumplido su labor...

—Azrael...

Alcanzó a susurrar Shun, el frio viento le acariciaba las abiertas heridas de su piel, más no le importaba, simplemente contemplaba en eterno desierto helado que ocultaban aquellos ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre...

Una sola pregunta lleno su mente...

 _¿Por qué?_

Luego, todo se oscureció.

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

 _¿Por qué?_

— ¿Quién lo diría? La muerte puede hacer cosas realmente hermosas.

La joven de cabellos verdes casi le había dado un paro cardiaco, a él, al mismo y temible Ángel de la Locura y Muerte. Más, no era algo que estaba dispuesto a dejar ver, pues inmediatamente se volteo para con su soberbia sonrisa contemplar a la pequeña japonesa que había aparecido prácticamente de la nada.

—Sólo pasaba el tiempo, linda.

La joven japonesa le sonrió cálidamente, llevaba un bello kimono de color rosa y un embarazo de veinte semanas, más esto parecía no afectar para nada su movilidad, para desgracia del pobre Evans que enloquecía cada que su hermosa esposa se alejaba de la mansión. Azrael debía admitir que tenía que darle la razón a su asesino, Rusia era un país muy conservador, más para los extranjeros, y el bosque no era un lugar muy seguro para que una mujer embarazada se pasee tan impunemente por esos lares.

—Es hermoso.

La joven ya se había alejado del ángel de la muerte y solo se encontraba embelesada con los hermosos jardines de hielo que el arcángel había creado, acariciando las delicadas flores de hielo, como si quisiera oler el imaginario aroma que estas desprendían.

—Eres todo un artista.

Azrael sonrió ante el cumplido, cuando no deseaba recordar, o estaba frustrado solía ponerse a hacer objetos de hielo... Eso, para evitar enrojarse y terminar congelando todo ser y objeto en un maldito radio de más de cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

—Evans enloquecerá si ve que has desaparecido. —Le dijo divertido Azrael

—No lo creo, está muy ocupado yendo a buscar a Ikki al aeropuerto. —Le contesto con seguridad la joven.

—Evans e Ikki solos, me huele a desastre. —Menciono Azrael.

—Evans es un gran hombre, sabrá manejar a mi niño...

La muerte la miro con verdadero escepticismo, Evans podría ser el mejor a la hora de borrar la existencia de toda una Isla, o enfrentarse a guerreros dignos de un Dios. Pero, controlar a un ofuscado Ikki tras un largo viaje en avión, no, su linda acompañante había enviado a uno de sus mejores sicarios a una verdadera misión suicida... Una sonrisa cruel se instaló en su rostro, estaba tentado a ir a ver cómo le iba a eso dos en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué estas pensando?

Le pregunto la japonesa con los ojos entrecerrados, esa sonrisa no le gustaba para nada, era una clara advertencia de que su omnipresente casero y amigo estaba planeando hacer alguna broma cruel.

—Nada—Respondió rápidamente la muerte. Se maldijo un poco, era demasiado evidente en sus emociones con esta señorita. —Lo que pienso, es que el bosque es muy peligroso para usted.

Su compañera sólo sonrió a sus palabras, logrando que la nostalgia volviera a golpear al Arcángel... Todas esas emociones le eran muy calidades y familiares, esas sensaciones que durante tantos siglos había esperado y que hoy podía volver a sentir.

—Me hace bien caminar, además, te veías muy solitario.

— ¿Solitario? —Pregunto.

La joven japonesa asintió...

—Tienes toda esta mansión, a Iris, Enki y toda tu familia... Pero, siempre prefieres estar solo.

—Es mi naturaleza. —Le contesto.

La menuda japonesa sonrió tristemente, y alzo sus ojos verdeazulados hacia los rojos de la muerte. Azrael por un momento se quedo en silencio, contemplando aquellos ojos tan puros, un mar verdeazulado que parecía ser capaz de contemplar el interior de su inmortal alma... Era tan bella, la guardaría eternamente en un jardín de rosas y narcisos de hielo si pudiera.

—No todo lo que pensamos de nosotros es cierto, Azrael... Creo que eres más bueno de lo tú mismo crees.

—No soy tan bueno como crees, soy la Muerte... He hecho valer mí nombre por muchos siglos, preciosa. —Se acercó a la joven japonesa, con su mirada fija en sus enormes ojos verdeazulados. —La muerte no es algo Hermoso, es el final, el terror, la duda y el miedo de no saber que pasara... De caer en la eterna oscuridad.

Sin más se dio la vuelta, ambos tenían que regresar a la mansión.

—Yo no te veo tan temible. —Le dijo la japonesa al tiempo que comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Eso es porque no has visto mi verdadero rostro...

—No necesito ver tu verdadera forma para no temerte, solo darme cuenta de que tu también eres capaz de sentir, tanto o más que cualquier persona que he conocido...Eso me basta, para pensar que no eres tan temible y malvado como todos dicen.

Azrael negó, su joven compañera era demasiado ingenua para este mundo.

—Se que las tienes porque me quieres, porque realmente quieres a todos los miembros de este Mansión... Porque nos ves como tu familia.

—Eso no me hace bueno, solo me hace bueno con tigo...—Le contradijo Azrael.

—Cualquier ser que pueda amar y querer a otro puede ser bueno. —Continúo la japonesa.

—Hay seres que desean amar, pero que no son capaces de ello. —Replico el Ángel.

—Tú si eres capaz—La mujer avanzó unos pasos por delante de Azrael y le corto el camino. Sorprendentemente, sin replica alguna de parte de uno de los seres más poderosos de la creación. —Toca.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto un confundido Serafín, mas inmediatamente comprendió cuando la joven japonesa le señalo su vientre. —No, soy la muerte, nadie pensaría que eso sería bueno para su hijo. De hecho, no creo que debería estar ni siquiera cerca de un niño en gestación y...

Azrael siguió excusándose ante una joven de cabellos verdes que solo negaba divertida, si fuera tan malo para la vida, estaba segura de que a ella le afectaría antes... Concia más al serafín de lo que este quería pensar, sabía el hielo de Azrael sólo congelaba cuando este lo deseaba, pues, ella misma había tomado aquellas flores y percibido el cosmos del Ángel, cuando este estaba tranquilo... No era frío.

Sin dudarlo, tomo la mano del Serafín; que aun seguía excusándose, y la poso sobre su vientre. Toda palabra murió en la boca del Ángel y el mismo quedo de piedra al percibir dónde estaba su mano...Parecía que el mismo tiempo se detuvo cuando la muerte enmudeció, la escarcha blanca rodeo casi todo el jardín que les rodeaba, más la joven japonesa no pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues no había sentido ni siquiera un viento frio sobre su cuerpo. La futura madre solo contemplaba divertida la cara de miedo que poseía la tercera palabra del nombre prohibido dios, el todo poderoso Señor de la Muerte y la Locura, al ser partícipe de una acción tan simple y humana...

—Yo...

Azrael se quedó sin una palabra, para su sorpresa, por primera vez en su eternidad no tenía nada para acotar, ni se sentía con la capacidad de poder replicar... Más sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir un movimiento ahí adentro, osea, si hacía rato que había percibido el otro corazón y la nueva vida dentro de su compañera, más, otra cosa es que esta se moviera cerca de su mano.

—Creo que le agradas a Shun.

— ¿Shun? —Pregunto al tiempo que lentamente y con cuidado retiraba la mano, no quería incomodar el momento, y dejar de sentir el amor tan puro, la pureza y cariño que su compañera destilaba...Le gustaba su compañía.

—Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre, estoy segura de que a Evans también le gustara.

Azrael sólo asintió, sí, si le parecía un bello nombre.

—Volvamos a casa.

Le dijo la joven japonesa de verdes cabellos y verdeazulados ojos. Azrael le sonrió, realmente era la criatura más bella de toda la creación, sonrió al recordar aquella misma alma siglos atrás, en un tiempo que la humanidad no conoció ni conocerá jamás, por ella había esperado toda una eternidad...Y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

La imagen de aquel ángel y de la joven japonesa ingresando en la mansión se desvaneció ante su nueva realidad, los inmortales no recuerdan por nostalgia o por capricho, sino porque su naturaleza así se los exige. Azrael sabía que aquel recuerdo sólo venia a advertirle sobre el triste posible resultado de su nueva decisión, más ya la había tomado. Hoy, solo contemplaba en las puertas de la mansión a un herido Augusto y una lastimada Iris que le esperaban.

— ¿Pueden llegar solos hasta la enfermería?

Le pregunto a la condesa que sostenía a su compañero y le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Como respuesta, el pelirrojo le sonrió, mientras alzaba el brazo que tenia sano, cerro su mano y alzo su dedo pulgar en un claro estoy bien. Los dos sicarios ingresaron en la mansión seguidos por él.

—Bienvenido a casa, Shun.

Le susurro al inconsciente demonio que cargaba entre sus brazos.

 _Bienvenido... Otra vez a casa..._

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Se despertó con el aroma a café inundando sus pulmones y la cálida caricia del sol en su rostro, sabia donde estaba, abrió sus ojos y se encontró en la habitación que poseía en la mansión...

Gracias a Dios no estaban sus compañeros, se sentó en la cama y vio el café ya preparado acompañado de dos guimauves rosas. Suspiro, sabia quien lo había preparado y le debía una disculpa junto con un agradecimiento, más hoy no tenía cara para enfrentar a sus dos compañeros... No se sentía capaz de ello después del daño que les había provocado.

Se coloco su pantalón y se levantó a tomar el café que se le ofrecía, notando que había algo más junto a él, una caja de CD con una silueta de él en la portada con unos cascos rosas. Abrió la caja, encontrando la lista de temas que le había pedido a su compañero hace ya varias semanas atrás y rotulados bajo la lista Dark's Melodys.

Sonrió, sabía que tenía un error en su escritura, pero pensándolo bien, era lo mejor en un lugar donde todos sus habitantes parecían ser un error de de la naturaleza... O de aquel Dios que todo lo creo...

 _Fin_

:::::::::: _Ѐρԑϐοϛ_ ::::::::::

Bien, no pensaba postear el capitulo este, porque aca creo que nadie lo leer, pero bueno, si alguno alguna vez desea saber el final, final, se lo dejo. Feliciades si llegste hasta este largo capitulo sin que se te quemaran los ojos :v

Info:

cerebral es un tipo de , consistente en la sección quirúrgica de uno o más fascículos nerviosos de un . Si se produce la completa de un lóbulo cerebral, se denomina cerebral. También se le denomina según el o los lóbulos intervenidos: temporal, parietal, frontal o pre frontal, pudiendo ser en un solo hemisferio o en ambos. Las lobotomías como forma de tratar la enfermedad mental eran una brutalidad, que solo pudo ser frenada con el desarrollo de y hoy en día se practican procedimientos lesivos de núcleos cerebrales localizados mediante técnicas menos invasivas. La era de la lobotomía ahora se observa generalmente como episodio en la historia . La última lobotomía legal se practicó en 1967. No obstante los del círculo siguen usando este método para inhibir e inutilizar ciertos nerviosos o zonas del cerebro.

orbitoclastos u Punzones Instrumento que se usaba en las lobotomías, se insertaba bajo el parpado para atravesar la cuenca de los ojos con suaves golpes de martillo. Con cada martillazo, el punzón se adentraba suavemente en lóbulo frontal del paciente, seccionándolo y destruyéndolo. (sacado de historia negra de la medicina de Alberto Palma, siempre dispuestos a enseñarles las atrocidades del mundo)

 _Resident Evil_ ("el mal que reside"), es una serie de y una , entre los que se incluyen , , y coleccionables como figuras de acción, guías de estrategia y otras por y creados por la mayoría, al año í como en la saga principal de videojuegos, como en otros medios, la trama gira en torno al mismo conflicto: la amenaza bioterrorista. Un peligroso virus se ha propagado por error o intencionalmente por la , este al infectar a los humanos, los transforma en seres amorfos y monstruos

Negatoscopio Pantalla luminosa constituida por un cristal esmerilado y alumbrado por detrás, sobre el cual se ponen radiografías u otros clisés para observarlos por transparencia. La habrán visto en la televisión o en una sala de radiografia :v

Astron* Nombre científico o general del polvo de estrellas usado para toda la línea de mis fics

Grammaniun: Metal más fuerte de la Tierra en el mundo de saint seiya.

la ignominia*, Ofensa grave que sufre el honor o la dignidad de una persona.

*Este esta señalado de manera curiosa, porque justo en el momento en que escribía esa parte empezó a tocar Never too Late de Three Days Grace, de mi reproductor... Que loco ¿No? , les recomiendo poner el tema para esta parte.

*No sé yo, pero creo que Shun no entendió bien el discurso de Kanon. Lo que ocurre es que Shun está recordando el monologo/sermón que les dio Kanon a él y a Seiya (especialmente hacia él) en la saga del Hades, cuando estaban viajando por el infierno a entregarle su armadura a Atenea. Se los dejo, pero como que Shun se lo tomó demasiado a pecho o lo malinterpretó porque no creo que el otro portador de géminis quisiera esto.

tra cosa para aclarar y que no piensen que estoy haciendo sobre explotación del poder de un personaje como pasa con radamanthys al inicio de la saga Hades.

Originalmente el infierno no era tan fuerte, pero cuando Shun se trasformo un demonio su cosmos se fusiono con el del Tártaro para crear un nuevo inferno, es decir, su alma se fundió con la naturaleza primigenia del demonio y todo su poder... El tártaro a igual que los otros infiernos tenía ya por si sólo el mismo nivel de un Dios, y Shun en ese tiempo, tras la guerra del Olimpo, ya había despertado el noveno sentido y luchado contra dioses (a diferencia de anime y manga , acá si le dejamos la experiencia y poder adquirido durante el combate a los caballeros, por lo que están bastante nivelados en relación a los infiernos) Y bueno, ahora que Shun es un demonio cuenta con el poder que tenía como humano, más el del infierno (ósea que sí, se pone muy chungo si se cabrea)... No obstante, como es una maldita cría, es incapaz de usarlo con control o tan siquiera poseerlo durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, al igual que cuando era un caballero, necesita llevar su cosmos y cuerpo al extremo para demostrar su verdadero poder, sufrir mucho, tener ayuda externa (como cuando Saori los ayudaba en sus batallas) o como ahora, tener una buena motivación emocional para hacerlo... Básicamente, solo se puede cuando se lleva a punto de quiebre el cuerpo o la mente del otrora caballero de Andrómeda. Siendo sincera, el diseño de la última forma está más inspirado en los hombres lobos, no obstante mantiene rostro, cuello humano y con una armadura a juego, asi mismo no llega ni alcanzara un forma verdaderamente bestial en mucho tiempo porque no tienen la misma capacidad que un inmortal adulto para manipular su cuerpo (los bocetos los verán más adelante en face) Las transformaciones que vimos antes y que van a ver más seguidas, es una forma incompleta de Desolación, una mera medida de seguridad de su naturaleza para asegurar la supervivencia de su forma física, sí la amenaza no es neutralizada, o si el stress no deja de aumentar Shun ya se dan las condiciones para que su forma demoniaca por completo emerja. Esto también explica por qué Shun puede reaccionar de manera más animal, con una fuerza sin control, manos tipo garras o hasta gruñirte si se siente, enojado, estresado o es asuntado. Es su naturaleza respondiendo a la amenaza, como está separada de Shun, no es capaz de ver la realidad sino lo que él siente y responder a ello... Así mismo, por esto ven que en criaturas sus compañeros hablan de controlar sus emociones, se comunican más con mirada y con gestos, pues con Shun podes hablar de manera verbal, pero con Desolación ya es todo comunicación emocional y corporal.

Los que leen criaturas sabrán ahora porque los mismos inmortales dicen que Azrael está loco al traerlo, o no quieren ni pensar en cómo será cuando sea un adulto, pues en esa etapa no solo será capaz de controlar todo su poder, sino que puede adquirir más, ya que al renacer esta es su base... No llegara nunca al nivel de alguno de los serafines, pero no será prudente hacerlo enojar :v.(igual desde aca mato sus esperanza de alguna vez verlo, tienen que pasar más de mil años como minimo)

Un saludo a:darkacuario, M.A, Shun4Ever, Shuny, Tepucihuatl-Shun, jen23 , hanehera, Mary Martin , gigichiba, Adele Melody,andromedaperseo y Guest

Que comentaron la historia, asi como para todos los que las han leído.


End file.
